Home Sweet Home: Norm and Kaye
by SOA loving mom
Summary: This is like a prequel to Slivercreekmomma's Daryl/OC story 'Country'. This story tells the journey of Norm and Kaye, how they fell in love and survived one week of pure hell and how that week made them stronger. Has all the favorite Walking Dead characters in it. Hope you'll give it a try. Daryl/OC Rape triggers in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….Falling in Love

**Well this was allowed to become a real story because of the woman named Slivercreekmomma, her story 'Country' inspired this little drabble series. It will follow the back story of Norm and Kaye as told to Daryl and Amber during key moments of their relationship. I hope you enjoy **

**This one takes place right after Daryl meets Norm and Kaye for the first time. This conversation takes place in the back of the junk yard while Amber and Kaye are in the house. I hope you enjoy **

-Home Sweet Home-

_Daryl helped Norm load up the truck with parts for Amber's Papaw. Daryl liked the man, he was older, but still built like a fucking brick shit house and Daryl noticed he didn't even flinch when he picked up some of the heavier parts. Norm leaned against the tail gate, lighting a smoke, he eyed the younger man who was chewing on his thumb nails. Norm chuckled, "I saw ya fidget."_

_Daryl looked down at his nail, "Oh, Fuck, yeah bad habit." _

_Norm nodded holding up his wrist to show Daryl the leather band, "Me too, get a band. Helps give ya somethin' ta do with ya nerves."_

_Daryl nodded, glancing back at the house, where the sound of laughter was floating from the screen door. Daryl sighed, "Ya know Amber long?"_

_Norm smirked, "Most her life. Met Kaye when she was about seven. We use to babysit her before we got married."_

_Daryl nodded, getting his own cigarette out to keep his hands busy, "Ya seem good with this shit."_

_Norm raised an eyebrow at him, "What shit is that?"_

_Daryl sighed, "All this love shit. Mawmaw Roxie said ya have the best marriage she ever saw."_

_Norm huffed, "Pfft, I don't fuckin' think she was talkin' about me. I'm just the lucky bastard that got ta 'er first. That's all. Ain't been an easy road."_

_Daryl huffed, "Well ya make it look easy. But it ain't." Norm watched the younger man head back into the house and couldn't help the way his mind drifted to the first time Kaye weave her magic over him._

-Home Sweet Home-

The first time she ever saw the man that would someday be her whole world she was dropping off parts at his father's garage. Kayla Marie Elders wasn't like most girls, hell she wasn't like most people. She was the daughter of the president of Georgia's most notorious biker club, the Demons. She was five foot eight of southern grit. Her long raven locks were usually held up in a thick ponytail and her feet almost always had her signature black cowboy boots on them. She was a hard worker, working her father's junkyard, while waiting tables on the weekends. She was a southern woman, that would do anything for her family and she did.

So when her daddy Ernie "Mad Dog" Elder asked her to drop off a part at Whitey Black's auto shop, she said she would no problem. The problem was she wasn't counting on seeing him. She walked into the shop with the part tucked under her arm. She noticed the old charger sitting there and smirked, it was a nice car and it looked like someone had taken care of it. She ran her hand lovingly down the side, taking in the lines of chrome. Whitey must have seen her from the office because he came out and smiled at her, "Hey Kaye sweetie how's your day?"

Kaye smiled, "Just fine Mr. Black. Daddy wanted me to drop this part off for you."

Whitey smirked, "Norm! Take that part from that beautiful young lady. Jesus boy I swear your manners suck. Come on in Kaye, I'll get a check for your daddy."

That was when it happened; the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen looked up at her from under the hood of the charger. The man, that Whitey had called Norm locked eyes with her and for a moment the two of them just stared at each other, almost like they were in a trance. Kaye swallowed hard, handing over the small box, her voice was quiet, "Here you go."

Norm couldn't breath as he took the box, he was sure he'd never seen a woman as pretty as her. She looked young, but not too young and when she spoke, he wondered what his name would sound like coming out of those pretty full lips. She blushed and handed him the box making a bee line for the office. He watched her till she was out of sight, his heart thumping in his chest. He had to find out more about her.

Yeah that was the first time they met. But neither one of them realized at the time that the two of them had just met the person who would complete their lives.

Norm had started going around to the Demons clubhouse with his friend Tyreese who was a full patched member. Tyreese had slowly started bringing him around. He knew Norm and the shit he had done before the Demons. Norm was a quiet guy; he just fell in with the wrong guys. Ended up doing a stretch for Breaking an Entry which landed him five years, but while Norm was inside he met Barry the sgt at arms. Barry liked him too, even helped him out when he got out setting him up with the small loft apartment over his garage.

-Home Sweet Home-

The night he met Mad Dog he knew his life was going to change. Barry and Tyreese smiled as Mad Dog sat down with them at one of the little tables, "So Norm, you ever thought about being a Demon?"

Norm huffed, "Ain't bad ass enough to be a Demon." His mouth going to his finger nails.

Barry snickered, "Ya need a leather band and then you'll be plenty bad ass."

Three days later he found himself standing in Mad Dog's junkyard. Le Mechants had been sniffing around Mad Dog's three daughters and each girl was getting a shadow until things calmed down. Norm was being sent to shadow the oldest one Kaye. He knew she was the girl from the garage and it sent his heart into over drove. He was going to be spending a lot of time with her and the thought of that was intoxicating.

Mad Dog smirked, "That monkey up there is my daughter Kaye. KAYLA MARIE!"

Kaye looked down leaning over the edge of the old car, grease on her face and hands, "What Daddy?"

Mad Dog shook his head, "Damn it girl come down here!"

Kaye rolled her eyes, "Daddy! I climbed all the way up here to get this freakin' steering wheel for ya, so the least ya could do is give me ten minutes to get the fuckin' thing off!"

Mad Dog pointed at her, "WATCH YOUR MOUTH GIRL!"

Kaye sighed, "Yes Daddy!"

Mad Dog motioned to Norm, "Come on son by the time she gets down we could be through a beer. Let's head on to the office. KAYE MEET US IN THE OFFICE!"

Norm turned around to see a hand wave in the air; he just shook his head and followed Mad Dog to the office. They were sitting there shooting the shit when she walked in. Her black cowboy boots clicking on the tile, pulling her ponytail from her hair, "Ok, daddy, I got it." She threw the steering wheel on the counter, "Now what did ya want?"

Mad Dog pointed to Norm who stood up staring at the young woman in front of him, she was breathtaking. Her curves were in all the right places, Norm felt himself blush as she came over to him eyeing him as she grabbed a coke from the fridge, "This here's Norm, new prospect, gonna be helpin' out around here. He's old man is Whitey owns Black Auto Repair."

Kaye nodded drinking from her coke, she smirked, "Welcome to hell prospect. That all daddy?"

Mad Dog eyed his daughter, she was a beauty but she didn't see it that way. He knew that plenty of the guys down at the clubhouse wanted her, but she was off limits unless she gave them the nod. So far no one fit the bill, but he didn't miss the way Norm was staring at her. Mad Dog wanted his daughter with a patch, she was a strong woman could handle the life unlike his other two daughters. He smirked, "Norm's your personal protection detail."

Kaye about spit out her coke, "NO DADDY! You promised!"

Mad Dog stood up holding up his hands, "No sweet pea…."

Kaye was pissed instantly, "DON'T YOU SWEET PEA ME! We had a deal daddy! None of this shit. I come home and you back the fuck off me with the club. I'm a grown ass woman and can take care of myself. I can probably shot better than him anyway!"

Norm shifted uncomfortably on his feet, muttering, "I'm a damn good shot."

Kaye glared at him, but looked back at her dad, "I'll lose him the first chance I get!"

Mad Dog's face turned red, he wanted to beat her ass, the two of them hardly ever fought, but this was about her safety. He rose out of his chair towering over his daughter, "NOW LISTEN HERE GIRL! I'M STILL THE HEAD OF THIS HOUSEHOLD AND UNTIL SUCH TIME AS ANOTHER MAN TAKES MY PLACE IN YOUR LIFE I WILL BE IN CHARGE AND WHAT I SAY GOES. AND I SAY NORM IS KEEPING AN EYE. I find out you give him the slip then you and me are gonna have problems!"

He sat down with a thump and glared at her. She wasn't going to cry, not in front of either of them. She gave him a death glare, "Are we done?"

Mad Dog nodded, taking a sip of his beer. Kaye gave Norm one last glare as stomped out of the office. Norm sat back down, his quiet voice piercing the silence, "She's pissed."

Mad Dog laughed, "Don't worry boy, her bark is worse than her bite. Just keep a close eye on her and don't let her slip away on ya. She gets it into her mind to do somethin' she can be a pain in the ass."

Norm took a sip of his beer wondering what he got himself into.

-Home Sweet Home-

Norm was snapped out of his trip down memory lane as his wife appeared on the back porch. She leaned against the wood post, "What are you day dreaming about?"

Norm smirked heading toward her, when he got the edge of the porch he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her stomach, "When Daryl and Amber leave I plan on showin' ya."

Kaye grinned leaning into her husband who threw her over his shoulder and stomped up the porch. Even after twenty years they couldn't get enough of each other.

**Well that's the first part….what did ya think? Let me know**** All the credit to Slivercreekmomma. Hugs, Kaye**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2….A Sirens Love

**Thank you all so much for giving this little story a chance. I know it doesn't focus too much on Daryl and Amber but there will be peeks into their life through Norm and Kaye's eyes. Thank you to Slivercreekmomma for letting me do this and give you another part of her universe. Hope you enjoy.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_That night after Amber and Daryl left, Kaye lay on her side, tracing her name on her husband's arm. She had worn him out after the kids had gone to bed. She smirked bringing up his hand and kissing it. Norm smiled against her neck, "Why ain't ya sleepin?"_

_Kaye smiled leaning back into him, "Just thinking about Amber and Daryl. New love and all that. I remember those butterflies when I first saw you."_

_Norm propped up on his elbow, "Bullshit, ya hated me until I got ya in the back of that fuckin' charger."_

_Kaye gasped looking over her shoulder at him, "Ya can't believe that baby, I was gone the first time I saw ya at your daddy's shop."_

_Norm smirked, "Oh really?" He ran his hand up the front of her tank top and cupped her breast, "The very first time, ya naughty little bitch."_

_Kaye giggled as he rolled her onto her back, his smirk telling her that he was going to do very naughty things to her. She couldn't help but think back to the first time they made love. As his lips trailed down her collarbone, she closed her eyes and remembered the younger version of her man and the way they fell in love._

-Home Sweet Home-

Kaye stormed back into the yard, she was pissed, how dare her daddy tell her she couldn't do something. She was grown woman; hell she won't even be here if her momma wasn't sick. She sat down hard in the little clubhouse her daddy had made for them when they were little. It was made of car hoods for the sides and roof all welded together with two car doors for the front door and a plywood floor. Her daddy and granddad had even painted it bright pink and her momma had planted daisy along the base to make it more girlie.

She had used the clubhouse for years as her place to come and think. She knew she was the odd ball out of the three girls. Nicole was the smart one; the girl graduated two years early, always knowing she wanted to be a doctor. She was now in her first year at Georgia State. Anna was the youngest and the pretty one, every boy wanted her. Hell the girl had boys lining up and down the street when she was in preschool.

Then there was Kaye, she was the one who always held them together. When her daddy was in prison, she worked three jobs even though she was trying to go to school herself and when she did graduate, she went to a community college nearby so she could help her momma with the other two girls. But when her daddy had called to tell her that the cancer was back, well she knew she had to come home and help her momma. So now she was stuck working at the junkyard, listening to her daddy preach about the club, and she had no fucking clue how to get away from it.

It wasn't like she didn't like the club, hell she loved it, but she didn't want to live the rest of her life waiting for the phone to ring. Not knowing if her daddy or god help her, her man had been killed or arrested. She leaned her head back against the clubhouse wall closing her eyes she started to hum to herself; singing was the one thing that always made her happy. It was something her family didn't know she did on her own. She had sang in the church choir when she was younger, but when she got into high school she found she really enjoyed it and had started singing with a few garage bands. By college she was singing almost every night with her group _Moonshine and Lace_, a little country band. She knew if her daddy found out he'd skin her alive, that's why this prospect was going to be a problem, a huge problem.

-Home Sweet Home-

Norm followed Mad Dog into the house, the smell of the food hit his nose and his stomach grumbled. He had been staying in the room above Barry and Debra's garage and ordering take out. So when Mad Dog offered him to eat every night after work, he didn't say no. Not to mention it gave him a chance to see her.

She had blown him off every day at work, only saying the bare minimum to him, Mad Dog laughed and said not to take it personally and after he watched her for awhile he saw she really didn't talk to anyone. He had been tailing her for a month and she never did a single thing for herself. On her lunch and breaks she was either picking up her little sister from school or taking care of Mandy, her momma. The woman hardly sat still for two minutes. While the guys were finishing up for the day she would run inside and help her sister finish up dinner and then by the time they came in for dinner she had her mother dressed and at the table.

After that month, he saw what she did for her family and he saw the way they just accepted things from her. Tonight something was different though, he eyed the bag on the chair in the living room as soon as they entered. Mad Dog must have too, "Whose bag?"

Kaye glanced at her mother who smiled at him, "Kaye is going to spend the night in town with Pattie. She needs a break. Anna will keep an eye on me tonight while you're at the clubhouse with Norm."

Mad Dog eyed his daughter, "When were you going to ask me?"

Kaye shrugged, "You have always said that we were to come to you or momma, so when I knew that Anna didn't mind helping momma I asked her."

Mad Dog nodded sitting down at the table, he did a quick scan and realized his oldest daughter wasn't planning on joining them, "Not even eating with us? You have to at least let Norm eat before he shadows ya to Pattie's."

Kaye looked at her momma. Mandy cleared her throat, reaching over she took her husband's hand, "Ernie, that's enough, she's grown and I say she leaves when she wants to."

Mad Dog much to Norm's surprise dropped his eyes, grumbling under his breath, "FINE! Fuckin' outnumbered in my own home. Can led an army of men, but my own family is against me."

Mandy slapped at his hand, "ENOUGH, come on let's eat. Kaye head on out and have some fun for once, baby girl."

Kaye smirked as she kissed her momma, "Thank you momma, I'll call later." Mandy nodded patting her daughter's hand.

Kaye moved around the table and kissed her daddy's cheek, "Night daddy don't get arrested."

Mad Dog grumbled but didn't say anything. Kaye waved at her sister and then nodded to Norm, "Prospect." Norm nodded back, his eyes trailing her as she left, he could tell that was one girl looking for trouble tonight.

Mandy narrowed her eyes at him, as he watched her daughter. When Norm looked at her, she smiled sweetly at him and then at Mad Dog, she saw the way he watched her, maybe her daughter would find happiness after all.

-Home Sweet Home-

Norm watched the scene at the clubhouse. He didn't mind Friday night parties, but tonight was extra rough. A lot of the guys had already paired off for the night with chicks and here he was sitting next to Tyreese at the bar nursing the same beer.

Tyreese smirked, "Either someone died or you got woman trouble."

Norm rose an eyebrow, "What?"

Tyreese chuckled, "Man I know that look, either someone died or you're thinking about a woman. It's Kaye isn't it?"

Norm shook his head, muttering under his breath, "Don't know what the hell you're talkin' about."

Tyreese laughed, "She's a beauty, don't think most of us haven't thought about it, but the girl is picky. She had one boyfriend in high school and that lasted about six months before Mad Dog found out. He's always been overprotective with her, don't really blame him. When the Le Mechants send a threat it's always her they finger. I think they know she's special, you know she's not Mad Dog's real kid?"

Norm shook his head, "Nah, didn't know that."

Tyreese nodded, "Yeah he met Mandy after a brutal rape. She kept her, said she wasn't at fault, she was God given and deserved to be loved. Mad Dog married Mandy when Kaye was two, adopted her the next day. I'm not sure that Kaye knows, so keep that between the two of us."

Norm was blown away, he wasn't going to say anything, hell he liked Mad Dog a little more because the man took her in when he didn't have too, gave her a name and loved her as his own. That would explain why the other two were blonde like their father and Kaye had thick black curly hair.

Tyreese eyed him, playing with his beer bottle, "You want to get out of here? I think I have something you'll want to see."

Norm shrugged what the hell, he wasn't in the mood for the party tonight, maybe a ride would clear his head. They rode for an hour stopping outside of a little dive bar on the outskirts of Atlanta. Norm could already hear the music; the woman was singing her damn lungs out. As they walked into the bar, he scanned the dark room, then his eyes went to the band. There at center stage singing her heart out was Kaye. Norm couldn't believe the transformation from the woman that worked at the junkyard to the one on stage. He knew she was pretty, but she was radiant. Her black curly hair was framed around her face, her makeup was just enough, but not too much. She had on sliver hoop earrings and tight black jeans, that were stuffed into thigh high black leather boots. But what got him the most was the red skin tight shirt with a heart cut out right above her tits. Jesus did that woman have tits. And her voice she had a husky alto that made his cock shiver.

Tyreese laughed, "She's good ain't she?"

Norm nodded as they sat down at a table in the back, "Fuck! How did you know?"

Tyreese nodded toward the bartender a dark skinned woman with long brown hair, "That's my sister, Megan. She told me the other day that they were playing. I've snuck in a few times, just to keep an eye on her. This is how she blows off steam." The waitress brought them two beers and both men nodded still watching the stage.

Norm watched Kaye as she finished the song, her face beaming like nothing he had ever seen. She always looked so upset, but here she looked happy. "Does Mad Dog know?"

Tyreese shook his head, "No, I hope ya don't tell him. She needs this, she gave up everything to come home and help her momma, I figured since you have to shadow her, this might help."

Norm nodded, afraid to say much, his dick was alright thinking of things it would like to do to her. He groaned, adjusting his pants, "FUCK, ain't gonna be able to look at her without thinkin' about how she looks right the fuck now!"

Tyreese snickered, "Don't I fucking know it brother."

-Home Sweet Home-

Kaye finished their set and slipped off the stage, walking toward the bar, she needed a fucking drink. She loved performing and she loved flirting even more. The nice thing about slipping away with the band was no one really knew her in the country places they played. So she could flirt a little and head home, feeling she was at least living a little. She was sitting at the bar, waiting for her drink when large black hands covered her eyes, "WHAT'RE YA DOIN' GIRL?"

Kaye laughed turning around, slapping at Tyreese, "Jesus you scared the shit out of me! How did I know Megan would tell you?" Kaye looked at Norm, "And you brought the prospect, great…..we don't spend enough time together."

Tyreesse laughed, "Jesus Kaye would it kill you to be nice?"

Kaye smirked taking a drink of her rum and coke, "It just might. So why aren't you two working your way through free pussy tonight?"

Norm blushed, grabbing his leather wrist band, looking at the floor; he couldn't stop eyeing her heart shaped cut out above her tits. It was making it almost impossible to form words let alone sentences. Tyreese seemed to understand and take pity on him, "Just sick of the girls there thought we hit a few places."

Kaye smirked, "Well good luck with this group. I got to run, we have another set soon. Night Ty, night prospect."

Norm nodded to her as she jogged toward the stage, his eyes going over the crowd, scanning for any danger that might be lurching in the darkness. He noted one lone man sitting near the exit. He was young and Hispanic, the guy's eyes never left Kaye as she got back on the stage. Yeah that fucker was gonna be a problem.

-Home Sweet Home-

After finishing their last set, Kaye was surprised to see that Tyreese and Norm were still there. She smirked as she grabbed three beers and sat down with them, "Thought you two were leaving?"

Tyreese laughed, "Nah got my eye on Meg's new waitress over there, looks like the little darling could use a ride home."

Norm took a drink from his beer, his ice blue eyes trained on her, "You really stayin' with Pattie tonight?"

Tyreese laughed, "Oh you tell him Kaye, I know where you planned on staying tonight."

Kaye sighed, picking at the label on her beer, "I was going to stay in my truck at the rest stop near home." Norm's eyes went wide, "I know, I know, but I've done it before and I've been totally safe."

Norm sighed, "Ya can't stay there."

Kaye huffed, "I can't go home. Daddy is a pain in the ass, I work to damn hard to just roll over and go home tonight. I need a break!"

Norm nodded, swallowing hard, "Alright, come home with me.

Kaye's eyes went wide, "What?"

Norm blushed, "Not like that, I'll give ya the bed, just be someplace safe for the night. That way if anything happens I'm right there."

Tyreese smirked, slapping both of them on the back, "Well I see this is all sorted out. Night you two."

Kaye growled as he stood up and left her with the quiet handsome man across from her, "Fine! I just have to get to my stuff."

Norm stood up, "I'll help ya." Kaye was fuming she hated this, they all treated her like a fucking baby and she couldn't take it anymore. She stomped her feet as he followed her to the back to grab her stuff and then out to the truck. She got in the driver's side and he got in the passenger side.

She groaned, "What're you doing?"

Norm pointed toward his bike sitting in the parking lot, "Drive me over, don't want you getting the drop on me and takin' the fuck off."

Kaye glared at him, "Look at you using full sentences and everything."

Norm huffed; she was wearing on his fucking nerves. By the time they pulled into his spot in Barry and Debra's driveway she was exhausted. She shivered to think what kind of horrors awaited her in his bachelor pad.

She followed him up the stairs to his apartment. When he opened the door and she walked in behind him, she was a little shocked how clean it was. The loft apartment was small; there was a couch, a small dining room table, a small kitchen and a bathroom. She looked around, "Where's the bed?"

Norm walked over pulling the cushions off the couch and pulling out the hide a bed, "Princess your bed for the evening."

Kaye rolled her eyes, "No, I'm not taking your bed. I thought there was a bed and a couch. I can't do that."

Norm shrugged, "I've slept on worse than this floor. Ain't lettin' a woman sleep on the floor so I guess ya better deal or we can drive over to your house."

Kaye knew she was beat. She sighed sinking down on the bed, her mind trying not to think about the fact that he probably brought the club girls here. She sighed, opening her bag and pulling out a pair of yoga shorts and a tank top, "Can I change in your bathroom?"

Norm nodded, heading into the little kitchen area. Kaye went into the bathroom and turned on the light amazed by the way he kept his place. The bathroom smelled like him, the musky scent of his cologne hung in the air and she could feel a stirring in her core. She needed to focus. She had stayed away from him for a reason, she was attracted to him. Maybe staying at his place for the night was a bad fucking idea. She groaned finger brushing her hair and pulling on her night clothes.

When she came out he was stacking the cushions off the couch on the floor to make a bed of sorts for himself. She sighed, "Come on we can share. Just stay on your side."

Norm turned and looked at her and he knew it was a bad fucking idea to slip into bed with her; all he could think about was her long ass legs wrapped around him as he fucked her. He swallowed hard, "Alright."

Kaye snuggled down into the covers, her back to him. She was willing herself to stay calm as she felt the bed dip behind her; this was going to be harder than she thought. As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but wonder what the hell that cologne was.

-Home Sweet Home-

Norm woke the next morning, with long black hair around him, his face was nestled into her hair and his hips were bucking against her ass. His hand was groping her breast, when he finally figured out what the fuck he was doing he was blown away by the fact that she let out a little moan. He smirked in her hair, kissing down her neck. Damn was her neck long and delicious. Just the taste of her skin on his tongue was enough to send him over the edge.

Kaye wasn't sure at first if she was dreaming or what, but when he bucked against her and rolled her nipple in-between his fingers she wanted to cum right there. Being the daughter of a Demon made it hard to have sex. Her first and only boyfriend so far her father had chased away in high school. There had been other guys, but she never got close enough. She wanted a man that would protect her with his life. She had watched the prospect at work, he was beautiful. The way his hair fell into his eyes, the way his arm muscles bunched up when he picked up a part that was heavy, but she stayed away from guys like him. Guys that followed her father, she knew her dad would never let her be with a Demon so she had fought her urges.

But now lying in his bed, with him feeling her body, his lips sucking at her neck. It was all she could do to not strip off her clothes and turn into him, begging him to release her need. Fuck things just got real complicated.

Norm was like a man possessed as he turned her, he wanted more of her. He'd been in the joint for five years, been out for six months and yeah he'd fucked around. He'd had a few girls at the clubhouse when he first started but that was before he met her. There was something about her, he knew he was ten years older, but at that moment he didn't fucking care. He wanted her, he knew Mad Dog might have his vest for it, but he couldn't seem to care at that moment.

When his lips found hers she whimpered as he kissed her, her lips feeling like newly woven silk. He flicked his tongue out against hers; she opened her mouth and let him in the tension building as his hand snaked up her tank top to have his hand filled with her beautiful real breast. He pulled away and stared into her eyes, she ran a hand through his hair, her chest heaving. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He smirked as he kissed her again, this kiss was almost lazy, promising all the things he wanted to do to her, but couldn't say. A pounding at the door had him growling, he kept kissing her hoping who ever the fuck it was would just go away. Norm sighed when he heard Barry, "Norm, man hate to wake you two up, but Tyreese called Mandy's real sick, Mad Dog just took her to the hospital I figured Kaye would want to know."

Norm looked down at her, her face twisting up in worry. Norm sighed, "OK! I'll get her right there!"

They heard Barry pause at the door, "This is good you two. The two of you." They heard Barry's steps retreat away and Norm looked down at her giving her one last kiss he rolled off of her and started pulling on clothes.

Kaye didn't say anything, her heart was beating heavy in her chest and she wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to keep going, hell she would've kept going but her momma needed her.

Norm watched as she tugged on her pants, catching a brief flash of her purple lacy panties which made his cock scream out for release, "I'm sure your momma is fine."

Kaye looked at him and gave him a weak smile, "Momma's been sick for a really long time. I think she's finding it hard to keep fighting."

Norm sighed, hating the pain he saw in her eyes, he pulled his shirt over his head, "I'll go with ya. We can take the bike if ya want?"

Kaye nodded, knowing that for as upset as she was, taking the truck might not be such a good idea. Norm waited at the door for her as she pulled her hair up into a low ponytail, he grabbed an extra helmet from Barry's garage and they were off toward the hospital.

When they got there Mad Dog stood up watching his daughter come running to him. She hugged him hard, "What's going on daddy?"

Mad Dog sighed, holding his daughter for just a few more seconds. Just a few more seconds before he broke her heart, "The cancer spread sweet pea, doc said she's got a few weeks at most."

Kaye's head began to spin as she sat down hard in one of the chairs; she realized that Norm had shoved it under her. She sat there hands going to her face as she sobbed, folded up on herself, trying to cry into her knees. Mad Dog nodded to Norm as he walked back toward the room where his wife lay dying. Norm sighed rubbing her back, he didn't say anything, he just sat there, giving her support.

-Home Sweet Home-

Norm took Kaye back to his place so she could get her truck. When she loaded her stuff into the cab she smiled at him, "Thanks a lot for everything."

Norm gave her a half smirk, "Anytime. I'll see ya at the house later."

Kaye nodded, "Yeah, see ya then."

By the time she got home, Anna was dressed in her normal slutty outfit, half falling out of her tank top, "Where have you been? Daddy had to take momma to the hospital and there's been no one here to take care of shit. And Tyreese won't let me do anything. HE'S AN ASSHOLE!" Anna made sure to yell toward the man who just chuckled and kept reading the sports page.

Kaye rolled her eyes, "I know about momma I already went to the hospital. You need to go upstairs and put on some damn clothes. Daddy is staying the night at the hospital and Nicole is coming home tomorrow for the night. Tyreese is going to take you to the store, because I need a shit ton of food. You know that rest to the club will be filling up the house with momma in the hospital. Now go on and get dressed."

Anna huffed and then stormed upstairs, her bedroom door slamming. Kaye sighed walking over and kissing Tyreese on the cheek, "Thank you for watching her."

Tyreese laughed, "She's a pain in the ass but it's the least I can do for your daddy. You doing alright?"

Kaye nodded, "Yeah I'll be doing better when this is over. I'll just make you a list and then you can head out with cujo there."

-Home Sweet Home-

Norm got the yard around one. Barry had asked him to go out and keep an eye on things and run the office for Kaye while she got ready for the number of Demons and their families that would coming in and out. He pulled his charger up to the office just as it started to rain. He sighed, glad that he left the bike safely in Barry's garage for the day. He went into the office and started going through phone calls, trying to keep busy. He heard the door open and looked up to see Anna smiled at him, "Hey Norm, what'cha doin' all alone out here?"

Norm sighed, he had been pushing Anna off him for a month, the little girl just didn't take no for an answer, "I'm fine, just helpin' out your sister. Why don't ya go see if she needs ya?"

Anna pouted leaning across the desk toward him, making sure her shirt fell open so he could see her tits, "Oh she's good. She has plenty of help."

Norm was just getting ready to tell her to go fuck herself, when the door to the office slammed. There in all her pissed off glory was Kaye with her arms crossed, "ANNA MAY ELDER! GET YOUR SLUTTY ASS IN THAT HOUSE NOW!"

Anna cowered at her sister's voice, "I was just tryin' to be nice."

Kaye jerked her by her arm, "Well try to be nice inside and keep your god damn legs closed before I tell daddy!"

Anna nodded her head and took off into the rain. Kaye sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry about her, she can have any boy she wants, but she thinks that means everyone of them. I'll try to keep her busy."

Norm got up and walked toward her, stopping her before she opened the office door, his hands pinning her between him and the door. He took a deep breath of her lavender shampoo, his mouth leaning in close to her ear, "Ain't the sister I'm interested in any way." He dropped a soft kiss to her neck and she whimpered, her whole body on fire with want. Norm chuckled, "Ya best get back. I got things handled in here."

Kaye just nodded her head afraid if she said anything, he would hear how desperate she was for him to touch her. She felt his body pull away from hers and she turned to smile at him, "I'll have one of the guys bring you lunch." She pushed open the door and he stood watching her as she disappeared into the house.

He sighed sitting down at the desk; yeah he was long fucking gone.

-Home Sweet Home-

Kaye sat outside behind the house. Her daddy had come home a little while ago, he was pissed off, yelling at everyone but Kaye knew it his way of working through his grief. She had lifted a smoke off of Barry and settled herself on one of the old junk cars, just staring into the night. She puffed on the cigarette and twirled it in her hand blowing smoke rings out of her mouth. She heard the sound of boots on the gravel and she looked up to see Norm heading her way. She gave him a little wave, "Hey."

Norm smirked, his own cigarette dangling out of his mouth, "Hey yourself. There's a high stakes poker game going on in there right now."

Kaye laughed, "They don't let me play. They have all taught me how to cheat to well."

Norm smiled, "There room up there for two?"

Kaye chuckled moving over, "That was cheesy."

Norm rolled his eyes, "Alright next time I'll tell ya to move your ass over." He hopped up on the car and moved so their shoulders were touching and their legs, "What're we looking at?"

Kaye shrugged, "Nothing, just staring. Catching my breath." Kaye sat up flicking her cigarette into the gravel. She felt Norm's hand on her back rubbing softly. She looked back over her shoulder at him, he was so damn handsome and she didn't know what he was doing hanging around with her. She was just Kaye, plain old little Kaye, everyone's buddy. She wasn't a looker like Anna or smart as hell like Nicole, she was just her.

Norm stared at her; she looked beautiful sitting there, the moon framing her hair, giving her the look of an angel. He pulled gently at her long raven locks, "How ya doin'? Don't seem like anyone has asked ya that."

Kaye shrugged, "I'm alright. Momma's been sick a long time and she's fought hard. I'm just scared, I guess." She looked down at her hands, willing herself not to cry.

Norm sighed, pulling on her arm, "Come 'ere." She laid her head down on his chest, loving the smell of his musky cologne mixed with his leather vest and the cigarettes. He flicked his smoke away and tilted her chin up to him, his lips catching hers. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, then he flicked his tongue out seeking entrance to her mouth. She moaned a little opening her mouth and he slipped into her, kissing and tasting every inch of her mouth. He felt a rain drop hit them and he broke the kiss, jumping down from the car he reached for her, "Come on!"

She laughed as he pulled her toward the house, but the skies opened up dumping rain on their heads. The house was too far away and he had already locked the office so he saw his car and pushed her into the backseat. She scooted over letting him get in behind her. She laughed as they looked at each other. They were both soaking wet from the rain. Norm shook his head water flying everywhere, he blushed, "Sorry."

Kaye laughed hard, "Oh my God, we're soaked! So Black you just trying to get me in your backseat?"

Norm smirked at her, "It worked."

Kaye blushed, feeling her heart flutter hard against her chest, she looked down at her hands, not sure what to do. Norm moved closer to her, putting his arm around her, "We'll wait till it slows down and make for the house. Just stay close and we can keep each other warm."

Kaye looked up at him and smirked, his face close to hers. He kissed her softly, just on the corner of her mouth. He pulled back and looked at her and then he kissed her softly on the lips, "You're beautiful ya know that?" He whispered against her lips.

Kaye felt her heart flutter, pictures of them in his bed the morning before flashed back into her mind. She didn't say anything she just opened her mouth a little and he took the invitation, kissing her deeply. His mouth devouring her, his hand snaked up her shirt cupping her full breast in his hand. He growled, in her mouth. Her hands went to his hair, pulling at it gently as he continued to kiss her. He shifted her pulling her so she was straddling him. Norm held onto her hips pulling her down into his hard on, letting her know how much he wanted her. Kaye moaned at the feel of him underneath her, he was doing things to her body that had never been done before. He inched up her shirt, revealing her bra, he pulled away long enough to pull her breast from the cup his mouth going to the hardened nipple. Kaye arched her back, moaning as he bit and sucked her, tasting her skin with every flick of his tongue.

Norm growled, grabbing a hold of her hips, he flipped them so he was on top of her and she was lying down. He kissed her softly, his hand going to the top of her jeans. Kaye stilled a little scared, she had never been with a man, but how did she stop him and tell him that right now. He was panting, he wanted her and she had done that. Even if it was for one night, she knew she would never regret it. She willed herself to relax as he pulled her jeans down; she kicked off her cowboy boots. He was back on her again, his hands moving over her taunt flesh. Her bra came next he growled when he took two handfuls of her breasts and squeezed them, "So fuckin' good." His mouth came back down licking and kissing every inch of her, she was bucking up into him. Her body working on some kind of instinct as she felt him yank down her panties. She gasped as he kissed the mound of black hair between her legs, "Fuck ya even smell like god damn heaven."

Her legs shook as he took the panties off, throwing them with the rest of her clothes. He yanked off his vest and shirt; he smiled down at her as he unbuttoned his jeans. He came to rest between her legs and he kissed her, his hands moving all over her body, making her forget just what she was so nervous about until she heard the condom wrapper. She looked up to see him bite it open and then roll the condom on in one quick move. He thrust into her and she hissed turning her head to the side.

Norm froze; he could feel her ripping and tearing as he entered her. He was dumbstruck; he had to grit his teeth so he didn't come right there, she was fucking tight as hell. She was a virgin. FUCK! He hadn't ever been with one; he sure as hell won't have just pounded into her. She was so pretty, there was no fucking way. He turned her head and saw a few tears running down her face, "FUCK baby, you should've said something." He wiped the tears away, kissing her lips, kissing her cheek, anything to make the pain go away. He hovered over her, his cock screaming for him to move, his voice a whisper, "I'll go slow, alright? Make ya feel good."

Kaye nodded; staring up into his eyes she knew he didn't want to hurt her. He moved slowly, almost painfully for both of them as he pulled out and back in rocking his hips slowly. He stared intently into her eyes, "Better baby?"

Kaye bit her lip, "Better." It was better, with each moment it hurt less. He snaked his hand down between them, rubbing his finger on her sensitive nub. She bucked her hips into him, which made him groan, fuck after she got the hang of this she was going to be a firecracker in bed. He was panting, his hips moving faster, he wanted her to cum.

His sweat dripped down onto her chest, "That's it baby, you like that right?" Kaye nodded, her body on overdrive as he worked her into a frenzy. Norm smiled, "That's my girl. Now cum for me Kayla, cum for me."

She was panting, her body tensing up around her, she nodded her head and screamed, reaching up for him, burying her head into his shoulder as her body fell into ecstasy. Norm tried to hold back, but his body reacted to her and he pounded into her hard a few times, filling the condom with his seed. His head hung as he tried to get his breath. Kaye reached up and pulled him down onto her, his now softening cock falling from her. They laid there wrapped in each other's arms and Norm placed small kisses on her neck, muttering to her, "Thank you baby, thank you."

For those moments afterward, Kaye was able to push everything else away. She pushed away her momma, her sisters, her life. She just let him comfort her and she felt whole first for the first time in her life, she felt whole.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm smiled at he brushed back her hair from her neck. The night before had been great, he couldn't help but love his woman, she gave up so much to be with him and she never once complained. He looked at the sun pouring through the window and knew he had to get some shit done before they took Daryl to get his bike. Boy was gonna be a Demon today, well at least a prospect. Norm would never second guess his decision to patch in, if he hadn't he might not have the life he did now. Dropping a kiss to her neck, he slipped down the cold wooden floor of the hallway and peeked in on his daughter. Not such a little girl anymore, Ella was their oldest fifteen; she looked like her damn momma and was growing prettier every day. He eased the door closed and headed to Mitch's door, his twelve year old was quiet like him and tended to answer shit with his fist, boy loved car engines and someday Norm knew he would wear a patch just like his old man.

Norm Black knew he was a lucky ass man, he just hoped he could help Daryl through the things that were coming. He hoped he could help Kaye through the things yet to come. Martinez was looming on the horizon and this time, he was going to kill that mother fucker.

**Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Next chapter you will get a lot more Martinez. Time for him to make himself known to Kaye for the first time. Thanks so much for reading**** Thanks Silvercreekmomma! Hugs y'all good night, Kaye**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3….The Junkyard Dog and Mi Percosia

**Well now we met the man that tried to bring an end to the love that Kaye and Norm have for each other. Any of you that know my writing know I don't write rape into my stories, but for this one it needs to be here, so I'm working myself up to it. I want you to see how Martinez stalked her first, loving the feel of predator to prey. **

**I hope you are enjoying this. Again I can't thank you all enough for reading this. This universe is Silvercreekmomma's she just lets me play with her toys!**

**This one takes place after the bathroom scene in Chapter 25 in 'Country'. This is where Daryl and Amber have just come out onto the porch where Norm, Kaye, Barry, and Debra are waiting for the young couple. **

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_They all looked up when the young couple came out onto the porch. Daryl had Amber pulled into his side, almost protectively. Kaye was sitting on Norm's lap, her arms around his neck, softly humming to him. She did that a lot when he was nervous, she always knew how to calm him._

_Amber went to her daddy first, "I'm sorry daddy. I just….I was…"_

_Barry smiled standing up and engulfing his daughter in a hug, "Don't worry about it Pooshie. Ya know I love ya. You two all good now?"_

_Amber smirked looking at Daryl, "Oh yeah we're going to the clubhouse tonight. First night as a prospect I can't miss that."_

_Debra smiled at her daughter, "That's wonderful sweetie. You're daddy and I have some things to get done at home, so I'll see you tonight." Debra gave her daughter a quick kiss and then hugged a stunned Daryl, then the two were off._

_Amber looked at Kaye, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_Kaye nodded, kissing Norm's cheek, "Sure thing. Let's walk out back."_

_Norm shifted his band on his wrist, "Ya stay near the house."_

_Kaye waved at him and led Amber toward the back of the house into the junkyard. They walked in silence for the longest time and finally Kaye stopped looking at the girl who she had watched grow up, "Alright baby girl, spit it out."_

_Amber smoothed down the front of her shirt, "How do you do this? You're so calm about this shit with the Le Mechants like it doesn't affect you."_

_Kaye sighed, "It affects me, I still wake up screaming some nights. It doesn't leave me. But I know this much, I know if that crazy mother fucker comes near me, Norm will kill him."_

_Amber sighed, "But the things he did, the things I've heard…..how can you be like this? Aren't you scared?"_

_Kaye's eyes brimmed with tears, "I'm terrified. He's been after me for a long time baby girl. A really long time."_

**-Home Sweet Home-**

The next morning Kaye smiled as she stretched out in her bed. She got up and showered, noticing the dull ache between her legs and wondered if anyone would notice. She brushed out her hair; because of the rain the night before she knew there would be no taming the curls so she tied it back in a messy bun. After throwing on her jeans and a tight fitting Harley shirt she came downstairs. Her daddy was sitting at the table with Barry and Norm. The three men looked up at her and she smiled grabbing a cup of coffee, careful not to look at Norm. She didn't want her father noticing her staring at the man.

Mad Dog eyed his daughter, "Kayla Marie, head out to the office and open up for me sweetie."

Kaye nodded, walking over she kissed her father's cheek, "Sure daddy."

Once she was out of ear shot he sighed, "When did ya get the pictures?"

Barry sighed, "Last night. They were all of Kaye. They've got someone following her, that is for sure. Most of these pics are from here, Norm's in a lot of them."

Mad Dog ran a tired hand over his face, looking at the young man next to him, "I need you to stay close, I can't be here with Mandy still in the hospital."

Norm nodded, "I won't leave her side. Sleep at her door if I have too."

Mad Dog nodded, "Alright this stays between us. No need to upset her, she's got enough on her plate."

Norm felt sick, the threat was real now, before it was simple whispers on the street, but now they knew that someone in Le Mechant had a hard on for Kaye. He would be damned if they were gonna touch his girl, his sweet girl with the raven hair and the voice of an angel.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Martinez walked slowly toward the office of the junkyard. He had seen the prospect head out of the office a few minutes ago and he knew she was alone in there. He figured this was his chance to make his move. Cesar Martinez had slowly moved up in the ranks of Le Mechant from street dealer to one of the inner circle to the top, he was close to Phillip, Victor Blake's son. Victor was the president of Le Mechant and he ruled with an iron fist, but his time was coming to an end, so Cesar had made sure he had gotten close to the younger Blake. He wanted to go places. So when he was given the assignment to shadow Ernie Elder's daughters he took it, the one thing he didn't count on was the oldest girl herself. She was a thing of beauty, the kind of woman that you could mold into whatever you wanted, and he wanted her.

His job this afternoon was to make contact let the Demons know that they could get to her no matter who they had around her. He pulled open the door to the office and walked up to the counter. She was bent over the desk her pretty little heart shaped ass in the air; she turned around and smiled, "Hi there, what can I help you with?"

Cesar smiled, "Hey, I'm looking for a part."

Kaye walked over to the counter leaning on the other side, "What part? I can tell you if we have it."

Cesar smirked, "What's a pretty girl like you working in a place like this? I mean I figured I'd be dealing with some old geezer with bad breath, not some beautiful woman."

Kaye blushed, "Oh well my parents own the yard, I just work here. So what part were you looking for?"

Cesar leaned over the counter just breathing in her scent. Lavendar, fuck he loved lavendar, "It's an exhaust for a '68 Mustang, GT."

Kaye nodded, "Hold on let me look it up." She walked around to the desk and sat at the ancient computer, she typed a few minutes and then looked up at him, he was memorized by her hazel eyes, there was a beautiful gold ring around the pupil, "I'm so sorry we don't have that. We do have two '68's on the lot, but the exhaust has already been taken. Maybe next time? I can call around for you; see if one of the other yards have one."

Cesar shrugged, "Pity, I'd much rather have you handle my exhaust."

Just then Norm came into the office, his fists clenched at his side, "Kaye, what's this?" His tone and voice made her nervous a little.

She looked at Cesar and then at Norm, "He was looking for a part."

Norm nodded, stepping around the counter to her side, getting between her and Cesar, his eyes never leaving the man. He remembered him from the bar that night, "Did we have it Kaye?"

Kaye shook her head, not sure what the hell was going on, "No, we didn't."

Norm nodded, "Alright, best be on your way then." He opened his vest a little to flash Martinez his Desert Eagle sticking out of his hostler.

Martinez smirked, "Ah chica ya got yourself one hell of a junkyard dog there. Shame he hasn't been neutered. I'll see you real soon Kayla, mi percoisa." Martinez backed out of the office and disappeared.

Norm pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her head, his eyes still on the door, "Ya alright?"

Kaye nodded her head, "What is going on?"

Norm sighed, "Ain't nothin' just if ya see him go the other fuckin' way."

Kaye gripped his vest, "Le Mechant?" Norm nodded pulling her closer, afraid to let her go at that moment. He wanted to keep her safe, but he saw the look in that bastard's eyes, he wanted his woman and Norm wasn't going to let that happen.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm groaned shifting in the chair in the living room, Kaye and Mad Dog had been screaming at each other for over an hour. Norm had fidgeted with his leather band so much he knew the skin underneath was raw. As soon as Martinez was gone Norm had called Barry and Mad Dog letting them know what had happened. Mad Dog had came straight home, which led to Kaye asking him questions that he hadn't wanted to answer and her exploding for an hour. Norm listened but didn't say anything as she screamed at her father. Finally Mad Dog reached the end of his rope and slapped her. Norm jumped up when he heard the flesh hitting flesh, Kaye ran pass him from the kitchen in a flash, going into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Mad Dog came into the living room his face looking ten years older over the past few days. "Tell 'er when she comes out I'm sorry. I just…..it's just too damn much right now….ya did good son. Keep her safe. I'm goin' back to her momma. Bringin' her home in a few days. Anna is stayin' with Barry and Debra and the kids tonight. Nicole will be home tomorrow. Call the hospital if ya need anything."

Norm nodded, his fist clenched so tight at his sides he knew he was breaking the skin with his own nails. He growled when Mad Dog got to the door, his voice rough and hard, "I don't give a shit if ya are 'er daddy, if ya hit 'er again me and you are gonna have a problem."

Mad Dog huffed, "Ya got balls, I'll give ya that." With that Mad Dog left, leaving Norm to stand there in the living room alone, he could hear her soft sobs coming from the bathroom.

Norm knocked softly on the door, "Baby open up, he's gone."

Kaye sat on the floor her back up against the bathtub, her face was throbbing and her heart was breaking. Things were out of control, the French were after her, her father was losing his mind, and her mom was dying. She choked out to him, "Go away Norm, I'm fine."

Norm sighed, "Ya ain't fine; now open the god damn door."

Kaye sniffled, "Not right now. I just need a minute."

Norm growled, "Alright." He lifted his boot and kicked the door right above the knob, popping the lock. He sighed when the door opened and he saw her sitting there on the floor. He sunk down next to her, pulling her onto his lap, "Ah damn baby….I'm sorry." He kissed her red cheek softly, pulling her into his chest.

She sobbed then, gripping his vest in her hands, "My momma is dying, Norm….what will I do?"

Norm stroked her hair, "I don't know baby, I just don't fuckin' know."

That night he lay with her, holding her in his arms as she slept. He didn't sleep, he just held her close, protecting her from anything that might try to come in and take her from him during the night.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

He had fallen asleep sometime in the early hours of dawn. He heard the floor squeak and he reached for his gun, when he opened his eyes there stood Barry smirking down at him, "Good morning is this a bad time?"

Kaye stirred in his arms, "What time is it?"

Norm kissed her head, "It's alright baby, go back to sleep it's just Barry being an asshole."

Kaye raised her head and yawned, "Mornin' Barry."

Barry smiled looking like the cat that ate the canary, "Morning sunshine. Mad Dog called; needs to talk to your boy here. Won't be but a minute."

Kaye nodded getting up from the bed, "I'm going to shower." She kissed Norm on the lips and left the two of them alone in the bedroom.

Barry chuckled, "I can't fuckin' believe it. Boy, you have balls bigger than Texas. If Mad Dog catches you, SHIT! He already thinks you've got a hard on for her, but if he sees it with his own eyes. SHIT!"

Norm punched him in the shoulder, "What the fuck do you want?"

Barry shook his head, "Mad Dog called, wants ya to come down to the hospital, bring baby girl. Her momma has been asking for her. Also said ya got balls and ya need to think about takin' the ink."

Norm nodded his head slowly, "He hit 'er."

Barry sighed leaning against the door frame, "Shit, he ain't gonna handle this shit with Mandy. Ya might have to get in-between him and Kaye. Mad Dog's always been a prick when he's upset."

Norm sighed, "Fuck, yeah I gathered that from last night. I'll get 'er to the hospital, when should I take the ink?"

Barry smiled, "We can do it today if ya want. After you two are done with Mandy just come by the hospital and we'll go from there."

Norm nodded, "Sounds good."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm put his hand on the small of Kaye's back as she walked into her mother's hospital room. Mandy Elder smiled up at them, her face drawn and her body looked small, "There's my little gift from God."

Kaye smiled, walking over to the bed and kissing her mother on the cheek, "Morning momma. How'd ya sleep?" Kaye took her mother's hand smiling down at the woman.

Mandy chuckled, "Well I'd sleep a hell of a lot better if you'd get your daddy to go home. Big bastard snores like a freight train even with all the pain meds I can't sleep."

Kaye chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Oh momma, you know daddy, he can't be without ya."

Mandy's eyes filled with tears, "You have to keep an eye on him when I'm gone."

Kaye sighed, "Momma….please…"

Mandy shook her head, "No baby, you have to listen. I know it's a lot to put on you, but you hold this family together. You have for a long time. I know your daddy and he's gonna flip out when I go. I need to know you won't run, I need to know that you'll take care of your sisters and him. Hold this family together and forgive your daddy when he screws everything up."

Kaye had tears streaming down her face, she laid her head down on her mother's chest, "Yes momma. I promise."

Mandy sighed wrapping her arms around her daughter, her eyes finally going to Norm who was standing there stoically at the door. Mandy smiled at him, pulling her daughter away from her, "Now tell me about your man here."

Kaye blushed looking at Norm who was beet red, "Momma, how…."

Mandy smiled, brushing a lock of her raven hair away from her daughter's eyes, "Oh I can see it in your eyes, you're happy. It looks good on you baby. You treat my little girl right ya hear?"

Norm nodded his head, "Yes ma'am."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

They walked silently to the charger; Norm grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. He knew she didn't want to talk about it, anyone with eyes could see the weight on her shoulders from her mother making her promise to hold together the little family. Just as Norm was opening the door for her in the parking lot, he saw him.

Leaning against his car, not even trying to fucking hide was Martinez. He smirked at Norm as he took a long drag on a cigarette. Norm opened the door and pushed Kaye inside, "STAY THE FUCK HERE."

Kaye shook her head, trying to grab his arm, but Norm was done with this bullshit. He stormed across the parking lot, "YA GOT A FUCKIN' problem, ASSHOLE?"

Martinez chuckled, "Besides the fact that you're manhandling my girl."

Norm pushed his chest into Martinez, "FUCK YOU! Ya don't even know that girl, MY FUCKIN' GIRL!"

Kaye was now behind Norm, pulling on his arm, "Come on Norm, this isn't safe."

Norm turned around his eyes blazing at her, "I KNOW GET IN THE FUCKIN' CAR!"

Martinez blew a kiss at Kaye, "It's alright mi percosia, ya come with me, I won't treat you like that. Your dog has no manners."

Norm punched him with a hard right hook, sending Martinez slamming into his car. Martinez chuckled, as Kaye pulled him back to the charger. Martinez yelled after her, "It's alright mi percosia, we'll have fun soon enough. Just the two of us, when your dog isn't around. Show you what a real man feels like between those legs."

Norm started back toward him, but Kaye pushed him into the car, getting behind the wheel, she sped out of the parking lot. Norm slammed his fist into the dash board, "MOTHER FUCKER! SON OF A GOD DAMN COCK SUCKING BITCH!" His chest was heaving as he looked over at her, there were tears streaming down her face. Norm wanted to go back and beat the hell out of something, but he couldn't, she needed him and he could see that. "Pull over."

Kaye shook her head, "We have to get to the clubhouse, today is too special for you. You're getting your ink. Besides daddy and Barry will know what to do."

Norm eased his trembling hand over hers, "Kaye, pull over baby. Just for a minute."

Kaye nodded her head and pulled the charger over onto the side of the road. She put the car in park and leaned her forehead against the steering wheel. The sobs echoing from her body tore him in two. Norm pulled her into his arms, "Fuck baby. It's gonna be fine. I ain't lettin' that mother fucker near ya. It's fine baby."

Kaye looked into his eyes, "I'm scared."

Norm felt a lump in his throat, she hadn't done anything, she had just been born into the wrong the fucking family and now she was losing her momma with a psycho following her every move. He ran his thumbs under her eyes, "Ain't lettin' nothin' get to my girl."

Kaye was making soft hiccupping noises her sobs tapering off, "I'm your girl?"

Norm nodded his head, "Sure as fuck are."

Kaye swallowed hard, "You don't have to say that, not if you don't mean it. I know there's a lot of pretty girls that would love to be with you….."

Norm cupped her face, making her look at him, "STOP! Ain't gonna listen to shit again. Ya hear me? You're my girl and I pick ya. I'm the one that ain't good enough for ya. Understand?"

Kaye gave him a weak smile and nodded her head. He brushed his lips against hers, then he pulled her into his chest just holding her. One thing was for sure it wasn't going to be the last time they saw Martinez.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Norm stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching his wife get ready for the clubhouse. She was wearing his favorite shirt tonight, the blood red peasant top with the plunging backline, which showed off her beautiful back and his mark. His wings spread across her like a beacon. He fucking loved staring at it, at night when she was asleep he often traced the wings knowing by heart where every line was. Kaye turned and smiled at him, "Yeah ready for this tonight?"_

_Norm nodded, "Yup." He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck softly, his fingers running up and down her ink, "Should spank ya for wearin' this shit where people can stare at ya."_

_Kaye chuckled turning in his arms to kiss him slowly, her tongue dipping in and out of his mouth. She pulled away and smirked at him, "If I hadn't done my hair I'd say let the spanking begin."_

_Ella froze in the doorway, "EWWW, Oh my God you two are disturbing. You know that Mitch can hear every word in his room."_

_Norm chuckled, "He's fine."_

_Ella rolled her eyes, "It's just gross." They listened as she retreated down the stairs and they both laughed._

_Kaye rested her head in the crook of his neck, "Come on baby, let's go see the boy get the Demon welcome. Then we can come home early and finish this."_

_Norm kissed her lips softly, "Sounds like a good fuckin' plan."_

**Alright! I hope you liked it**** More insight to Martinez and how he started following her so long before he took her. Wait till you see why….LOL. Do your thing, hugs, Kaye**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4….Secrets and Setups

**Well….the lovely queen of this universe has figured me out! But I don't know if you guys have figured it out yet. But this chapter goes to the heart of Kaye, why she feels so damaged about herself. Why she is so dedicated to her momma. I know Mandy isn't in this little story a lot, there just isn't time. But I will say this, Kaye only feels the greatest love for her momma, highest respect for a woman that was brutally raped and then kept the baby. She has that love for Mad Dog too, but he doesn't always handle things the way he should which you'll see in this chapter.**

**Ok, here we go! This comes from Chapter 26 of 'Country'. Daryl is going to the clubhouse for the first time and Kaye is sitting talking to her mom and Kaye. This will answer what happened the night that Mad Dog shot Norm in the ass….LOL…oh Mad Dog.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Kaye smirked as she watched Daryl sit down behind Amber, "How're you two doin' tonight?"_

_Amber blushed, "He freaked out about my outfit a little."_

_Debra smiled, "Oh sugar he's gonna have to get use that. It's showing respect that you show off what's his and ONLY HIS."_

_Kaye nodded, "I remember the first time Norm and I came in here as a couple."_

_Debra laughed, "That was right after your daddy shot him in the ass because he thought you were fucking in the charger."_

_Kaye smiled coyly, "Yeah, too bad he was three days late."_

_Amber howled with laughter, "You and Uncle Norm did it the first time in a car."_

_Kaye didn't say anything she took a drink from her beer. Debra smirked at her, "Oh it was HER first time ever!"_

_Amber was in shock, she could feel Daryl put his knees around her waist, but she couldn't believe that. Kaye was like a super model to her, she couldn't believe her only man had ever been Norm, "There's no way Kaye, you had tons of boyfriends."_

_Kaye shook her head, "Nope, my momma was sick and I had the other two girls to help take care of. I just didn't have time for men. Not till Norm came sulking into my life."_

_Kaye stared at her husband who was laughing with Barry at the end of the bar. He looked up at her and winked at her, she winked back. He still had that scar on his ass from the shot her daddy gave him, she made sure to kiss it every time she got him naked._

**-Home Sweet Home-**

After watching Norm take his demon ink, which was the demon Arioch, the demon of vengeance, they finally made it back to house after dark. Norm pulled the Charger up around to the back of the office. The house was already packed with people and Norm just wanted ten minutes with his girl before they walked in there. He sighed looking over at her, taking a lock of her raven hair in his fingers, "Ya alright?"

Kaye nodded, staring at her hands in her lap, "I'm good. It's just….well it's just….I never wanted to do this…"

Norm tilted her chin up so he could look at her, his voice soft, as he stroked her jaw line, "Do what?"

Kaye's eyes filled with tears, "We….whatever we are….I didn't want to fall for a Demon…"

Norm chuckled, his thumb running along her sweet lips, "You're fallin' for me?"

Kaye nodded, her voice a breathy whisper, "Yeah, I am."

Norm leaned in closer to her, his breath hot on her lips, "Me too."

He kissed her soft, pulling her body close to his, his hands tangling in her hair, their lips working together. Their tongues dancing as they tasted each other. Norm slipped his hand up under her shirt, smirking against her lips as he pinched her nipple. Just then the driver side door yanked open, both of them turning, Norm going for his gun, but he was met with the wild angry eyes of Mad Dog Elder. Kaye went pale, "Shit, DADDY!"

Before Norm could say anything he pulled Norm out of the car by his boot, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I SAID KEEP HER SAFE NOT FUCK HER! I'M GONNA SHOT YOUR DUMB ASS!"

Kaye was out of the car, running to grab her father, "NO DADDY! I love him!"

Norm tried to stand up but he felt a stringing pain in his ass, he punched the ground, "MOTHER FUCKER!"

Kaye slapped her father, knocking the gun from his hands. The men that had been in the house came pouring out, Barry looking at Mad Dog then Norm, helping the other man up, "Jesus Mad Dog! She's fuckin' twenty for god sakes. Tyreese move your ass and get the medic kit. FUCK!"

Mad Dog stood there watching his daughter, his baby girl as she helped the sagging man in her arms. He was losing them all. His middle daughter was already gone, his youngest was one grope in the backseat of a car from getting pregnant and his oldest was now sleeping with the newest patched Demon. And his Mandy was slipping away from him every day. He was losing them all. He hung his head and leaned against Norm's car, crying silently into the night. If the boy wanted her, wanted to be with her, then he needed to know it all, the truth that he and Mandy had worked a lifetime to keep buried. A truth that at the core would destroy his little girl, that's why she needed to be protected. She could NEVER know who her real father was.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Tyreese tried not to laugh as he cleaned the small graze on Norm's left asscheek, "Well at least it was just a graze."

Norm huffed, "Fuckin' ass hole, need to GO OUT THERE AND KICK HIS MOTHER FUCKING ASS!"

Barry leaned against the door frame of Kaye's room chuckling, "Oh there ain't gonna be much left when Kaye and Debra get done. Those two are ripping into him good. Poor bastard don't know which way is up right now."

Tyreese snickered slapping a clean bandage on the wound, "All done, just no flashing your ass for a few days."

Norm flinched as he sat up; he jumped up quickly, "FUCK! How am I gonna ride like this? God damn mother fucking son of a bitch!"

Kaye appeared at the door, "I'll take you home. I'm real sorry Norm."

Norm looked at her, her eyes were red from crying and she was pulling at her sweater out of nerves. He huffed pulling her into his bare chest, "Ain't nothin' baby. I'm fine."

Mad Dog came to the door, Debra standing behind him almost growling, he looked down at his hands, "I'm real sorry I lost my shit back there, son. It's just this here's my baby girl and I…..well if she feels about ya what she said and ya promise to protect her…..well then I'm alright with that…." Mad Dog turned to look at Mad Dog, "I said it alright? No need to keep pokin' my back."

Debra growled at him, "You're lucky Ernie Elder I don't call your woman to take care of your ass. Fuckin' men."

Kaye chuckled a little into Norm's chest, she looked up at him, "Can I come home with you and take care of you?"

Norm smirked, running a thumb under her eye and then down her neck, "Yeah, that'd be great." He looked up at Mad Dog who nodded, his face still grim.

Mad Dog shifted on his feet, "I'd like to talk with ya before ya leave. Just ya and me Norm."

Norm stiffened and nodded his head, Kaye spun around advancing toward her father, "OH NO DADDY! You aren't gonna do this! Damn it ya already shot him!"

Mad Dog held up his hands, trying to calm his daughter, "Now sweet pea, this has nothin' to do with ya and him this is about club business. I swear on your momma."

Kaye relaxed a little, "Alright, but no hittin' each other."

Mad Dog nodded, "I'll met ya in the office."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm took his time going to the office; he really didn't want to end up dead. But Mad Dog had given Kaye his word that there would be no fighting. He just wondered what the fuck the old man thought was so damn important. His ass cheek was on fire and he wanted to get home with his girl.

Mad Dog sat behind the desk with a bottle of Southern Comfort in front of him and two shot glasses, "Sit down son."

Norm came over and sat down gingerly on the chair across the way from Mad Dog. Mad Dog sighed, "How into this are ya boy? I need to know right fuckin' now if ya see this goin' somewhere with her. There are things that ya need to know if you're in this for a long term thing."

Norm fidgeted with his band, "What the fuck do ya think? I'm stupid enough to fuck around with my president's daughter and not want to fuckin' be all in."

Mad Dog nodded, noticing the way the younger man's hands were balling up on his lap, "Alright then. This goes with you to the grave boy. Kaye never hears any of this ya hear?"

Norm nodded taking one of the shot glasses that Mad Dog had filled and slamming the shot back, he hoped it would work with the pain meds that Tyreese had given him, "How can I promise to not tell her if I don't know what it's about."

Mad Dog looked up at him, his eyes swimming with tears, "Son what I'm going to tell ya, ya ain't ever gonna want to repeat, it'll kill her. Ya know why she's so down on herself. I know you've seen her sing, she's real good and beautiful hell that girl should've been scooped up already but it's her self esteem that stops it from happenin'." Mad Dog paused drinking down his shot and filling up their glasses. "That's because three years ago she was in a little fender bender. Got knocked around real good and lost some blood. They asked for family donations, the fucking big mouth doctor told her that I wasn't her daddy. Made my Mandy have to relive every god damn thing that mother fucker did to her. I ain't her daddy, not by blood but she's just as much my daughter as the other two. I was there when she was born, I held her before Mandy did. That girl is mine!"

Norm nodded, "I get that. Respect ya for that."

Mad Dog shook his head, "Mandy had to tell her about the rape. The one thing we held back from her was the fact that Victor Blake was the one that did it, that MOTHER FUCKER is that sweet girl's blood daddy."

Norm shook his head, "What? How many fuckin' people know this?"

Mad Dog shook his head, "Barry just cuz he's my vice president and he had to know. Victor knows about her and he knows he can use her against us. He's been trying to run coke through here for years. They're makin' the push again. Those pictures of her was to stop me from pushin' back. But word on the street is that spic fucker that's followin' her, he wants her. Wants to move up in Victor's good graces. Thinks he can do that by getting' Kaye. We got a meet set for tomorrow night. I want ya there. We'll leave her at the hospital with her momma. It's visible, too high profile for them to go for her there. But what I told ya, it stays here. She don't got to know that fucker is her blood."

Norm nodded standing up, "Ain't tellin' her, you're right it would break her. I'll use my last breath to protect that girl."

Mad Dog nodded, "It might come to that son, it just might."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Norm came walking back into the bar his eyes scanning to his wife, who was laughing so hard with Debra. He sighed thinking back to that night her father unloaded the biggest secret he would ever carry in his life. He kept it to himself, not for anyone but her; he didn't give two shits about Mad Dog and his reasons. Norm had his own; he knew the dark places that were inside his wife, well before Martinez had ever laid hands on her, he knew knowing about Victor would destroy her. He would never let that happen. He had made sure Martinez went away before, this time he'd just make fuckin' sure it was forever. He gripped his beer and noticed her eyes fall on him. She smiled at him and he smiled back, his girl wasn't ever gonna feel that pain, she had enough pain for one lifetime._

**-Home Sweet Home-**

The next night, Norm leaned on his bike smoking, the meet was set for midnight and Norm was itching to get this the fuck over. A large black town car pulled up with tinted windows. Norm stood up straight falling in behind Barry.

Victor Blake was a tall man, his hair was grey and Norm could tell that at one time he had been a strong man, but the years of hard living had worn on him. Victor smirked as he approached Mad Dog, "Good evening Ernie, good to see you again."

Mad Dog stiffened, "What the fuck do you want Blake?"

Norm eyed the two men with him, one was black young, but built like a brick shit house, while the other was tall and looked just like Victor. Norm went to take a step forward when Barry caught his shoulder, whispering to him, "Calm the fuck down."

Victor sighed, "I was hoping this could be settled without bringing her into it. My man got a little overzealous and for that I'm sorry."

Mad Dog took a step toward him, his fist in tight balls at his sides, "Stay the fuck away from our families. We don't fucking TOUCH FAMILY!"

Victor narrowed his eyes, "This is about MY family too."

Mad Dog went to lunge at Victor, but Norm and Barry grabbed him, "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! You're NOTHING TO HER! I'M HER FATHER!"

Victor sighed, "Such beasts you Americans are. Walk with me Ernie and drop the caveman act." Victor walked away and Mad Dog shrugged off the other two men and fell in behind Victor. They stopped at a small railing overlooking a shipping dock, "I want this over. I'm stepping down soon. You can tell your wife God took his revenge on me, Stage four cancer of the stomach. My son will be taking over and I'll do what I can to stop him from giving ya hell but I don't know how much the kid will listen to me. The coke stops but you have to do something for me."

Mad Dog growled, "What do you want?"

Victor looked at him, "Get rid of Martinez. You have to do it; I don't care what you do. Put him away, kill the little asshole, but if you don't he'll use Kayla to advance himself and I've already done enough bad in this lifetime. Don't let him get to her, he'll hurt her. Do we have a deal."

Mad Dog looked at the man in front of him, he was dying and he was trying to make right for his past sins. Mad Dog nodded, "Don't you worry about that asshole, he won't touch her."

Victor nodded, "Farewell Ernie take care of those girls of yours. Until I see you in hell."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

They went straight to the clubhouse after the meet. Barry grabbed a bottle of whiskey and three glasses sitting down across from Mad Dog and Norm.

Mad Dog sat there his hands covering his face, he sighed looking up at the men, "He wants us to take out Martinez. He thinks the man will go after Kaye to advance himself."

Barry groaned, "Why doesn't he take care of his own men?"

Mad Dog looked at his shot glass, "Well he's dying, he's trying to make up for his past sins and I think he can't do much. His son is taking over for him."

Barry rolled his eyes, "Fucking Phillip Blake, that fucker is crazier than his old man."

Mad Dog nodded, "We need to make sure Martinez goes away."

Norm was sitting there quietly listening then he looked up at Mad Dog, "I was goin' to do this job before I got put away. Small bank near Senoia, got the code to the security, could check and see if it's the same. Have an in with one of the girls that works there, saved her ass once. I could find out, we could get Victor to send Martinez there and make him have an accident, knock him out or something. Then call the cops. We pick up a little cash and it looks like Martinez did it."

Mad Dog grinned, "Boy, who would've thought you're smart as fuck! Barry makes some calls, Norm call your friend. Let's make this happen."

Three days later Martinez slipped into the bank using the code that Victor had given to him. A simple in and out job. He was to make sure all signs pointed to the Demons. Which would leave that sweet piece alone and in need of someone to comfort her. He never saw the crowbar that hit him over the head. His last thought had been of Kaye and her beautiful smile.

Norm and Barry drug the fucker into the bank vault and made sure it looked like he slammed his head on one of the bars. They laughed as they filled a few bags full of money and took off out the back, making sure the security tapes were set up to make it look like it was all Martinez. As Norm drove into the night, he smirked to himself knowing that his woman was safe and would be waiting for him at his place naked and ready in his bed.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Kaye got up from her stool and walked over to her husband, Amber had disappeared and she knew the young woman was getting something fun in one of the dorm rooms. She wrapped her arms around his waist, "You ready baby?"_

_Norm smirked, looking over his shoulder at her, "Yeah, ya best drive me home, had a few too many."_

_Kaye smirked, kissing his scruff, "Alright but no feelin' up the driver."_

_Norm smiled as she took his hand to lead him out the door, he pinched her ass hard, making her jump and squeal. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him, "Ya got a mouth on ya."_

_Kaye smirked, "You never complain about it at home."_

_Norm growled, biting at her neck, pulling her toward the car, "I'm fuckin' gonna punish ya when we get home."_

_Kaye laughed, "Can't wait." His hand cupping her ass as they walked._

_Neither one of them saw Martinez hiding in the shadows. He had just finished talking to Leon and sending him on his way to paint the messages on the houses. He growled, seeing that mother fucker touch what was his. He just had to wait, just a few more days and she'd be back in his arms. He might even let her live if she was good. He smiled, his cock getting hard, oh he would make her pay for ten years ago, but he knew she would enjoy it as much as he would. He pulled out his cock and tugged on it as he watched Norm and Kaye disappear into the night. "Soon mi percoisa, soon."_

**Ok, now you know the big secret and now that Martinez had to wait ten years because the Demons set his ass up and he went to prison. Thanks for all the follows and reviews! Hugs! Kaye**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5…Momma

**Well thank you all so much for reading this little story that goes along with Slivercreekmomma's 'Country'. I adore Kaye and Norm and think that they're story needed to be written. They both survived so much and still have hung onto their love. This chapter deals with a lot of the in-between things that happened to them, before Martinez got out of jail. Now remember he's sitting in there stewing over the fact that he's been set up and though Phillip will pull some strings for him, he's stuck in there for awhile.**

**I'm also using **_**Italic **_**for the present to try and help the jumping back and forth. I hope it helps**

**Ok, hang on tight because things are going to get wicked hard for our couple. Credit to Slivercreekmomma! **

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Kaye smiled as she stood under the spray of the hot water, her man sure did a good job of making her scream tonight. She chuckled, whenever they got worked up like that now he fell dead asleep every time. Use to be the man could go for days making love without food or water. But they were getting older now. She closed her eyes as her hand traced the scar across her belly. Her little reminder, that Norm wasn't the only man she had been with. Norm was just the man she had picked; the other man had picked her. She shook her head, trying to clear her head of the memories. Stepping out of the shower and drying off, she quickly changed into her night clothes and checked on each of the kids._

_She smiled as she walked over to her son and pulled the blanket up around him. He had parts of an engine sitting on his desk in his room. Mitch really was a miniature version of Norm. She opened Ella's door slowly and smiled at her daughter who was on her cellphone, "Night peaches and cream."_

_Ella smiled at her mother, "Night momma, Tommy says good night too."_

_Kaye grinned, "Night Tommy." She closed the door and walked down the hallway toward the extra bed room. _

_On nights like tonight, when the ghosts were too much she would sit in the spare room. The door creaked as she opened it. This had been her momma and daddy's room. Kaye had always hoped to fill it with one more child, but Martinez had seen to that. She hugged herself as she sat down in the oak rocking chair in the corner. It still had her momma's favorite blanket on the back and if Kaye closed her eyes and inhaled she could still smell her momma there._

_After Norm and Barry had brought her home from New Orleans she had spent many hours sitting in the rocker wrapped in her momma's blankets a broken shell of the woman she was before. If Norm hadn't….she couldn't go there tonight…..she needed to pull herself back before he find her like this._

_The light flipped on and she looked up to see her husband standing there leaning on the door frame. His numerous tattoos popping on his muscular torso, "What'cha doin'? Woke up and the damn bed was cold."_

_Kaye smiled at him, "Missin' momma tonight."_

_Norm sighed, walking across the floor toward her, in his sweat pants. He held his hand out, "Come'on sugar, ya need to get some sleep. If your momma was here she'd kick my fuckin' ass."_

_She took his hand and let him pull her into his arms. Brushing his fingers through her raven locks, "Ya alright?"_

_Kaye nodded, closing her eyes leaning her forehead against his, "I'm perfect, I have you don't I?"_

_Norm smiled, "Always and forever, sugar. Now come on, need ya to keep me warm."_

_Kaye followed him out of the room, turning off the light she smiled at the rocking chair. Hoping her momma was looking down and was proud of the woman she had become._

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm watched as Kaye helped her momma back into bed. Mandy Elder had been home for a week and it was easy to see how fast the cancer was taking her. A nurse came in three times a day to give her morphine injections and check on her but Kaye and Anna were taking care of her every need. Mandy won't let their middle daughter Nicole come home until the weekends saying that there was nothing she could do.

Mad Dog hardly left her side, Norm had seen him a number of times sitting by her side, holding her hand gently in his and talking softly to his wife. Probably telling each other all the things that they would miss over the next years that they would be apart.

Mandy was eyeing closely as he stood there, "Kaye sweetie run downstairs and make momma a glass of sweet tea. Fresh alright?"

Kaye nodded her head smiling sweetly at her mother, "Yes momma. Norm do you want some?"

Norm started to head for the door, but Mandy called out to him, "Not you sweetie, I need to talk to you a spell."

Norm nodded, looking at Kaye, "I'll take a glass, sugar."

Kaye nodded smiling at her mother and Norm leaving the room. Mandy chuckled, "I never thought she would leave. Been trying to talk to you alone for a week, girl fusses too much."

Norm smirked, "Yes ma'am she does."

Mandy looked at him closely, "So tell me about my girl. How is she?"

Norm felt nervous all of a sudden, he leaned back in his chair pulling on his band, "Ma'am I don't know….what do ya want to know?"

Mandy sighed, laying a hand on his knee, "Ya don't have to be nervous boy, I already like ya. I want to know that you'll take care of her. I know Ernie told you. I need to make sure you'll take care of my girl. She's my little miracle that one."

Norm sighed, "She's holdin' up. Cries a lot when we're alone, but she's alright."

Mandy nodded, "She'll try to be strong for them, so I need ya to promise you'll be strong for her. Hold her up. Do you think ya might gave her your wings?"

Norm blushed, "We ain't talked about that yet. But I'd like too, ma'am."

Mandy nodded, tears brimming in her eyes, "If ya ink her, make sure ya marry her. She's a good girl that one. Made for this life. Just like you are. Be kind with her and be gentle and she'll be yours forever."

Norm looked into the dying woman's eyes, "Ya have my word, ain't nothin' gonna hurt her as long as I'm alive."

Mandy nodded, a stray tear running down her cheek, "Thank you. I can move on now, knowing my girl is in good hands. Thank you son."

Years later when Norm looked back on that conversation, he would realize that Mandy had given Kaye to him in that moment. Sure Mad Dog had been her father, but Kaye had always been Mandy's little girl and in that moment she became Norm's girl.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Amanda Elder was nothing if not a fighter. She lingered for four weeks, two weeks longer than the doctors had thought. She lived long enough to see Norm give Kaye his wings. She cried when four days before her death Kaye came into her room, pulled her shirt over her head and showed her mother the finished wings. Mandy had held Kaye as both women cried. Over Kaye's shoulder, Mandy had mouthed to Norm, 'Thank you'. Norm simply nodded his head, he wasn't a man of many words and he knew in that moment that speaking would've broke him.

Her last night had been horrible; she wanted to go home to die, so the club and Mad Dog made that happen. Their middle daughter came home for the week, all three girls spending as much time as they could at their mother's side. Mad Dog only left to shower and use the bathroom. The clubhouse was empty as Debra; Barry's wife organized the women to bring in food. The men hung out some of them bedding down in the junkyard office so they didn't have to go home. Wanting to be close if their president needed them.

Norm had stuck close, he watched Kaye, he knew she was going to break under the pressure. She was working her ass off to keep up with the house which was full of people, taking care of her sisters and her dad, plus she was still running the junkyard. That morning, he, Barry, and Tyreese had fallen asleep in the living room the night before and they woke up to sobs from above them. Norm stood and glanced at Barry who sighed, they heard footsteps on the stairs and there stood Kaye, she had tears streaming down her face, but her shoulders were strong, "Barry would you please call the funeral home to come collect her and tell Debra that she can go ahead with the plans we discussed. Tyreese would you please keep an eye on daddy, I think he might try something stupid. Nor….Norm can you please watch my sisters."

Before anyone could answer her she ran out the back door and headed into the junkyard. Barry sighed, running a tired hand over his face, "FUCK, I'll call the funeral home and Deb, Tyreese if Mad Dog moves you move. Tail him; don't get in his way just tail him." Barry turned to Norm, but the man was already gone.

Norm knew where she went and when he found her his heart broke. She was in that damn clubhouse; he knew she went in there sometimes to think. It was after all his job now to pick up the piece, she was his and his heart belonged to her. The fresh ink on his arm was proof of that.

She was hugging her knees into her chest, her hands pulling at her raven curls as she sobbed hysterically into her knees. Norm let out a sigh, "Shit." He slipped in beside her and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back as she clung to his vest, "Oh baby, it's alright. I'm here. Ain't leavin' ya. Get it out sugar, get it the fuck out."

She held onto him like he was the last piece holding her to this world. In her mind she saw her momma as she was when she was little; cheering her on as she sang her first solo in church, the first time she made a basket in a school basketball game, crying when she graduated. Her momma would never see her marry, never hold her children. Her momma had been her everything and now she was gone.

Norm held her until she fell asleep. It was getting dark and he knew he had to get her inside. She needed a real bed, she need sleep. He got up and gingerly scooped her up in his arms, for the way she was built she didn't weigh much and as he stood she gripped his vest, muttering into his chest, "Don't leave me."

Norm kissed the top of her head, "Never baby, never."

He walked into the backdoor and several pairs of eyes turned to watch him as he walked to the bottom of the stairs. Debra, Barry's wife, ran ahead of them, "I'll get the door, Norm."

He nodded taking the stairs being careful not to upset the sleeping woman in his arms. Debra opened the door and turned down the bed for him, as he shifted Kaye onto the bed. As soon as her back hit the bed, she gasped sitting up she clung to him. He sighed toeing off his boots, "Sshhh, I'm right here girl, now lay down, ain't leavin' ya. I got ya." Kaye nodded against him as she lay down on her side. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, he knew in that moment he was gone. His heart wasn't his own anymore, it belonged to her.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

The funeral was beautiful and not a dry eye was in the house when Kaye stood up to sing 'Amazing Grace'. Norm had been so proud of her and how she held up helping her sisters and Mad Dog through the hardest moments of their lives.

Barry had called him and asked him to help on a gun run. Norm wanted the extra cash, he was saving for a ring for his girl and he knew the gun runs brought in a large amount of cash. Mad Dog had seemed fine and Tyreese and his girlfriend Carol had promised to keep an eye on him. So when Norm pulled up to the junkyard that night, he was instantly pissed to see that Tyreese's bike was gone. He stalked up to the porch and the door burst open, Anna all but fell into his arms, "YOU HAVE TO HELP! He hurt her so bad!"

Norm pulled his piece and ran inside with Anna behind him. Anna ran pass him into the kitchen. The light was on and he couldn't believe the scene in front of him. The table was thrown across the room, dishes and glasses were broken and the fridge was on it's side. There lying propped up against the stove was Kaye. Her nose was broken and her right eye was swelling shut, she had dark purple marks around her throat.

Norm slid across the floor, "Oh JESUS, Kaye….sugar….can ya hear me?"

Anna was shaking, "Daddy was so mad. I've never seen him like that."

Norm turned to look at Anna his eyes full of rage, "Your daddy did this?"

Anna nodded, "He was mad at me and Kaye stopped him from hurting me. It's just my wrist, she took it Norm. He won't stop."

Kaye reached out and touched his face, her left eye looking at him, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Norm grabbed her hand kissing it, "I'm here sugar. Gonna take care of ya. Anna! Call Barry and tell him what happened. Then call an ambulance. NOW!"

Anna took off to the phone, well Norm stared at his woman, tears were streaming down her face, her chest was heaving and there was nothing he could do to take away her pain. But he knew one thing. This was the last night she or Anna stayed in that house with that bastard.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

The fallout from Mad Dog's drunken beating of his daughter's was felt throughout the club. The men were starting to doubt his ability to run the club. Barry was pissed and he turned to Skinner the club VP to make decisions. Kaye had been lucky, if lucky is what you should call it, she would never sing again. Her voice was huskier, lower; Norm told her years later, that he liked her voice like that. She still hummed, but the damage done by her own father trying to choke the life out of her had been done.

Two days after the attack, Barry and Deb had taken Anna home with them, the girl's wrist was broken in two places, but she was fine. Kaye was still in the hospital while they watched over her concussion and two broken ribs. Norm hadn't left her side, doing everything he could for her. They were cuddling together on her bed, when Mad Dog came in the door. Norm got up, his fists at his side, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?"

Mad Dog shook his head when he looked at his daughter's face, "Shit, Sweet pea, damn it I'm so fuckin' sorry…..JESUS."

Norm closed the distance between them, shoving him into the wall, "YA DON'T GET TO FEEL SORRY YA ASSHOLE! She lost her momma, ya might have lost your wife, but she don't get another momma! Ya sorry sack of shit!"

Norm would've ended him there, but Kaye's voice stopped him, "Please….Norm let him talk. You'll be here I'm not afraid."

Norm looked over at her and saw the tears in her eyes, he pulled Mad Dog closer to him, "You hurt her again and I'll butcher ya!"

Norm pushed him back into the wall and released him. He stalked back over to the bed where Kaye sat, making sure he was between her and her father. Mad Dog approached the bed, "Been talking to Barry and Skinner today. I'm going NOMAD while I get my head on straight. I just ….it hurts too bad not havin' your momma around. I didn't mean to hurt ya or Anna, fuck Kayla Marie I don't remember doin' it. I've done a lot of bad things but layin' hands on my own daughters, that's the lowest thing I ever did. I want ya to have this." Mad Dog reached into his vest pocket and pulled out an envelope, "I had the junkyard changed over. It belongs to you and Norm now. I figured he'd marry ya someday so it's just as much his. I know he'll take care of ya."

Kaye had tears in her eyes, her throat still raw from the trauma, "Daddy, you can't….we just lost momma."

Mad Dog took a step closer, brushing his hand across his daughter's face and earning a growl from Norm, "Baby ya ain't losin' me. This is just me goin' to find myself. I'll check in with ya and when I come back maybe your man here will let me stay at the house with ya. I'm just a phone call away, ain't ever gonna stop bein' your daddy. Anna only has one more month of school and then she's set up for college. Nicole I talked to her today and she said she didn't want nothin' to do with the yard, Anna too, they said it should go to you and Norm. It's my wedding gift to ya both. The other two I'll finish payin' for their college. Ya didn't get to go because of the things ya did for this family. So let me do this now. I love ya sweet pea, I hope ya forgive me some day."

Mad Dog turned to walk away and Kaye sobbed out, "DADDY!"

Mad Dog turned back to face her, tears rolling down his weathered face. Kaye held out her arms to him and the man almost jumped into the embrace, sobbing as his daughter comforted him. Kaye choked out, "I forgive ya daddy. Thank you for being my daddy."

Norm had been shocked that day when saw her so easily forgive the man that had taken a small part of her, but that was Kaye. She loved her family something fierce and did all she could to keep them together because that was what her momma would have wanted. She was never truly at ease with her father again, but she never let it stop her from reaching out to him even as he got older. When they married he was there with his new wife, to walk her down the aisle. Norm was always amazed at how his girl's forgiving soul it would come in handy for him years later.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Norm filled up his coffee cup and watched as his wife grabbed the dog food from the kitchen closet. He smirked at her, "Ya baby that big bastard."_

_Kaye huffed at him, "Don't start with me Mr. Black. That dog is my child too."_

_Norm chuckled as she stomped out onto the back porch, her and that damn dog. He had bought Sampson for her right after her ordeal with Martinez. The head doctor had told him that a dog would help pull her out of the mess in her head. And Sampson had, damn Great Dane puppy would crawl up into bed with them lick her face when she cried and was by her side constantly. Dumb as a box of rocks but that dog was her baby._

_Norm heard her scream; he dropped his coffee cup and grabbed his gun running into the back yard. Kaye sat there holding Sampson's lifeless body in her arms. She sobbed looking up at him, "His throat's been slit. Who would do this? WHO?"_

_Norm shook his head, pulling her off the ground, "We need to get inside."_

_Kaye was fighting him, "NO! I won't leave him!"_

_Norm grabbed her arms, shaking her a little, "INSIDE! IT'S NOT SAFE GOD DAMN IT!"_

_Kaye nodded her head, still not sure what the hell was going on. Once Norm got her inside he had her wake up the kids and start making phone calls. Norm made sure that Mitch had the shotgun handy just in case. He slipped outside doing a quick sweep of the yard. When he got to the front of the house, and saw the warning on the front door, he felt a rage he hadn't felt in years. Mi Percosia. The fucker was back but this time it was going to end with Norm killing him._

**Alright….now we're getting to the rough stuff. Just hold on and enjoy the ride. Do your thing! I love me some reviews**** They make my heart sing. Kaye**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6…Start of Hell Week

**Well this is where things get a little out of control. This takes place in the present in Chapter 29 of 'Country' by Silvercreekmomma. Instead of one intro with present times there are two, just because Slivercreekmomma requested some smut….how could I not give her smut. Then we slip into the start of Kaye's week with Martinez. It will last over a course of several chapters. So here is your first warning, any sections with Triggers I will mark. But this chapter will be the least violent.**

**Wanted to warn you all that an anon reviewer let me know they were reporting this story because it's written about real people. Norm and Kaye Black don't exist, sure they are based off people but they are the OCs of Silvercreekmomma. This story is full of characters from the Walking Dead, so it hits the guidelines. So if this story gets taken down and you still want to read it, please let me know via PM and I'll figure out a way to get you the chapters. I love this story and hate that some people are such nasty fuckers. But life goes on.**

**We will see them flashback to happier times as Amber and Daryl go through happier times. Thank you for reading this, big hugs. Kaye**

**All credit to Silvercreekmomma.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Ella Black packed her bag, she knew not to question her daddy when he said that she and Mitch would be heading to Florida for a few weeks to stay with Grampy Dog and his new wife Shirley. Ella turned to see Mitch standing there in her doorway, "Do you think Mom's alright?"_

_Ella sighed, "Momma's fine, why?"_

_Mitch shook his head, "Momma's in grandma's room crying her eyes out and Daddy is out back burying my damn dog. Momma is NOT fine."_

_Ella walked toward her brother, "Get your bag packed then go check on daddy. I'll check on Momma."_

_Mitch nodded heading toward his room, while Ella headed toward her grandmother's room. She paused outside the door and took a deep breath before she pushed it open and closed the door quietly behind her. Her momma was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest on the old rocking chair, "Momma?"_

_Kaye turned wiping her eyes quickly, trying to give her daughter a smile, "Hey sweetie, did ya get all packed?"_

_Ella came and knelt down in front of her mother, "Momma, is everything gonna be alright? Mitch and I are worried."_

_Kaye nodded, cupping her daughter's face with her hands, "Yes baby, you know things with the club get a little crazy. Your daddy just wants to be sure that you'll be safe. I'll call you every day and I want you to have fun. Run in the sun, lay on the beach. I know you'll miss Tommy but you'll be home before you know it."_

_Ella sighed, "Alright momma, do me one favor, remember that me and Mitch we love ya something fierce, you and daddy."_

_Kaye let out a little sob, "Oh baby, we know that and I hate that you'll be away from. You've never been away from me…..only one other time….watch over your brother for me, please."_

_Ella nodded, "Don't worry momma. We'll be fine; I'll call as soon as we get there."_

_Kaye pulled her daughter into her lap, hugging her with all she had. She hated sending her children away but she couldn't let HIM get a hold of either of her children. This was for the best._

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Kaye could hear Norm downstairs pacing, once in awhile Dogg would say something, but she couldn't tell what it was. She was supposed to be sleeping, but after the day she had she knew she wouldn't get any sleep without him being by her side. They had sent their babies off to Florida to be with her father and his new wife, they had buried their Sampson, and she had one hell of a break down in the middle of the kitchen today. She was terrified and now all she wanted was him. In her heart she knew Martinez would find a way to get a hold of her, so right now she needed to feel safe in his arms._

_The door creaked and Kaye went for her gun on the nightstand, but a large familiar hand came down over hers, "It's just me."_

_Kaye nodded, not looking up into her husband's face. Norm sighed sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand going to her hip, "Babe, ya need to talk ta me here."_

_Kaye shook her head, "Just lay with me, I'm done talking, I just….just lay with me."_

_Norm sighed kicking off his boots he stood up and went around to his side of the bed. He pulled off his shirt and slid onto the bed his arm going to his favorite spot around her waist. She turned into him, her lips finding his, her tongue most aggressive as it pushed its way into his. Her hands moving across his chest, slipping down to unbutton his pants. Norm grabbed her wrists in one of his large hands, "Babe, what are ya doin'?"_

_Kaye looked into his eyes, her voice pleading, "Please, I need to feel beautiful. I need you to make me feel how much you love me."_

_Norm cupped her face, stroking the side of her face, "Alright." He kissed her then, soft and gently, his hands going to her back, pulling her closer to him. Their tongues gliding softly against each other. Kaye moaned softly into his mouth as he moved her to her back, his hand snaking up her camisole. When he found her soft full breast he rolled her nipple in-between his fingers, loving the mewling sounds that came from her, the sound always making him hard as stone._

_He pulled off her enough for her to pull the camisole from her body. Her raven hair spilling over her pillow, he kissed down her neck, to her breasts. Spending plenty of time just sucking and kissing every inch of her. She was his; she had always been his, the only man to ever make love to her, the only man she ever let make love to her. He pulled gently on her sleep shorts kissing a trail down her stomach, when she got to her scar, she tried to cover it with her hands, she hated that scar, but he didn't. He saw it as a badge of honor, of survival and he kissed the scar moving her hands. She was perfect to him._

_He slowly pulled the shorts and panties from her body leaving her completely exposed to him. He smirked up at her as he pulled her legs over his shoulders. He wanted to taste her, feel every inch of her body had been taken by him. When his tongue hit her hot core she bucked up into him, meeting his tongue as he bit and sucked her hot little sensitive nub. When she came she flooded his mouth with her sweet taste._

_He smirked looking up at her, her body was a sheen of sweat, her face was flush, and she was grinning at him. He stood up long enough to get rid of his pants and boxers then he lowered himself on top of her. He entered her fast, filling her, he loved it that way, she would gasp for air and then smile up at him. There was nothing better in the world than being inside his girl. He kissed the corner of her mouth softly, muttering against her skin, "You're mine, always have been always will be. I love ya sugar, ya know that."_

_Kaye nodded as he started to move inside her, their hands rediscovering the bodies that for over twenty years they had both loved in every way possible, but still loved how each time was like the first time for them. After they came Kaye had sobbed into his chest until she fell asleep. Norm didn't sleep he just held her naked form against his chest. Thinking about the first time she went missing from his life, he vowed she would never go through that kind of pain again._

**-Home Sweet Home-**

The day that her life would change forever started as a good day. Kaye watched as five year old Ella chased around seventeen year old Amber in the front of the house. The young woman had come over to give Kaye a hand with the kids for the day. She was in her first trimester of her third pregnancy and morning sickness wasn't her friend with a five year old and a two year old. So Amber had volunteered to come over and help her out while she worked on catching up the house and laundry.

Kaye had just laid down Mitch in his crib and Ella was playing quietly in her room. Amber was watching television in the living room and Kaye was staring out the back window daydreaming. This had been tense lately. Norm had been made Sgt At Arms and things with the Le Mechants were increasing. She heard the men whispering there had been letters, sent to the house from Martinez. Norm had intercepted them all and she never asked, she didn't want to know. But she knew her husband was beyond tense, he was snapping at her and the kids, which he never did. She knew he was worried.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the slamming of the front screen door. She walked into the living room and she froze. Standing there was Amber, a very large black man was behind her, his large hand covering her mouth and a gun was pressed into the side of her neck. Next to them was Martinez he smiled at her, "Ahh, mi percoisa I've been thinking of you for a long time chica, now it's time for you to come with me."

Kaye pulled her gun from the back of her waistband, "NO! YOU LET HER GO AND I WON'T KILL YOU!"

Martinez laughed, "Oh maybe we'll take her and leave you here. Could you live with yourself? Letting this sweet little thing get taken. So why don't you put the gun down mi percoisa and stop all of this or do I need to go up and visit the children?"

Kaye felt tears biting at her eyes; she had to keep Amber and the kids safe. She had too, Martinez nodded to the other man, "Drag her outside."

Kaye advanced toward them, watching in horror as the other man ripped open Amber's shirt. Kaye sobbed, "NO! I'll come….I'll come…."

Martinez smirked, "Hand me the gun."

Kaye handed him the gun and grabbed her hard around the waist, smiling at her, "That's my good girl."

He half drug her out the door, the other man smacked Amber on the head and left her on the porch. Kaye tried not to scream as they pushed her into the SUV. As they pulled away she stared back at her home and hoped that Norm would get home soon, the kids were left alone and she didn't know if Amber was alive or not. Martinez smiled at her as he pulled her into his chest, "It's alright mi percoisa, this will only hurt a little." She felt a sharp pain to the back of her head and the world went black.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm, Barry, Tyreese, and Debra pulled up to the house an hour later. Debra was off the back of Barry's bike like a flash. She ran to her daughter's unconscious form on the porch, "OH MY GOD!" She tore off her jacket covering up Amber whose shirt was ripped open.

Norm ran into the house, "KAYE! KAYE!" He heard Mitch screaming upstairs and he ran his heart beating fast in his chest. This couldn't be happening. They had just came from a meeting with Blake, she should've been safe. When he opened the door to Mitch's room Ella had him on the floor, her little face was covered in tears. He fell to his knees scooping up both his children, kissing their faces, "Where's momma?"

Ella hiccupped a sob, "I saw a bad man put her into a car. She was crying daddy. I was so scared."

Norm held his children close to his chest. Standing up he walked downstairs. Amber was coming around sitting on the couch, she looked at Norm, "They took her…..I'm so sorry….they took her…..she went with them…..to save me and the kids…..I'm sorry."

Norm nodded his eyes falling on Barry and Tyreese, "Martinez."

Within an hour the Demons were loaded for war. Norm had left Ella and Mitch with Debra and Tyreese's wife Carol. Both women promising to take care of the kids until they got back. With his kids safe and the new prospect TDog with them, they headed toward New Orleans. He chanted over and over in his head, "I'm comin' sugar, I'm fuckin' comin'."

**-Home Sweet Home- WARNING: TRIGGERS, Skip if need be**

Kaye woke up slowly, she tried to move her arms, but they were bound above her. Her eyes snapped open and she was in a basement of some kind, but she was lying on an old dirty bed. Her hands were cuffed to the bed frame above her and her legs are tied to the foot. A whimper broke from her throat as she tried to kick her feet, but they wouldn't come free. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she heard footsteps above her, someone was coming. She felt tears falling down her cheeks, her mind going to the memory of that morning. Norm talking to her stomach and smiling at her, telling her how much he loved her. She held onto that as the footsteps got closer. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying that God would protect her from whatever was coming.

Martinez smiled at her as he approached the bed, he had seen to it that she had been washed up and changed into the white sheer nightgown that she was wearing. He sat down on the bed and she whimpered. He chuckled, "Oh mi percoisa what's the matter? Now that you're awake we are going to have so much fun together. I've been thinking about you and that tight little pussy for fucking ten years. Your junkyard dog thought he was smart, setting me up like that getting me put away. He thought bars would keep me from you, but nothing can keep me away from you. I've thought about this forever."

He bent down putting his lips around her nipple. Kaye screamed but he just laughed, pulling away he looked at her, "That's my girl, you scream all you want chica, no one is gonna hear you here. By the time we're done you're gonna scream my name."

Kaye bucked her body trying to get away from him, "NORM IS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Kaye watched as Martinez's face changed, it twisted with anger; he stood up back handing her hard, "THAT NAME WON'T BE SAID AGAIN! You hear me?" He got on top of her, grabbing her face and making her look at him, "You say his name and the punishment …..well you wouldn't like it….." He slipped his hand up the night gown and Kaye felt sick, she had no underwear on.

Martinez groaned as he slipped one finger into her, Kaye tried to turn her head, but he held onto her, "No mi percosia you will look at me. Fuck girl you have the sweetest pussy. Let's see what it tastes like shall we?" He brought his finger to his lips and closed his eyes groaning with happiness, "Fuck that's good. You want to taste?"

Kaye shook her head but he just laughed. He moved down her body, pulling up the night gown leaving her exposed to him. She closed her eyes, focusing on Norm thinking about him, how he held her, how he made her laugh. How he looked the day they got married. How he cried when he held their children in his arms for the first time.

She felt his weight shift and he crawled up her, she turned her head, but he pulled her head back, she could smell her scent on him and she wanted to vomit, "IF YOU BITE ME BITCH I'LL KILL YOU." He forced his way into her mouth and she screamed bucking and trying to get him off her, but he held on fast. He pulled away and smirked at her, she could hear his zipper going down, "SHIT, this is better than I thought, you are a fucking firecracker!" He thrust into her so fast she didn't have time to think. She screamed and bucked, but he held her by the throat, crushing her into the mattress as he took care of his need.

She sobbed when he was done. He trailed soft kisses on her jaw, "Mi hermosa niña, we are going to have so much fun together. You will see mi precosia; you will grow to love me, as I love you. Now I must go. Someone has to get supplies for our love nest here. When I get back if you're good I'll feed you and we can take a shower. Oh mi amor, we are going to have an epic love story, you and I." He bent down kissing her hard, then he pulled down her nightgown. "Be back soon mi percosia."

Kaye could feel blood running down her legs. She knew she had lost her baby, she turned her head and vomited, she prayed that God would take her too. The pain of losing the baby with what he had just done to her was too much, she wanted to die.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Norm slipped from the bedroom once her breathing became even. He had fought like HELL to get her back last time. The two scars on his stomach were proof of that. He would lay his life down for his girl, his sugar. He had been stupid last time, thinking that she would be fine. Hiding the letters that Martinez had sent her, hiding from her the fact that the monster had been following her for so long. He thought being young and dumb that ten years behind bars would mellow Martinez, but it just added to his hate for him and the Demons and Kaye had paid the price. This time only one way would end this, Martinez dead._

_He pushed open the front door and saw Dogg sitting there smoking a shotgun in his lap, "How is she?"_

_Norm sighed lighting his own cigarette, "Shit, it's all bringing up bad memories for 'er. She lost so much last time and ya remember it took me months to get 'er back. I can't let this happen again. I won't."_

_Dogg nodded, "Mad Dog called, said the kids were safe and tucked into bed. Worried about you two, does Ella remember?"_

_Norm felt his gut twist, "She remembers some. She was little. SHIT! Thanks for havin' my back."_

_Dogg sighed, "Anytime brother, anytime."_

**Well there you go. I don't know what to say besides thank you for reading and sorry for the drama with this story. I feel horrible and depending on what happens I might pull the story myself and just send it to those of you who want to read it. Big hugs for your support and as always please support slivercreekmomma; she really is one of the best women I've ever had the pleasure to meet. God Bless and only happy positive thoughts for you and yours. Kaye**


	7. Author's Note

Author Note:

So whoever you are that is hitting me with this report to the site and the anon reviews, I changed the son's name. I used it because well Silver and I liked it, both being jazz fans and your right Norman's name is Mingus I've seen it used in other fics. But it's been changed. So please stop trolling my story. I mean if you hate it so much then why are you messing with me. You reported it so move on.

To the site managers, I hope you will allow this story to stay up. I'm a writer with over 28 stories on here and I've had the worse time lately with anon trolls. People who don't have the guts to come out and PM a person or sign their review. I hope you understand that this was not intented to represent Norman Reedus, I was just using the names. I hope you take pity on this little story and allow it to stay, or at least contact me so that I may plead my case. And if there is a way to stop anon reviews from going to our stories that would be great. I don't want to read the hate anymore. So please allow the story to stay. The name has been changed that was bothering the woman. Norm in 'Country' and 'home sweet home' is not Norman Reedus. Based off of the way he looks alittle, but not him.

Thank you to the support I have gotten today and I am sincerely sorry to Slivercreekmomma for any trouble this has caused her. My love and adoration goes out to her.

Sincerely, Karla Vanover (aka SOA LOVING MOM)


	8. Rescue From Hell

Chapter 7….Rescue from Hell

**This takes place during Chapter 35 to 36 of 'Country' by Slivercreekmomma. Thanks for reading. **

**WARING TRIGGERS in this chapter.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Kaye couldn't concentrate, she bowed her head and prayed to God, to her momma, to whoever would listen. She watched as Amber struggled to keep on her tiptoes and she felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. The poor little girl that she watched grow up had no idea how bad things were about to get. She meant what she said about finding a memory and keeping it in your mind. It helped give you hope that maybe they would find you. That's what she did all those years before; it was the only thing that kept her going. She didn't know how strong she really was until Martinez had tried to take everything from her. He hadn't won that time and she won't let him win this time. She had to fight; she at least had to make sure she was alive when Norm came. She just wanted to see him one more time. As selfish as that seemed, she needed just one more look into his ice blue eyes. Have him kiss her one more time, she just had to stay alive long enough._

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye kept track of the days by the sunlight that came in from the dirty little window across from her. He hadn't really left her alone besides leaving to get supplies from time to time. He called this their honeymoon. He was brutal with her, making her do things with her body that she never wanted to do. He didn't even care when he realized she had lost the baby, he simply laughed saying he would fill her up with one of their own, that it was better this way. So she waited.

Thinking of her family, her two beautiful babies, thinking of Norm. He must be out of his mind with worry. She held onto the fact that he would come for her, he had too. She would close her eyes and see him standing there in their kitchen. That cocky smirk on his face, making fun of her for scrubbing the kitchen floor on her knees. Or the way he would look at her in disbelief when she said how sorry she was that the house was a mess, he just told her she worried too much. She thought of the real smile he gave her when he caught her humming to herself. It kept her going.

Her life had fallen into a pattern, Martinez would let her hands go long enough for her to sit up and then he would cuff them in front of her. Then he would feed her. He would let her have water, when she asked, but she had to kiss him before she got any. Then he would touch her afterward he would get her up and take her to the small shower in the corner of the basement and wash her up. Then the cycle would start again.

Seven sun rises. That's how long she had been there, seven sun rises.

She had just gotten back from her shower and he was whistling as he pulled a new clean tee shirt over her head, he smirked at her, "Can't have you getting cold now can we?"

Kaye eyed the stairs behind him, he had left the door at the top of the stairs open, he never did that. She took a few deep breaths. She was untied and if she was smart, she might be able to get out. She might be able to run up the stairs and find someone on the street to help her. She had no clue where she was but maybe she could do something to get herself out of here.

She pulled from a strength she didn't know she had as she smiled up at him. Martinez smirked at her, "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Kaye didn't speak she just up her hands on the button to his pants and smiled at him as she undid his pants, freeing his cock. Martinez hissed, "You be nice now, you know what happens to bad girls."

Kaye just kept her eyes on him, trying not to think about what she was getting ready to do. She slipped him into her mouth and kept her eyes on his face. Waiting until he looked relaxed. He wound his fingers into her hair pulling her closer to him. When he closed his eyes she took her chance, clamping down on his dick with her teeth as hard as she could. His blood flooded her mouth and he screamed out in shock and pain. His hands pulling her hair out as he tried to pull her off him. But she kept up the pressure. Finally she released him and made to run for the stairs.

She made it all the way to the top step when his hand caught her ankle and he drug her back down the stairs. Her back hitting each step. She screamed as he began stomping her respectively in the back. She could hear bones cracking under the force. She started going in and out. She knew it was over and then she heard noise above them. They were there.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

They had finally gotten a lead after seven days in New Orleans. They had snagged a low level street thug that ran coke for Le Mechant and Norm had spent hours beating him for information. The man finally gave up that Martinez was staying in an old house just outside of town.

They rode like the devil himself was chasing them, pulling down the road from the small house that sat at the end of a long dirt road. There was a black SUV sitting outside, it looked like the one that Amber said Martinez had taken Kaye away in. They hid themselves best they could as they made their way toward the house. Just as they went to step onto the porch they heard screaming coming from the basement.

Norm took off, slamming through the door gun drawn. "KAYE! KAYE!"

He was met with silence. Barry and Tyreese were now behind him. Skinner and Dogg were coming in the back. Norm walked silently through the living room, just as he entered the living room, Martinez jump out, stabbing him in the stomach. Norm fired, hitting Martinez in the left lower side, both men rolled around on the ground, finally Martinez got the upper hand getting Norm's gun he trained it on him, "GET UP DOG! You and me are gonna walk right out of here together."

Martinez pulled Norm up using his body to shield himself; Skinner growled his gun trained on Martinez, "You best let that boy go."

Martinez laughed, "Nope, he's my ticket out of here, would hate to watch him bleed out like his bitch."

Norm's eyes went wide he looked at Skinner, "Find Kaye, I'm fine." He knew that wasn't true, he could feel the blood soaking his shirt and he didn't want to think about the way things were shifting in his belly.

When Martinez got to the door, Norm went slack in his arms, the blood loss too much. Martinez shoved him hard and made his run for the SUV. Barry made it to Norm first, "Jesus boy! What the fuck am I gonna do with ya?"

Norm coughed up blood, "Kaye? Did you find Kaye?"

Barry looked up just as Skinner and Tyreese carried her in covered in an old sheet, there was blood everywhere. Barry looked at Tyreese who shook his head. As soon as they laid her down on the floor on the other side of an old couch, Tyreese started CPR. Barry looked down at Norm, his hands pulling up his friend's shirt, he could see straight through to his abdominal cavity. Barry tore his shirt off, pushing it against the wound hard, Norm screamed out in pain awake again. Barry felt sick, "I'm sorry brother. I have to stop the bleeding."

Norm nodded, "Kaye?"

Barry nodded, "They got her, she's a mess but she's here."

Norm tried to sit up, "I got ta see 'er."

Barry pushed him back down, "NO! DAMN IT NORM! I'm holding your guts in right now. LAY THE FUCK DOWN! She wouldn't forgive me if you did here. Now please stop! Hold still."

Norm nodded, a single tear falling from his eye, "KAYE! KAYE BABY CAN YA HEAR ME? I'M HERE BABY. I'M FUCKIN' HERE. NOW COME ON SUGAR WAKE UP AND TALK TO ME!"

Tyreese felt her take a deep breath, he turned and looked at Barry nodding his head, "Norm keep talking to her, she's doing better."

Norm closed his eyes, "KAYE, need to listen to me girl. Need to get home to our kids. They're missin' their momma. Got to stay with me, ya know I can't function alone baby, ya know that. I LOVE YA GIRL…..just fuckin' hang on!"

Kaye could hear him, her whole body was on fire and she hated the pain that was invading her mind, but she could hear him, her voice a whisper, "Norm?"

Tyreese smiled at Barry, "She's coming around!"

Norm tried to sit up, when Barry pushed him back down he growled, "HELP ME TO HER!"

Barry sighed; he and Dogg scooped him up moving him around the couch to lay him next to Kaye. As soon as he saw the mess she was he let a sob rip through his throat, "DAMN IT…." He pulled himself together brushing at her hair, there was blood everywhere, "I'm right here baby. I found ya. I found ya sugar. I love ya." He kissed her forehead, willing himself to keep awake.

When the ambulance and police got there, they were loaded into separate vehicles. When they got to the hospital they were both rushed to surgery. Barry called Mad Dog, not sure what was going to happen with both of them under the knife. He just hoped that both of his friends held on, because one of them waking up and not the other would be a disaster in itself.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm woke up first, his gut was on fire and there was a beeping noise he couldn't quite place. He moaned as he looked around the room. Barry sat there asleep in a chair next to him. Norm winced as he tried to reach over and hit his friend on the knee. Barry jumped awake, "Shit, Norm, ya gave us one hell of a scare."

Norm cleared his throat, his throat felt like he swallowed sand paper, "Kaye?"

Barry sighed, "She's alive. In surgery again, her second since they brought her in."

Norm sighed, "Why?"

Barry groaned, "Do you want me to get Mad Dog?"

Norm shook his head, "Tell me."

Barry ran his hand over his face, "She lost the baby, he kept goin' at her so it mixed with falling down the stairs made her uterus rupture. Docs couldn't save it, had to take everything out. I'm sorry brother; she won't have any more kids. This surgery is to fuse three vertebrae in her back; bastard almost broke her damn back."

Norm stared at the ceiling, "What else?"

Barry was quiet for a few minutes, "She has a concussion, broken wrist, two broken fingers, and two ribs. Doctors think with some recovery time her body will heal. We're more worried about her mind. She woke up this morning before the surgery, but she didn't say a word. Mad Dog told her you were fine and tried to touch her, just brush away a stray hair and she won't talk. Just a few silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Doc is gonna have some head doc specializes in this kind of thing talk to her."

Norm moved to sit up, "I gotta get out of here."

Barry stood up and pushed him back into the bed, "No! You almost died on the damn table. You have over thirty staples holdin' your guts in. Now stop! She's gonna be fine. Skinner and Mad Dog pulled strings and you're both in the same room. As soon as she's out of recovery she'll be back right next to ya. Now focus!"

Norm lay back down, everyone came in and out, filling him in on the story they feed the police. Telling him that the police as well as every spare Demon they had were looking for Martinez. But he didn't care; he wanted to see his girl. He wouldn't be right until he saw her.

That night Mad Dog finally came in just as they wheeled Kaye into the spot next to him. He couldn't take his eyes off her; he hadn't taken in her wounds when they found her, he was just too damn happy to be with her again. Now staring at her in the hospital bed, her right hand in a cast, her face swollen and bruised. She was hooked up to so many IVs and machines, it broke his heart.

Mad Dog gave him a weak smile, "She did real good. Doc said everything looks good now."

Norm sat up the pain overwhelming, but he wanted to be with her, he had to touch her. Mad Dog came to side, "BOY! What the hell are ya doin'?"

Norm had sweat pouring down his face, "I need 'er! She needs me."

Mad Dog sighed, "Alright son, I'll help ya. Hang onto me now."

Mad Dog helped Norm the few feet over to his wife's bedside. Norm looked down at his wife, tears falling from his eyes, he brushed at her hair, "I'm here sugar, I'm so fuckin' sorry I didn't get there in time. Please forgive me….just come back ta me…..come back…"

Norm gently nestled his head into the crook of her neck, sobbing. Mad Dog wiped at his own tears. He'd seen Norm bury both of his parents and the boy never cried. But this was different. This was Kaye. Once Mad Dog got him back in bed, he had one of the nurse push their beds closer together so Norm could hold her hand. It was going to be a long road for both of them, but Mad Dog knew that together they could make it.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Kaye watched as her husband ran down the hallway in the direction that Daryl had gone to get Amber. She sobbed, the pain in her cheek unbearable. The images of Amber under that monster were ripping through her and she wanted them to stop. She heard gun shots outside and she curled up slowly into herself, wishing it would just stop, the violence, the pain, she just wanted to go home and be with her family. Where she belonged._


	9. Witchy Woman

Chapter 8….Witchy Woman

**This was requested by Slivercreekmomma. This was a plot point that she can't add to her story because she is focusing on Daryl and Amber and might I say I'm looking forward to the smut that we will get the next chapter with Daryl in the shower…..WOOT WOOT. **

**She has hinted at the tension at the Black house. Well this is why. Not only is Kaye dealing with her own issues, but something is going to rock their relationship to the core. Silver is gonna do the makeup area, because I begged like a bitch for it. So this is all present day. So here it goes. Heard 'witchy woman' by the eagles and it made me think of Kayla Black pissed off.**

**Thanks for the support for this little thing. I'm hoping no one gives me a negative anon review today. Unfollow me if you don't want the alert for this story. Don't read if you don't like, plain and simple. Hurting other people might make you feel good right now, but it will be visited on you back tenfold, we're grownups no need to bully someone. Just stop….please.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Kaye woke up to the sound of Mitch and Ella in the bathroom. She sighed sitting up noting that Norm's side of the bed was cold. Yesterday had been one of the hardest days of her life. The scar that Martinez had left behind would be a daily reminder of what he had done in his twenty years of torture to her. She sighed getting up from the bed. Helping Amber had settled her, she was glad to be there for the girl. Helping her work through the hell she was crawling out of. She had to give it to Daryl the man was doing everything he could to help her out._

_Kaye pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a tee shirt. She wanted to drive the kids to school today, she needed too. She put on her favorite running shoes and walked into the bathroom, smiling at her two children, "Alright, momma's turn, y'all get out or I'll pee in front of you."_

_Both Ella and Mitch scattered, yelling at her that she was sick. Well at least she got the bathroom to herself. She stared in the mirror at the white bandage that was still on her face. She worked quickly changing it; she tried not to look at herself in the mirror. The doctor said in two weeks they would check it again and then schedule her surgery. But he didn't know if it would cover it completely. She would still have some kind of scarring left. Once she was done with her bandage and getting herself ready for her day she stepped into the kitchen._

_Norm was leaning against the counter, his work shirt already on and grease on his hands. Kaye smirked, "Working already today?"_

_Norm nodded, "Yeah wanted to get that engine pulled for Tyreese. He's rebuilding the Jeep for Carol for her birthday. Ya want me to take 'em?" He motioned to the kids; she shook her head and smiled. _

_Norm came up behind her and kissed her neck softly, she jumped her hands shaking, spilling the coffee in her hands, "Damn it! I'm so sorry…."_

_Norm grabbed her hands and guided her into a chair, "It's fine sugar, I got it. Kids get your book bags."_

_Norm mopped up the coffee and poured her another cup. When he sat it down in front of her, he kneeled down, "Kaye."_

_She held up her hand, "I'm fine, give me a minute, I'm sorry….I just after last night…the dreams….I just…I'm sorry."_

_Norm sighed, kneeling down in-between her legs, "Sugar, it's alright, ain't nothin' can be done will ya are ready. Now do ya want me ta take the kids?"_

_Kaye smiled, putting her hand on his cheek, "No baby, I can take them. You go on and work. We need to make some money if these kids are gonna go to college."_

_Norm nodded, leaning in slow he kissed the corner of her lips, "Alright, be safe."_

_Kaye watched her husband leave, she hated this, she hated that she couldn't stop jumping when he touched her. She had to find a way to calm herself, he had been patient the first time, but she couldn't put him through that again. She sighed sipping her coffee, tonight she would try, she would try to find her way back to him, it was the least she could do._

_**-Home Sweet Home- **_

_Kaye smiled as she walked out onto the porch, her day had been pretty good. She had dropped the kids off at school and cleaned the house from top to bottom. She had made fresh bread and baked a pie for dinner and she had a roast in the oven. She had just picked up both kids, dropping Mitch off at the farm to spend the rest of the day helping Amber's grandpa with the hay and Ella went to be with Tommy. So she had some time on her hands._

_She grabbed the mail from the box and headed inside. She could hear Norm and Tyreese in the work shop and she smirked to herself, at least he sounded happy today. She grabbed a glass of sweet tea and sat down to open the mail. What she found would change her life forever._

_Inside a large manila envelope were court papers. As she read through the letter she felt tears bite at her eyes. _

_**Dear Mrs. Black, **_

_**Your brother Phillip Blake's body was found last week. Since you were listed as his last remaining living relative you are happy to inform you that the whole of his estate has gone to you. I look forward to hearing from you. Please look over the following forms. Let me know if you have any questions. Sincerely Andrea Moss, Attorney at Law**_

_Kaye felt sick, she stared at the papers that the attorney had sent her, in there was a copy of Victor Blake's will where he named her as his daughter and half of his estate was to go to her. She was Victor Blake's daughter. She ran across the room and vomited into the skin, tears streaming down her face. Amber's rapist had been her own brother. She sobbed slipping to the floor, her heart breaking in her chest._

_**-Home Sweet Home-**_

_Norm came in the back door laughing, he saw Kaye sitting there with a bottle of tequila but didn't pay it any mind, "You should Ty he's pissed as hell. Carol went out and got a new Jeep today. He's fumin'."_

_Kaye snorted throwing back her shot, "Yeah a lot of that going around."_

_Norm stopped washing his hands and stared at her, "What's goin' on?"_

_Kaye shrugged, "Maybe nothin', maybe more." _

_Norm dried his hands off and came over to her, there were papers all over the table, "What's all this?"_

_Kaye pushed them toward him, "Go ahead and read them."_

_He sat down and read his face betraying him, Kaye watched him, "You knew." It was a statement not a question. Norm looked up as deep hazel eyes narrowed at him, her chest was heaving, "YOU KNEW AND YOU KEPT IT FROM ME!"_

_Kaye picked up the shot glass and threw it across the room. Norm sighed trying to grab her hand but she pushed him away standing up she towered over him, "WHO KNOWS!"_

_Norm shook his head, "Kaye, now come on and listen….."_

_Kaye slammed her fist down onto the table, "WHO FUCKIN' KNOWS!"_

_Norm was getting pissed, "Your dad told me, besides your momma only Barry knows."_

_Kaye shook her head, "You told me you'd never lie to me! You told me that!"_

_Norm stood up, gritting his teeth, his fists in balls at his side, "I NEVER LIED TO YA, YA COULDN'T HANDLE THAT SHIT! YOU COULDN'T. Blake came to us before he died, wanted us to take care of Martinez, get him out of the picture, he knew the guy was trouble. We tried, set 'im up sent 'im away for ten fuckin' years. Blake tried to protect ya. When he died your daddy thought that was the end of it. Who the fuck would've thought that evil fuck Phillip Blake would make ya the sole heir to his money! I DID NOT LIE, I PROTECTED YA!"_

_In twenty years that they had been together they had never laid a hand on each other in anger. They had thrown things, had rough make up sex, but never had they hurt one and other. But Kaye was enraged; her hand came out and slapped him across the face, "NOT TELLING ME IS JUST AS GOOD AS A LIE!"_

_She ran from the kitchen screaming down the stairs to him, "YOUR KIDS NEED PICKED UP ASSHOLE." Then he heard a door slam, he sighed sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. He'd never seen her this upset, he grabbed the bottle of tequila and took a hit from it. He had no idea how to bring them back from this._

_**-Home Sweet Home-**_

_Norm feed the kids and cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. Once the kids went off to bed, he ventured upstairs ahead what was waiting for him. He went to their room and found that some of her things were gone. He sighed looking down the hall at her mom's room. She was holed up in there hiding from him; he wasn't going to let her do this. He stormed up to the door, banging on it, "Open the damn door."_

_He heard her muffled voice on the other side, "GO AWAY NORM!"_

_He growled, "Ya open this door or I'll fuckin' kick it in!"_

_Mitch poked his head out his door, "Dad what the hell?"_

_Norm growled at his son, "Just a little fight with your momma, go back to your room."_

_Mitch sighed, "Dad, maybe ya should let her be awhile."_

_Norm glared at his son who held up his hands and went back into this room. Norm backed up and kicked the door popping the lock. _

_Kaye had been in the middle of changing and she stood there trying to pull her shirt on, her bandage was off her face and she glared at him, "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT? YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HE DID THIS TIME? LOOK AT ME! My brother let him do this to me! My brother raped that girl right in front of me!" She pulled the shirt over her head and charged at him pushing him out of the room, "NOW YOU GOT YOUR DAMN EYEFUL, why don't ya go on down to the clubhouse and find some sweet young thing that ain't broken and damaged." She slammed the door in his face and he could hear her moving the dresser in front of the door._

_He stood there leaning against the wall; he could hear her sobbing inside. He leaned his head against the door, his voice cracking over the lump in his throat, "Ain't needin' no one but ya, ya need time alright, but ya know where I am. Night sugar, I love ya."_

_The sobs just got louder as he walked away. He sighed slipping into their room. He changed his clothes and lay on the bed facing the door. He had left the door open, he wanted to be able to get to her if she had night terrors during the night, he had to fix this shit somehow._

_**-Home Sweet Home-**_

_Kaye was there again, her hands were bound above her as she watched Amber struggle. She screamed out to Phillip to stop, but then he changed, he became Martinez. He stalked over to her smiling, "Oh mi percosia, your bother has given you to me….now let's finish that work on your face…."_

_Kaye could feel strong arms around her as she thrashed all over her mother's bed, "NOOOOO!"_

_She sat up in a cold sweat, the dresser was on it's side and Norm was holding her from behind. Ella and Mitch stood in the doorway. She couldn't believe this, her life was falling apart and she had no idea what to do to fix it. She sobbed trying to push Norm off but he held her tight against him, "Sshhh, it's alright sugar, just a dream. I'm here ain't nothin' gonna happen to ya. Ssshh now, I got ya."_

_She nodded her head, trying to get off the bed. She felt sick. Norm was frozen not sure what to do, this had been one of the worse she had since she came home. He nodded to Mitch, "Help me stand this up will ya."_

_Mitch nodded helping his dad set the dresser to rights. Kaye had already retreated to the rocking chair, her mother's blanket around her shoulders. She was muttering to herself, rocking the chair, Norm's heart sank; it was like ten years ago, when he couldn't reach her._

_Ella came in with a glass of tea and a handful of her mother's pills, she went over and crouched down in front of Kaye, "Hey momma, it's time for your pain meds and I got ya that nerve pill that helps ya."_

_Kaye nodded, wiping at a few stray tears, "Thank you sweetie."_

_Ella smiled at her, "Why don't I sleep with you tonight momma. Won't that be nice?"_

_Norm sighed, he knew Kaye wouldn't let him stay with her, "That's a real nice idea peaches."_

_Kaye took her pills, smiling at her daughter, "No sweetie, you have school, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna sit here a while. I just need to be alone for a spell."_

_Ella looked at her father who nodded his head. After getting Ella and Mitch back to bed, he sat on their bed waiting, he knew with the pain meds and the nerve pill, she'd be out soon and he'd bring her back to their bed._

_After an hour he scooped her up from the rocking chair, he made sure to grab her momma's blanket and he carried her silently down the hall to their bed. He laid her down and covered her up, even in her sleep right now she didn't look at peace. He wanted to see her at peace. The next few days were going to be hell, but he knew once she settled down she'd understand. He kissed her cheek and slipped into bed with her, pulling her close to him. In the morning when he woke, she was already gone._

**Now that sets up Silvercreekmomma for the big blow out! So excited! Gettin' my popcorn ready For those of you that read my CARYL, I'm working on a new story and a few updates for Winter tonight, unless I get hate mail for this one and then I'll just say fuck it! **


	10. Devil Behind You

Chapter 9…..Devil Behind You

**So it was nice no mean reviews and several lovely reviews and follows thank you guys. This one will be in present day again because I'm setting up one last thing for Silver! So she can give us some yummy chapters this weekend. Thanks for the support**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Kaye woke up and before she opened her eyes she knew she was in her own bed. She sighed feeling the heavy weight of Norm's arm across her waist. She turned and looked at the clock and saw it was just five. She had gotten about three hours of sleep total. She quietly slipped out of the bed, after twenty years you get real good at slipping out without waking the other person. She grabbed a pair of her favorite jeans and one of her black shirts. She went to the bathroom and got dressed, fixing her hair and makeup. As she looked at herself in the mirror she saw the woman her momma had raised not the broken product of a rape. She needed today, she had ghost to settle before she could even start to face the betrayal from Norm._

_She went to the kitchen and got on their home computer, looking up the information she needed. She was fast as she grabbed all the papers she would need for her errands today. She let a simple note, packed the kid's lunches and headed out the door right before seven. When she started the SUV she smiled, the Eagles, "Witchy Woman" blared at her, that was what she felt like today. She was going to take back her life one way or that other._

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Norm got up and checked her momma's room, she wasn't there. He pulled on his work clothes and headed down to the kitchen. He saw the kid's lunches had been packed and sitting on the table. He found the computer still on and a note on the desk._

_**Had an errand to run.**_

_**Drop off and pick the kids, their lunches are packed.**_

_**Be back tomorrow night, I don't know where we stand.**_

_**Kaye**_

_Norm slammed his fist into the desk, she knew better than to go running around without a guard. Just because Le Mechant was died and gone didn't mean there weren't other clubs out there that wouldn't love to get a hold of one of the patched members wives. He pulled out his phone and dialed Barry. The man answered on the second ring, "We have a big ass problem."_

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Kaye stood outside of Moss, Moss, and Moss Attorneys at Law. She had looked up Andrea Moss on the web and she knew what the woman looked liked. She couldn't leave this for another day; if she was ever going to sleep again she needed to take care of this now. She saw the blond woman get out of a Mustang GT and head toward the office. Kaye steeled herself, "Mrs. Moss, Andrea Moss."_

_The blond gave her an uneasy smile, "Yes do I know you?"_

_Kaye shook her head, "I'm Kayla Black. You sent me the information on my brother's estate. I know ya usually do this by appointment but I need to do this today."_

_The woman regarded her, "Well Mrs. Black, I really have a lot on my plate today."_

_Kaye nodded her head scanning up and down the street, she tore the bandage off the side of her face, "This is what my brother did to me. He ordered another man to do this, I can't let this go another day or I might never sleep again. Please…." Kaye wiped at tears that had streamed down her face._

_Andrea sighed, "Ok, come on in. We can talk in my office."_

_Kaye nodded, putting the bandage back on as they walked through the offices. Andrea stopped a few times telling the secretaries to not disturb them. Once they were in her office Andrea motioned to a chair, "Go on, can I get you something to drink?"_

_Kaye shook her head, "No thank you. I've been drinking for a few hours, fueled on coffee. I forgot how busy Atlanta is."_

_Andrea smiled, pulling a file from her desk and folding her hands, "Mrs. Black what can I do for you?"_

_Kaye took a deep breath, getting into her bag she pulled out a handful of paperwork, "I don't want this money, but I know where I want it to go, who needs it. I'm only taking 100 grand for my family. I want to set up college funds for my kids and pay off our mortgage. I'd like to get my daughter a new car while I'm in town, she'll be driving soon. But the rest, I want to go to these people." She handed the list over to Andrea who scanned it._

_Andrea couldn't believe the list she was holding, "Mrs. Black you have 50 thousands for me? Why?"_

_Kaye fidgeted, "I'm sure you know what kind of business my brother did. He was a bad man. I may or may not be married to an outlaw biker and from time to time he gets himself into trouble. The money is to cover you handling this and prepayment if he does need a lawyer or any of the boys in the club. Isn't it enough?"_

_Andrea nodded, her eyes wide, "No, it's plenty. Thank you. But who is Amber Phillips and Daryl Dixon? They have been awarded a very large sum of money."_

_Kaye's eyes filled with tears, "She's my god daughter and the woman my brother raped in front of me. She's suffered injuries that she will be struggling with for years; I want this money to go to her and her man to take care of her expenses and for them to start their life. Enough has been done to her. It's the least that monster can do."_

_Andrea sat back admiring the woman she saw in front of her, she was college educated but she could tell she had given this all a lot of thought. "This large sum to the Demons Motorcycle club? What will this be going to?"_

_Kaye sighed, "They use it when a member gets hurt or is away for long periods to help the family. If a member is sick or their wife is sick. It will go to hard working people who need it. Nothing illegal. The rest as I said his house, cars whatever I want sold with all the money going to the Children's Hospital here in Atlanta under the name of Eli Weston Black."_

_Andrea looked at her, "Your son?"_

_Kaye nodded, "I lost him before he was born. Just use that name to donate it under please."_

_Andrea nodded, "You have the mortgage you want to pay off, we can get this all taken care of, I'm sorry you went through something so horrible. I was contacted by your brother's lawyer in New Orleans and had no idea who he was when I took the case."_

_Kaye smiled, reaching across the table, "It's not a problem darling; just tell me you work for me now."_

_Andrea nodded, "Yes ma'am I do."_

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Norm and Barry stormed up to Tyreese and Carol's door, Barry knocked, knowing Norm would put his fist through the door. Tyreese answered, "Hey brothers what's going on?"_

_Barry pointed at Norm, "Is Carol home? We have a missing woman and Norm thinks she might know where she is."_

_Tyreese sighed, "Yeah come on in. CAROL!"_

_Carol came into the living room and as soon as she saw Norm and Barry her face went to stone, "Boys. What can I help you with?"_

_Norm stepped toward her, "Where is she? She's unprotected."_

_Carol crossed her arms, "She was unprotected before, not telling her things got you into this mess."_

_Tyreese's voice boomed, "WOMAN! YOU WILL NOT DISRESCPET THESE MEN!"_

_Carol rolled her eyes, "Tyreese Thomas you will not raise your voice to me in my own home! They came here looking for answers and I'm just telling it like it is. Now hush." Carol turned back to Norm, "She's safe."_

_Norm narrowed his eyes, "WHERE. IS. SHE?"_

_Carol huffed, "She's in Atlanta."_

_Norm turned around his hands pulling at his hair, he spun to look at Carol, "What is she fuckin' doin' in Atlanta?"_

_Carol's lips were set in a firm line, "She's seeing that attorney. Said she need to clear her head. Promised she would check in every hour she was there. So far she's done that."_

_Norm nodded, chewing on his lip, "When will she check in again?"_

_Carol walked over and checked her phone, "She just did."_

_Norm grabbed the phone from her and looked at the text, __**Attorney handled, off to dealership, check in again one hour.**_

_Norm typed, __**Need to call home, things are bad.**_

_Norm handed the phone back to Carol, "Don't tell her it was me."_

_Carol shrugged, "You just did. I was supposed to text her 'run home' if there was trouble. If things were fine, I was suppose to text 'fine'. You went ahead and let her know that it wasn't me. There's nothing I can do now. Won't she answer your texts?"_

_Norm fumed, "YOU COULD'VE SAID THAT BEFORE!"_

_Carol smirked, "Nope, you deserve whatever she gives to you. Off to work, see you later." Carol kissed Tyreese's cheek and left the three men to stand there like idiots in the living room. The women had closed ranks and there was nothing that Norm could do now but wait for her to come home._

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Kaye smirked at the text message, "Oh Norman what are you doing? Glad you're sweating it out, asshole."_

_She pulled into the car dealership and smiled, she had done good today. She knew that Amber and Daryl won't want the money, but they needed it. They could start a business; do something to get their lives off on the right foot. The hospital needed the money and she knew even though she wanted to put a fist through his head, that having the mortgage on the junk yard gone would help Norm sleep at night._

_Maybe now she would be able to sleep at night. She got out of her SUV and walked toward the small VW bugs, these would be perfect for Ella._

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Norm had gone crazy most the day hardly getting anything done. Debra and Carol both shut him down, both women claiming that the men in the club needed to think about things before they made life changing decisions. Neither one of Kaye's little sisters would talk, even though Anna had been married to T-Dog, she still wouldn't help saying that her first priority was her sister. So he had picked up the kids and sat on the porch drinking whiskey waiting for his woman. He shook his head laughing; it was like a fuckin' sad ass country song. "Waitin' on a Woman." He was ready to give in and head to bed, when his phone went off. It was Carol, __**she's at the clubhouse, in bad shape, drinking and listening to music, FIX THIS ASSHOLE.**_

_Norm was off the porch on his bike, yelling into the kids to lock up. He was made it to the clubhouse in record time. There sat her SUV he let out a sigh of relief, now it was time to face the music, however bad it might be, he loved her and she wasn't going anywhere._

**Ok you guys! I got you all caught up so when Silver posts, you know the back-story to something**** Nice reviews….please**** Hugs, Me!**


	11. Not So Sure

Chapter 10…Not so Sure

**Well I'm still trying to deal with the last chapter that Silver gave us! WOW, that was the hottest smut ever! And now here is the fallout from what happened. I know Silver has a great chapter coming up for tonight so I won't make mine too long.**

**Silver has a video on youtube under Reedus Renegades, under Daryl Dixon: Country. Check it out. It's for her story and it has hints in it for upcoming chapters.**

**Thanks again for supporting this little number. Remember if you don't like please don't review. Negativity hurts everyone's soul.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye laid there listening to his heart beat, she didn't know how long they had been there like that, but she knew it had been awhile. She really didn't want to move. She wasn't sure where they were, she had a lot of her own demons to work on and he had his. Norm tightened his arms around her, kissing her head again, "We could go again if ya want."

Kaye smirked looking up at him, "You think you got that in ya old man?"

Norm surprised her by flipping her so he was on top, his hands digging into her ass, "Oh I'll show ya old."

Before anything else could happen, the clubhouse door was opened; Barry and Tyreese came running in with their guns drawn. Norm moved to cover up Kaye the best he could. Barry saw Norm's white ass in the air and he groaned, turning his back, "Could ya put some fuckin' clothes on?"

Kaye started laughing underneath him and Norm shot her a look before he kissed her quick, "Rain check."

Kaye giggled, "Heard that before." Norm slapped her ass as she bent down to pick up her pants.

Barry looked around at the damage to the mirror and then the sound system. Norm was walking toward him with his jeans on buckling his belt, "What the fuck did you two do?"

Norm smirked, running his hand through his hair, "Yeah I might owe ya for the sound system and the mirror there. We had a little talk."

Barry sighed, "JESUS ya had to fuck her on the table?"

Kaye came out of the meeting room dressed, picking up her black flats as she came, "Oh don't give us that Barry Phillips, I know for a fact that you and Debra do that shit all the fuckin' time. Besides you can take the repairs out of this."

Kaye grabbed an envelope out of her bag slipping it to Barry. He opened it and his mouth fell open, "What the hell? Where did you get this?"

Kaye squared her shoulders, "Just consider it money that was owed the club. I made sure baby girl got a big chunk too. Her and Daryl need to start their life with some cash, won't make up what that monster did, but at least it might help."

Norm sighed, "Yeah sure baby? I mean we could've gave it to charity…."

Kaye held up her hand, "I bought Ella a car today, it'll be delivered tomorrow. I paid off the mortgage on the junk yard and I put money away for both kids to go college. The rest of what isn't here went to the Atlanta's Children's Hospital in the memory of Eli."

Norm saw her flinch when she mentioned their son that she lost ten years before. She had named him, but they never knew for sure if it had been a boy or girl. Kaye had always said it was just a feeling. She always felt sick that they never got to bury the baby.

Norm nodded, brushing her good cheek, "Sounds real good baby. Ya did good."

Kaye frowned, "I don't know how happy Daryl and Amber will be, but I ain't taking the money back. It's theirs, plain and simple."

Barry sighed, "Alright, well at least go home so you fuck in private. I'll have a prospect clean this shit up tomorrow. Thank you for this Kayla. You've always been so good to this club." He went to hug her but she flinched back, Barry held up his hands, "I'm sorry."

Kaye gave him a tight lipped smile, "No worries. I'm heading home." She kissed Norm on the cheek, "We need to get that stitches, shit, come on Black let's go."

Norm kissed her and went in search of the rest of his clothes. At least she was coming home where she belonged.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye waited till the pain killers the hospital had given to Norm kicked in and she went into her mother's bedroom and pulled the rocker near the window. She sighed; the nights were the worse. When she was asleep she had nowhere to hide from the memories that plagued her at night. Tonight was a step in the right direction, she had opened herself up to him sexually and she hadn't done that in years. He seemed happier than he had in years.

Maybe it was time to hide her feelings from him; she knew she had torn him down over the years. She needed to get her shit together and honestly she wasn't sure she trusted Norm to tell her the truth and be there like she needed him to be. She wanted him, she loved him, but maybe it was time for her to just close herself off and try to deal on her own. Her head hurt, she really needed to sleep, she knew she was going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning, hell she already had one. She covered herself up in her mother's blanket and snuggled down falling asleep, hoping that Amber wasn't too mad at her for what she had done.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm found her in her mother's bedroom in the morning. He sighed, walking over to her; he knelt down in front of her, "Kaye."

She sighed and stretched opening her eyes, "What time is it?"

He looked over at the clock on the wall, "Just after nine, I dropped the kids off with Tommy. He had a baseball game today and Mitch wanted to tag along. Ya alright?"

Kaye yawned, stretching her cami top she wore to bed riding up a little. Norm leaned in kissing her bare stomach. Kaye felt her core stir; she ran her fingers through his hair, "Norm?"

He looked up at her smiling at her, "Yeah baby?" She didn't give him time to answer; she kissed him hard, almost biting his tongue. He moaned as she stood up pulling him from the floor and pushing him against the wall, her nails digging into his arm, he hissed knowing she was marking the hell out of him. They had sex at the clubhouse and then when they got home. He had a fucking hickey on his neck from last night and one on his ass he wasn't sure how it got there.

He pushed her away a little bit, "Babe?"

Kaye stopped, then her hand snaked down the front of his jeans smirking at him, "What babe?"

Norm growled, her hand was already working him up to full mast. What the fuck had gotten into her? He had missed this the past ten years and now she was almost raping him. He just shook his head, maybe this was good. Everything was out in the open and now they could really be together, back stronger than they ever were.

Kaye fell to her knees in front of him, unbuckling his belt. He hadn't had a blow job in ten years, ten fucking years. His legs were shaking as she pulled down his pants and took him gently into her mouth. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, loving the feel of his wife's mouth on his cock. He ran his hands carefully into her hair, her tongue started flicking out at the underside of his cock and he bucked his hips, "Fuck Kaye, that's it baby. Yeah baby come on."

Kaye smirked against him, reaching up she massaged the spot right behind his balls; he came like a freight train in her mouth. He was shocked when she looked up at him and smiled, swallowing him down. She stood up and walked over to the rocking chair, pulling down her pants. She got in the chair and hung her legs over the arms. She spread her beautiful pussy out for him and he felt his cock, the traitor, twitch. He had to give her what she wanted. He got on his knees and buried his face in her sweet core, licking and sucking with all he had. He moaned against her, loving her with everything he had.

When she came she was panting and sweating. Norm worked his way up her body, kissing her, gently. Kaye looked at him and smiled, "Well that was fun. I got to shower." She got up and left him sitting there wondering what the fuck just happened. He got up and headed toward the bathroom when he tried the door the door was locked. He sighed leaning his head against the door; maybe things weren't as good as he thought they were.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

After they got back from Amber and Daryl's, Norm headed into the junkyard office. He needed some damn sleep, she hadn't said two words to him since they got back and he didn't like way she was eyeing him in the kitchen. The kids were home so he hoped that she would calm down now that they were home. He was too old for this shit, when did she get like this? He let his head fall back and he was asleep.

He woke up to a soft giggle, he opened his eyes to see his wife heading toward him, "What are you doing out here? Hiding from me?"

Norm rubbed his eyes, "No baby, I must've fallen asleep. What's gonna on?"

Kaye smirked, sitting down on his lap, her hands ghosting over his leather demon's vest, "Fuck Norm, I miss you when you're not around."

Norm chuckled nervously, "Oh baby, I miss ya too, but I need to get some rest. I ain't as young as I was once. I need to sleep and drink fluids. You're killin' me here."

Kaye nodded, standing up, "Ok, well, I'll just go take care of myself alone then. Enjoy your nap."

Norm sat there dumbfounded as he watched her sway her ass on the way out of the office. In twenty years she never, EVER talked about masturbating. He'd be DAMNED if she was in the house servicing herself when he was there. SHIT! He pushed himself up from the chair with a growl and prowled into the house, he was gonna take care of his girl.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye got off the bike at the clubhouse and Norm sighed. She took him two more times at the house and honestly he was worried his balls were gonna fall off. Going from the missionary position for ten years to things he never thought she would try had his head in a spin. He pulled himself off the bike and followed his hot ass wife into the clubhouse. They were voting on a transfer tonight. A new guy named Dave Price that wanted to transfer to a permanent clubhouse. Norm had met him a few times and he seemed like a good kid. He was about thirty and he had ink from head to toe.

When they got inside, Kaye took off in the direction of Debra, while he branched out with Barry. Barry chuckled, nodding toward Kaye, "She still wearing you out?"

Norm groaned, "I don't fuckin' get it. We had a good sex life, but it's like she can't get enough. I'm fuckin' exhausted. I want in on that fuckin' gun run this week so I can rest."

Barry laughed, "Fuck I wish I had that problem. I'm sorry brother, no sympathy here."

Norm took a drink of his beer eyeing his wife, who was standing there talking with the new guy. Dave was smiling at his wife and it hit Norm that he hadn't seen the big fucker smile once in the two weeks he had been there, but standing there talking to his wife, he was fucking beaming. Norm felt a twitch of jealous as he watched the two of them. Kaye touched the guys arm and Norm slammed his beer down. Barry laughing behind him.

Norm stalked over and stood behind Kaye with his arm going to her waist. She turned and smiled at him, "Dave was just telling me about his daddy. He used to own a gun range in Florida."

Norm nodded, "Really?"

Dave nodded taking a long drag on his smoke, "Oh yeah, Kaye was saying she wanted to learn how to handle a gun better, I volunteered to show her. Gonna be opening my own range here. Anything for a wife of my sarge."

Norm huffed, tightening his arm around his wife, "Yeah, I bet. Hey I think Barry wanted ya Dave. And my wife owes me a dance."

Kaye raised an eyebrow at him, "Norm you haven't danced with me since our wedding."

Norm growled pulling her onto the dance floor, pulling her tight into his chest, "What a man can't dance with his wife?"

Kaye smirked, leaning into him, taking a deep breath of his scent; she loved the feel of his arms around her. The music was playing on a rigged up sound system, it was one of her favorites, "Crazy Girl". She was surprised when she felt her husband's chest rumble as he sang the words of the chorus into her ear, _"Crazy girl don't you know that I love you, and I wouldn't dream of going nowhere, Silly woman come here let me hold you, Have I told ya lately, that I love ya like crazy, girl."_

Kaye looked up and smiled, a small tear falling down her bad cheek. Norm wiped it away with his thumb and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched and the door to the clubhouse swung open to reveal Daryl carrying baby girl in his arms. Shit was getting ready to hit the fan.

**Hope you liked it! Nice reviews only please! I bow to Silver the wonderful! **


	12. Drunken Demons

Chapter 11…Drunken Demons

**Well I know Sliver is working hard on the next chapter but she asked me to go ahead and get this one out so when the mistress asks, you do. Lots going on with Amber and Daryl….I hope she's alright and I hope the other Demons don't shot Daryl or Merle….so much drama! I bow to her and thank her for asking me to help out in my little ways.**

**So here we go….Nice reviews are welcome, I have a sensitive heart and write for fun and no money, so be kind.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye got home a little after eleven, Debra took her home. There was no way she could ride with Norm after everything that went down at the clubhouse. She didn't mean to say what she said; she didn't want him to know that she had lost most of her respect for him. The one thing she did respect him as was a father, but if she tried to think about him in any other light she had trouble seeing him like she once did.

After the rape, well maybe even before she put him on a pedestal and the fall from that pedestal was ripping them both in half. She knew she needed to get her head on straight.

She peeked into Mitch's room; he looked up and smiled at her, "Home early Momma?"

Kaye smiled at him, "Yeah baby, how was your night?"

Mitch nodded, "Good, saw a movie with the guys. Ella called she's on her way home."

Kaye nodded walking over she kissed his forehead, "Alright sweetie, I'm heading to bed. Come get me if you need me."

Mitch went back to his computer and waved good night.

Kaye changed and slipped into bed. She heard Ella come in a few minutes later, so she knew both of her babies were safe for the night but sleep wasn't easy to find. She tossed and turned until three when she heard the roar of his bike coming up the drive. She sighed hoping that he would just slip into bed without any trouble.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm stayed at the clubhouse drinking like a fucking fish until one of the little blonds that use to love up on Leon started rubbing up on him. He kissed her back a few times in his drunken haze, but he knew better. So he rode home, not giving a shit if he got pulled over, he wanted to have it out with her. Who the fuck was she to disrespect him in front of Barry, in the meeting room? He may have kept things from her, but he was fucking there for her through all her bullshit and he'd be damned if this was going to destroy everything they had worked so hard for. He parked the bike right up against the house in the middle of one of her flower beds, leaning the bike against the house he stumbled up the front stairs.

It took him twenty minutes to get the key to work in the lock, by then he was almost enraged. He slammed the door open, yelling upstairs, "DADDY'S HOME! GOD DAMN IT!"

Kaye heard him at the door and knew this wasn't good. Only five times in their marriage had he come home like this and she knew this wasn't going to be good. She walked to the top of the stairs listening to him and when the door slammed open and he yelled out, she jumped.

Ella came out of her room half awake, "Momma?"

Kaye sighed, "It's alright go back to bed your daddy is drunk, so he's being an ass. I'll call you if there's trouble."

Ella nodded, but Kaye could see in her face that she was worried for her. Kaye walked down the stairs. Norm was in the kitchen looking for another bottle of whiskey. Kaye stood in the doorway, her arms crossed, "What are you doing?"

Norm spun around, bottle in his hands, "There she is, the BITCH that had the balls to call me out in front of my president! Who do you think you are?"

Kaye watched as he took a long pull from the bottle, "Don't you think you've had enough tonight?"

Norm huffed, slamming the bottle down on the counter, he stalked toward her, pushing her against the wall, pinning her there with his hips, "I think I've had enough when I fucking say I've had enough. You know I think you've forgotten who the man in this house is."

Kaye stared at him, she knew he was like this when he got mad and drunk, she knew that tomorrow he'd been ready to kill himself for the way he was acting, "Norm, let's go to bed."

Norm pushed away from her, "FUCK THAT! You're the one that's been all about the fucking the last few days. So let's do it right here. Come on." He took his arm and swept it across the kitchen table breaking everything in his path. He stalked over to Kaye and sat her down hard on the table, "This is what you like now, right?"

Kaye felt her throat close up, "Norm don't do this, I'm telling you it's time for bed."

Norm pulled her to him roughly kissing her hard, that's when she smelt it. The perfume of another woman. Kaye pushed him back hard, slapping him in the face, "I don't take sloppy seconds!"

Norm stood there staring at her, "What? What the fuck do you mean?"

Kaye was pissed, "Who was she? One of those little tarts down at the club?" She kept her voice down, she didn't want the kids to hear this, but holy hell if he didn't pass out soon she was going to kill him.

Norm looked sick; he stumbled back against the sink, his voice cracking, "Why can't you LOVE ME?"

Kaye sighed, "I do love you, now let's go to bed."

Norm shook his head, "Not till you say you love me and mean it!"

Kaye couldn't take it anymore, she ran up the stairs to the bedroom, locking it behind her. She grabbed her purse which was nearby and she dialed Amber, she couldn't call on any of the other demons, they would all side with Norm. She knew that she had to ask for Merle, he was pissed with the other guys and she knew he would come help her with him.

Norm kicked at the door making her jump, "OPEN THE FUCKIN' DOOR!"

Kaye yelled back, "PLEASE STOP THE KIDS ARE HOME AND YOU'RE GOING TO SCARE THEM!"

Norm was almost crying on the other side, "I wouldn't hurt any of ya. I fucking love my family. You're killing me Kayla. I think I'll eat my own gun…that's what I'll do."

Amber finally picked up, "Hello?"

Kaye felt sick dragging the girl into this but she had no choice, "Baby girl, I need Merle to come to the house. Please. Norm's real drunk and you know how he gets."

Norm kicked the door again, "I SWEAR IF YA DON'T LET ME IN! I'LL FUCKIN' KICK IT IN!"

Amber was wide awake now, "Ok, are you alright?"

Kaye sighed, "I'm fine, just please. I can't sleep with him in the house. Please send Merle…PLEASE."

Amber looked at Daryl who was already awake, "I'll have Daryl send him right over. Just hand on Aunt Kaye, Merle is coming." Daryl got up and got on his phone calling his brother.

Kaye heard Norm kicking at the door, "Ok, I got to go. Thank you baby girl."

She hung up and opened the door just as Norm was going to kick it and he slammed into her. Her head hit the ground hard and his head connected with her lip busting it open. "God damn it NORM!"

Norm sobbed as he cradled her face with his hands, "Oh God baby I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I just get so upset, when I think about losing you. It makes me crazy. I love you so much."

He pulled her into his arms holding her. Kaye just rubbed his back, hoping that Merle got there quick, she wasn't afraid of Norm. This was how he got, instead of dealing with his emotions he let them build up till he ended up a sloppy drunk mess pain in the ass. "Baby I have to go clean up my face."

Norm nodded, "I'll go with you, help you."

Kaye nodded, helping him up she took him into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. While she looked into the mirror, when the hell did things get so crazy? She cleaned up her lip and looked over to see him sound asleep, she wanted so badly to go over there and slap him silly, but then she heard Ella call her, "Momma, are you alright?"

Kaye took a deep breath and stepped out into the hallway, "I'm fine, your stupid daddy tried to kick in the door as I was opening it and he ended on top of me busting my lip."

Ella eyed her mother carefully, "You sure momma. Where's daddy now?"

Kaye pointed into the bathroom, Ella stood there looking at her father, "I'm sorry momma that daddy's being such an ass. I know what he did, just because that other man was your blood daddy doesn't mean Grampy Ernie isn't your real daddy."

Kaye felt tears fill her eyes, "I know baby. Don't worry, momma and daddy will get their shit together and figure this all out. I'm sorry our shit is getting on you. Now go back to bed. Merle is coming to help me put your daddy in the office for the night."

Ella nodded heading back toward her room. As soon as Kaye heard her door close she heard Merle's bike coming down the drive. She threw on her robe and went down to meet him.

Merle took her in and whistled, "Shit Kaye, did he hit ya missy?"

Kaye shook her head, "No, dumb drunk asshole was kicking in the door when I opened it and he fell into me. We both ended up on our asses and I got a hard head to the lip."

Merle got closer looking at the lip, "Shit that's busted but good. Ya need to go to the hospital?"

Kaye shook her head, "No, if you would just help me get him outside to the office. I just can't stand the thought of him sleeping in the house tonight."

Merle took note of the trashed kitchen; he almost was going to make sure he dropped Norm down the stairs a little on the way to the office. Merle liked him, but no man should go home and kick up that kind of shit with his old lady and his kids at home.

Good to his thoughts, Merle 'accidentally' dropped Norm down the last five steps. He looked up at Kaye innocently who laughed, "Thank you."

Merle helped her get him into the office where they dumped him on the couch and Kaye threw a blanket over him. After convincing Merle she was fine he left, she crawled into bed at five, her head was pounding and her back was killing her from him knocking to the ground. She hoped that tomorrow was a better day.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm groaned, the sun from the blinds hitting his eyes as soon as he opened them. He went to sit up and the drumline beating in his head made his stomach roll. He hissed grabbing his ribs that Merle had bruised the night before at the clubhouse and he couldn't remember how the fuck he got home.

He looked up at the clock and saw it was two in the afternoon. He pulled himself off the couch and walked to the mini fridge grabbing out a bottle of water. He drank it down in one pull, shit he was fucked up last night.

He walked into the backdoor of the kitchen and Ella looked up and glared at him. Mitch got up and left, he knew he was in deep shit. He looked at Ella, "Where's your momma?"

Ella smirked at him, "She left a few hours ago, said she had a friend that had a gun range and she was going to practice shooting. Uncle Barry called and said you have a meeting at four. You better hurry."

Norm gritted his teeth, she better not fucking be with Dave or he was gonna have to kill that fucker. He took a shower noticing the boots marks on their bedroom door. He sighed wondering what the hell else he did the night before.

**-Home Sweet Home- **

Kaye loved the gun range, she always felt right at home there. She was grateful that Dave didn't ask about her lip, he just got her set up and took her out giving her a lane. She fired for over an hour, just letting the gun do the talking for her. She hated feeling this way, so out of control. She took off her ear muffs and turned to see Dave watching her, "You're good."

Kaye smiled, "Yeah, been shooting for a long time, just haven't held a gun in awhile. I've been afraid too."

Dave nodded, "Because of the rape?"

Kaye was taken aback, no one ever talked to her about it, not even Debra, "Yeah. You're blunt aren't you?"

Dave lit a cigarette and offered one to Kaye, she took it and he lit the end for her, "My mom was raped when I was in high school, watched her go through that shit. One thing she always bitched about was my dad helped her through it but he treated her like she was glass afterward. Like she would break, when she just needed someone to talk to about it. I know it's not my place, but if you need to talk, I'm here. You just look like you need a friend."

Kaye smiled at him, "Would you like to get a cup of coffee?"

Dave smiled, "Lead the way sis."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm sat in the chair in the living room, both of the kids were gone for the night and he thought it was the best time for them to talk. He had gone to his meeting and when he got home, he was pissed to see Kaye was still gone. So he had sat there, waiting for her. At seven when he heard her SUV pull up, he let out a deep breath, at least she came home.

When she walked through the door and he saw her face, he jumped up, "What the fuck happened to your face?" He started making his way toward her, but she held up her hand.

He stopped dead in his tracks, "You happened. You came in here last night drunk off your ass, smelling of another woman's perfume manhandling my ass. Then when I ran upstairs you tried to kick the door down with the kids home! I opened the fuckin' door and you plowed into me! That's what fuckin' happened."

Norm looked at the floor, "Shit baby, I didn't…."

Kaye walked up to him poking him in the chest, "DON'T! JUST DON'T SAY YOU'RE SORRY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! If you want this marriage to have any chance we need help!"

Norm nodded, "Yeah I guess we do."

Kaye huffed, "I made an appointment with Dr. Mason on Friday. Until then, I'm staying in momma's room." She started toward the stairs but stopped turning to him, "I don't know if it'll work Norm, but last night with the perfume. That might have been my last straw." She turned and disappeared upstairs. Norm sat down hard in the chair, running his hands through his hair, what the fuck should he do now?

**Ok, nice reviews please and thank you! **


	13. Doctor Mason

Chapter 12…Dr. Mason

**Well, after an ovary blowing day of Reedus photos, I'm now ready to write this chapter for you. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. Thank you for your kindness. Also hugs out to Silver who is my muse on my shoulder, letting me part of her little universe.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm sat in the chair next to Kaye, he fuckin' hated this shit. He was fidgeting his leather band like he hadn't in years. He knew he looked a sight, he did that on purpose, he had his leather demon vest on his work shirt a pair of dirty greasy jeans and his boots. He looked over at Kaye, who was staring at the wall waiting for the doctor to come in. They hadn't talked since that night at the house, that was almost three days ago.

He stared at her, she looked great, but she always looked great. "Did ya get the kids off to school alright?"

Kaye looked at him, "Oh, yeah, didn't they come out and say goodbye?"

Norm huffed, "Nope, seems they picked their momma's side."

Kaye groaned, "There are NO sides here Norm, please knock it off."

Norm sighed looking at his leather band, slumping into the chair more; this was going to fucking blow.

Dr. Mason came in and sat in the chair before them, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Now Norm, I'm Dr. Mason, I think we met back when Kaye was raped and she started coming here."

Norm cringed at the word, he sat up and nodded, "Yup, I remember."

Dr. Mason nodded, "Well tell me what's going on?"

Kaye sighed, "Well we still haven't faced what happened. We have that secret that came crashing down on us about my biological father and that combined with recent events, we're falling apart."

Norm huffed, "She's spending a lot of time with a much younger man."

Kaye raised an eyebrow, "A FRIEND, you son of a …."

Dr. Mason held up her hands, "Kaye, please don't attack, tell him how you feel, don't attack, this is hard for him too. This happened to you physically but mentally it happened to him too. His sense of protecting you was ripped from him…"

Norm sat up, "Doc if ya don't mind, I'd rather ya not tell my wife how I feel."

Dr. Mason nodded her head, "Alright, what about it then how do you feel?"

Norm looked at Kaye; this doctor shit wasn't him, "What'd ya mean we ain't been through the rape? Jesus fuckin' Christ Kayla we've lived it every day for the last ten years."

Kaye shook her head, "No, you've protected and didn't want to hear about it. You won't listen to what happened, the things he did. Not even Debra will listen you all tell me not to talk about, but I want to talk about it. I want to talk about the first time he did it. I want to talk about the ways he hurt me. What he did when he saw I had miscarriage…."

Norm stood up his hands going to his head, "ENOUGH! That's fuckin' enough alright! This ain't good for ya."

Kaye stood up, tears rolling down her face, "I NEED TO TELL YOU TO MOVE ON! DAMN IT NORM!"

Norm shook his head, "I don't need to know, I have been there and took care of you every minute since! Hell ya would've died at the house if I hadn't gotten to ya! I saw ya through the recovery, I did it all!"

Kaye screamed, "I LIVED IT FOR A WEEK! A WEEK AND NEVER GAVE UP HOPE YOU WOULD FIND ME, BUT YOUR TOO CHICKENSHIT TO LISTEN TO ME FOR TEN FUCKIN' MINUTES!"

They both stood there panting hard, their chest raising and falling. Dr. Mason sat there watching them; she could see it starting to sink in to Norm. His shoulders slumped and he sat down in his chair, his head bowed and his elbows on his knees, "So tell me."

Kaye sat down looking at Dr. Mason now that he wanted to know, she didn't know what to do. Dr. Mason nodded, "Ok, Kayla, start at the beginning and get out everything you want to say. Something like this shouldn't be done again, at least not for awhile. "

Norm sat there for thirty minutes and listened to her as she sobbed and told him all of it. Every single thing she said broke his damn heart a little more. Norm didn't know what the hell to do, when she was done, he stood up and walked out. Not saying a word, there was nothing he could say, he needed the road and he needed to ride to clear the mess in his head.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye made sure that both the kids had dinner and were working on homework. She told them that she was going to meet Debra for drinks and that she'd be home early. Making sure they both knew that their daddy's supper was in the oven. She sat outside the small church for an hour, it was the first time she was going alone, Dave had brought her the last two times and she was scared then. She pulled herself together and she walked inside, hoping that tonight would help heal the wound she had inside.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm got home and the first thing he noticed was that Ella's new car was there but Kaye's SUV was gone. He sighed going upstairs; he knocked on Ella's door opening the door slow. His daughter looked up and gave him a tight lipped smile, "Where's ya momma?"

Ella closed her school book, "She's with Aunt Deb tonight, she'll be home early. She said that there is dinner in the oven."

Norm knew she wasn't with Deb he just fucking left Deb, but he had a good god damn idea where she was. "I have to head to the clubhouse for a meetin' watch your brother, ya hear."

Ella nodded as he closed the door. He pulled his Desert Eagle and made sure it was loaded he was going to kill that fucker if he was with his wife.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm knocked on Dave's door and a little girl answered, "Daddy! There's a man with a vest at the door."

Dave ran down the hall, "Shit Shelly she answered the door!" A tall brunette came down the hallway and scooped up the little girl, Dave kissed them both, "Go on start dinner, I'll be right there."

Dave looked at Norm, "Sarge what the fuck is up?"

Norm nodded toward the woman and the little girl, "Your family?"

Dave nodded, smirking a little, "Yeah my old lady and my daughter Savannah. Haven't brought them around because Savannah has been sick. Kaye has been helping Shelly out, with unpacking and shit. So what's up?"

Norm felt sick, he had figured he would run into the house and find Dave and Kaye fucking and here he was interrupting the man's family dinner. He ran a hand over his face, "Have ya seen Kaye?"

Dave looked at his watch, then called down the hall, "BABE! GOT TO GO CLUB SHIT!"

Dave pulled the door shut, come on follow me. Norm followed Dave down the streets of Senoia, they parked at a small church, Norm saw Kaye's SUV in the parking lot. The parking lot was packed. Dave came over, "Ditch the vest, it makes the women uncomfortable. Just stay with me alright."

Norm nodded, falling in behind the younger man. They went down into the basement and Dave took Norm into a janitor's closet, there was a vent near the top of the room, "Climb up there and you'll see where she's been."

Norm turned a bucket upside down and climbed up on it and looked through the vent to see a group of women sitting around a circle. Kaye was there, she was turned so he could see the side of her face that had the stitches in it. He held his breath.

"Kaye would you like to share tonight?"

Kaye nodded her head tears starting to roll down her face, "He hates me."

The old lady leading the group leaned in, "Who hates you?"

Kaye shook her head, "My husband. He's been so different with me, it's been ten years and he still treats me so different and he handles me like I'm going to break. When all I want him to do is to make love to like he use to."

Norm stood there his breath coming out in hard heaving movements. Dave helped him down from the bucket and led him out of the closet. Once they were outside by the bikes, Dave offered him a cigarette and lit one himself. Dave watched the older man for a few minutes, "My mom was raped by her stalker when I was in high school. My dad never came back from that, he started screwing around on her and ended up leaving out of the house one day and never came back. It took my mom years to get over the rape and it's because of my step dad. He's a good man, but he talks to my mom. Sure he holds her when she cries at night but he listens because what happened to your wife that's some fucked up shit. I'm just her friend man, all of you have been acting like she's gonna break, but she's already broken. If that rape and losing your baby didn't kill her nothing will."

Norm was quiet, he listened to everything his brother had to say then he looked up at him, "Thank you for being there for her."

Dave nodded throwing his smoke onto the pavement and starting his bike, he looked back at Norm, "But as her friend, if I see or hear about you fucking around on her, ain't no vest gonna stop me from kicking your ass."

Norm watched as the younger man took off out of the parking lot. He kicked his bike to life and headed home, he wanted to be there when she got home.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye walked into her kitchen and flipped on the light. When she did, she jumped a foot in the air, sitting there at the table in a pair of sweats with his shirt; his hair wet from his shower was her husband. "Sorry I'm late."

Norm nodded, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray; he didn't look up at her, "Feel better after your meetin'?"

Kaye froze at the fridge door, slowly grabbing a water bottle, "How'd ya know about that?"

Norm looked over at her, playing with the label on his beer, "Dave let me know where you were, I was worried."

Kaye nodded, shutting the fridge door, her tone was bitter, "When you went over there half cocked did you meet Shelly and Savannah?"

Norm sighed, "Yup, I did."

Kaye nodded, "Well good, well night."

She headed toward the stairs and he stood up, "I thought….I thought maybe we could talk."

Kaye looked at him, crossing her arms she leaned against the door frame, "What do you want to talk about?"

Norm sighed; relieved she didn't leave the room, "Why don't ya sit down with me?"

Kaye walked over and sat down in the chair across from him, her leg tucked underneath her, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Norm took a deep breath, "You know I was coming right. I rode all night to New Orleans; we did coke to stay awake. I tried to get to you, but I was too late. I hope you can forgive me for that."

Kaye sighed, reaching across the table to take his hand, "I know you tried, I know, I don't blame you for him taking me. And I can even forgive you somewhat for keeping the secret from me. But what you did, with Mandy down at the clubhouse and then coming home like that the other night. We have a lot to work to on."

Norm nodded, standing up, his hand going to her good cheek, she turned into his touch, "Ya know I met this girl once and she took my heart. Problem is I forgot I had to work to keep her heart, ya tell me what I need to do to make this right and I'll do it."

Kaye looked up at him, "Get Daryl to take that money and it won't fix it, but it will help."

Norm nodded, leaning down, his breath hot on her lips, "I'm gonna kiss my pretty girl good night."

Kaye thought he would just give her a peck on the lips and leave, but he claimed her mouth. His tongue invading every part of her, tasting her deep. Norm pulled away biting his lips, "Mmmm, yeah, I remember that girl."

He walked out of the kitchen and upstairs, Kaye put her hand on her chest, a small smile playing on her lips. It was better and that was something.

**Ok, leave me nice reviews please! You guys are sweet thank you! Kaye**


	14. The Date

Chapter 12….The Date

**Hey y'all! Just wanted to answer a guest review that I got today. This story is an off shot of 'Country' by Silvercreekmomma and that stars Daryl and Amber. Norm and Kaye are her aunt and uncle, I was asked/volunteered to write the Kaye and Norm side of the story by Slivercreekmomma. So Kip I hope that clears up any confusion. Though the name Kaye was done as a joke by Silver it isn't me, I'm a middle aged house wife from Ohio who is married to a computer geek, so it's not me and Norm is loosely based on Reedus but is nowhere near Reedus, he is more like a cross between Tig and Juice from Sons of Anarchy. I hope that helps.**

**Thank you to all of you who have given me such wonderful reviews. You know this story has been a labor of love and I've taken a lot of shit about it, so thank you guys! Just know that every chapter has Silver's approval before I do it. She knows what I'm writing and puts her ideas into this too. Thanks again.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

The drive back from their second session with Dr. Mason was quiet. Norm drove while Kaye looked out the window, both of them trying to focus on something else, other than the awkward homework they were given. Norm smirked glancing over at her, shit it was like starting the fuck all over again. He nudged her leg, "So our homework?"

Kaye nodded, smiling a little, "Yup I know you probably think it's stupid."

Norm shook his head, "No, hell no, any reason to take my girl out, I'm good with that."

Kaye smiled at him, "Well, when ever. No rest really. We have till next week. Deb said baby girl is doing great and started her physical therapy."

Norm nodded, "That's good. Real good."

They pulled into the drive and he parked behind their daughter's car. Kaye went to get out and he grabbed her wrist softly, "Hey, how about I pick you up at five?"

Kaye smiled at him, "The clubhouse is not a date Norm."

Norm gave her a smug smile, "Woman, we've been together long enough ya know I ain't takin' you there."

Kaye huffed, "We'll see. I'll see you at five."

He sat there behind the wheel for a few minutes watching her go into the house. He flipped open his phone and made a few calls. He knew how to get his girl back. He just hoped she liked it.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

She was ready at five, her hair was falling loosely around her shoulder in long ringlet, her makeup was simple. She wore her favorite black jeans and a red peasant top, with her black cowboy boots. She hadn't worn them in years. She heard a knock at the door and she yelled out to Ella, "Will ya see who that is sweetie?"

Ella came back a few minutes later with a big smirk on her face, "Momma it's your date and he looks quite handsome."

Kaye smiled so wide, it made her scar on her face hurt, she nodded to her daughter heading downstairs. There standing in their living room was her husband. He had combed his hair down, a pair of what looked like brand new jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. In his hand were yellow daisies, she thought she would cry when she saw him. He looked so handsome, if it wasn't for the scar on his face and the beer belly, she would have felt like she was transported back to when she first met him.

Norm smiled at her, his eyes raking over her, she had filled out over the years, but in his opinion in all the right places, he took a step toward her, "These are for ya."

Kaye took them smiling them she smiled, "Yellow daisies are my favorite."

Norm smirked, "I know."

Ella and Mitch giggled, Mitch clearing his throat, "What time will you have her home?"

Everyone laughed, Norm putting an arm around his wife and ushering her out the door, "Don't wait up!"

They took the bike, riding for over an hour and Kaye snuggled into his back forgetting how good it felt to just be with him. Just the two of them on the bike together. She hugged her arms around him harder and laid her head on his back. Norm smirked, he fucking loved riding with her, she always knew just how to hold onto him and honestly he had missed it. He pulled into their destination and she perked up looking around. A small smile on her lips.

When he helped her off the bike she turned to grin at him, "An old drive?"

Norm nodded a little nervous, "Yup, the construction company that Tyreese is workin' for is tearin' her down next week, but he got the keys for us tonight. The equipment gets picked up next week, so he's gonna run the booth for us. This alright?"

Kaye nodded her head, "Like our first real date."

Norm smiled, "Yup, give me a minute I got to go get some stuff." He grabbed an old blanket from his saddle bag and laid it down, "Wait right here." He kissed her softly, "Don't go away."

Kaye sat down shaking her head, after twenty years the man still surprised her. He came back with a small picnic basket grinning. "Ty is starin' the movie and I had Deb put us together some dinner. Since I can't really cook."

As they took out the food from the basket which was fried chicken, potato salad, and cut up fruit, the movie started. Kaye looked up to see their wedding video on the big screen; she looked over at Norm her eyes tearing up, "Where did you get this?"

Norm smiled, his eyes never leaving her face as she stared at the screen, "Called your daddy he sent it to me. Ty's got some videos of the kids too. I hope ya like it."

Kaye nodded her head, reaching over to grab his hand, "Oh yes, I like it."

He moved closer, she leaned her head on his shoulder, kissing her neck, "Did I do good?"

Kaye looked up at him, "You did great."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye was on cloud nine when they got home, she set the picnic basket in the kitchen and turned to see her husband still standing there in the doorway, the grin on his face was intoxicating, "What?" She smiled at him, putting her hands on her hips.

Norm shrugged, "Yeah just look so happy. Ya just do."

Kaye smiled, "I am. I had a great second time first date with this real handsome guy."

Norm smirked as she walked closer to him, "Really, who was this guy maybe your husband should kick his ass?"

Kaye laughed, heading up the stairs, "Now that I would pay to see."

He followed her, even following her to her bedroom door, Kaye turned and leaned against the door frame, "Can I kiss ya good night? I mean it's our first date and all."

Kaye leaned forward, smiling as their lips touched; the passion that built up in the soft way their lips glided together was enough to send her over the edge. She pulled on his hair pushing him closer to her. She ended up on the floor, him on top of her, cushioning the impact with his arms beneath her, he was panting as he kissed her, "Are you sure?"

Kaye nodded, pulling up the hem of his shirt, "Yes. Please."

Norm stopped bracing himself above her, "I can't have you hate me."

Kaye cupped his face, " I don't hate you."

He nodded, helping her take his shirt off slowly, her hands ran down his chest to his stomach where the scars were from his run in with Martinez the first time. She bent her head down to lay soft sweet kisses on them. He helped her sit up enough to take off her shirt, kissing down her neck, to her breast. He took his time loving every inch of her, when they were both undressed and he pushed inside of her, they clung to each other. This time, they took their time, making love to each other. There was a deep passion that ran through both of them. When they were spent and he lay on the floor next to her, holding her hand, he had a smile on his face. They both stared at each other, grinning.

Kaye pushed off the floor, smiling over her shoulder, "Coming to bed?"

Norm smirked, pulling himself up, they ran naked down the hallway into their room shutting the door.

Once they were inside their room Ella and Mitch both came out of theirs looking at each other. Mitch groaned, "Do you think they're alright now?"

Ella giggled, "God I hope so, if not maybe we can get Daryl to shot them both in the ass with his crossbow."

Mitch nodded, "Yup, now I hope we don't have to hear them screw all night, it's just disgusting."

Ella nodded, reaching into her room she threw him an extra set of headphones, "Do what I do, listen to music. Night."

Mitch chuckled, "Night sis."

**I know it wasn't long but I wanted to get it out there to try and caught up to Sliver! Hope you liked! Hugs! Kaye**


	15. Clubhouse Cat Fight

Chapter 15….Clubhouse Cat Fight

Well this was requested a little smut as asked for by Silver and a little sweet about their wedding day! Thank you to everyone who has read this and been kind enough to leave a nice review. Remember this is a side story to 'Country' by Silvercreekmomma! Thank you!

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye panted as the blond whore was thrown from the clubhouse. She glared at her husband who was standing there looking very uncomfortable under her gaze. Norm shifted nervously on his feet, "Babe…"

She shook her head, marching over she latched onto his mouth, kissing him with everything she had. Norm wrapped his arms around her and responded. Kaye broke the kiss and grabbed his hand heading toward one of the dorm rooms off the bar room. She pushed him through the door. When she closed the door and locked it, she smirked at him, "Remember the first time we made love in here?"

Norm nodded already taking off his vest and throwing his shirt to the side, "Yup, I remember. Your daddy was sittin' at the bar and I drug ya back here. Ya screamed so fuckin' loud I thought he'd kill my ass."

Kaye kicked off her shoes and unzipped her jeans shimming out of them, "Yup, well I think after what I just did, you should take me like that again."

Norm swallowed hard, "With the belt? Ya sure?"

Kaye bit her lip, "OH hell yeah!"

Kaye pulled her shirt over her head and undid her bra letting it fall it the ground. Norm undid his belt grinning at her, "Ya best leave those panties on I plan on rippin' them off."

Kaye was panting, her breast heaving as he circled around her, his rough fingers ghosting down her spine, he whispered in her ear, "Ya sure?"

Kaye nodded, "I need it, PLEASE?"

Norm didn't need asked again; he pulled her hair into his fist tight and guided her to the bed. Pushing her into place he made her put her hands on the headboard. Kaye was already bucking her hips; her core was flooded with wet, "Please?" She moaned when she heard his belt come through the belt loops, panting with her own need. They hadn't done this in ten years and she needed it.

Norm took her hands and bound them together by the wrist, whispering to her, "Tell me to stop and I'll stop."

Kaye growled at him, "I know! I'm fuckin' fine, just do it!"

Norm chuckled, tightening her wrists; he slipped up behind her on the bed, his hands running up and down her back to her ass. He hooked his fingers into the strings on her panties and then he ripped them from her body. Kaye screamed out in pleasure, "YES!"

His hand went to her breast, massaging it hard, rolling and pinching her nipple as he thrust into her without warning. But he didn't move, he was torturing her as he stayed still, his breath hot on her ear, "Baby, tell me….tell me what ya want."

Kaye moaned, rolling her hips. He grabbed her hips, stilling her, slapping her ass; she arched her back, "YES! More please."

Norm growled, slapping her again, moving inside her, his hands almost bruising on her holding her in place. He increased his speed, loving the friction that he was getting, but he stopped, "TELL ME WHAT YA WANT!"

Kaye was whimpering, "I WANT YOU! DEEP AND HARD! PLEASE!"

Norm snarled, "That's all I wanted to hear!" He slammed into her, sweat building on both their bodies and he pounded home. Taking her deeper than he had in years, loving the noises that she was making as she started to build, when she came, she cried out, so loud her voice was stripped to a hoarse whisper. He came right after her, leaning his forehead onto her back. Placing soft kisses there as he came down.

He reached above her and undid her hands, kissing her shoulders, down her back to the hand print on her ass. Kaye smiled as he lowered them both to the bed, "Thank you."

Norm chuckled, pulling her into his chest, "Anytime baby, anytime." He kissed her forehead, almost asleep already.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye snuggled back into her husband's chest, his arm draped over her and she traced her name on his arm. She remembered the day he got it; it was his wedding present to her, a public billboard of skin, with her name there for the whole world to see. She remembered everything about that day….

_Kaye felt sick, she couldn't believe she was getting married. What was she thinking? Was she really ready to marry him? Well it was too late for this now? They were sitting in the nursery of the church where Barry's in-laws went, her dress a simple white princess style dress was hanging nearby. Debra and Anna were fussing over her hair and makeup, while Nicole organized the flowers in the church._

_There was a knock at the door and Mad Dog peeked in smiling, "How's my girl doing?"_

_Debra laughed, "She won't be your girl for much longer!"_

_Mad Dog nodded, "Sweet pea, come over here a minute, Norm wants to show ya somethin'."_

_Debra and Anna blocked the door, "NO! He can't see her it's their wedding day!"_

_Mad Dog chuckled, "Relax, sweet pea stand on the other side of the door."_

_Kaye stood behind the door and smirked when she saw a familiar hand snake around the door to grab hers, his deep baritone voice on the other side of the door, "How ya holdin' up? Want to run yet?"_

_Kaye wiped at a stray tear, "No I'm fine, how about you?"_

_Norm chuckled, "Oh I'm in this for the long haul baby." His arm came into view and Kaye gasped, her name was there in fresh ink. "I hope ya like it, got it done last night."_

_Kaye sobbed, Norm sounded panicked, "Babe?"_

_Kaye laughed, kissing the tender skin, "I love it, I love you."_

_Norm sighed, his hand going to her face, "I love ya; see ya in a little bit right?"_

_Kaye nodded, kissing his palm, "You bet, I'll be the one in white."_

**-Home Sweet Home-**

_Kaye stood there in her gown, looking at her mother's veil that now fell down her back. She had sent her sisters and Deb away a few minutes ago, now she waited for her daddy._

_Mad Dog came in and stood there staring at the little girl that was now all grown up. The hardened man felt tears come to his eyes, "Ya look beautiful sweet pea, you're momma would be proud."_

_Kaye turned tears glistening in her eyes, "You look handsome daddy."_

_Mad Dog smiled, tugging on his Demon vest and the black button down shirt he was wearing, "Oh this old thing? Ain't nothin'."_

_Kaye walked over kissing her daddy on the cheek, "I love you daddy, thank you."_

_Mad Dog smiled, "Anything for you baby girl. Now let's go, before that man of yours comes in here and puts a bullet in my ass for makin' ya late."_

_When the doors to the church opened, Kaye was amazed by all the people who had come. But as soon as she saw him standing at the end of the aisle she didn't see them anymore, she was heading toward him. Norm knew he was grinning like a pussy but he could give a shit less, that was his girl walking toward him and after today no other woman, would be enough. _

_Mad Dog stopped near him, as the pastor smiled, "Who gives this woman to this man?"_

_Mad Dog choked up, "Her mother and I do." Mad Dog kissed her cheek, pulling the veil over her head, "You'll always be my sweet pea, don't forget that."_

_Kaye let out a sob, "I love you daddy."_

_Mad Dog nodded, looking at Norm, "Take care of my girl."_

_Norm nodded, his face serious, "Always with my life."_

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm groaned behind her, "What'cha thinkin' about?"

Kaye chuckled, he always knew when she was awake, no matter if he was asleep or not, "I was thinking about our wedding day. How perfect it was."

Norm tightened his arm around her, "It was, ya looked so damn beautiful in that dress, but that was one hell of a thing to get ya out of."

Kaye laughed, "I remember you used your knife. I hope Ella doesn't ask to wear it or I'll have to explain why it's cut down the back."

Norm chuckled, "That was a good fuckin' night."

Kaye sighed, turning into him, "You guys went away a month later for the first time."

Norm sighed, "I know baby, I'm sorry. But just think when I got out we made up for lost time." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, kissing her softly.

Kaye smiled against his lips, "Yup, you had me pregnant with Ella only after a month."

Norm grinded into her, "Those are some strong fuckin' swimmers in there woman."

Kaye sighed, "We need to talk to the kids about taking that money. Please?"

Norm nodded, kissing her forehead, "Alright, tomorrow."

Kaye smiled, "Tomorrow, tonight I just want to be with my man."

Norm smiled, "Lucky asshole, whoever this man is."

Kaye kissed him, "Yes, he is."

**There you go! Leads right into Sliver's next chapter! Thanks for reading**** Kaye**


	16. In the Ink

Chapter 16….In the INK

**Sorry for such a long absence! I was on vacation! This chapter will go along with Slivercreekmomma's last one it will be Norm and Kaye's side of things the night that Daryl and Merle got voted into the Demons. After some smutty goodness, we will see a flash back to the time right after the wedding that Norm and the guys got locked up. Hope you guys like this! **

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye smiled as she watched Barry grab a bottle of Jack and his wife and head to the back. Good for them she thought, it's a good night to enjoy the ones you love. She looked over at baby girl and Daryl who were snuggling together in a chair while Merle and Beth talked with them. Things were finally falling into place. She felt familiar arms wrap around her and she leaned back into her husband, "What are you doing?"

Norm smirked kissing her neck, "Tryin' to push up on my wife, she's wearing this fuckin' tight ass red top and my ink is on display, it's makin' my cock hard."

Kaye turned around her eyes full of mischief, "How much have you had to drink?"

Norm grinded into her, "Enough, how about we get you somethin' and see where the night takes us?"

Kaye laughed as he picked her up over his shoulder and headed toward the bar. After several beers, she was in a fog, his hands were everywhere and she knew it was one night they wouldn't be making it home. Norm shocked the hell out of her by unbuttoning the top of her skirt and slipping his hand down inside her thong. She moaned, leaning her head onto his chest, she whispered, "Norm, someone might see us!"

Norm chuckled, "Then ya best keep quiet, cuz I think most of the rooms are full. If I remembered correctly ya use to love fuckin' in public."

Kaye moaned into his neck, "Shit, behind the bar, NOW!"

Norm pulled his hand from her wet core and put the fingers in his mouth, sucking her essences from them. Kaye pulled him around the bar, pushing him to the floor she pushed him onto the floor and he grinned up at her as she slowly shimmed out of her panties throwing them into his face. He caught them and took a deep breath of her scent. Norm growled, "Fuck baby, get your ass down her NOW!"

She laughed as he pulled her into his lap, their mouth's fighting for control as they blocked out the world around them. He moved her back a little, smirking up at Carol who just rolled her eyes, "You two really are worse than the kids."

Kaye laughed, "Just turn your back!" Carol flicked her off and Kaye giggled as she helped Norm unzip his pants letting his hard, throbbing member out to play. She eased down him, he groaned, his hands pulling down her skirt; he didn't need anyone to see what belonged to him. The last time he fucked her in public like this, he had just gotten home from a fourteen month stint in county. When the guys had arrived back to the clubhouse on their bikes, there had been a huge party and he drug her behind the bar that night and fucked her into the ground.

Now moving inside her, he pulled on her raven curls biting the side of her neck, making her moan. The party was getting rowdy so no one heard her, so he increased his speed working himself further up into her, it didn't matter how long they were together, he fucking couldn't get enough of her. He bucked up into her, pulling down the front of her peasant top so he could put a nipple into his mouth, damn if he didn't love her tits.

When they came they both came hard, screaming and clinging to each other. Kaye panted, kissing his almost full beard, "Fuck that was hot."

Norm heard someone whistle and looked up to see Merle grinning like a fucking idiot at him, "GO SARGE! Ya get that angel!"

Norm flicked him off, pulling his wife, close he kissed her with everything he had. No one would make him feel bad about fucking his wife, even if it was in public.

**-Home Sweet Home- (flashback starts)**

Kaye drove like a bat out of hell; Debra had called and told her to get down to the clubhouse right away that the guys were in trouble. When she pulled up she saw her father's bike in the parking lot and she knew shit was going down. She sighed, getting out she walked into the clubhouse and saw them sitting there with the club lawyer. Debra walked toward her, "They're fine, they just got arrested."

Kaye shook her head, "Deb, we've only been married a month!"

Deb nodded, "I know sweetie, one of the prospects got pulled over and they found the guns on his bike so the highway patrol picked up the rest of them and now they're looking at jail time."

Kaye put her hand over her heart, "FUCK, really?"

Deb put her arm around her pulling her toward the discussion the lawyer, her father, and Skinner the club president were having. They sat there listening as they went down the list of charges. The lawyer told them that it would probably be at least two years; they might get off early for good behavior. Kaye knew they were fucked; her man and Barry loved to kick up shit. She knew she had to carry this shit on her own. She took the ink and she knew it was her job to keep her head up high and do everything in her power to keep the junkyard and their life running while he was away. It wasn't going to be easy but that's why she had the club to lean on.

**-Home Sweet Home- (flashback)**

It had been a week since they got locked up and she made damn sure to keep busy. She was just sitting down at her kitchen table, Anna still lived with her, but she was dating a new prospect TDog and the two of them were out, so the house was quiet. She poured herself a shot of tequila and sat there staring at her wedding ring; she couldn't believe how much she missed him. When the phone rang she jumped a mile. Getting up she headed to the phone, "Hello?"

"_Baby, it's fuckin' awesome to hear your voice."_

Kaye let out a sob, "Norm, is that you? Are you alright? Do you need something? How are the others?"

_Norm chuckled, "We're fine baby, don't freak out on me. How's my girl?"_

Kaye sniffled, "I'm fine, just missing you. Do you know when I can see you?"

_Norm sighed, "I don't know baby soon. I promise. How's it going there?"_

Kaye wiped at her eyes, "I'm good, the junkyard has been busy. TDog has been staying nights with us and he's helping when he can during the day. I might have to hire on Leon to help with all the extra work though."

_Norm sighed, "I'm real fuckin' sorry baby, I wish I was there with ya."_

Kaye knew she had to be strong, she wasn't the one in lock down, he was. He didn't need to worry about her while he was in there, "Baby, I know. You'll be home as soon as you can. You just need to remember that I'm waiting for you and stay out of trouble." Kaye heard someone yell at him.

_Norm sighed, "Baby I got to go, they're only givin' us a few minutes each to call home. Now ya keep your gun near ya and make sure ya don't go further than town without someone with ya. I love ya."_

Kaye blushed, "I will baby and I'll keep my pussy warm and ready for you."

_Norm groaned into the phone, his voice low, "Ya dirty little girl, when I get home….shit Kayla Marie now I have to go back to main lock up like this….I love ya."_

Kaye sighed, "I love you too….be safe."

The phone call cut off and she sunk to the floor crying. She had to make this work one way or another; she had to be strong for him.

**-Home Sweet Home- (flashback)**

Kaye vibrated as she sat at the cold steel table; it had taken the lawyer two months to get them to allow them to visit. He had called her every week which she was grateful for, but she wanted to see him. She had been in this place before to visit her father, but it was killing her to be so far away from him.

When Norm came into the room, she beamed at him. He just shook his head; he couldn't believe how beautiful his girl was. Kaye took him; he had gotten bigger since she saw him last, probably working out in the yard. She hated the ugly orange jumpsuit, but what the hell could you do. When he sat down he grabbed her hands, "OH baby! Ya look great."

Kaye felt tears biting at her eyes, but she held them back, "I'm so glad they finally let us see you."

Norm huffed, "Sorry we had a little trouble when we first got here."

Kaye nodded, "How's Barry?" Right after they had been put away Barry had gotten jumped in the yard and the others had to jump in and save his ass, but not before someone stabbed his ass. It meant that the boys couldn't have visitors because they were all in solitary.

Norm ran his rough fingers over the top of her hand, looking at her wedding band, his eyes never leaving hers, "He's great baby, doin' fine, pissin' me the hell off at night."

Kaye giggled, "Sorry big man, it happens, you mean to tell me you aren't doing the same thing?"

Norm blushed, moving her wedding band. When he did, his breath caught, "What the hell is that?"

Kaye smiled pulling off her wedding band and holding up her hand where the tattoo now sat. Etched into her skin forever was his name and his demon name, "Fuck baby, when did ya get that done?"

Kaye laughed, "I thought it would be a nice surprise, so you wouldn't worry about me. I can't take that off."

Norm leaned down kissing her finger, "Baby, that's so fuckin' awesome. I don't know what I'd do without ya."

Kaye reached over touching his cheek, he had a full beard and she kind of liked it, "Baby, anything for you. I love you."

Norm nodded his head, "I love your ass too."

Kaye laughed, squeezing his hands, "You best love all of me."

Norm smirked, his voice a whisper, "What kind of panties ya wearin'?"

**-Home Sweet Home- (flashback)**

Norm sighed, he fucking hated lights out. He eased onto the top bunk and saw a letter waiting for him. He smirked, she wrote him all the time, no matter what was going on, her letters made him smile. She was only allowed to visit every other week and phone calls were limited to once a week. So the letters always made him feel better, she talked about everything from the junkyard to wanting to kill Anna and TDog, sometimes if he was lucky she wrote him something dirty and he used that at night when the lights were off.

He opened his letter and his cock went stone hard, there kneeling on his charger was his girl. She had a hubcap sitting in front of her pussy and her hands were barely covering her tits. "Sweet fuckin' Jesus."

Barry chuckled belong him, "Ya get one too?"

Norm groaned, "Yup, well I guess this means they took them of each other, which in itself is fuckin' hot as hell."

Barry laughed, "Yup, sorry brother, but it might get loud tonight."

Norm smirked, still looking at the picture in his hands, "Don't worry I'll give ya a run for your money."

**-Home Sweet Home- (back to present)**

Kaye woke up her head was spinning and she knew she was going to have one hell of a headache. She felt the mattress underneath her move and she realized she was sleeping on top of her husband. Norm groaned, kissing her head, "Mornin'."

Kaye looked up at him and scanned the room, "Morning, I'm probably crushing you."

Norm tightened his arms around her, "Don't give a shit."

Kaye chuckled, playing with some of his silver chest hair that was poking through the top of his shirt, "I love you."

Norm tilted her head kissing her slowly, "I love ya too, ya alright?"

Kaye nodded, her face sad, "I dreamt about you being in prison again."

Norm sighed, "I know baby, but we've been real fuckin' careful for years now. I ain't goin' back."

Kaye nodded, wiping at a few tears, "I know, but it still scares the hell out of me."

Norm smirked, "I know, but I'm right here, so why don't I take my old lady home and we can catch a nap and then take the kids out for the day, do somethin' together."

Kaye leaned up kissing him, "I'd like that, let's go big man."

Norm smiled as she crawled off him and helped him up, they were really getting too old to fuck on the floor of the clubhouse and then sleep there on the couches all night, but he wouldn't change a thing.

**There you go! Next time a flash back to the birth of Ella! Per requests! Kaye**


	17. Little Peaches

Chapter 17….Little Peaches

**Per request, the birth of Ella Black….**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye laughed watching her husband and son as they drove the go carts around the track. There were her men laughing their asses off racing around the track together. Ella laughed next to her, "Momma you might want to get daddy checked, I think he's finally lost it."

Kaye looked at her daughter, "I don't know what you're talking about that man there is the same quiet, grumpy bastard he's always been, he's just different with you kids."

Ella smirked, "He's different with you too momma." Ella hugged her arm, "I'm glad you guys are doing better."

Kaye wrapped an arm around her daughter, kissing the top of her head, "Me too peaches. Me too."

Norm and Mitch laughed as they got out of the go carts, Norm picking up Mitch and the two of them acting like idiots. Kaye and Ella laughed, her mind drifting back to when their family grew the first time.

**-Home Sweet Home- (flashback 16 years)**

Norm had been home two months. The moment she saw him, she tangled herself up in him on the floor of the clubhouse and let him fuck her senseless. Now laying with his arm wrapped around her she snuggled back into his chest, damn she missed him. Mornings were her favorite time with him; there was just something about waking up with his arm wrapped around her every morning that had her feel so safe. She was thinking about rolling over and waking him up properly when her stomach rolled. She had been having little fits of nausea for the last two weeks but she couldn't figure out what it was. Her stomach rolled again and she ran from the bed, making it to the bathroom in time.

Whatever this was sucked really bad. She was hunched over the toilet dry heaving when she felt a large calloused hand on her back. Norm had heard her get up and as soon as she was in the bathroom, he knew he should go to her. Fuck in the past two months she had cleaned his sorry ass up and put him to bed dead drunk, least he could do was help her when she was sick. "Ya alright? That's the second time this week."

Kaye nodded her head, "I'm fine, just a bug."

Norm stared at her, "Sugar we ain't been usin' nothin' since I got home for a reason, do ya think?"

Kaye gave him a small smile, "It's so early, we just…..well you've been home two months….."

Norm raised an eyebrow, "That kid comes out lookin' like TDog and you and me gonna have issues."

Kaye chuckled, leaning her head on his chest, "Do you think?"

Norm rubbed circles on her back, "Well don't hurt to take the test. Ya said ya got a few right?"

Kaye nodded, "What if I'm not?"

Norm smirked, kissing the top of her head, "Then ya ain't and we get to fuck till we get it right. Now come on, let's get this done."

Kaye took the test and paced in front of Norm in their bedroom. He sat on the bed, like it was nothing, smoking and drinking a cup of coffee, "Well ya sit down, ya makin' my damn head hurt."

Kaye looked at him, "Has it been five minutes yet?"

Norm sighed, "Yeah, go check before ya wear out the damn floor."

Kaye went into the bathroom and held the test in her hands, tears started welling in her eyes as she walked back into the bedroom. She smiled at him, "We're having a baby."

Norm jumped off the bed and spun her around, kissing her hard, "God damn it baby, I fucking love ya!"

**-Home Sweet Home-**

One thing that Norman Mitchell Black learned over the course of his wife's first pregnancy was there was nothing worse than a pissed off pregnant lady. And sometimes he didn't even do anything, sometimes him just breathing was enough to send her off into a fit. So now after eight long ass months he was fucking hiding from his wife. She had gone off this morning about the bread he got at the store, saying it wasn't the right kind. It was so bad she ended up in a crying fit and when he tried to hug her and tell her it was alright; she damn near took off his head, telling him to stop touching her that was how they got into the situation.

So here he sat at the bar of the clubhouse, drinking his ass off a bar stool. It was easier than going the fuck home. The clubhouse door swung open to reveal Barry, the SAA growled, "Ya damn fool! How fucking drunk are you?"

Norm smirked, "Just a little."

Barry put his arm under his pulling him up, "Good, because you're kid is on the way and your ass needs to be there for your old lady. So come on."

Norm was in full on panic mode as they drove in the club van to the hospital, "How?"

Barry chuckled, "Well you see when a man loves a woman….."

Norm growled, "NO ASSHOLE! How? When?"

Barry shrugged, "Deb and I stopped by and she was laying on the couch panting. Damn stubborn if you ask me, she was waiting on your ass to come home. I think she would've had that baby right there."

Norm groaned, "Shit, she been a raging bitch lately so I was hiding out."

Barry chuckled, "Well if we miss this, it's going to be worse."

Norm bit the shit out of his fingernails all the way to the hospital. When they got there they both ran as fast as they could toward labor and delivery. Norm got the room number from one of the nurses and ran into Kaye's room. Deb was standing by the bed, wiping her forehead off; she looked up and smiled, "About time daddy! We're having a baby here."

Norm walked over and looked down at his wife; she had tears in her eyes as she reached for his hand, "I thought you were so mad you wouldn't come."

Norm chuckled, leaning down to kiss her, "Ain't never gonna be mad enough to not come when ya need me."

Kaye nodded gripping his hand as another contraction hit her. Norm stayed by her side, wiping her face and muttering words of encouragement to her. It killed him to see her like this, but he knew if anyone could do it, it was Kaye. After four hours, the doctor handed the baby off to the nurse, "It's a Girl!"

Norm kissed his exhausted wife, "Damn girl, ya did so fuckin' good."

Kaye smiled, "I love you."

Norm nodded, "I love ya too."

The nurse brought Ella over and gave her to Kaye, but Kaye shook her head, "No her daddy gets to hold her first, he's the most important man in her life."

Norm stared down at his new baby girl, who looked like a miniature version of her momma. He gently stroked her soft cheek with his rough finger, "Hey baby girl, hey my little peaches, it's your daddy."

**-Home Sweet Home- (present)**

Kaye sat across from Norm as the four of them ate dinner. They had spent the whole day just taking the kids to do things they liked. Now they were sitting at their favorite pizza place and Kaye couldn't help but love watching her husband and two children. Her life really was a good one.

Norm reached over and squeezed her hand, "Baby where ya at tonight?"

Kaye chuckled, "Right here baby, just thinking about when Ella was born."

Ella laughed, "Auntie Deb said daddy almost missed it because he was too drunk."

Norm huffed, "Hey I'll have ya know I was fuckin' hidin' from your momma. She's damn scary when she' pregnant."

Mitch rolled his eyes, "Momma, is a saint she'd never be mean."

Kaye stuck her tongue out at her husband, "Thank you son, that's why you're my favorite."

Ella huffed, "MOMMA!"

Kaye chuckled, "Oh little peaches, I love ya and wish you loved me as much as I love you. But parents don't pick favorites, their children do. You came out took one look at your daddy and it was over. I'd lost you for life. But how can I blame you?" Kaye leaned over kissing her husband who just smirked.

Norm knew there was a lot of shit coming down soon and one day with his family was just what he needed. He hated the pressure the Cannibals were putting on them and he knew as SAA that war was coming. He just hoped that this time, he could protect his family.

**There you go! The birth of Ella! The next one will go right along with Silver's story line in Better Dig Two….it's gonna fucking rock! **


	18. Kip Issue

Chapter 18….Kip Issue

**Well thank you to Silvercreekmomma who still wants me to keep going. I hope you guys enjoy this little look into the whole issue with Kip! Enjoy**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye froze as soon as she saw Kip Kragen clock her as they walked into the room. He had a stripper in his lap and he licked his lips at her, making a cold shiver go down her back. She was not going to fall for that, the man had bewitched her when she was eighteen. She met him by accident during a charity run she had gone on with her father to Arkansas. Once Mad Dog had found out about the then prospect to the Cannibals and his little girl he put his foot down saying that if her mother found out it would kill her. So even though Kaye was entranced by the dark haired bad boy, she knew better. So she broke it off before things got to out of hand.

Kip didn't take the break up so well, he ended up coming to the junkyard one night he knew her daddy was gone and she had almost given into him. Riding off into the night, but her momma had came outside and stopped her. Norm knew she had dated other people, more than her father had mentioned but like the numerous women he had been with she didn't feel the need to give him names. By the time she met Norm, Kip was in Florida where her father and Skinner had chased the Cannibals.

But this was different, there he sat with his President vest on looking every inch the wild boy he was twenty years ago. She stood behind Norm and tried to focus on the meeting, doing what an old lady did during meetings like this. She was just glad she had her pearl handled switchblade strapped to her leg; she might need to protect herself from her husband if the smirk on Kip's face gave any clue to how the night would play out.

When Kip smiled at her directly, she turned her face so that her scarred cheek was facing away. This was going to be bad.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

As soon as he turned that stripper around Kaye saw her life flash before her eyes, fuck it all to hell. Kip was a tattoo artist and he was the one that had put that ink on her ass, it was part of their foreplay, she may have not slept with him, but she had done things with him that would curl Norm's hair.

After Kip left, Norm drug her out of the meeting room and out to the SUV pushing her a little too hard against the vehicle. "EXPLAIN! WHEN KAYLA WHEN DID HE FUCKING SEE IT?"

Kaye tried to put her hands on his chest, to calm him, but he had murder in his eyes. One thing about Norm Black he was a jealous man, "Baby I already told you I dated him before you."

Norm growled, "NO! I MEAN WHAT WERE YOU DOING THAT HE SAW IT?"

Kaye huffed, "Jesus Norm what do you think we were doing?"

Kaye felt sick, "What do you think asshole?"

"BULLSHIT, I WAS YOUR FIRST FUCK! I POPPED YOUR CHERRY!" he roared.

Kaye sighed, pleading at him with her eyes that he would just stop all this, "There's other stuff besides fucking!"

Norm's fist hit the SUV next to her head, "HE'S TOUCHED YOU? SEEN YOU NAKED? HAD HIS FUCKING HANDS ON YOU?"

Kaye knew she was in deep shit, when he slammed his fist against the SUV she didn't flinch, that was one thing she knew he wouldn't do, he wouldn't hit her. She took a step toward him, "Baby, can we talk about this at home? PLEASE?"

Norm pulled her into the SUV and that's when all hell broke loose.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye followed Merle and Daryl as they helped their SAA up the stairs to their room. Amber had looked him over and he just had a goose egg on his head from where a piece of metal had hit him. Kaye had seen her life flash before her eyes.

Merle eased him down on the bed, "Ya alright sarge? Do ya need us to stay?"

Norm's eyes never leaving Kaye, who was leaning against the door jamb, "Nah, we're good here. Get your angels home. I have one to deal with myself."

Kaye shifted nervously on her heels as the two Demons moved to leave. Norm pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor at her feet. Kaye walked over and put his vest on the back of a chair where it hung every night. She kicked her heels off and turned to see her husband still glaring at her. She pinched the bridge of her nose, "What do you want to know? And remember I don't ask you about your past in that way and we both know you had a hell of a lot more in that department than I did."

Norm growled, "You said you dated a fuckin' Kip! Not Kip Kragen, when the fuck were ya goin' tell me? Jesus Christ he was eye fuckin' ya!"

Kaye walked over toward him, "I know baby, I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know he was who he is now? I didn't know! It was one summer and as soon as daddy found out he lost his shit and made me stop seeing him."

Norm pulled looked at her, she was slowly inching toward him, "But ya did stuff with him."

Kaye sighed, "I did."

Norm nodded his head, "That's why ya gave such good head when we started. FUCK!" His arm came out and he cleared the nightstand next to him, breaking everything on it. Kaye went to bend down to clean it up but he grabbed her making her look into his eyes, "DID YOU LOVE HIM?"

Kaye shook her head, "NO. I didn't love him. I loved the idea of him."

Norm growled, "What idea?"

Kaye tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go, "He was a bad boy, someone my daddy didn't approve of. He was dangerous, I ….well…I liked it….I was always busy taking care of everyone and he was my wild side. It meant nothing baby."

Norm stared into her eyes he knew if she wanted to compare past relationships he would be on the losing end of that. He sighed, pulling her into his lips, kissing her tenderly, he pulled back, "Don't keep shit from me Kayla, ya hear me?"

Kaye nodded, standing up she pulled her red dress over her head. He growled as soon as he saw the red lace panties and bra she was wearing. His lips hit her scar and he kissed it, loving the feel of her skin under his mouth. Kaye leaned over wrapping her hands in his hair, she giggled, "I love you with a beard."

He smirked up at her, "It's grey."

Kaye nodded, running her fingers through it, "I think it's hot. My man is hot."

Norm reached around grabbing her ass he squeezed her cheeks, "Well your man thinks his woman is hot, fucking hot as hell. Now tell me about that ink, before we do this." His fingers kneading the strawberry on her ass cheek.

Kaye sighed, her voice low, "Kip did it."

Norm pushed her back standing up, his hand going to his head, "YOU FUCKIN' LET HIM INK YOU?"

Kaye shook her head, "NO! He called me his strawberry. He said I was ripe and fresh like one. Jesus."

She picked up her dress trying to cover herself, but Norm pulled it from her hands. Kaye sighed, "Damn Norm, come on I don't want to fight." She was close to tears now.

Norm sat down on the bed staring at her, his fists clenched at his sides, "You know what a sick fuck he is?"

Kaye nodded, hugging herself trying to cover herself. Norm crooked his finger calling her to him. She sighed walking toward him, the switchblade still on her leg. He ran his hands up her thigh and took it off, then he cupped her through her panties. "Who's is this?"

Kaye whimpered as one finger moved the lace and went inside her, "Yours." She whispered.

Norm kissed her stomach, "If something happens to me ya gonna let that sick fuck touch ya?"

Kaye shook her head, "No baby, I'm yours."

Norm growled spinning her around he bit into her strawberry making her arch her back, "That's fucking right. Ya best NEVER let me catch ya talkin' to him or even bein' in the same fuckin' room with that asshole. Ya hear me?"

Kaye nodded her head, as he spun her back around. He leaned back on the bed and undid his belt and fly, his hard cock spring out, he pointed to her, "Ride it and show me who ya belong too."

Kaye crawled up him, kissing his bare chest, making sure to pay special attention to his nipples. He took both hands wrapping it into her hair and pulling her to his lips, kissing her rough. She whimpered into his mouth as she slid down onto him. He pushed her back and they both moaned as she began moving. He cupped her breasts, moving the bra cups out of the way so her tits were exposed. He massaged them and rolled her nipples. Grunting as he thrust up into her, "Who is your demon?"

Kaye groaned, "You are, Aricoh, you are. Fuck baby, only you."

Norm growled, rolling them over so he was on top of her, he pounded into her, not caring about if he was hurting her, this was animal need. He needed to mark her make her his. When she came around him, he followed, biting into her neck, marking her again as his.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Afterward, they lay naked on their sides; his arm tight around her like something was going to steal her away. She traced her name on his arm, "I'm worried baby. Worried something is going to happen."

Norm kissed her neck, pulling her even closer, "Ain't nothin' gonna happen."

Kaye sighed, "I know, but you can't promise me and tonight they shoot at us, with the girls in the cars. I'm worried about the run. Can't you skip this one?"

Norm propped up on his elbow and rolled her over to look into her eyes, "Baby ya can't ask me to do that. I'm the Sarge I have to fuckin' go. Where Barry goes I fuckin' go."

Kaye nodded, running her fingers through his beard, "I know baby. I just love you and don't want to lose you. You heard Kip; he all but said you could go away."

Norm leaned down softly kissing her face, "Not gonna happen. We're runnin' clean, stop worryin'."

Kaye smiled up at him, she needed to be strong and she could do that for him. "Ok, baby, I love you."

Norm smirked, "I love ya too."

He took her again, this time, slow. Making her feel like the outside world didn't exist, that they were the only two people on the earth. Little did they know…..

**Ok, back to Silver…..Thanks for reading.**


	19. The Descent of Aricoh

Chapter 19….The Descent of Aricoh

**Well sorry I've been away for so long, but I've been busy working on a side project with Silvercreekmomma and doing my other stuff on here. But my fingers are still all over this little universe. I know not many people like this one, but for those of you that still read thank you so much!**

**This was one to go along with the death and funeral of Ty. Norm has a big story arch coming up in Better Dig Two by Silvercreekmomma and I'm helping fill in the holes. Please keep in mind that he's broken, he's the one this time that is lost. Kaye is strong now, so she's trying to hold them together, but they have had a lot of damage to their marriage over the last few years. So hang on tight.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye walked up the stairs exhausted; she and Ella had cooked all day for the wake the next morning. She wasn't sure she'd ever get the smell of baked cheesy potatoes out of her hair ever again. She sighed as she grabbed Norm's black dress shirt that she had ironed before off the hook in the bathroom and headed into their room.

She gave Norm a soft smile; he was sitting on the bed with a cigarette hanging from his mouth shirtless. The bandage on his shoulder where he had been shot needed changed. She walked over and hang his shirt on the back of the chair with his vest, "Baby, you doin' alright?"

Norm nodded, putting out his cigarette, "Ella go to bed?"

Kaye nodded, grabbing the stuff the hospital had given her to change his dressings with. She set everything down on the nightstand and sighed, "Yeah she was dead on her feet."

As Kaye started pulling away the old bandage Norm huffed, "She needs to know what it's like if she plans on stayin' with Tommy. He'll probably prospect next year and she's gonna have to get use to this shit Kayla don't give her an out."

Kaye took a deep breath, she knew he had been on edge and she understood, he flinched a little as her fingers gently cleaned his wound, "I know baby, but she hardly slept the night before and I didn't mind finishing up." She put the fresh bandages back in place and kissed them, "There all done."

She went and returned the supplies to her dresser and made sure to throw away the old. Norm watched her, his eyes sliding up and down his wife. He knew he was heading into a downward spiral but he had no fucking clue how to stop it. When she turned around he crooked his finger at her, "Come'ere."

Kaye smiled, moving toward him, "I smell like cheesy potatoes."

Norm sat up straight his hand going to the back of her head pulling her down to him, "I don't give a shit." He kissed her hard, making sure that every inch of her mouth had been claimed. He pulled her down so she was on her knees in front of him. Her hands already working on his belt. His angel had been trained well, she knew what he needed.

He leaned back using his good arm to hold him up as she took him in her mouth, sliding down every last inch of him. He groaned, his free hand going to her hair, pulling it back so he could watch her as she worked him hard with her mouth. He thought about the fact that she'd killed the man who taught her how to do this and wondered what else he had her do. Kip Kragen's pervert nature was an MC legend, even more so then his own, "What else did he teach you?" His voice was low and gravelly.

Kaye looked up at him, her hand working him, his eyes seemed so empty. "What baby?"

Norm huffed, tightening his hand on her hair, "What. ELSE. DID. HE. TEACH. YOU?"

Kaye sat back on her heels, "Baby, you're upset and this isn't the time for…."

He was off the bed, sending her to the ground, he hovered over her, his body pushing into hers, resting on his good arm. He was gentle, but she could see he wanted to be rough. "I asked ya a question. Ya killed that fucker, why? So ya had no one else to spill your secrets?"

Kaye pushed against his chest, "Norm, please. We don't need to do this. I would never ask you about the women you've been with. Let's just finish up and go to bed. I need a shower and so do you. Please."

Norm pushed off the floor and headed into the bathroom, the door slamming behind him. Kaye sat up biting back tears. She wasn't sure what the hell she should do, he was still pissed about Kip and she knew her husband was blaming himself for Ty's death. She got up and eased into the bathroom. He was already in the shower.

She took a deep breath, "If you want to know I'll tell you." She saw his figure behind the shower curtain still, but he didn't say anything. She took a deep breath, "I didn't have sex with him." She hugged herself, ashamed of the things she had done with Kip, "He had other girls for that."

Norm braced himself on the shower wall, "Ya were other women?"

Kaye shook her head, "NO, he was, while he did things to me. I never, EVER touched the girls. Just him."

Norm tore back the shower curtain his eyes blazing at her. She backed up feeling her back hit the door and panic raise in her throat. He closed the distance between them, his hand going to her throat. His touch was light as he touched the columns of her neck, "What else did he do to ya?"

Kaye's eyes welled up, her voice was barely a whisper, "It was so long ago…" He tightened his grip on her neck and she knew she had to go on or this would go badly, she had never seen this kind of darkness in him in the twenty years they'd been together, "He tied me up a few times…..used his belt on me, tattooed me, and he choked me a few times."

Norm's heart was pounding in his chest, he thought he'd been the only one to do those things with her, their love making was rough sometimes and before Martinez, she had loved it. Over the last few years she had gotten better about doing other things in bed, but to find out that prick Kip had done all those things first. It enraged him. He stepped away from her, motioning to her clothes, "Take them off."

Kaye nodded, pushing her pants down and stepping out of them with her panties. Then she pulled her shirt off over her head. She stood there, her arms going around her chest hugging herself. He was hard, really hard and she knew what was coming. He was pissed, but this was a new level of pissed for him.

Norm stared at her, he wasn't trying to scare her, but he wanted her to remember that he was the only one to have her, she was HIS angel no one else's. He rammed her against the door, his hand on her throat, his good arm, going around her waist and lifting her up slamming into her. He tightened his grip on her neck, she was dry, she wasn't even fucking into it. He growled into her ear, as he thrust into her, "So ya let him do fucked up shit to ya. Ya like to be choked I know that, but he did it first. How does it better?"

He stilled himself, looking into her eyes. Kaye saw how black his eyes looked and it made her want to cry, made her want to grab his face and ask him to come back to her, but she knew he was too far gone tonight. She looked at him, "You are baby, you do it all the best."

He nodded, pounding into her, roaring when he came hard. His shoulder was fucking killing him, but he didn't care. He lowered her to the ground, not even caring that she didn't finish. He kissed her lips and walked back over to the shower getting in.

Kaye picked up her clothes and went into their bedroom; she shut the door and sat on the bed. She had been dismissed, like a pass around at the clubhouse. She choked on her own sob, telling herself that he put up with so much from her over the last ten years; she could do this for him. She pulled herself from the bed and gathered up clean clothes slipping down stairs she showered and came back up hoping that he would be better when came to bed.

When he opened the door, her breath caught, he had completely shaved his head. He hadn't done that since he was in prison years before Ella was born. She sat up, "You shaved?"

Norm ran his hand over his smooth head and nodded, "Yeah, when I met Ty I looked like this."

Kaye nodded, when he sat down on the bed, she moved behind him, running her hand down his head. On the back of his scalp was the Demon symbol he had gotten years ago in prison, it had been hidden by his hair. She kissed the tattoo, wrapping her arms around him, "I love you."

Norm nodded, his hand going to hers, "I know, get some sleep busy day tomorrow."

Kaye's heart fell when he didn't say it back. "Alright."

She turned her back getting into her spot; she was almost shocked when his arm went around her. She snuggled back into him and he tightened his arm around her. They both laid there awake for awhile, neither one of them saying anything.

**-Home Sweet Home- **

The next day was a blur as Kaye worked making sure that everything was taken care of. Because of Ty being the Demon that passed, Debra was busy staying by Barry's side, so the job of running the wake fell to Kaye. She didn't mind, she worked hard but her eyes kept cutting over to her husband. He would openly glare at her and she worried what was going on with him. But she tried not to think about.

Ella came up to her toward the end of the night, "Momma can I go over and stay with Tommy and Carol and Sophia. I promise I'll sleep in Sophia's room tonight."

Before Kaye could answer Norm was behind their daughter, "YOU AIN'T FUCKIN' STAYIN' WITH HIM. YOU GET YOUR ASS HOME TONIGHT. Go on, ain't havin' no daughter of mine stay the night at her boyfriend's house."

Norm stormed over to Tommy who was standing there leaning against one of the walls with some patched members from out of town, he got close in his face, "Boy do you think I'm stupid?"

Tommy shook his head, "No sir."

Norm nodded, "Well then ya mind tellin' me why my girl, my little girl over there thought it would alright to stay at your house tonight?"

Tommy put his hands up, "Norm, man I didn't…it's just with Sophia and everything…I thought mom might need help."

Norm sighed, "I'll make sure someone goes home with ya. I'll send Merle and Beth. But don't even think about getting' my daughter into bed before she's eighteen boy. Ya won't want to see what that looks like."

Tommy's tan skin paled, "Yes, yes sir."

Ella was now sobbing into Kaye's chest, "I didn't mean it like that, I was just trying to help."

Kaye smoothed her hair down, "I know baby, it's alright. I know."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

By the time Kaye got Ella and Mitch home she was worn out. She got the kids to bed and waited up for him. He was dropping off Carol and the kids and then waiting till Merle and Beth showed up. When he walked into the bedroom and saw her sitting up he sighed, "What? Shouldn't ya be sleepin'?"

Kaye scooted to the edge of the bed, "What is going on with you?" She stood up making him face her, her hands going to his face, "Please talk to me, look at me. See me baby! I'm right here and I love you. Let me help you, take away some of this pain."

Norm stared at her, he wanted to feel better, but he didn't think he could. All day as he sat with Carol he just kept thinking if this happened to him, it would be Kaye sitting there. Then he heard a few of the out of town brothers chuckling about how they'd like to transfer now to have a chance with Carol. It made him sick to think of another man sleeping in his bed, being with his kids, touching HIS angel.

He leaned down kissing her, "I'm fine babe. Really, just need to blow off some steam is all."

Easing her down onto the bed, he kissed her deeply, he made the mistake of leaning on his bad arm and he hissed, which pissed him off. Showing weakness, Ty didn't show weakness when they shoved that gun into his face. He pulled back looking down at her, her lips were swollen and her eyes were half closed, he shifted his weight and ran his thumb along those lips that he loved. "Maybe this weekend we can get rid of the kids or go down to the clubhouse. Get one of the girls." He kissed her softly down her neck, "You know Suzy or Sherry to come play with us. You know like ya did with Kip."

Kaye's eyes snapped open and she shoved him off her, she stood there her chin trembling, "I was a whore alright! That what you want to hear! I didn't tell you those things so you could bring them up and throw them in my face! If you think I'd let you bring another person into our bed, then you don't know me!"

She spun on her heels and left, slamming the door behind her. She was sobbing by the time she got to the couch. She pulled the blanket off the back and laid down, turning into the couch she cried, trying to calm herself down. Ty was the first member he'd lost on his watch as SAA and she knew it was killing him, but the way he was acting wasn't helping anyone.

She heard him come down the stairs and she wiped at her face as he pulled her onto her back. He looked into her eyes and his were filled with tears for the first time. "Baby….I'm….it could be you sitting there next to me….I don't….what if….I just…."

She sat up letting him bury his face into her lap, he sobbed for his friend. She held him, tears running down her own face, Ty was one of the reasons that they were together in the first place. Her demon was broken and she wasn't sure how to fix him, but she held him and hoped that was enough.

She felt him tug at the nightgown she had on and then felt his mouth on her stomach. She sat up fully, pulling the night gown off. She leaned back as he took her panties off and threw them over his shoulder, pulling her to the edge of the couch she watched his eyes change back to the hard black they'd been all day. She braced herself as he unzipped and pushed into her.

She could still see tears coming down his cheeks, as his hand tightened against her throat. He got more intense his mouth set hard as he grunt. Kaye reached up touching his face softly, "Go ahead baby, get it out. It's ok, I love you."

He pounded harder; almost pissed that she said it to him. He increased his speed and when he released his hold on her throat, she felt all the blood pool right to her core and she came arching her back off the couch screaming his name.

As she clamped down around him, he came hard, his face a mix of tears and sweat. He collapsed onto her bare chest. He finally calmed down his breathing and sat back on his heels, he could already see the bruise around her neck where his hand had been. He stood up, "Come on, ain't sleepin' down here."

Kaye nodded, when she stood up she stumbled a little and he steadied her then let her go. She watched as he walked up the steps, saying a silent prayer that letting him do that had helped him work through the pain he had building up inside. She loved him, but she didn't know how much more their fragile marriage could take.

**Ok, this is setting the stage, Norm is in a really dark place. Hope you all aren't too mad at him or me. I'm never sure with this story. Ok, review me.**


	20. I Miss You

Chapter 20…..I Miss You

**Thank you guys so much for the love of the last chapter. I know some of you are worried about Norm, but if we lived his life, we might break around the edges too. I think this chapter softens it up a little. This takes place the morning of the funeral to that night. It's Norm/Kaye's side of the day. Remember Norm is SAA which isn't an easy position in a club.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye had tried to hide it, she really did. The ugly purple and blue hand print across her throat, she knew he didn't need that guilt on top of what he was already carrying around with him. She slipped into the bedroom and heard him stirring. She had laid her dress out the night before so she grabbed her things in the dark and made a beeline for the door.

Norm heard her and he reached out, "Baby?"

Kaye stood there at the door, half shielding herself from him, she smiled at him, "Mornin' sugar, just hopping in the shower before everyone, I'll be quick."

Norm sat up scrubbing his hands over his freshly shaven head and sighed lighting a cigarette. He listened to the water running and he knew he had to go in there and make things better. Today was going to be a hard day and he wanted her to know he loved her. He put out his cigarette and slipped into the bathroom, shedding his sleep pants and boxers he pulled back the curtain and he stared at her.

Kaye hadn't heard him, after the last time she locked herself in the bathroom he didn't replace the lock so there was no way to lock him out and now he stood there staring at her. He slowly got into the shower and his hand went gently to her neck. She saw his eyes melt into the warm honey brown they were when he was gentle. Kaye put her hand on his wrist, "It's alright baby, don't worry about it. I'm fine."

He shook his head, the water beading off his scalp; his voice was rough and strained, "It ain't alright. What the fuck am I doin'?"

Kaye cupped his face with her hands, "You're in a bad place baby, I understand and if last night helped you then it's alright. You were a little rough, I know you love me." She took a deep breath, "You do love me still right?"

Norm looked up into her hazel eyes and saw the doubt he had put there, he ran his hand over her scar, "Babe, ya know I love ya. I'm so fuckin' sorry."

He pulled her against him and Kaye shivered, it was the first time in a long time he even said those words to her. She felt her tears run down her face, "It's alright, I'm not mad."

Norm shook his head, "Ya should be, damn it, I fuck up everythin'. I should've protected Ty, I should've kept ya safe, ya shouldn't have had to kill. FUCK!"

His arms tightened around her and Kaye held him close, placing soft kisses on his chest. "It's alright baby, I'm right here. I promise…..it's gonna be alright and you did the best you could. No one blames you for what happened."

As Norm cradled his wife into his chest, he softly ran his fingers through her wet curls; he closed his eyes, praying that he could push back the demon that lived inside him. The demon that made him the man the club turned to. He had always been able to separate the two, Kaye had always been the calm in his life and now that rage, that anger was leaking out all over his wife.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Ella watched her momma as she finished her coffee, she loved watching her mom. She knew if she stayed with Tommy she'd be called upon to do these funerals and she thought that her momma and Aunt Deb were the pictures of what an old lady should be.

Kaye got up from the table, her black open toed heels clicking on the tile as she walked over and put her cup in the sink. She adjusted the black scarf she had put around her neck and looked over at her daughter smiling, "What's going on in your head baby?"

Ella shrugged, "I just feel so bad for everyone. Tommy, Sophia, Daddy, but Carol….she's so broken."

Kaye nodded, "She'll be fine, we just have to pull her back sweetie, don't worry about her. Deb and I will make sure she's taken care of."

Ella nodded, "I know." Ella watched her momma adjust the scarf again and she smirked standing up, "Momma take it off, it's gonna drive you crazy all day."

As Ella reached for the scarf, Kaye pulled away plastering a smile on her face, "No, I like it, why does it look bad?"

Ella shook her head, "No, it's just you always show off your boobs and the scarf hides it."

Norm stood in the doorway, "She ain't needin' to show off anythin' today."

Ella turned around and sighed, "I wasn't being mean daddy, it's just she looks uncomfortable is all."

Norm swallowed hard, Kaye was protecting him and he knew it, it made him sick that he had hurt her like that, to the point that she was hiding bruises. What the fuck happened to him? Norm walked over and kissed the top of Ella's head, "She looks hot as hell and if her tits are covered I ain't gotta worry about killin' a fucker today."

Kaye smiled as he walked over and kissed her softly, "Right momma?"

Kaye nodded, her hand going to his hard chest, "Right baby. Come on we better get moving."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Listening to Beth sing almost destroyed her, that song was a song that had been played at so many funerals that it just brought back a flood of memories. She smiled when she saw her daddy, who had come in this morning for the funeral just in time to jump in line with the guys, wipe at his eyes. Mad Dog Elder was a lot of things but he was going a little soft in his old age.

After the guys walked by the casket, it was their turn. Each angel stopped and kissed Carol, as Kaye did she put her hand on her husband's arm squeezing it just a little. He didn't look up at her, his eyes were down and she knew he wasn't in the place right now for her comfort, she walked away the prospect took her arm and led her back to the car. She turned just in time to see Norm scoop up Carol. The woman had collapsed in front of the casket.

Norm walked across the graveyard with Carol clinging to his vest, her neck buried into his neck. His shoulder was screaming at him, but he just held onto his fallen brother's wife. She needed him and he was going to be there. Mitch opened the door to the limo that had carried the family to there. Norm put Carol inside, turning around he saw that Tommy and Ella had Sophia. He climbed into the car and pulled Carol into his side, the rest filed in and then the processional started again back to the clubhouse. Leaving his brother, his friend behind.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

When Kaye got back to the clubhouse, her, Amber, Beth, and Deb started getting out the food for the masses of people that were there. She hadn't even seen her father or Norm yet, she was focused on making sure Ty's funeral dinner was a success. She was just pulling out another tray of fried chicken when she felt a hand on her back, "Little girl, ya best turn around here and kiss your daddy."

Kaye put the chicken down and turned around sobbing into her daddy's arms, "Oh daddy, it's so awful."

Mad Dog held his oldest daughter close, "I know baby girl. I know, Merle and Daryl said y'all were the ones…"

Kaye nodded, her sobs getting louder. Mad Dog looked up at Amber who had come into the kitchen, "Do you think you can spare her a minute?"

Amber nodded, "Oh sure."

Mad Dog steered Kaye out the side door and toward a small picnic area. He sat down in one of the chairs and pulled his daughter onto his lap. He held her letting her get out all the emotion that she had been bottling up inside. He lightly traced her back with his hand, "Baby girl what you did….well I'm damn proud of you. You saved those men."

Kaye pulled away, her face was red and tears were still streaming down her face, "But if we hadn't done what we did to get them out of prison, they would never have came for them and Ty would be alive."

Before Mad Dog could answer, Norm's voice cut through the air, "WHAT THE HELL YA DOIN'? THE KITCHEN IS GOING TO HELL GET INSIDE."

Mad Dog glared at his son-in-law, he knew the boy was wound too tight, but he couldn't believe the way he talked to Kaye. Kaye smiled at her daddy, his eyes flicking to the finger like bruises sticking out from under her scarf, "I best go. I'll caught up later daddy. You're staying with us right?"

Mad Dog smiled at his daughter, "Yeah baby, go on now, need to talk shop with your old man here."

Kaye got off her dad's lap and walked up to her husband, putting a hand on his chest. It was enough to calm him a little. He gently covered her wrist with his hand, "Go on inside baby."

Kaye nodded, giving him a tight smile, "Sorry baby, just having a moment."

Norm leaned down and kissed her, "Go on inside." She nodded as he pulled her scarf up a little. He waited a second watching as she disappeared back inside.

Mad Dog stood, walking over to him, "Bruises on her throat, I don't give a shit what or how they happened, if I see that shit again, you and me are gonna have a talk. I'll be talkin' with my gun, ya got me BOY?"

Norm set his face hard, he glared at Mad Dog, "Yeah, I got ya." Mad Dog smacked his shoulder into Norm's as he went in the direction of his daughter.

Norm sighed, walking over he sank into one of the chairs. He rubbed his hands over his face, wondering when he was going to get this shit right. But as soon as he saw her on her daddy's lap, he was pissed. She hadn't cried with him, she had been hard and strong this whole time and she sees her daddy and she crumbles. Norm pushed out the chair and went back inside; he'd deal with his wife later. For now he had someone else's wife to take care of.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

By the end of the night, Kaye was dead on her feet. They packed the food away, giving it one of the prospects to take to Carol's house. The party was starting to get out of hand and she knew that Carol would want to leave soon. She walked over with a beer in her hand and gave it to her husband, who nodded to her. "I think I'm going to head home."

Norm took a pull from the beer and nodded, "Yeah, your dad took Mitch an hour ago. I'm going to take Carol home here soon. A few of the out of town brothers just got in and wanted to pay tribute. So as soon as they're done I'll get her home and then be home."

Kaye nodded, leaning in she kissed his cheek, "Love you."

Norm just nodded, turning away from her he headed back to Carol. Kaye sighed, her arms aching for him to hold her. She needed him too, but she kept telling herself she could be strong for him this time. She went behind the bar and got her purse, she gave her husband one last look and walked out into the night, this time she let the tears fall.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

After her shower, she slipped down the stairs; she could hear her father moving around. She had gotten both kids to bed and now she needed a little time with her daddy. She knew Norm would be awhile and she really just needed someone to talk too.

Mad Dog smirked when he heard her on the stairs; he put down two pieces of chocolate cake on the table and sat down, not even looking up, "Just like old times."

Kaye smiled, sitting down she chuckled at the glass of the milk he had poured her, "Yup, you remembered?"

Mad Dog smiled, "Of course I did. We use to sneak down here after your momma and the girls went to bed and eat junk food and talk. I thought you might need that tonight."

Kaye nodded her head, "I do."

Mad Dog reached across the table and took her hand, "Tell me. Tell me what the hell is going on? I know something has changed, that man of yours is like a wounded animal that's been cornered."

Kaye nodded, wiping at the tears, "He's been so different. He found out about Kip." Her eyes cut up to her daddy. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands trough his bread. Kaye swallowed, "They had a met with the Cannibals at the Lollipop and Kip was there. Norm found out about us and it's been strained ever since."

Mad Dog sighed, "He knows nothing happened right?"

Kaye shrugged, "We did some stuff, but not that. Norm was my first, but he hasn't been right since. He's always been jealous and I thought it was cute most the time, but now he's jealous over a dead man. One I KILLED for him!" Kaye balled up her fists, "I didn't want to kill anyone, but I did to protect him. Both times."

Mad Dog sighed, "It's a hard life, harder for the women. I see that now. Your momma was a bright star when we got together. She smiled all the time, but I knew the club life ate away at her more than the cancer ever did. Now with Shirley, me being retired, it's so different. Someday I know you and Norm will have that."

Norm threw his keys down on the counter, Mad Dog and Kaye looked up at him, "Ain't interrupting am I?"

Mad Dog shook his head glaring at him, "No, just havin' a little time with my daughter. Haven't seen her in awhile. Maybe after this is all over and baby girl gets married you two should come down to Florida for a week or so, visit."

Norm shook his head, "I can't, but Kaye and the kids can. Probably do ya some good to get away."

Kaye nodded her head, taking a bite of her cake, she kept her head down. It wasn't that she was scared of him; she just didn't know what was going to set him off anymore. "I think that would fun daddy." She looked up and smiled at her dad.

Norm stared at the two of them for a minute, "Well I'm going to bed. Night ya two." As he climbed the stairs, his heart beat heavy in his chest. He hoped she wasn't leaving him, she had every right and he knew that, but the thought of her going to Florida was enough to have him worried.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm lay awake, he could hear her tell her dad good night and then the soft pads of her feet as she came into the bedroom. When she got into the bed, she sighed. He knew how tried she was, but he needed her close tonight. Need to confirm in his head that she was with him. That they were alright.

He rolled over, pulling her into his chest, he kissed the top of her head, "Ya alright baby?"

Kaye nodded; closing her eyes she took a deep breath of the man that had been her rock for so long, "I'm just sad, like everyone else."

Norm rested his chin on the top of her head, "Why didn't ya say somethin' to me? Ya didn't have to go to your daddy."

Kaye groaned, trying to push away, but he held her tight, "You're jealous over my daddy?"

Norm growled, "NO, I just wish ya would've came to me. I'm your old man."

Kaye relaxed in his arms, her hands gently caressing his chest, "Baby, I didn't want to add to your shit. I wanted to be strong for you."

Norm pulled back a little, "Ya have been. I'm so fuckin' proud of ya, ya were made for this life Kayla. I don't know what I'd do if I lost ya." His arms tightened around her, like she might get pulled away at any second.

Kaye leaned up kissing him gently, "You'll never have to find out."

Norm sighed, "Good, cuz I love ya and there ain't nothin' that would stop me from bein' with ya. What we got, this shit is forever. I'm sorry I'm an asshole, but I do love ya girl."

Kaye smiled, "I know that silly."

Norm rolled her on her back, he took his time, he was gentle, loving her the way she deserved to be loved. Afterward he lay there, with her asleep on his chest; he stared at the ceiling, hoping that things would settle down. They had baby girl and Daryl's wedding coming up, they needed that good. He pulled Kaye closer, kissing the top of her head, "I'm here baby, I'm here."

**Ok, REVIEW ME!**


	21. Babysitters and Tender Moments

Chapter 21….Babysitters and Tender Moments

**Well here is a little more for you. I had this thought yesterday when I was shopping with the family…hope you enjoy!**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye stood there with her hands on her hips, it had been a week since they laid Ty to rest and honestly she was getting really sick of the overprotective bullshit. "Norm, we are just going to the mall and then we'll be right back. I'm not asking for much here, just one freaking day to shop in quiet without one of y'all hanging around. Beth and I…."

Norm shook his head putting down his coffee mug cutting her off, "NO. Prospect or you don't go." He was pissed; she had come out into the junkyard that morning and told him that she and Beth were heading to the big mall right outside of Atlanta. Why they couldn't just go to the smaller one near them he had no clue, but she WAS taking someone with her. "Alright told ya, too soon to go off alone."

Kaye snatched up her keys and purse, if smoke could out of a woman's nose at this moment it would. She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm about done with all this Norm."

Norm stood up his chest puffing out as he stalked toward her backing her into the counter. He rested a hand on either side of her, leaning down staring into her eyes, "What'cha almost done with here Kayla?"

Kaye swallowed hard, "This….all this overprotective shit! I can handle myself! I think I proved that already."

Norm smirked, placing a soft kiss on her jaw line working to her lips, "Yup, I reckon ya are, but do this for me….give me peace of mind today." Kaye hated when he did this to her, he was distracting her. His hand ghosting over her breast. "Why don't ya get somethin' pretty for me to rip off ya tonight?"

Kaye put her hands on his chest, pushing him back slowly, trying to turn the tables on him, she smirked at him, "Well if you let us go alone I'll give you some ass play tonight."

Norm's eyes widen and his eyebrows shot up into his forehead, "Fuckin' tease!"

Kaye laughed grabbing her purse and slipping out from his arms, she headed toward the door, she wasn't waiting on the prospect, she was heading over to get Beth and the two women were going to shop till they dropped.

Norm called after her, "DON'T LOSE HIM KAYLA! I MEAN IT!"

Kaye just waved her hand at him and put her sunglasses, this was going to be a fun day.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

When she picked up Beth to her irritation Ram was already there ready to follow them to the mall. Beth got into the SUV and smirked at her nervously, "He doesn't have to go in with us to every store does he?"

Kayla laughed, "Oh sugar don't you worry I know how to lose him."

Beth looked shocked, "We can't! Merle will kill me."

Kaye laughed, "Oh girl live a little, we're tough bitches, we've shown we don't need a freaking babysitter. Come on Ram won't rat us out, because then he'd have to tell them WE gave him the slip. You want some naughty stuff to wear for Merle, we're losing him."

Beth laughed at the determination on the older woman's face, hell she'd let the other angels talk her into worse, what was losing a prospect compared to that.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

The mall was busting to the rim with people and Kaye was glad as she walked toward the cotton candy stand. Ram smirked, "Oh ma'am you shouldn't have."

Kaye laughed, she knew Ram had a big hard on for all things sugar and she was going to make sure he got a big bag of cotton candy. She got him a bag and put him on one of the couches outside one of the stores, "Alright we're going in there, you will be able to see us the whole time. Enjoy the cotton candy."

Ram smirked, taking a big handful and shoving it into his face. Kaye pushed Beth toward the store, both women were giggling. Beth ducked behind a rack of shirt, pretending to look at them, "What do we do?"

Kaye watched as a large group of women headed out the door, she grabbed Beth's hand, "Let's go follow me."

Beth had never blushed so hard in her life as they worked their way through the Fredrick's of Hollywood store. Kaye threw her so many outfits she wasn't sure how long they were in that store. After they got their fill and several bags, Kaye ducked them pass a frantic Ram and headed toward Victoria's Secret. Beth had never seen the older woman so at ease, it was almost a sport to Kaye ditching the prospect.

Beth sighed an hour later when her phone went off. She looked down and saw it was Merle. Kaye put her hands on her hips, "Baby, if you answer that we're done with all this fun. Ram will know where we are and we'll go back to shopping at Demon approved stores, or we can take off to the bar across the street and get some lunch and a few drinks? What's it gonna be?"

Beth felt nervous, she never NOT answered when Merle called. She felt like a bad ass, slipping the phone in her purse and smiling at Kaye. Kaye smiled smugly, "Drinks it is."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm had been at the clubhouse helping with the install of the new sound system, when Merle came in. Merle sighed knowing the Sarge was going to lose his shit that Ram hadn't been able to find the two 'angels' for the last two hours. Merle walked over and sighed loudly. Norm threw down his drill, "When did he lose them?"

Merle scrubbed a hand over his face, "About two hours ago. I've been tryin' Beth but she ain't answerin'."

Norm smirked shaking his head, "That would be my damn 'angel's' fault. Gonna beat her ass raw when I get her home. Come on let's go find them."

Merle nodded, falling in step with Norm he just hoped both women had a good time, because he and Beth were gonna have a long ass talk too.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye and Beth laughed as they walked back to the mall. It was nice to go somewhere and not have everyone and their brother know you were basically property of a Demon. When they walked into the door, there stood Ram with Merle and Norm.

Norm walked over a smirk on his face, but Kaye knew that smirk, it wasn't the usual playful one he wore, this was the I'm super pissed and I'm gonna take it out on ya when we get home smirk. She squared her shoulders, "Hey baby, what're you doing here?"

Norm shook his head looking at the bags in her hands, "Well it seems ya went ahead and did what I told ya not to."

Kaye looked at him sweetly, "What's that sweetie?"

Norm growled, he was done with this shit; he looked over his shoulder at Merle, "Let's go."

Norm grabbed her roughly by the bicep and marched her pretty little ass right back out the door, toward the SUV. Kaye sighed, talking through gritted teeth, "This is bullshit!"

Norm nodded, "Oh yeah it's total bullshit. Ya think you're the SAA now, always givin' men the slip, ya didn't learn a damn thing last time we had this fuckin' talk."

When he got her to the SUV, he yanked the keys from her hand and shoved the bags in the back. Kaye looked over and saw Merle talking sweetly to Beth, the two of them nodding with each other. Kaye wished she still had that. She heard Norm and Ram putting their bags in the back, he was always so pissed off anymore, it didn't matter what she did. Kaye watched as Merle smiled at Beth kissing her softly, yeah she missed that. But she knew she did this on purpose to prove a point to Norm that he wasn't going to boss her ass around anymore.

Norm walked around the side of the SUV and opened her door; pulling on her arm he shoved her into the seat. He leaned in his face set in stone, "Straight to Beth's and then home. I'll be behind ya so don't get any fuckin' ideas. You've done enough for one damn day."

He slammed the door and stalked over to his bike. Kaye sat there her heart beating in her chest, she was tired of all this, he hadn't been this bad after Martinez and now he was being a god damn prick. She watched as Merle, Norm, Ram, and Beth talked. She put the keys in the ignition, her heart beating in her chest, she had never done anything like this before and she knew he would be pissed. But you know what, GOOD! She worried every damn day about him, she took care of him, she loved him. Hell lately she had been covering for him because of how he was acting.

She put the SUV into reverse and tore out of the parking lot going the opposite direction of home. As she hit the highway she smirked to herself. Carol's sister ran a male strip club in Atlanta maybe she'd have dinner there. One thing was for sure, she wasn't heading RIGHT home, she needed some space and that was what she getting.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm was talking to the others when he heard the squeal of tires and looked up in time to see his pissed off old lady tear out of the parking lot. He shook his head, pointing at Merle, "TAKE BETH HOME, RAM WITH ME!"

They were on their bikes heading in the direction of home; he was going to kick her fucking ass. She knew he was on edge and all this childish bullshit was just making it worse. He opened the throttle when he got on the highway hoping she had the fucking good sense to go home. But once again he was wrong.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm sat in his living room, the light out and a bottle of Jack in his hand, a cigarette in the other. It was after one in the morning and he hadn't found her, hadn't heard from her. He had called, raged over the phone on her voice mail, but nothing. Now he was worried, really worried. Either she was warming someone else's bed, which would NOT go well for her, or someone had taken her.

When he finally saw headlights coming up the drive, his heart settled, the fear leaving it, but now there was just rage. He listened to her come up the stairs of the porch and took a pull from the Jack bottle. She opened the door and heard bags hit the floor and then she turned the light on and the sight before him made him laugh.

Kaye's day didn't go like she planned; her little rebellion had turned into hell. She got halfway into Atlanta when her rear tree blew. When she got out to get the spare she found it was flat, so she had walked seven blocks to a gas station to have it filled. Her cell was dead and she briefly thought about calling Norm to come help her, but she knew he was pissed already so she didn't.

On the walk back from the gas station with the tire, one of her heels broke. Then when she got to the SUV and jacked the SUV up, she sliced her hand on the old jack. By the time she got back into the SUV, she hit Atlanta Brave traffic going home and run out of gas. She walked the highway and found a gas station in her bare feet, asking a car full of young women for a ride she made it back to the SUV and they were nice enough to take pity on her.

Now she stood there grease all over her face and red silk shirt, her feet were bleeding from walking the pavement, her hand was sliced all to hell and she knew he was going to be pissed. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at him, she wished he'd just get over being mad and hug and kiss her like Merle did.

Norm snickered sitting up, his face full of amusement, "Babe, what the hell?"

Kaye's tears came rolling down her cheeks, a sob escaped her mouth and she talked fast all at once, "I got a flat, I had to walk then I broke a heel and my phone died. Then I hit traffic and ran out of gas then I had to walk in bare feet and I've had such a shitty day and all I wanted was a good day and some fun."

Norm stood up, he sighed, walking toward her slowly, he put his hands on her cheeks, "Ya scared me."

Kaye nodded, her chin trembling, her voice sounding more broken then he had heard in a long time and it almost broke his heart that she was so upset, "I'm sorry. I just…and you….you just hate me anymore and I want to have fun…."

Norm sighed, his thumb trying to wipe away grease and tears that were mingling on her cheeks, "What am I gonna do with ya?"

Kaye shrugged, "I don't know…just get it over with so I can go to bed…."

Norm leaned in kissing her gently, Kaye choked out a sob at the gentleness of his touch. She missed him so much. Norm pulled away chuckling, "I think ya been punished enough. Come on rebel, let's get ya cleaned up."

Kaye nodded, sniffling as she set Beth's bags by the door so she could give them to the girl tomorrow. She felt humiliated and stupid as she limped toward the stairs with her bags in her hands. Norm watched her and saw she was leaving a trail of blood behind her. He sighed, "Babe, what the fuck?"

Kaye stopped and saw the blood, her eyes tearing up, "I gotta clean that up now."

Norm wanted to laugh so bad; she was really having a shitty day. He took the bags from her hands and set them down; scooping her up bridal style he walked her up the stairs and took her into the bathroom. She was full on crying now as he looked over her feet. He loved her feet, but she had cut them all to hell. He crouched in front of her and cleaned them up making sure there wasn't any rocks or glass stuck in there. Once that was done, he turned on the shower and pulled off his wife beater and helped her off with her own clothes.

Once they were both naked under the spray of the water, Norm started washing her hair and he felt her body start to shake. He turned her around, "Babe, what's the matter?"

Her red rimmed eyes looking up at him broke his heart, "I miss how gentle you can be."

Norm swallowed hard; he really had been shitty all over her with this shit in his head. He sighed leaning down slowly he kissed her gently, "I'm sorry baby….I'm still here…just got a lot of shit goin' on in my head. Ya know I love ya."

Kaye whimpered as he pushed her back into spray, his hands working on the shampoo in her hair. He leaned his forehead against hers, kissing her again, going slow, being gentle, "Let's get ya cleaned up, ya bad ass you."

Kaye chuckled, putting her hands on his chest, "I'm sorry I was a stupid bitch today. I'm sorry I made you worry."

Norm nodded, lathering up a wash cloth, "Well at least you're my stupid bitch."

He laughed when Kaye slapped at his chest. He pulled her into his chest, ignoring the hard on pressing between them, he just held her, glad she was home safe, "Don't take off like that alright…don't know what could happen and ya know better."

Kaye sighed, sagging into him, "I know, I'm sorry. Sometimes I just want….sometimes I wish you would go shopping with me, you wouldn't send a prospect. Sometimes I wish things were easier that's all."

Norm traced his hands down her back, "I know baby. I know."

Kaye swallowed hard looking up at him, "I'm having the surgery, saw the doctor yesterday."

Norm ran his hand down her scarred cheek, smirking at her, "I think it makes ya look bad ass."

Kaye chuckled, "Are you alright with me doing it?"

Norm wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush with him, "Fuck ya, whatever ya need baby. Now come on let's get ya dried off and I'll remind ya why ya fuckin' love me."

Kaye smiled as he kissed her proper, making sure she knew all the bad things he was going to do to her when he got her into the bedroom.

**Next chapter Kaye gets her cheek fixed! Ok, REVIEW ME!**


	22. Shimmering Pressure

Chapter 22….Shimmering Pressure

**Wow, I love how you guys are stuck between liking gentle Norm and rough Norm. I love them both! Well now it's time for Kaye to have her surgery and a little dress shopping for Amber! Enjoy!**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Three hours had gone by since Norm had walked Kaye to the surgery doors. He hated the feeling of helplessness. She was in good hands, but anytime someone went under the knife for something you ran the risk of complications. Kaye didn't want a big affair, she had waved off everyone from coming, saying she would be fine, this was a little thing and she would be fine. So Norm sat in the waiting room with Ella and Mitch, both kids had thrown a fit when their mother tried to get them to go to school. Mitch was playing a video game on his phone and Ella was listening to music. Which left Norm with his thoughts which was never good.

It wasn't that he didn't want her to have the surgery, it was just he was worried. Now she'd be all fixed up and he knew with the pressure he'd been putting on her that it was just a matter of time before some young asshole saw her for what she was. Kaye was beautiful in that classic beauty way, but when she laughed her whole face lit up and she really did look like an angel. His girl had a big heart too; one that was big enough to make him a better man and that was saying something.

He looked up just as the doctor came out and smiled. Norm stood up, "How is she?"

Doctor Musa snickered, "She's great, the surgery went really well. We took the grafts from her inner thighs and she is in recovery now resting. Should be another hour or so and you can see her."

Norm nodded, "When can we take her home?"

Doctor Musa sighed, "Tomorrow if she is doing this well in the morning."

Norm shook his hand, "Thank you doctor."

Norm turned to the kids as the doctor left, "Well she's out and fine."

Ella smiled, "Mom's gonna be a stone cold fox again."

Mitch chuckled, "Better watch her dad, don't want anyone muscling in on ya."

Norm knew the kids were kidding but it struck at his insecurities and he eased down in his chair staring out the window. He was glad she was alright; he just wanted to get her home.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye sat on her bed, chuckling as she listened to Norm try and get dinner done in the kitchen. Ella appeared at the door a smile on her face, "Should I go help him?"

Kaye shook her head, "Nope, your daddy wanted to do this himself. Let him. If you smell smoke, then go in, but other than that he's got this."

Ella sat down on the bed staring at her mother, "Does it hurt?"

It had been two days since her surgery and Kaye had been glad to come home, she spiked a fever the first night so they kept her an extra night. According to Ella, Norm had almost lost his shit when the nurse told him that she would have one more night in the hospital. Now sitting at home she felt better than she had in a long time. Sure she had a bandage covering one side of her face, but by the time baby girl got married she would be bandage free, "It's not bad, my thighs hurt worse, they burn."

Ella chuckled, "Well that sucks for daddy."

Kaye slapped at her daughter, "Was that a sex joke young lady? Oh my God! That's so wrong!"

Ella snickered as Norm appeared at the door with a tray, "Soup and grilled cheese, hope that's alright?"

Kaye smiled at him, "I'm sure it's great."

Norm looked at Ella, "Go on down I put you and Mitch's on the table. I'm eatin' with your momma."

Ella smiled at the tray with the burnt sandwiches, "Looks great daddy. I'll check back in momma, just yell if you need anything."

Kaye nodded, "Thanks sugar."

Kaye let Norm set the tray on her lap and she smiled at him, "Looks good."

Norm huffed, "Liar, but it's food."

Kaye nodded, "You could've ordered pizza baby."

Norm shrugged, "Wanted to do somethin' for ya is all."

Kaye took her sandwich and dipped it into the soup, taking a bite she groaned, "This is really good baby." Norm nodded pulling up a chair he sat there eating his own dinner. Kaye watched him, hoping this talk would go good, "So baby girl called again. She really wants me to come to the fitting tomorrow."

Norm shook his head, "No, the doc kept ya an extra night because of fever. Ya don't need to be out with people."

Kaye sighed, "Baby please, she made me maid of honor. I need to go; Ram can drive me and sit outside the whole time. In the shop and out I swear."

Norm groaned, "You're matron of honor, you're a married woman."

Kaye sighed, "I know that baby, I am a married woman. Can I go?"

Norm looked at her; she did that pouty ass thing that he hated. Every time she did that he felt like a pussy, "Alright." Kaye squealed with happiness, but Norm pointed at her, "To the shop and right home and I'll go with ya. Last time Ram lost your ass and I ain't takin' a chance."

Kaye smiled taking a bite out of her grilled cheese, "Thank you baby."

Norm snorted as she beamed at him, he couldn't help but grin, "Hard headed woman."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye smiled when Norm helped her out of the SUV, she knew he was nervous about letting her go but he hadn't said anything else. He made sure she was hopped up on pain meds and had a bottle of water with her. Honestly she thought it was sweet how much fussing he was doing over her. He put an arm around her as he walked her into the dress shop, the other angels were already there and Amber came running over to her hugging Kaye, "Aunt Kaye! You came! I'm so glad!"

Kaye laughed pulling away pointing at Norm, "Thank him; he let me out for time served."

Amber beamed at Norm, "Thank you Uncle Norm!" She hugged him and Norm sighed, he knew his balls were shrinking every second he was in the dress shop.

He pulled away from Amber and looked at Deb, "I'm right outside if ya need me."

Deb nodded helping Kaye over to one of the couches, "We got it from here."

Kaye looked over her shoulder at him, "Thank you baby." He nodded, retreating as quickly as he could to the SUV parked out front.

Kaye laughed looking around at the angels, "I think he's traumatized." They all laughed and the sales clerk came out pulling Amber with her to go try on her dress.

Deb put an arm around Kaye's shoulder, "So how are things?"

Kaye shrugged, "Better, not like they were before Ty and Kip, but better. He's trying and he's not as mad as he was, but it's there right under the surface."

Deb sighed, "Barry said he's been more focused now, almost scary focused. Just know if something comes up I'm here if you need me."

Kaye put her hand on his friend's knee, "Thank you, hopefully we're through the worse of it."

Kaye turned her attention back to the other angels who were looking at dresses. She had already told Amber to just pick something out for her and she'd wear it. She hated this but for now she was just glad that she was with her family and able to enjoy this moment with Amber.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

After getting Kaye home, Norm got called to the clubhouse. He made sure that Ella and Mitch were home to watch her, she fell asleep on the way home and when he scooped her up and took her up to bed, she hardly stirred. He hated how exhausted she was, but honestly he figured she would feel that way after the day she had. Ella had brought up the dress that she would be wearing for Amber and Daryl's wedding and hung it in the closet. After kissing his wife's forehead he took off to the clubhouse.

When he got there, Barry pulled him and Jim into the meeting room. Barry sat down his face looking worn and tired, "Got a call from Belfast today, they want us to increase our gun shipments."

Norm took a drag on his cigarette, "By how much?"

Barry sighed, "Double."

Jim shook his head, "How the fuck are we going to do that? We're running ourselves ragged as it is trying to move what we have now."

Barry sat back, "I don't know. They said we needed to make this happen; it seems they don't give a shit if we are having issues moving them. They need the money and they want us to make this happen."

Norm slumped back into his chair, "Fuck, we can't catch a damn break, first Le Mechant, then the Cannibals and Ireland has to start kicking up their heels, FUCK."

Barry nodded, "We need to play this right, we're seen way too much action these last few years and honestly I need a little peace on the horizon. I'll make some calls and Norm I need you to reach out and see if we can't get these guns new buyers."

Norm nodded, his gut twisting, he had been with Mad Dog and Barry the first trip to Ireland years ago that started them in the gun business. He knew the kind of hard headed pricks the Irish could be and he hoped they didn't have to end up fighting a war with them now; he really was getting too old for this shit.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm didn't get home till late, when he got there Merle's bike was out front. He walked slowly up the stairs of the porch and when he opened the door, he heard a guitar strumming and Beth's voice. Walking into the living room, he saw his wife sitting there playing, Beth sat next to her. Merle was sitting in the corner; he stood up and nodded, "Sarge."

Norm nodded; the two women stopped what they were doing and looked up. Kaye smiled at him, "Hey baby." He could tell by the rasp in her voice she had been singing a little, "I was just helping Beth with the song for the wedding."

Norm smirked, leaning down he kissed her, "Should bust your ass for being up after the day you had."

Kaye smiled, "I rested don't worry, we don't have much time and Beth needed a little help with the song."

Norm nodded, "Well just don't overdo it, alright?"

Kaye nodded and started playing the guitar again. Norm nodded to Merle and the two men headed into the kitchen. Merle sat down at the table while Norm got them both a beer, he smirked, "Did you get everything set for the boy's bachelor party?"

Merle grinned, "Oh fuck yeah, it's gonna be great. Got the Lollipop rented out for the night. Got brothers from out of town charters comin' in. He's gonna shit his fuckin' pants."

Norm sat back a relaxed smile on his face, "That's what it's all about brother, one last night of doing what the fuck ya want."

Merle chuckled, "So how dirty did you get that last night?"

Norm smirked leaning in, "Woke up the next mornin' in a hotel room with three women in bed with me. Best night of my fuckin' life."

Merle slapped the table as the two men laughed, but they stopped when they looked up to see their women standing there. Kaye narrowed her eyes at her husband, "Well I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Night Merle." Kaye hugged and kissed Beth, "Night sweetie, thanks for letting me help."

Norm knew he was going to take some shit as he watched her walk out of the room. Beth glared at both men, "Smooth you two real fucking smooth. Come on Merle, I think we need to talk about this bachelor party."

Once they were gone, Norm walked up the stairs, his boots felt heavy as he walked into their room. Kaye was sitting up with her laptop on her lap; she looked up at him and smiled, "Hey baby, how'd your meeting go?"

Norm knew it was a trap, "Good…..so…..do we need to talk?"

Kaye looked at him and smiled, that cold smile that made her look like her father, "No honey, it was the last night of freedom as you said, don't worry I had fun too that night. I trust you."

Norm felt the air go out of his lungs, he knew what he did that night, but now he had visions of Kaye with three men in her bed that night. He stepped toward the bed, "Baby, what did you do that night?"

Kaye smirked, "A lady never tells what she did at her bachelette party, you know that silly."

Norm felt his knees hit the edge of the bed, "Yeah, but ya and the girls just hung out at Deb's right? I mean that was where ya said ya were."

Kaye looked up at him and laughed, the bitch laughed at him. Here he was freaking out and she laughed, "Oh don't worry sugar, that was so long ago. I'm sure you can't be jealous now. Just trust me; I had as good of a time as you did."

Norm stood there, his fist balled at his side; she wasn't going to call him out on what he said, even if he had lied to the younger man. Truth was he spent the night puking and couldn't fucking remember how he got home. But what if she really did cheat on him that night?

He stalked around the bed and glared down at her, "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"

Kaye sat back folding her arms across her chest, he could tell she was pissed, "We went to the Pink Palace and I got a lap dance. Then we got the call that YOU were throwing up like a pussy behind the Lollipop. So Deb drove me over and I rubbed your back while you threw up. Then I drove your sorry ass home, I let you have your lie down there Norman, but don't forget I'm the person who knows all your dirty little secrets. Don't EVER question my loyalty to you AGAIN!"

Norm nodded his head, "M'sorry."

Kaye huffed, typing frantically on her keyboard, "Yeah I'm sure you are, you always are anymore."

Norm didn't say anything else; he went into the bathroom and got his shower. When he got back to the bedroom she was already laying down with the light turned off. He got into bed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck softly, "I love ya."

Kaye huffed, "You better fuckin' love me. I guess I love you too."

Norm sat up a little rolling her over so he could see her face, a light smirk playing on his lips, "You guess?"

Kaye sighed, running her nails lightly down his shaved head, "You know I love you, you big dumbie."

Norm leaned in kissing her, "That's better, now go to bed before I forget ya can't fuck around right now." As he snuggled into her back, he smiled, she really did know him and all his secrets and that was something he didn't worry about. One thing his girl was, was loyal and he couldn't love her any less.

**Almost to the wedding! Silvercreek should be posting today and then we're on the way to the parties! Can't wait! REVIEW ME!**


	23. Just Loving You

Chapter 23….Just Loving You

**Well this one comes as a request from the Queen of our Universe, Silvercreekmomma. We all see things are not going well for Norm and Kaye, while things are looking great for Daryl and Amber. But every marriage has it's ups and downs. This is the night of the bachelor and Bachelorette parties…at the clubhouse before hand. If extreme smut isn't your thing, please skip this chapter! So I give you this enjoy…..**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye stood in the doorway of the meeting room, watching her man as he went through and double checked the war room. He did this every Friday night; they were usually the first ones there because of the fact that he had to make sure they were ready for whatever was coming. He had gotten almost religious about it since the shit with the Cannibals and Kaye couldn't blame him.

She sighed, he was handsome her demon. Standing there all tall and strong, his tan skin popping under the lights, the hint to his father's heritage Cuban. Not many people even noticed anymore, but back when they started dating it had been almost a scandal in town. Mad Dog had just snorted and told his daughter that you love who you love. Kaye loved that about her daddy, under his reign as president of the Demons they had voted in all groups of men to the club which at one time had been white only. Kaye never knew Norm's mother, she had died when he was little, he was raised by his father in Florida in a Cuban neighborhood, when he was seventeen they moved to Georgia where Jose "Blackey" Black had opened his auto body shop. Yeah, she had it bad.

Norm looked up at her and grinned, "What the hell ya doin'? I thought ya had shit to do and there ya are standin' there starin' at me."

Kaye smirked, "Well I wanted to see you, but I have to be invited into this room to get to you."

Norm rolled his eyes, motioning for her to come in. She pulled the meeting room doors closed behind her and walked toward him. He felt his cock harden, she was up to something, but he wasn't sure just what. She was wearing a silk halter dress that had a slit up to her thigh, and hooker heels that he already made her use the night before. Yeah, his girl could stop a man's heart in that shit.

She walked over setting down her black evening bag, sliding up onto the metal table in the middle of the war room. When she leaned toward him he got an eye full of how low cut the front of the dress was, "Yeah know I should make ya go home and change." He stepped between her legs, running a hand down her cheek; the doctor had done a good job. He said one more graft and he felt they might cover the whole scar, "Ya too damn pretty for your own good."

Kaye blushed; he loved that he could still make her do that, "Pretty to you. And you said this dress was fine because there's no back and it shows off your ink." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Besides Amber asked us to dress this way and I can't disappoint the bride."

Norm leaned in biting at her lower lip, growling as he pulled away, "Don't like that ya are goin' to some fucked up place in Atlanta."

Kaye chuckled, leaning back on the table, "Why? You worried big man?"

He pulled her legs, making her squeal as her core hit his erection, "I ain't worried about shit, I know who makes you cum hard."

Kaye sat up letting him kiss down her neck, his hand going to the tie on the back of her neck, he groaned, when the top of the dress fell and her breasts were on display for him. His hands going to the two soft mounds of flesh, "FUCK, best tits I ever saw." His tongue licking the swell to the hardened peak, Kaye moaned as he bit down on one of her nipples.

Her finger nails raked across his bald head, "Fuck baby, you can't get me all worked up and then leave me to those young men at the club."

Norm's head came up and his eyes narrowed at her, he grinned, "Best wore your ass out before hand then."

His hands started pulling at the dress and she pushed on his chest, grinning sweetly, "Don't rip it baby, I have to wear it later."

He watched as she stood up and shimmed out of the dress. His jaw dropped staring at her in nothing but a red g-string, "What the fuck….where did ya…..FUCK KAYLA…now ya ain't goin'!"

Kaye chuckled, leaning against the table, her ass popped out for him, she looked over her shoulder at him, "Do you want to take them off with your teeth?"

Norm ran his hands up her ass and to her back, his tongue tracing the ink there. One hand slipped between her legs to move the g-string out of the way. He hissed, "Fuck you're so damn wet."

Kaye moaned as his finger found her clit, working it back and forth just like she liked, she reached behind her pulling him toward her, so he could kiss her over her shoulder. She moaned into his mouth as one of his hands slipped between her ass cheeks, putting just a little pressure there. God he loved her ass, they use to do it like that all the time, before Martinez, he missed taking her hard from behind like that. His girl loved ass sex and she came so damn hard when they did it.

Kaye pushed back into his finger, making him push inside her, his eyebrows shot up; she hadn't let him do this in a long time. His cock was straining against his pants begging to be let out. He moved the finger in and out, going down to the knuckle, his other hand still working on her clit. He knew she was close and he couldn't stand it. He pressed her flat onto the table returning his fingers to her clit. He wanted to watch his finger move in and out of her.

Kaye was mewling on the table, her nipples impossible tight because of the cold steel table she was laying on. She worked her hands up under her and rolled her nipples in-between her fingers. She could feel the build coming, her body was like a live wire, she started to shake and shiver, her legs trembling as she screamed out, "MORE BABY!"

Norm growled, biting into her shoulder as she clenched around his fingers, the palm of his hand flooded with her essence and the finger he had in her ass felt like it would break, but he fucking loved it.

As she came down she reached for her purse, pulling out the small bottle of lube she brought she looked over her shoulder handing it to him. Norm looked at it, "Baby?"

Kaye smirked, "Please baby, I need it so bad. I want you to fuck me hard…please."

Norm didn't needed to be asked twice, he never thought she would let him do this again. He knew what a big deal this was for her, he kissed up her back, "Ya sure baby?"

Kaye nodded, "Mmmmhmmmm….please."

Norm undid his pants, stopping her from pulling down her g-string, "Nah baby, dirty girls they get fucked in their panties. Ya a dirty girl?"

Kaye nodded her head, "Yes, I'm a really dirty girl, with a dirty bastard for an old man. Whose gonna fuck me up the ass hard."

Norm felt his balls tightened at her words and he clenched his thigh muscles to stop from cumming, he slapped her ass hard, making her come off the table with a groan, he chuckled, "Dirty little bitch talkin' to Aricoh like that."

Kaye nodded, watching him as he squeezed the lube all over his hard cock, "Aricoh, please…."

Norm was almost panting as he started to push into her, he kept a hand on her lower back, watching as more and more of his cock was lost to her. When he was all in, he kissed her back, his finger was already on her clit again, he knew how she liked it, but it had been a really long time since they did it like this and he wasn't going to screw it up by doing something wrong. Her pussy was tight, still tight even after two kids, but her little ass, damn it was impossibly tight.

Kaye looked back at him gritting her teeth, "Pull my fucking hair!"

Norm nodded, his hands going to her hair twisting in the long raven curls. Once he was good, he pulled out slamming into her; she came off the table, her hand snaking down to her clit. "More, please! More baby….hard…you know how I like it…."

Norm grunted as he started slamming into her, they both had a good sheen of sweat on their bodies and Norm didn't fucking care. He was balls deep in his wife's ass for the first time in ten years and she was begging for him to do more. He increased his speed, loving the noises she was making as he slammed into her. He felt her start to cum, her body started to quiver and she was panting so hard he was worried for a split second she might pass out. Then she screamed, "ARICOH!" He slammed into her roaring as he came, his balls tightening and his shaft went harder into her as he emptied into her.

He collapsed onto her back, both of them panting, he smirked kissing her shoulder, "I'm still fuckin' hard."

Just then the door to the meeting room opened and Daryl stood there. From the angle that Norm had her on the table he knew that Norm, his Sarge, had his dick up his wife's ass. Norm looked up and growled, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Daryl closed his eyes, his face going bright red, "JESUS! Is there a spot in this clubhouse where you two haven't fucked?"

Kaye and Norm looked at each other and in unison they yelled, "NO, GET OUT!"

Daryl was bright red from the tips of his ears to his neck, "Ya both are sick twisted assholes! That's the fuckin' war room. Jesus old fuckin' people!"

Daryl slammed the door shut and they both chuckled. Norm slowly pulled out of her, kicking off his pants and boxers, he toed off his boots and went into the meeting room getting a few paper towels he cleaned himself off and then walked back into the room. Kaye was already sitting on the table with her legs spread. Norm grinned like a wolf, "What'cha doin'?"

Kaye smirked, "I thought you said you wanted to go again? Or are you all worn out now?"

Norm growled, closing the distance he slammed her back on the table, her knees going to his shoulders, he was in her in one thrust. Kaye screamed out as his hard cock slammed into her, his balls slapping her ass as he worked her up. She loved him like this; she knew he wouldn't get out of his mind what they had done before leaving for the parties. She smiled as she came again, him following her. This time he collapsed onto her chest, sweat trickling down his bald head.

Kaye leaned down kissing him right on the top of his head, leaving a lipstick print. He looked up at her and grinned, "FUCK! I feel old as hell."

Kaye smiled, kissing him softly, "Ain't nothing old about you baby, just experienced."

Norm couldn't get the grin off his face as they cleaned up and got redressed. Kaye pulled out baby wipes from her bag and he watched her as she set herself to rights. He had already dressed and he motioned her to him. He was sitting at the meeting table, a cigarette dangling from his mouth, "Come'ere."

She walked over to him, her dress back on, she knew what he wanted. She took a baby wipe and wiped down his head, then down his neck. He smirked at her as he pulled her close to him, burying his head into her stomach, he looked up at her, "How's your demon? Who does this ass belong too?"

Kaye smiled leaning down to kiss him, "Aricoh and I belong to him, all of me not just my ass."

Norm squeezed her ass, growling a little, "That's fuckin' right, don't forget that tonight or I'll have to kill some fuckers."

Kaye reached down into his pants grabbing his cock, the traitor was starting to get hard again, she smiled as it twitched in her hand, "Don't forget who your angel is and who's cock this is. You hear me?"

Norm nodded, "Yes ma'am." He stood up kissing her, the war room was back to rights, Kaye had even wiped down the table, "Come on dirty girl, let's go get hot and bothered so we can use that lube again."

When they opened the door to the meeting room, Kaye blushed burying her head into his vest. Merle, Barry, Jim, and Debra stood there clapping and whistling. Norm flipped them off, "Hey ya fuckers aren't smart enough to eat at the fuckin' banquet before we leave then that's on you. My angel just made sure I was full."

Debra walked over and grabbed Kaye's arm, "Dirty bitch, come on, Beth and Amber are waiting on us, we still have to pick up Carol."

Norm stopped them, touching his index finger to his lips, "Forgettin' somethin'?"

Kaye shook her head; going up on her tiptoes she kissed him slow and long. Merle and Daryl made gagging noises while Jim and Barry whistled. They broke apart and Norm eyed her up and down, "Be a good girl."

Kaye smirked walking toward the door giving him a wink. Norm couldn't wait to get back home, he was gonna fuck her ten ways to Sunday and make sure as hell she walked funny the next day.

Barry slapped him on the back, "Ya ready ya big dirty bastard."

Norm smirked, "Let's go get this boy hammered with some pussy in his lap!"

**Smut, that was pure smut! I hope you enjoyed….I blush now …REVIEW ME…**


	24. Punishing an Angel

Chapter 24….Punishing an Angel

**Well, we have another smut filled chapter because the Queen of the universe is writing one hell of a party over on Better Dig Two. I'm writing the part where Kaye makes it home, let's say that the demons are not happy with the activities their little angels took part in…LOL…so they get some dirty punishing for being bad…which you all love. So here we go.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm stepped outside the Lollipop snickering, Daryl had two strippers in his lap and the kid wasn't even sure which end was up anymore. Norm leaned against the wall of the club, he had gotten his lap dance but he was more worried about what his little angel was doing. He pulled out his phone and called her, it rang for awhile but she picked up, loud music and laughing in the background, "Hey baby!"

He closed his eyes, she was trashed, "Hey yourself what ya doin' bein' bad?"

She almost purred into the phone, which made him go stone hard, "I'm always bad if it's you baby."

He chuckled, "How much did ya have to drink?"

Kaye giggled, "A little too much so far and there may have been some pot on the way here."

Norm growled, pot made her horny and he hated the fact that she was far away from him like that. Anyone could take advantage of her, "Damn it Kayla ya know better than pot."

Kaye sighed, "Baby I smoke it with you once in awhile."

Norm groaned, "Yeah I know and then I fuck that pretty little ass of yours hard afterward. Ya keep yourself covered up and your hands to your fuckin' self ya hear me?"

Kaye chuckled, "Yes baby, same for you. I promise, I'm being your good little angel. Now go get a lap dance so your cock is good and hard when I get home."

Norm huffed, "It's already hard just talkin' to your wasted ass, love ya, don't forget whose ass that is."

Kaye giggled, "I love you too and I know who owns me Aricoh." She hung up and he groaned, shifting his stone hard cock, damn bitch knew he loved it when she called him that.

He put his phone away and saw Merle come out and nod to him. Merle was chuckling, "Damn I don't know how we're getting him home. That boy is ten ways of fucked up."

Norm snickered, "He'll be fine, good for him to puke like a man in the mornin'."

Merle sighed, looking out into the parking lot, "Sarge can I ask ya somethin'?"

Norm nodded, Merle looked nervous, "This wedding shit has me thinkin', I heard that ya were the one pop Kaye's cherry. I was wonderin' if ya regretted marryin' her, ya know stayin' with her all these years."

Norm shook his head, "FUCK NO, had her the first time in my charger. Loved that fuckin' car, but I sold it to pay for our honeymoon. What we do, we need somethin' warm and willin' at home. She's my calm in the storm."

Merle sighed, "I get that, but I'm not tryin' to be a prick, but the sex? I mean I popped Beth…"

Norm smirked, "You're worried the sex will get dull because ya got to teach everything, right?" Merle nodded, "Ain't the case, if they trust ya, really trust ya, they learn. They try new shit and love it."

Merle smirked, "Like up the ass?"

Norm laughed, thinking of earlier that night him and Kaye in the war room, "Oh yeah, ya got to go slow and help them find their inner freak. I'm tellin' ya what, there ain't nothin' like havin' a woman that takes care of home, cooks like a nut, is a good mom and wife, but then can turn it on to be a god damn freak in the bedroom. I'm just lucky I guess. But if ya think Beth's the one, hell boy do it. She already wears your ink, that shit is forever more so than a ring. I knew the minute I was inside Kaye, when I looked into her eyes, that I couldn't stand for no other man to be with her like that. She was mine that day. Does that help?"

Merle nodded, "Yeah that hells a lot. But ya never cheated on her?"

Norm lit a cigarette and stared at the younger man, "This stays between us alright?" Merle nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, "I cheated once when Mitch was born, made a huge ass mistake, slept with a brother's wife while he was in the joint."

Merle stared at him, "What? Who?"

Norm groaned, "Carol, Ty knew, he beat the shit out of me, then told me to never tell Kaye. He didn't find out till years later, after Martinez. That's why….that's why it should've been me and not him that got killed. I regret it every fuckin' day. I went over there to help Carol, Ty was gone and it fell to the rest of us to help her around the house and shit. We got drunk, I was bitchin' about Kaye spendin' too much time with Mitch and Ella, she was lonely, shit happened. When we woke up the next morning, we vowed it was a big fuckin' mistake; I ain't even gotten head from someone since. Carol is one of her best friends, it would kill her to know what we did and I know she'd leave my ass for sure. I'm trustin' ya with this, only Barry and Ty know. Carol don't even know Ty knew."

Merle was dumb struck, "How did Ty know?"

Norm shrugged, "I told him, wanted to make it right with him, vowed I would protect him with my life for the shitty thing I did. Told him that it meant nothin' and that Carol almost killed herself over it. He loved her somethin' crazy, just like I love Kaye."

Merle sighed, "I won't say anythin', ya have my word Sarge."

Norm smirked pushing down the way he felt, all this shit was bubbling up in him and he knew he needed to shut the fuck up. But honestly it felt good telling someone why he was so torn up over Ty's death. He had failed to keep the man safe and now his friend, his brother was dead and his word was shit, "Let's get back inside before Jim gets him a happy endin' lap dance and then baby girl will kill all our asses."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

When the prospect dropped her off Kaye had to fight to keep one foot in front of the other. She probably shouldn't have had that pot and the seven shots of tequila, or the body shots, but hey it was a party. She was glad that she didn't see Norm's bike, she wanted to get inside and get the stripper glitter off her tits before he got home. Her and Deb had a little too much fun with the boys at the party. But hey if some hot ass looking young man wanted to rub his chest against yours and let you lick whiskey off his abs you'd do it too.

She finally got the door to the house open, locking it behind her she hummed as she walked up the stairs glad that both kids had stayed over with friends for the night because seeing their mom stoned and drunk wasn't a good thing. She opened the door to their bedroom and didn't even bother with the light as she walked across the room throwing her heels in the corner. Norm loved her in heels naked and he really liked these new ones. She was just about ready to take off her dress, when the bedroom door slammed shut and the light came on.

There with a cigarette dangling from his mouth, no shirt, jeans undone, with his belt in his hand was Norm. She swallowed hard, smiling at him, "Hey baby, have fun?"

Norm chuckled, locking the door, he leaned over putting out his cigarette, "What'cha do tonight Kayla Marie?"

His gravelly voice sent shivers down her spine, "Nothing, just had fun with the girls. How about you? Get a nice girl to give you a lap dance?"

Norm shook his head, "Oh this isn't about me, this is about my angel doing body shots off some asshole." He pulled his phone from his pocket and showed her the photo. "Remember him? I thought we had rules about touching."

Kaye backed up a little as he threw his phone onto the bed, slowly advancing toward her, "Baby….we were drunk, I'm sorry….Deb did it too!"

Norm chuckled, "Ain't Deb I'm worrying about." He now had her pinned against the wall, the hand with the belt fisted next to her head, his other hand trailing down her cleavage looking at the glitter. Kaye shut her eyes; she was nervous, hell she was paranoid which she knew was thanks to the pot she had smoked at baby girl's urging, "What's all over MY TITS?"

Kaye giggled nervously, "Well the one boy was covered in glitter, when you get a lap dance …."

Norm growled, his lips inches from hers, "I know what happens when ya get a lap dance KAYLA, now shut your fuckin' mouth until I tell ya to talk." Norm ran his nose up her neck, "Seems to me someone needs a little reminder of who she belongs to…DON'T YA?"

Kaye shook her head, "No baby, I'm yours, only yours." She cupped his face with her hands looking into his eyes, but they were dark and smoldering, not like the black she had seen lately, he was enjoying this, getting off on this. He wasn't really pissed, well maybe a little bit, but he was more turned on.

Norm chuckled, his lips ghosting over hers, but he didn't kiss her, which made her whimper with need. His mouth went to her ear, biting on her earlobe, "I want ya to dance for me…NOW."

He pushed off the wall and went over grabbing the chair at her vanity, turning it around so he could watch her. Kaye stood there, her heart racing, she had no idea what the hell to do now. She walked over to the clock radio and turned it on, scanning through the channels, she found "Porn Star Dancing" by My Darkest Days. She looked over her shoulder at Norm and smirked at him, as she started toward him, not so much dancing as taking her clothes off slowly.

Norm narrowed his eyes at her as she walked toward him. He should've been pissed as hell, but honestly he found it kind of cute that she waited this long to go a little rebellious on him. She swayed her hips and dipped down in front of him, giving him a good view of her tits. He growled reaching into his pants to tug on his cock. Kaye turned around tugging at the tie that held the top of her halter dress up. She looked over her shoulder licking her lips as she pulled the tie lose. When she turned around she cupped her breasts hiding them from him. She shimmed slowly out of the dress by moving her hips and when the dress hit the ground, Norm snarled at her, "Get those fuckin' heels back on."

Kaye kept her breast covered and walked over to where she left the heels, making sure she bent down slowly to get them, giving him a good eyeful of her ass. Once the heels were back on she walked toward him. He pulled his hand out of his pants and crooked at finger at her, the belt still in his other hand. She stepped up so that she was straddling his one leg and his lips hit her stomach growling as he kissed her running his tongue up to hit the bottom of her breast. He bit at her hand making her move them her hands going to her hair pulling on it so it cascaded down her back like he liked. She grinded against his leg as his hand wrapped around her ass, he took the belt and lightly slapped her on the other ass cheek with it and she moaned. He could feel her getting his leg wet and it made him want her more. He took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking on it hard as he slapped her again with the belt. She gasped, arching her back. He pushed her back, "GET ON THE FUCKIN' BED, ALL FOURS!"

She did as he said watching him snap the belt in his hands, she knew he wouldn't hurt her and her body was on fire as he slapped her ass again with it. She moaned out, "Oh God! Harder!"

Norm chuckled, "That's what bad girls want ain't it? To be spanked by their man, ain't it?" He slapped her ass again his hand ghosting over the mark to soften the blow. She pushed her ass back on him and he chuckled, "Oh no, not yet baby, you're gonna suck me off first."

Kaye went to move but he stopped her. She could hear the rustling off his jeans and boxers then the world turned upside. He picked her up, her legs in the air, her face right at cock level he fell back on the bed. She smirked as she took him in her mouth, her knees right next to his head. She felt him tear the g-string from her body and his mouth buried into her, sucking her clit, while his fingers worked her up, but she focused on him. She ran her mouth up and down his shaft, licking and sucking him working him in and out. She took him deep and grabbed his balls, feeling them squeeze a little. She tightened her knees against his carotid arteries on either side of his neck. He increased his speed on her clit still finger fucking her, she was close, but she wanted him to cum hard. When she felt his balls tightened again, she released the vice grip she had on his neck and he roared cumming into her mouth hard. He bit down on her clit, sucking it through his teeth and she came apart still swallowing him down.

They laid there panting, Kaye softly kissing the tip of his cock, which was already getting hard again. He rolled her off him and then came up behind her, those hooker heels just begging for it as he shoved her to the edge of the bed, he slammed into her and Kaye screamed, he felt her cum again and he gritted his teeth to keep himself in check. His hands kneading her ass, paying close attention to that fucking strawberry tattoo that mocked him, he knew she would have bruises, but they were bruises he put there god damn it and she was HIS ANGEL.

He leaned down whispering into her ear, "Tell me what ya want."

He rolled his hips and she mewled under him, "Fuck me Aricoh, FUCK ME HARD!"

Norm growled slamming into her with an urgency that would have scared normal women, but this was his angel, his little freak. He felt her building up and he banded his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest, loving the feel of her stomach against his arm, he pulled her hair to the side and bit down on her shoulder as she came. He came right with her, both of them screaming from the sensation.

They both collapsed onto the bed. Kaye's eyes were already closing and he knew she was going to be out. He smirked, leaning over he kissed her softly on the lips, "I love ya, ya know that right?"

Kaye's eyes came open and she had that happy spent look on her face, "I know baby, I love you too. I'm sorry I was bad, but damn that was hot."

Norm chuckled, sitting up he pulled off her hooker heels and got up long enough to turn off the light. He slid onto the bed next to her and settled into her back, his arm around her waist. She was already asleep, but he wasn't. He kept thinking about what he had told Merle about him and Carol. He knew if Kaye ever found out she would leave, if not kill him. He kissed her shoulder, "Good night my angel."

Kaye muttered something he didn't understand, but that was alright. She was in his arms and he was grateful, tomorrow was a new day and new day to try and keep the demon Aricoh at bay.

**OK, REVIEW ME! Hope you liked! Did you catch the big bombshell in this chapter? I hope so.**


	25. Hard Lessons

Chapter 25….Hard Lesson

**Wanted to let you know that Sophia is NOT Norm's, had someone ask that and the answer is NO! She is for sure not his, just so you know! I wouldn't do that to Kayla. Yes Norm has done some really shitty things and his time to pay is coming up. I promise….we just have to get through a wedding first. So I will continue with the story, seeing the strain and the love that is still there. Yes we are heading for rocking waters, but Kayla is going to come out stronger than ever and so is Norm. So fear not my dears, Silver and I have this in hand. **

**I will say this, no matter how mad you get with Norm, there is that softness to him and I promise he will be redeemed in all of our eyes. The MC life is hard and the things we have him doing would break even the hardest man, so try not to hate him too much. Kayla will grow from this and become stronger, which I love. She was so beat up for so long after Martinez and now she is going to come into her own, much to Norm's dislike, she will be the woman he met all those years ago.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye smirked as she and Deb stepped out of her SUV, Carol got out of the back and stared at them. "What's so damn important that you two drug me out to Jake's of all places at nine in the morning?"

Deb and Kaye smiled, heading into the bar, Jake the owner met them at the door, "Oh ladies there you are. Hey Carol honey how are you?"

Carol smiled, "Fine, still not sure why we are here."

Kaye looked at Jake, "Did you bring the papers?"

Jake nodded, "You should probably tell her first, I'll go in back, let you girls alone."

Once Jake was gone, Carol turned to her two best friends, "What the fuck is going on?"

Deb smiled, "Well, Jake wants to retire."

Kaye nodded, "And we thought we three could go in together, buy it. Let you run it, we'd be silent partners until you could buy us out. Give you a fresh start."

Deb took Carol's hand, "Something of your own, like Ty always wanted. You have the life insurance money."

Kaye took her other hand, "We know what kind of business it does! And I know your sister Veronica would help you. What do you say? I can order the new sign today?"

Carol choked out a sob, hugging her two friends close to her, "I don't know what to say…..OF COURSE! I can't believe this!"

The three friends hugged, then waited till Jake came back and then they signed the papers, besides some dealing with the banks, the three women were now owners of a small roadhouse bar.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

After leaving Carol and Deb, Kaye went home, cleaned the house and threw on her work out clothes. She had on her form fitting black shorts with her red sports bra and a black tank top. She threw her bag into the SUV when saw four young men, probably in their twenties standing at the door to the office. She knew Norm was in the back of the yard looking for a part so she walked over, "Hey guys can I help you?"

One of the men turned and Kaye felt herself blush at the way he ran his eyes up and down her. He stepped forward, "We're looking for a set of rims for a 69 Mustang."

Kaye smiled, pushing through the men who were all staring at her now. She felt almost naked; she honestly wasn't use to this kind of attention. Sure Norm was always all over her, but because of the people they hung out with no one would look at Aricoh's old lady, so she couldn't help but smirk a little. It was nice that other men looked, made her feel a little pretty.

She went into the office the four men following her, their eyes on her ass as she went to the computer and looked up the rims. She looked up to see all four men were leaning against the counter, one of them smiled at her, "So you work here with your dad?"

Before Kaye could answer, Norm came out of the back room, "Nah, she owns the place with me, her husband." He walked over putting an arm protective around her, looking at the computer screen, "Do we have the part baby?"

Kaye was nervous now, he had been all over the place lately with his moods and him jealous was not a good thing. It was bad enough she had to tell him about the bar and she knew he was as best going to be pissed about her not asking first, but the money was hers to use, "Yeah we have them baby. I'll go out back and get them."

Norm nodded, looking at the four men who were now shifting uncomfortably, "Yeah, do that baby, I'll wait right here and finish this up."

Norm waited till Kaye was gone and he stepped around the counter, "Whose first?"

One of the young men smirked, "Who's first what old man?"

Norm shook his head and smiled as his fist connected with this jaw. The fight was unfair and he was outnumbered, but he didn't go down and made sure he kicked ass as well as he got. He was happy when Daryl and Merle came running into the office a few minutes in. Now with the two younger men having his back, they made quick work of the four little douche bags.

Daryl pulled him off the one he saw eyeballing his wife's ass, he spat on the kid as Daryl pulled him back. He had blood running down his face, he had a gash above his eyebrow and his lips was busted. The young man scrambled to his feet and ran to the car he came in the men tearing out of the lot away from the three Demons.

Kaye came back in, looking at the mess that was now in the office, she looked at Norm, Daryl, and Merle all three of them were panting and bloody, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Norm huffed, pulling away from Daryl, his hand gesturing at her outfit, "Ya walk around like that and wonder what the fuck happened? GET YOUR ASS IN THE HOUSE AND WAIT THERE TILL I COME INSIDE!"

Kaye narrowed her eyes at him and squared her jaw. Norm knew that look, she was pissed, well good so was he. She stormed pass him, pushing Daryl out of the way of the door and disappeared. Norm walked around to his desk and grabbed a bottle from the desk drawer. He smirked at Daryl and Merle, "Glad to see you boys, what can I get ya?"

Merle chuckled, "Sarge, what the fuck?"

Norm shrugged, "If you walked in and saw four younger men staring at Beth's ass and tits wouldn't you make sure someone bleed a little?"

Merle nodded, "I see your point." Merle sat down taking a the bottle from Norm and taking a drink."

Daryl huffed, "Damn women don't know how the fuck to keep their fuckin' clothes on. Ya should see the shit I don't let Amber wear, that SHE thinks is alright."

Norm nodded, "Preach it brother, it just gets worse. Kaye's been on this health kick lately, workin' out all the time and her body is just getting' more and more hard and I see the fuckers lookin' at her. But there she is, her ass hangin' out and shit."

Daryl handed him back the bottle and Norm took a long pull, "Ya alright Sarge?"

Norm nodded, "I'm good, you set to go to Canada with me?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, next week, before the wedding. Amber's not crazy about it, but I told her it would only be three days."

Norm sighed, "Yeah just three days, one up, one there, and then one back. These Patriot Survivor assholes just want to talk more money for the C4, don't worry about it. I've dealt with them for years."

Merle heard the rumble of a bike and he stood up, walking over to the window of the office, he did a double take, "Ah, Sarge…."

Norm got up and he saw Kaye's taillights as she pulled out of the junkyard. He slammed his fist into the wall, "Excuse me boys, need to deal with my damn 'angel'."

Merle looked at Daryl as Norm got on his bike and tore off after his wife, "They've been fightin' a lot."

Daryl nodded, "He's been drinkin' late at the clubhouse, somethin' is fuckin' goin' on. I know Barry's worried, which he never fuckin' worries."

Merle nodded, "He's fine on runs and shit."

Daryl sighed, "It's not just the club, he needs her, or he's gonna go so damn far into himself he's gonna lose her. And I don't think he can live without her. Come on, we'll get what we need and leave the money, I have a feeling they might be awhile."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye was almost to the gym when he cut in front of her and motioned to the side of the road. She gripped the steering wheel as she pulled over into the empty movie theater parking lot. She watched as he got off his bike and stormed toward her, she rolled down her window, "Problem officer?"

Norm growled, reaching into the SUV he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her so she was nose to nose with him, "TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE HOUSE!"

Kaye growled at him, "I'm not a FUCKIN' DOG! I'm going to the gym!"

Norm groaned when Rick Grimes pulled up behind them, getting out of his cruiser, "Everything alright Norm?"

Norm let Kaye go and nodded to him, "Yeah, just havin' a little chat with Kayla here. About dinner and shit. WE were on our way home."

Kaye smiled at Rick, "Honestly baby, remember I'm going to the gym. So Rick, sorry we caused you to stop. How's Lori?"

Rick nodded, smiling, "Good real good, we're having a new baby."

Kaye smiled, "GREAT! When is she due?"

Rick sighed, "End of May."

Kaye nodded, "Well be sure to tell her congratulations too! Alright, see you at home BABY."

Norm watched as she pulled away, his fist in balls at his side. Rick clapped him on the back, "Good to see you Norm, have a good day now."

Norm nodded, so far the day had been shit. He needed a fucking drink. He got on his bike and headed toward the clubhouse.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye didn't say anything when he came in for dinner. She could smell the whiskey rolling off him, but that was something that happened all the time now. Since Ty there wasn't a night he hadn't hit the bottle hard. She got the kids to the table and put dinner out. Norm didn't say anything as he filled his plate. It looked like Jim had patched up his eyebrow, but she didn't ask.

She looked at Ella and Mitch and smiled, "Well I had an exciting day how about you two?"

Ella smiled, "Tommy took me for a ride today. Carol gave him Ty's bike, it was awesome momma. You're right there is nothing better than riding on the back of a bike."

Mitch grinned, "I asked Sally May to the dance Saturday and she said yes."

Norm grinned over at his son, "That's great boy."

Mitch beamed at his dad, "Dad, after dinner do you want to go out and work on that charger you brought in?"

Norm nodded, shoveling food into his mouth. Kaye sighed it was now or never, "Well I bought Jake's today with Debra and Carol." Norm's head snapped up and he glared at her dropping his fork. Ella and Mitch both stared at their plates.

Norm cocked his head to one side, "What?"

Kaye swallowed hard, "I had the money and this way Carol has something. She didn't have enough to buy it outright so Deb and I pooled our money and as Carol starts to make a profit she will buy us out."

Norm stood up from the table and nodded upstairs to her. Kaye sighed, smiling at the kids, "Finish your dinner, it's fine."

Norm huffed, like she had to tell them it was fine. What did they think he would do? He had never hit her, even when he really wanted to, like now. He stormed up the stairs and went straight to their room. Kaye followed shutting the door behind her, "There is nothing to be pissed about. I'm not working there; I'm just helping out another angel."

Norm spun around slamming his fist into the wall by her head making her flinch, "BULLSHIT THERE IS EVERYTHING TO BE PISSED ABOUT! Where did ya get the money Kayla?"

Kaye felt tears stinging her eyes, her voice was quiet, "I have a rainy day fund."

Norm pushed his body against hers, "With what? All our money is in the yard or the house!"

Kaye raised her eyes looking into his, the black hell-like eyes of the demon Aricoh stared back at her, "Andrea talked me into putting a little of the money from Phillip into an account, just in case."

Norm growled, it started low in his chest, "A rainy day fund, for what, when you leave me?"

Kaye shook her head, "NO! It's just for stuff like this. I'm trying to help my friend, that's all. I'm trying to make sure she has something to keep going for! She lost the man she loved and I want to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I know if I lost you…..I don't know how I would go on. Please baby, don't be pissed about this."

Norm huffed, he walked over getting his vest and putting it on, "If I had a say I probably would've been fine with shit, but goin' behind my back, then not listenin' to me today, and flirtin' with those fucks, you're on thin ice woman."

Norm went to the door and Kaye reached out for him and he slapped at her hand, "Where are you going?"

Norm didn't look back at her as he headed down the hall, "I'm goin' to the clubhouse."

Kaye returned to the dinner table, trying to make small talk with the kids. When both kids offered to help with dishes, she told them no. When she knew they were upstairs and doing homework, she started the dishes, her hands shaking as she cried, "Oh Norm, I miss you so much." She put her soapy hands on the edge of the sink and sobbed, her heart was breaking.

**There you go! A little something to keep you going! REVIEW ME!**


	26. ENOUGH

Chapter 26….ENOUGH

**Well this is for all of you that have been such wonderful faithful reader! Thank you guys really! I hope you like this chapter. I'm going away for the weekend so this might be it till Monday…hope it holds you over! **

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Carol eyed him as he sat at the end of the bar; she had come in to lean a hand when Deb said some out of town patches came in while traveling through town on a rally. She was happy to help, being at clubhouse made her feel closer to Tyreese. She had been there an hour when Norm came in, slamming down his hand on the bar, "Whiskey."

Carol walked over and sighed, "Everything alright tonight?"

Norm hardly looked up at her, "Just fuckin' peachy, leave the damn bottle."

Carol sighed putting the bottle down, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Norm took a long pull from bottle, "I'm losin' her. She's got one fuckin' foot out the door. She went and bought a god damn bar without askin' me, she's got a secret stash of money, BLOOD MONEY from that monster that she used. She's leavin' me Carol…what am I gonna do?"

Carol sighed, reaching across the bar she took his hand, "She's loves you and all of us girls have a secret stash, it's a rainy day fund. I just used mine to bury Ty; life insurance doesn't pay out right away. You need to talk to her instead of drinking Norman."

Norm ripped his hand away from her, he didn't answer her, he just stared at the bottle. He heard Carol walk away and he took another pull on the whiskey. He hoped the whiskey would dull the pain in his head and in his heart. He glanced at Carol again and it only made it worse.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Carol had called Kaye and told her what Norm had said. She couldn't believe he would think that about her, that she was leaving him. She had no idea what the hell was going on with her man, but she was going to fucking figure it out. She had showered and threw on some sweats and one of Norm's demon tee shirts. When she opened the door to the clubhouse she nodded at Carol who pointed her toward the firing range. Kaye groaned, not only was he drunk, but he was playing with guns, just fucking great.

When she got outside, she nodded to the few members outside and they took the hint heading inside. She walked up behind him, watching as he unloaded clip after clip into one of the targets. He had his vest hanging on a hook and was standing there in his wife beater. She sighed when he finished up his clip and went to reload. She moved closer, "Don't you think that's enough?"

Norm didn't turn around; he just continued to load the clip, "What come to tell me not to come home?"

Kaye shook her head, "Why is that what you want?" She put her hands on her hips and watched as he slowly turned to her.

He narrowed his eyes, "What? Ya think this is what I fuckin' want? You're the one that keeps doin' shit on her own. Killin' fuckers, buyin' bars, hidin' money, that's all on ya, not me!"

Kaye stepped closer poking her finger into his chest, "NO you're right I'm the one doing all that to keep my family safe! To save YOUR ASS! But don't thank me or nothing! Just drown yourself in the bottom of a bottle, that will help. Watch your family get further and further away from you, but blame us! When you are the one that is SHOVING US AWAY!"

He stood there watching her as her chest heaved, he could see the pain and anger in her eyes. He dropped his head, his voice cracking, "Ya don't need me no more."

Kaye sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose; she reached out and put her hand on his chest, "Why? Why don't I need you anymore Norman, tell me."

Norm shrugged, his hand coming up to gently circle her wrist, "Ya got the kids and they love ya. Everyone here loves ya. Ya got your face all fixed up and now you're workin' out all the time. Ya don't have hardly any nightmares no more. Ya don't ask me about big decisions….and ya seem like I can't keep ya happy in bed no more."

Kaye wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, "Norman look at me." He slowly lifted his head, his eyes were filled with tears, she sighed, "I do need you. You saved me baby, you saved me from hell. You were patient and waited for me and I know it took a long time, but I'm back baby." She cupped his face, smiling at him, "I'm here and I want you all the time, I'm trying to show you that I'm back. If I want too much from you in bed just tell me, I'll back off. But please don't think I don't want you. As far the bar and making that decision without you, well honestly you're all over the place right now and I made a call. I'm sorry you're pissed, but baby, I've been covering for you on a lot of shit lately so you are going to have to deal with this one. Now I want my man back. I know he's here. Just let him out."

Norm nodded his head, "I love you."

Kaye nodded, running her thumb under his eye catching a tear that fell, "I know baby, I know you love me. You love me every day, but I can't keep living with the part of you that does what you do for the club. I need the man that held me every night and kept the nightmares at bay. I need him, will you come back to me. Please?"

Norm dropped his forehead against hers, his hands going up her arms rubbing up and down, "I'm here baby, I'm so fuckin' sorry." Kaye leaned in kissing him softly.

Kaye sighed as his hand ran up her neck, his tongue flicked out against hers as his other hand pulled her closer to him. Kaye broke the kiss, leaning against his chest, "I can't keep doing this. I love you but we're making each other miserable and I can't do that. You're it for me Norm. Please…"

Norm fell to his knees, his head buried in her stomach, "Please don't say that, please don't give up on us. For life Kaye, I'll leave the fuckin' club if I have too."

Kaye shook her head, running her hands down his bald head, "No baby, I don't want that. The club is part of you, I just want you, the man I love. I'll be your angel forever baby, you haven't hit me or cheated on me, the two things I have always said were unforgiveable. Just please baby, come back to us. Me and the kids miss you."

Norm stood up then, his heart beating hard in his chest, he pushed her against the wall of the firing range, his hand running up under her shirt, "I love ya Kaye, I fuckin' do."

Kaye nodded, arching her back when he cupped her bare breast; he smirked at her, "Dirty little angel not wearin' a bra to the clubhouse."

Kaye smiled, "I was in a hurry, Carol said you needed me so I came."

Norm smirked, "Ya got that lube on ya?"

Kaye groaned, "No, I don't, but you know what I would like?"

Norm kissed her, "What's that baby?"

Kaye stared into his eyes, "I want you to make love to me, just make love me, like you use to."

Norm nodded, his hand ghosting down her cheek, he looked around and saw they were alone, so he pushed down her pants and panties in one fast motion. Kaye kicked off her shoes and smirked at him when he lifted her up, her legs going around his waist, while one hand worked on his zipper.

Their mouths worked against each other as Norm thrust into her, pinning her against the wall. Kaye moaned, his head going to the crook of her neck, as he sucked on the soft flesh. She wrapped her arms around his head, panting as he pushed in and out of her. He muttered to her, "I love ya baby, I love ya, no one else. Ya know that?" He pulled away looking into her eyes.

Kaye nodded, panting, "I do, I love you too. I believe you."

Norm grunted, "I'm close baby." His hand snaked down between them, flicking at her clit, working her up. She threw back her head and screamed out his name, thrashing against him. The force of his own orgasm combined with her motions almost send him onto his ass.

He was panting when she released her legs from around him. She was kissing the side of face, down his jaw, "There's my boy, my guy. I love ya baby, see, all for you Norm."

He nodded, putting his face into her hair, taking a deep breath; she had always been home for him. The comforting part of his world. She made everything better, "I'm sorry."

She hardly heard him, but she did and she hugged him harder to her. She was getting ready to say something when the door to the firing range opened and there stood Merle, his mouth hung open and he smirked at them, "Damn Sarge, she's fuckin' hot as hell."

Norm turned growling at the younger man and pointing for Merle to go back inside. Merle roared with laughter, "Momma Kaye, hot as hell momma!"

Norm growled, "I'm gonna kill him!"

Kaye pulled him back, as the door shut, "Norm, it's fine."

He turned sighing, "Alright, ok. Come on let's get ya back together here and go home."

Kaye smiled, "That's the best idea I've heard all night."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

When they got home, they showered together, making love slowly under the spray of hot water. When they lay down in bed, Kaye wanted to cry she was so happy. She felt him snuggle into her back and wrap his arm around her. She hugged his arm, "I missed this."

Norm chuckled, "Oh sure ya sweet talker, that all ya missed."

Kaye shook her head, "No, I just like you when you're sweet like this." Her fingers tracing down her name on his arm, "Baby girl and Daryl's wedding is coming up."

Norm sighed, "Yup, I know. I saw that damn dress."

Kaye laughed, "Hey, she likes what she likes."

Norm groaned, "Tell me your dress ain't pink."

Kaye chuckled, "Not telling, I want to see your face when I walk down the aisle toward you."

Norm pulled her close, "Sounds good to me, might need to go get somethin' pretty for under that dress so I can rip it off with my teeth."

Kaye smiled, "I already did, just promise me, you'll try harder."

Norm sighed, kissing her neck, "I promise baby, I'm gonna get my head out of my ass."

Kaye lay there, listening as he fell asleep, she was scared but didn't know what else to do but love him. She knew that sooner or later he was either going to straighten up and get back to the man she fell for or he was going to go down a dark path that she wouldn't be able to reach him. She snuggled into her husband and closed her eyes, the sad thing was it wasn't her nightmares that kept her up anymore, it was the ones brewing when she was awake that scared her the most.

**Ok, so he is going to try and we will see that for a few chapters, then when Angel's Unchained starts we see him head the other way. Next chapter Norm and Daryl visit Canada and Kaye gets some good news. REVIEW ME!**


	27. Song Bird

Chapter 27….. Song Bird

**Well just back from the con and I'm trying to recover. Rooker and Reedus were amazing, loved the weekend it was a blast! Now on with the story!**

**Silver is working hard over on BD2 so I figured I'd better get something out for you guys! Hope you enjoy.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kayla fidgeted as she sat waiting on Dr. Musa, he said he had some news for her and she wasn't sure if this was the good kind of news or the kind of news that she should've brought Norm for. So she sat there in his office trying to control her breathing.

When the door opened, Dr. Musa and another doctor stepped in. Kayla stood up smiling, "Dr. Musa." He shook her hand and grinned from ear to ear.

"That repair looks great! Please sit Mrs. Black. This is Dr. Bennett and we have some news for you."

Dr. Bennett shook her hand and then sat down next to her, "I'm so excited to meet you. I know it's weird but I was in the office when you had your last follow up and I knew who you were."

Kayla raised an eyebrow, "Ok, I'm sorry I don't think we've ever met."

Dr. Bennett laughed, "We haven't, but you are the reason my wife and I got married."

Kayla shook her head, "I'm sorry I don't understand."

Dr. Bennett took her hand, "I use to take my wife to the clubs you use to sing. I paid the guitar player of your old band to have you sing "Just a Kiss" and when you were done, I asked her to marry me. She said yes and twenty two years later I'm happily married with four kids thanks to you."

Kayla laughed, "Oh my God I remember that night! Lord to be that young again. Well congratulations! But what does this have to do with me?"

Dr. Bennett smirked, "Well I asked Dr. Musa if you still sang and he said you had an injury years ago and couldn't. Well I just happen to be an ears, nose, throat doc and I wanted to see if maybe I could help."

Kayla sighed, "I don't think there's much you can do. Which is fine, I came to terms with that part of my life a long time ago."

Dr. Bennett nodded, "Well can I have a look?"

Kayla shrugged, "Sure, I don't see why not."

She sat back and opened her mouth. Dr. Bennett looked into her throat, taking his time, when he pulled away he smiled at her, "It's scar tissue. I think I can go in and remove it with lasers. I say we have an eighty percent chance of getting back your voice and if it doesn't work then at least we tried. It won't hurt your voice now."

Kayla looked over at Dr. Musa then back at Dr. Bennett, her face spreading into a big smile, "Really? I….well….God….I need to talk it over with Norm."

Dr. Bennett laughed when she stood up hugging him, "How could I ever repay you?"

Dr. Bennett smiled, "Just sing a song for me and my wife when you do your first show."

Kayla couldn't believe this, maybe her luck was finally turning around. When she slipped into her SUV she looked at herself in the rearview mirror, maybe this time, maybe things were going to change. She couldn't wait for Norm to get back from his run so she could talk to him. She smiled slipping on her sunglasses she headed toward the gym. Hoping to get an hour of a workout in before the kids were out of school.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm pulled up in formation beside Barry. Riding through town was always a thrill people would point and stare and he never got tired of it. He glanced over at the gym parking lot and saw Kayla's SUV. He nodded at Barry and the president smiled at him and nodded back. When the light turned green, Norm pulled away from the group and pulled up next to her SUV. He smirked as he got off and walked toward the door of the gym. He missed her, they were only gone over night but he fucking missed her.

When he walked into the gym he chuckled as he watched the yuppie ladies run from him. He was sure he looked a sight with his vest on and dirt from the road. He walked up to the desk the little blond behind it, snapped her head up and gave him a soft sexy smile, "Can I help you?"

Norm leaned against the counter, "Lookin' for my old lady? Kayla Black? Need to talk with her and then I'm out of here."

The blonde looked disappointed, "I think she's in the weight room, down the hall first door on the left."

Norm nodded his thanks and stalked down the hallway toward the weight room. When he got there his breath caught in his throat. There doing pull ups like fucking Lara Croft was his wife. Her back was to him and he could see the muscles she had started to build rippling as she pulled herself up. He loved the way her ass looked in those little work out shorts. He smirked till he saw that he wasn't the only one looking at his old lady. He eyed three pumped up assholes that were almost drooling all over themselves watching her.

Well that shit wasn't going to fly; he stalked across the room and settled his hands on her hips. Kayla gave a yelp as he pulled her down against him. She chuckled, "My husband would not be pleased with this."

Norm ran his tongue along her neck, growling a little, "Your husband can suck my dick."

Kayla chuckled, turning in his arms, she crinkled her nose, "I'm all sweaty."

Norm shook his head, "Don't give a shit, kiss me woman, I've been riding hard." He bucked his hips against her and took her lips, kissing her hard enough that she thought he might swallow her tongue. Norm pulled away smirking at her, "Got an hour before the kids get home, why don't ya knock off here and come home with me, let me show ya how much I fuckin' missed ya."

Kayla nodded; going up on her tiptoes she kissed his lips, "I'll get my stuff. You can wait by the SUV."

Norm shook his head, looking over at the assholes who had been eyefucking his wife, "Nah, I'll wait."

The assholes scattered at least having the intelligence to look away as he put a protective arm around her. Kayla snuggled into his chest, "Jealous?"

Norm huffed, "Shut up." He smiled kissing her hard. He was a jealous asshole, but at least he was the one taking her home, so he didn't give a shit.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm lay on the bed; his body was covered in sweat. He watched her as she got up and picked up their clothes. He reached over to the nightstand lighting up a cigarette, "Come lay with me babe."

Kayla smiled at him pulling on one of his oversized shirts from the dresser. She walked over sitting on his side, leaning down and kissed him, her head resting on his chest, "I can't. I need to get downstairs and start dinner. The kids will be home soon."

Norm huffed, "They can make sandwiches. Let them, I want their momma right here with me."

Kayla pulled back sitting up, "You are in quite the mood aren't you? The run went good?"

Norm nodded, taking a drag on his cigarette, "Yup, went just fine baby. What did ya do today?"

Kayla smiled, running her hand up his chest, tracing his ink, "Well I saw Dr. Musa today. Another doctor was there, Dr. Bennett. He thinks he can fix my voice."

Norm watched as she looked up at him, her eyes full of hope. Norm felt the cold fingers of fear grip his heart. He loved her voice, he use to love watching her sing when they were dating. But this was different, they were married now and he didn't think he'd be able to watch her on stage with a bunch of drunken assholes hitting on her. He nodded, "Ya think that's a good idea? What if it screws up your voice more?"

Kayla nodded, "I know, they said it wouldn't hurt it anymore. I just….well I'd like to try."

Norm sighed, putting his cigarette down, "Babe, I just…well I don't know if I want ya singin'. Bunch of drunk fuckers hangin' off ya."

Kayla sighed starting to get up but he held her in place sitting up, he sighed, leaning his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry. You're right I'm a jealous fucker. Let's do this, go talk to the doc and set shit up. Just make sure ya sing when I can be there every night. Remember that I'm the only asshole that makes ya cum too."

Kayla smiled so wide it almost made his heart hurt. He realized she hadn't been smiling like that, not even at him and it made him sad that he had made her so unhappy. "Thank you baby. Thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me."

Norm pulled her into his chest, holding her tight against him, his hand rubbing her back, while the other one twisted in her hair. He buried his nose in her neck, breathing in her scent, "I know baby, I know what it means. Sorry I'm a prick all the time."

That night as they sat down to dinner, Norm watched her, she smiled so much. He was glad she was happy, but he couldn't stop the nagging feeling in his gut that maybe she was slipping away from him. He didn't know what he would do without her and that was something he wasn't ready to face. She looked up at him and smiled that smile she use to give him all the time and he vowed to try and keep her this happy. No matter what he had to do.

**Something a little short but hey I'm getting back into the swing of things! REVIEW ME! Next up Daryl and Norm go to Canada and Kaye and Deb help Carol when their kids do something wrong. **


	28. Canada Bound

Chapter 28….Canada Bound

**Well this is a short update. I just want to keep this story going. I'm waiting on Silver but I thought I could give you some of this chapter without giving anything away from her chapter! It should be good! I hope you are having a great week! Hugs Kaye p.s. Send our girl Silver some love! She is the mistress of our universe!**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm sighed looking over at Kayla who was sitting at the kitchen table yawning. It was early, before dawn, but he and Daryl needed to get on the road and he was chomping at the bit to get on the road. The road always calmed him, almost as much as Kayla did. He snapped at her, "KAYLA! Are ya payin' attention to me?"

Kaye rolled her eyes, "Yes dear, I know the drill." She took a sip of coffee and walked over to the papers and keys he had spread out on the counter, "This is the safety deposit key." She held up the key, "This one is for the office safe in the junkyard. This one is to the gun cabinet, this is your will. I know Norman now get the hell out of here! I know you're dying to get on the road."

Norm smirked at her, "Smart ass bitch."

Kaye went up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, "That's damn straight, YOUR smart ass bitch." She kissed him lazily, her nails raking down his bald head, making his cock twitch and he smirked when she pulled away, "Did that make you want to stay?"

Norm squeezed her ass, pulling her into his erection, "Fuck yeah, do ya know what the fuck ya do to me? Damn it."

He pushed her away from him, turning her so she was leaning over the table. In one quick motion he pulled down her sleep shorts and panties. She stepped out of them and moaned when she heard his belt being undone, there was just something about that damn belt. He unzipped and was inside her before she could think. He banded and arm around her, the other hand went into her hair, pulling it as he pounded into her. "Ya bad girl, make sure my pussy is all good and worn out when I'm gone. Ya like that?"

Kaye nodded, "YES! Harder!"

Norm growled, "Harder? Ya want it harder?"

Kaye nodded and he increased his speed, pounding the hell out of her. She was slamming against the table and he knew she'd have bruises on the front of her thighs where the table slammed into her, but he just smirked. He loved marking his old lady, meant no one would look at her like he did. When she tightened around him, he came roaring at the top of his lungs. He pulled out of her, stepping back he smirked, pushing his cock back into his pants, "Better now?"

Kaye turned around the front of her thighs were bright red and she had that sleepy 'I just had morning sex' look about her. He watched as she pulled up her panties and shorts and then he motioned for her. She came over, burying her head in his chest. "Come home to me."

Norm tightened his arms rocking her a little, "I always do baby. I always do." Kaye tilted her head up toward him and he kissed her, kissed her making sure it lasted three days. He pulled back, pulling her into his side he walked with her toward the front door. He hated this part, he knew she hated it too; he had already packed his bike, so the only thing he had to do was make sure she was alright. He ran his hand down her cheek, staring into her hazel eyes, "Ya be safe and call Barry if ya have any trouble."

Kaye nodded, "I promise, now get out of here. Daryl is waiting for you. I'll be here when you get back."

He kissed her softly and turned walking out the door. Kaye stood there watching as her Demon got on his bike and took off down the road, he had been better. Not like he used to be, but he had been much better. She sighed, closing the door and locking it, maybe if she tried hard she could get two more hours of sleep before she took the kids to school and opened the junkyard.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm sat outside on his bike, smoking as he listened to Daryl go over the same kind of shit he just finished going over with Kaye. He flipped open his phone and dialed her cell. He chuckled knowing that she was in bed again. Her voice was sleep filled, "Hello?"

Norm snickered, "Wore your ass out didn't I?"

Kaye chuckled, "You bastard, you just left twenty minutes ago. You can't let a girl sleep?"

Norm took a drag on his cigarette, "Hell no, you best get that ass up and play with yourself."

Kaye laughed, he knew she was rolling around on the bed, "You are one sick bastard and I love you so what does that say about me?"

Norm sighed seeing Daryl finally coming down the stairs, Amber leaned out the door, "YOU BETTER KEEP HIM WHOLE!"

Norm nodded, "I WILL!" He turned back to his phone, "I got to go baby. Call me tonight and do that thing ya do?"

Kaye snickered, "Yes I will call you and talk dirty to you, you creepy old man of mine."

Norm grinned looking at Daryl, who groaned, "By baby. Love ya."

Kaye sighed, "Love you too, be safe."

Norm closed his phone, looking at Daryl, "You ready boy?"

Daryl sighed, "As I'll ever be."

They both turned over the bikes and hit the throttle easy heading over the dam and out off the farm. Once they got onto the road both of them opened the bikes up and let themselves become one with the road. For a Demon besides their old lady, there was nothing better than the pavement and the roar of their bikes.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye and Carol laughed as they walked into Carol's house. They had spent most of the afternoon and evening at the new club. Both women had a few drinks and headed to Carol's to work on baby girl's flowers. Mitch was at Deb and Barry's helping Barry with his bike and Ella and Tommy were supposed to be on a date.

Carol flipped on the light to her kitchen and motioned to the table full of flowers. Carol opened the fridge, "How about sweet tea?"

Kaye sat down and smiled, "I love it with a rum chaser?"

Carol laughed, "I got that." Just as Carol poured the drinks there was a thud above them. Carol looked at Kaye, "No one's home but us."

Kaye nodded, her heart racing as she pulled her Glock 9mm from her purse. She nodded to Carol who had picked up the shotgun that was in the corner. The two women worked their way up the stairs quietly. When they got to Tommy's door Kaye nodded counting silently to three, then she opened the door. What they both saw made their blood boil. There naked and sweaty on top of each other were their children.

Kaye stalked into the room, "ELLA!"

Tommy jumped, trying to get up, but Carol had him by the hair, "THOMAS TRYONE WHAT THE HELL?"

Ella pulled the sheet up around her naked chest, tears running down her face, "Oh God momma! I love him!"

Kaye pulled her daughter off the bed, shoving her clothes into her arms and walking her to the bathroom, she shoved her inside, slamming the door. She was afraid to yell with the girl within arm's length, "GET YOUR SKINNY ASS DRESSED AND DOWNSTAIRS! NOW!"

Kaye turned and saw Carol standing outside of Tommy's room, her chest was heaving too. Kaye shook her head, if Norm found out about this Carol and Kaye both knew Tommy would not draw breath again.

Fifteen minutes later the two were downstairs on the couch, neither teen would sit by the other as their mother's paced in front of them. Carol looked at Tommy, walking over she slapped him upside his head. Tommy winced, "Jesus Ma, I'm sorry alright. But I'm not sorry because I love Ella."

Carol growled at him, "DID. YOU. FORGET. HER. DADDY. IS NORM FUCKING BLACK? He'll kill YOU!"

Tommy sighed, "I know, I know, but we've been really careful. I've been using a condom!"

Kaye looked at Ella, "YOU'VE BEEN HAVING SEX WITH THE PILL! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want to have a baby already?"

Ella shook her head, "No, we're in love, I love him."

Kaye growled, looking more like her husband at the moment, "You don't know what love is!"

Ella's chin trembled, "I'm seventeen momma, you met daddy at twenty."

Kaye groaned, "You might not think so right now, but three years means a lot! Three years Ella! My God, what is your daddy going to say? He's gonna go FAR off the reservation on this one. Hell I might have to send you to Florida to keep YOU safe! Forget about long dick dong over here!"

Carol glared at her friend, "He wasn't alone up there."

Kaye nodded, "Nope he wasn't, but he's older and knows better. She's just as much to blame if NOT more, but now what do we do?"

Tommy fidgeted on the couch, "We could NOT tell Norm. I mean we could just deal with this here."

Kaye put her hands on her hips, "Ok, so we don't and he finds out. Do you have any idea how that would blow up on me? Do you have any idea?" Kaye's hands started to shake and Carol watched her as she almost fell apart.

Carol walked over putting her hand on her friend's back, "We'll ease him into it. You can take Ella to get on the pill and these two WILL NOT screw around till the pill is working UNDERSTAND?"

Tommy and Ella nodded their heads fast. Kaye looked over at Tommy, "I don't know if I can stop him if he finds out, you need to keep your hands off her till I talk to him."

Tommy swallowed hard, taking Ella's hand, "I'd do anything to be with Ella. I promise I won't say anything and we won't do anything."

Ella nodded, "Yeah momma, I'm so sorry. We'll wait till the pills kick in."

Carol nodded, guiding Kaye into the kitchen, "Tommy take Ella home, Ram is there, so keep your hands to yourself and when Kaye gets there straight home, WE will be talking."

Tommy and Ella almost ran from the couch heading out of the house. Carol put Kaye into one of the kitchen chairs, she knelt down in front of her friend, "It's alright if you want to talk about it."

Kaye wiped at the tears that were spilling from her eyes, "He's so different since Ty. He's angry all the time; he goes off all the time. I barely see my sweet man in there. He's been better lately, but honestly I don't know what to do."

Carol pulled her into her chest, holding Kaye as she cried, closing her eyes she sent up a silent prayer that the demon Aricoh NEVER found out about her son and his daughter. She had already lost her husband; she couldn't lose her boy too.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm was exhausted when they hit the clubhouse on the border. They had one room open so that meant that him and the kid would be sharing. They were just settling in when the kid's phone went off. Daryl's face went bright red, he looked at Norm and then the phone, then he jumped off his bed on the other side of the room and ran into the bathroom slamming the door.

Norm chuckled, he remembered those days. He opened his own phone and put his hand down the front of his jeans. It rang and rang, finally Kaye answered, her voice was hoarse like she'd been yelling, "Hey baby."

Norm sighed, just her voice made him feel better, "Hey baby, what's the matter?"

Kaye hated how he always knew there was something wrong, "I'm fine, just a long day and I'm missing my man."

Norm smirked, his hand starting to work up his cock again, "How much did ya miss me?"

Kaye sat up on the bed; she wasn't in the mood for this. After seeing her daughter in bed with someone and pouring her heart out to Carol, she just didn't have it in her. But she knew if he thought something was wrong he'd figure out it what was going on. A single tear slipped from her eye, "I'm missing you so bad, I've got my hand down my panties."

Norm smirked, "Ya do? Is my pussy wet?"

Kaye covered her mouth for a minute, "It is baby, it's really wet."

Norm groaned, his shaft getting harder, "Really let me hear it….I want to hear you playing with it."

Kaye rolled her eyes; sticking her finger in her mouth she moved it around letting him hear the wetness. Norm started pumping his hand harder; he could hear Daryl getting louder in the bathroom, "Your nipples hard? Ya tuggin' on those?"

Kaye groaned into the phone, "I am….I'm so worked up baby, are you close baby, I want to cum together." She wiped at more tears that were falling from her eyes, she forced herself to pant into the phone and she could hear him grunting, he was close. She screamed out throwing her head back from the phone. She put the phone up to her ear and she listened as he roared loud. She sighed lying back on the bed, she had made sure he didn't stray; she had done what she had to do. She lay there, listening to him as he came down.

Norm realized that she wasn't giggling or talking softly to him. He knew she hadn't cum, he knew something was wrong; he wiped the sweat from his brow and grabbed a tee shirt wiping off his stomach, "Baby tell me what happened. I know ya just faked that shit."

Kaye closed her eyes, "It's nothing, I'm sorry baby. I just wanted you to be happy, I had a really long day and my back is really hurting me."

Her back did hurt her from time to time and the doc said it would only get worse as she got older. That was part of why she worked out, to keep her core muscles strong to help support her back. He groaned, putting his head in his hand his arm was resting on his knee, "Baby, I've told you a million times, if ya don't want to, just talk to me. I get it; it's hard when I'm gone. FUCK I can come home."

Kaye shook her head sitting up on their bed, "No baby, I'm just hurting. I'm so sorry. I wanted it to be good for you tonight. I always love our calls."

Norm sighed he really did love his old lady, "Baby I do too, but I'm just happy to talk to ya. Now go take your pills and get some sleep. Come on get up and go get your pills."

Kaye sighed, her back did hurt, she got off the bed and walked into the bathroom, making sure he could hear her take the pills. "Better?"

Norm chuckled, "Getting' lippy with me now, ya wait till I get home. I'll spank ya for that."

Kaye smiled, the first real one since she answered the phone, "I hope so." She climbed into bed, snuggling down with his pillow, her voice sounding sleepy, "I'm in bed now."

Norm smiled, leaning back against the headboard, "Good, go to bed baby. I love ya and will call when I'm done tomorrow."

Kaye sighed, "Please be safe, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Norm sighed, hating being so far away from her, "I know baby, me too. Get some sleep. If you're good I'll be a nice guy and rub your back."

Kaye snickered, "Yeah while you fuck me from behind."

Norm chuckled, "Only the best for you baby. Night."

When they hung up the phone, Norm sighed, he was missing something. He hated being out of state away from her, if she still sounded off tomorrow he'd have Barry go check on her. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. Hoping that the kid got some sleep tonight.

**REVIEW ME! Part one of the trip to Canada! **


	29. Canada Part Two

Chapter 29…..Canada Part Two

**Well we are moving along here! Not too many more chapters of Silver's BD2 and then we move on to all the action! And will there be action for our two couples! So here is the second part of the Canada trip! Hope you enjoy.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm woke to the tell tale thrashing in the next bed. He groaned looking at the clock; they had made it to three in the morning before the kid started. He got off the bed and went around to Daryl's bed. It reminded him of when they were in prison. The kid was whimpering in his sleep and thrashing back and forth. Norm kicked the bed, "DARYL!"

Daryl's eyes snapped open but Norm could tell he wasn't awake. Daryl came off the bed and came at Norm, pushing him against the wall. Daryl's hand went around Norm's neck, but Norm got out of the grip and flipped them so that Daryl was the one against the wall, "WAKE UP BOY!"

Daryl blinked his eyes, staring at Norm, his face was starting to break, "Oh shit…..I'm….shit…."

Norm sighed pulling the younger man into a hug, "It's alright kid I got ya. Come on let's get ya somethin' to drink."

Norm released Daryl and walked over to the bottle of Jack he left earlier on the nightstand. Daryl sat down on his bed running his hands over his face, "Drink this."

Norm sat down on his own bed, lighting a cigarette, he watched Daryl, the kid was like his own son in many ways. Norm didn't know why he felt the need to take both Dixon brothers under his wing, but he felt like he had to protect them both, "Want to talk about it?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, not really. I'm so fuckin' sorry."

Norm nodded, "It's alright."

Daryl stood up pacing back and forth, "NO! It ain't alright, I can't fuckin' go nowhere without her. If she's with me I sleep, I don't do this shit. DAMN IT!"

Norm sat on the edge of the bed, "We all have our shit we have to work through. Ya just have to stop freakin' the fuck out. Ya have bad dreams, that's all. I know ya do and I can wake ya up. Merle can wake ya up; we're the only two besides Barry that knows about them. Kid we all got our shit we carry with us. Just stop beatin' yourself up about it."

Daryl stopped pacing and looked at Norm, he sighed, "My pa….he used to beat us somethin' awful…"

Norm nodded, "I've seen your back boy, don't get that shit from doin' it to yourself. I'm sorry that happened to ya. Just remember ya more than that now; ya got a big family that loves ya."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Norm smirked a little, "Probably just stressed cuz ya givin' your dick away this week."

Daryl smirked a little at him, "I am ain't I?"

Norm chuckled, "It's worth it boy if that helps. It really is worth it."

Once Daryl got settled back down and started breathing evenly, Norm got his bag and pulled out a little of the coke. He had brought some with him just in case of the nightmares. He knew the coke would charge him up and keep him awake for the trip and it looked like he'd be doin' it on hardly any sleep. He watched Daryl as he slept; at least the kid looked at peace now. Norm had promised baby girl that her man would make it back in one piece and damn it, he was going to see to that. He snorted some of the coke and leaned his head back against the wall it was going to be a long two days.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm sat outside waiting on his bike for Daryl. They had stopped for gas and the kid was now on the phone with Amber, the girls were all getting their final fittings on dresses. Norm was happy as fuck he was missing out on all this wedding shit. The amount of pink baby girl liked would've made him vomit, he figured his house was covered in pink flowers and shit right now. His phone rang and he pulled it out, hoping it was Kayla but it was Tommy. Norm answered, "Hey kid, what's up?"

Tommy swallowed hard, "Norm, I wanted to come clean with you about something that happened while you were gone."

Norm felt his heart sped up a little, "What happened when I was gone?"

Tommy sighed, "Sir, I love your daughter and Ella is eighteen now, well Kaye and my momma found is in bed together."

Norm stood up, his fist balled at his side, "YOU FUCKED MY LITTLE GIRL?"

"NO! I didn't fuck her, I made love to her. Ella isn't the kind of girl you fuck sir, she's too good for that. I swear I love her. I do with everything I have. When I patch in, I want to give her my wings sir."

Norm gritted his teeth, he needed to kill something, he needed to kill Tommy, "Son, ya best start packin', because when I'm done here, I'm gonna come lookin' for ya." Norm slammed his phone shut and watched as Daryl walked toward him.

Daryl got on his bike, looking at his Sergeant who was breathing hard, "Sarge, you alright?"

Norm huffed, "I'm fuckin' perfect. Let's go do this shit." Norm got on his bike and put his helmet on. He was pissed, as soon as this little chat with the Canadians was over he was going to talk to his old lady she had some fucking explaining to do. And then Norm would focus on how he was going to kill Tommy or at least part him from his dick.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Running on coke and Jack Norm found his room, he was pissed as hell. He almost fucked up the meeting with the pansy ass Canadians because of how pissed he was over the whole Tommy and Ella thing. He had lost his temper when the fucks had asked for a ridiculous increase in what they were paying for the C4, if Daryl hadn't put his hand on Norm's shoulder he probably would've punch the little prick. They worked for two hours and finally came to an increase that both sides could deal with.

Now what he needed to do was talk to his old lady and find out what the fuck happened. He sat down on the bed and took a long pull from the Jack bottle he had and dialed her number.

Kayla had just gotten back from the final dress fittings. Her and Ella weren't really talking to each other, but they were in the kitchen together which was progress in Kayla's book. She was throwing together something for dinner when her cell went off, she picked it up and smiled, "Hello there baby, how was your day?"

Norm growled into the phone, "Heard from Tommy today."

Kayla swallowed hard, "Really what did Tommy want?" She looked over at Ella who now sat up straight at the table, where she had been working on homework; fear was all over her daughter's face.

Norm chuckled, "He told me that he's been fuckin' our daughter and you caught them. Want to fill me in on something?"

Kayla felt like her chest was going to explode, Tommy had no idea what the hell he had done, "Baby, now it's not as bad as you think….they love each other and have been together for a long time."

Norm exploded throwing the Jack bottle across the room, "BULLSHIT! SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL, NOT A WHORE! What are you teaching her? Teaching her to open her god damn legs like you did for Kip? That what this is? A whore like her mother?"

Ella got up and crossed the kitchen, she had heard everything her father said, she watched her mother's face crumble, this was her problem, she would take care of this. She steeled her emotions, "Daddy I'm not a whore."

Norm blinked hard; he couldn't believe his daughter was on the phone with him. Ella sighed, "This isn't momma's fault. She went nuts on me and Tommy, but she's afraid of you. We are all afraid of you, you walk around here like we're the enemy and nothing has been the same since Ty died. You spent so much time over at Carol's house helping them, that momma is running herself into the ground and all you do is be mean to her." Ella swallowed hard, "If you don't want to be around us, don't come home. But we love you and momma loves you, but this is enough. I'm a grown woman and if you think I'm a …..whore….well then FUCK YOU!" Ella closed the phone, her hands shaking as she handed it to her mom. Ella looked at her mom, her chin trembling, "Do you think I'm a whore too?"

Kayla shook her head, so proud of her daughter, yet terrified of what Norm would do when he got home, "No baby, I don't think you're a whore. I think you love him and you should be with him if you love him."

Ella sighed, "Momma, if he keeps this up, you can't stay with him. I love you both, but you deserve more."

Kayla nodded as her daughter gathered up her things and walked to the kitchen door. Ella turned and looked at her, "Don't worry about Tommy, I'll take care of his ass."

Kayla looked at dinner that was half made and decided it was a good night for sandwiches. She couldn't even think as she put everything away. Her daughter's words echoing in her head, how would she live without him, he'd been her rock for so long. But Ella was right; if things didn't change she couldn't go on living this way.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm sat there looking at his phone, he felt defeated. He was just put in his place by his daughter and the guilt that she heard him call her a whore was burning in his gut. He sat back on the bed and sighed, if he wasn't careful he'd lose them all and his family was the one thing he lived for besides the club. He groaned closing his eyes, the coke was still working through him and he knew Daryl would probably have another rough night. He needed to stay up for the kid so he could make sure he didn't hurt himself. Norm sighed, things had to change, but now he's little girl wasn't a little girl anymore, what was he supposed to do with that?

**-Home Sweet Home-**

The ride home had been long and Norm was exhausted, Daryl had woken up the night before three times and Norm had gotten him settled back down and in bed. The kid really had a rough go of it at night. Daryl nodded to Norm as he pulled off onto the road that led to the farm. Norm continued on working his way toward home. As he pulled up to the house, he saw Tommy's bike parked by Ella's car. He groaned, this wasn't going to be fun at all. He swung his leg over the bike as Tommy came out onto the porch, the boy looking more like his father every day.

Norm lit a cigarette and stood there, "You want to say somethin' to me boy?"

Tommy came off the stairs and stood close to Norm. Norm could tell the kid was shitting his pants, "If you want to hit me, then do it, but don't call my girl a whore again."

Norm nodded his head, "Yah, I guess I was out of line with that, but hear me good SON." Norm got in his face, blowing smoke into the kids eyes making them water, "Ya get her pregnant before she finishes college and I'll come to get ya, don't give two shits who your parents are, I'll kill your ass."

Tommy swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes sir."

Norm nodded, grabbing some of his stuff off his bike. He stalked toward the house, not even giving Tommy another look; he had done his charitable act for the fucking year in letting the kid live. When he opened the door his daughter stood there, her eyes were wide but Norm didn't say anything he just walked right passed her and dumped his bags. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kayla was standing by the sink, she was watching him. He ran his hands over his face, motioning for her, "Come 'ere."

Kayla walked toward him slowly, not sure what to expect. When she got to him he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her stomach. Kayla wrapped her arms around her man, just holding him there, "I'm glad you're home baby."

Norm sighed, nodding his head, "Yeah me too baby. Me too."

They stayed like that for a long time, this was normal; when Norm had been gone the only thing he wanted was to hold her. Something about just being able to smell her, touch her skin, it soothed him. He pulled away and stared up at her, "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't kill his ass because of ya and Ella, though I don't know how to fuckin' look at her now that I know."

Kayla sighed, running her hands over the three days of stubble on his head, "I know baby. It's hard, she's going to be graduating soon, she's growing up. If it makes you feel better Mitch had a wet dream while you were gone."

Norm groaned putting his face back into her stomach, "NO, it don't."

Kayla chuckled, "I figured you'd be happy to have your son coming into his Demon own."

Norm sighed pulling her into his lap, "Nope, they're gonna be leaving us soon."

Kayla nodded, running her hand over his face, "Yup and then we'll have all the time you want together. Then someday our house will be filled with grandbabies. It's the way it works baby, it all comes around."

Norm sighed, pulling her softly down he kissed her, his lips brushing against hers. When he pulled back, he saw there in her eyes how much she still loved him. No matter how bad he screwed up, she still fucking loved him. "I need food and sleep."

Kayla smiled, kissing him she got off his lap and made her way to the oven, she pulled out a plate of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, collard greens, and fresh biscuits. Sitting it down in front of him, he tore into the meal. He heard noise at the door and looked over to see Ella staring at him; her eyes were filled with tears. He sighed, "Come in peaches and tell your old man about these colleges you've been lookin' at."

Ella came over and hugged him, a sob escaping her throat. Norm dropped his fork and wrapped both arms around her, "It's alright baby, I just don't like you growing up. Now settle down and have your man come in here and we can all talk about your future." He pulled away and looked her in the eye, "Don't want you takin' wings till you're out of college, that's all I fuckin' ask. Give yourself time, both of ya."

Ella nodded, "I love you daddy, I'm sorry I said that last night."

Norm huffed, "I deserved it, you're just lucky it was over the phone and not in person. Now go get Tommy, I want to eat this and get a shower and into bed."

Ella left and Kayla came over sitting down next to him, she put her hand on his, "I love you."

Norm smirked, "And I'm a lucky bastard ya do." He leaned over kissing her, leaning his forehead against hers, he was damn lucky to have an old lady like her, any other woman would have ran screaming for the hills by now. But not his old lady, she was just where she needed to be, at his side.

**Ok, so off to the wedding next and then we start the new stuff! I'm super excited! REVIEW ME!**


	30. Till Death

Chapter 30….Till Death

**Well in keeping with Silver, I thought you all could use a little happiness from this couple. It's wedding time, I'm not writing that part, that's Silver's story to tell, but I'm giving you the side story of Norm and Kaye for Amber and Daryl's big day.**

**Better Dig Two is almost done and we'll be moving on to Angel's Unchained and this fic that I love so much and has been my favorite to write will continue. I hope you like where we're going with it. Silver has huge plans for the Amber/Daryl shippers as I do for the Norm/Kaye shippers. So hang on tight. This one is full of fluff and sweet stuff; you deserve it with what is coming. So here's the wedding of the year from the Blacks point of view.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm rolled his eyes as he watched his wife dart up and down the hallway throwing in shoes or clothes to the kids. She was going to run herself into the ground if she didn't slow the fuck down. She ran back into their bedroom, grabbing out his black button down she had gotten for the ceremony, putting it on the back of the door, "Now here's your shirt, I cleaned your vest last night, so that's ready to go. Oh, I also cleaned your boots. Your best black jeans are on top of the dresser."

Norm snaked a hand out and grabbed her wrist pulling her gently toward him, "I got it, I've been getting' dressed since I was little, I think I got this. What's got ya so wired up?"

Kayla sighed, leaning her head onto his shoulder, "I want it to be perfect. I want this day to be everything they both want."

Norm kissed her wrist softly, looking up at her, "It will be, ya worry too damn much. Now come here a minute before I lose ya to the angel brigade."

He pulled her into his lap and smirked when he felt her relax against him, his lips brushing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, "It's gonna be fine baby, ya worked damn near harder than Amber on this wedding."

Kayla nodded, "I know, I just you can't do it again. You don't get a do over for a wedding. I wanted it to be perfect."

Norm sighed, burying his face into her raven locks and taking a deep breath, "It's gonna be fine. I hate that ya can't go with me to the weddin' that ya have to help the women folks."

Kayla chuckled, pulling away she kissed him letting her tongue swirl around him sucking on it making him moan and tighten his arms around her, she pulled back, "I know baby, but Daryl's probably shitting his pants and he needs you. But I promise later I'll treat you real good."

Norm smirked, "Yeah, how fuckin' good?"

Kayla leaned down her mouth by his ear, "I got a little bottle of lube in my purse."

Norm growled, kissing her hard, trying to take her down to the bed, but she pulled away and hopped up giggling, "I have to go!"

Norm rolled around on the bed, pouting at her as she threw her stuff into a bag. She walked over and kissed his lips softly, "I'll see you at the wedding, I'll be in pink."

Norm chuckled, "I hope you're wearin' black underneath that shit because I fuckin' hate pink."

Kayla waved to him as she left and Norm sat up on the bed grinning, things were better. He closed his eyes and hoped that the day went as smooth as they all hoped.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kayla came running into the house and she could hear the other angels already fussing over Amber. It took them hours to do her hair and makeup and slip her into the pink corset that went underneath her dress. Kayla stepped out once her veil and dress were in place; she knew she and Deb needed a moment before Barry got there. Kayla stood in the hallway in her pink dress, smirking to herself, she wasn't fond of pink either, but this dress wasn't so bad and she knew that Norm would hate it.

She was getting ready to go check on the others when Deb came out tears of happiness in her eyes, "She wants to see you."

Kayla smiled, hugging her best friend, "You look beautiful mother of the bride."

Deb smiled hugging her friend tighter, "I can't believe she's getting the happy ending she deserves. She's been through so much and he loves her like crazy."

Kayla pulled back, "Something about those Demons, they love their women with all their hearts."

Kayla walked into the bedroom and smiled as Amber turned to look at her, her breath caught in her throat, "You're so beautiful baby girl."

Amber sobbed then, Kayla rushing toward, grabbing tissues, "No, no, no, we don't have time for new makeup! Stop that now!"

Amber grabbed her hands, "Oh Kaye, I don't know…I don't know how to thank you for everything. For helping me like you did and helping get us here."

Kayla smiled, brushing away the tears and trying to save the makeup they had painstaking put on her, "I didn't do shit, I just held your hand. It's you and that man of yours, you two love each other so hard there's no stopping that kind of love."

A knock on the door had them both look over at it, Kayla turned back to Amber, "That's your daddy, now remember me and Uncle Norm love you. Be good to him."

Amber nodded, "I will."

Kayla waited till Amber had fixed her dress and she nodded to her, giving the woman that she had almost help raise a smile, she opened the door and Barry stepped in to see his daughter. Kayla slipped out; hugging herself hoping that someday when Ella got married her father would be the same mess that Barry was on the other side of that door.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm smirked as he watched Daryl pace back and forth. The kid was going to chew his thumb nail bloody before the wedding. Merle nodded to Norm, "Ten bucks says he gets blood all over her dress."

Daryl's head snapped up and he stared at his thumb, "FUCK!"

Norm got up and walked over taking off his fidget band he snapped it on Daryl's wrist, "Use mine, stupid thing to do not wearin' it on the day ya feel the most nervous."

Daryl groaned, "I wanted to go without it."

Norm chuckled, "Well she said no Jack before, no pot, no nothin' so that means ya wear the damn band."

Daryl nodded, "I don't want to fuck this up. What if I fuck this up?"

Norm sighed, "You're gonna, it's just harsh reality. We all fuckin' do. Ya just have to keep at it, tell her your sorry even if ya don't know why yous sorry. Just keep lovin' her and it will work out. Now come on kid, it's time."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm stood there next to Merle and Daryl his eyes fixed on his wife as she started down the aisle. Damn she looked just like she did the day they were married, sure there were a few difference. Her hips had filled out after the kids and her face was fuller, her tits were bigger too. But there she was, the same woman he had fallen in love with all those years ago and here she was walking toward him. He felt his throat close up a little just at the sight of her; he gave her a small smirk, loving the way her whole face lit up when she saw him. Yeah Norm knew how damn lucky he was to have her.

When Kayla started down the aisle she was taken back to her own wedding. Norm standing there in almost the same damn outfit, sure his scruff on his face was a little grey and he had a little belly now, but that was her Demon, the only man she ever loved. His smirk said it all he loved the dress, even if it was pink. As she got to her spot, she looked over at him and winked, mouthing 'I love you'. They both needed this wedding to remind them that the important stuff was how much they did love each other.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

When they finally made the clubhouse the place was filled to the brim with Demons from all over. Everyone cheered when Daryl and Amber came in. Ella and Kaye had worked for weeks with him to pick a perfect song for the new couple to dance too and Kaye couldn't help but tear up as Daryl picked her up and took her out onto the dance floor. She felt strong hands on her shoulders and turned to look up at her husband, he chuckled, "Are ya cryin' again?"

Kayla nodded, "They're so damn cute together! Look at them, all that hope and love right there."

Norm kissed her shoulder, "I know baby, I remember a couple like that once. Why don't you come with me and help me finish getting' their room for the night ready."

Kayla nodded letting him drag her down the hallway to the dorm room that her, Deb, and Beth had worked on the night before. When they got into the room, she looked around, "What do we still need to do?"

Norm grabbed her and pushed her against the door, falling to his knees he smirked, "Nothin', just needed to see what color my wife's panties were."

Kayla tried to push him off, "We can't! This is their wedding night!"

Norm just grinned shaking his head as he reached up under her dress and found the black lace thong she was wearing and pulled them down. When his bald head disappeared under the dress she moaned feeling him put her legs over his shoulders, his face buried into her core. She put her hand over her mouth to keep in the moans; Barry would kill them if he knew they were screwing around in his little girl's wedding night room.

Norm just had to have her, he had to taste her, she had been parading around in that god awful pink shit all day but he knew his prize was the black bra and panties underneath. When he buried his face into her pussy he groaned, no matter how many times he did this, he never got tired of the taste of her; damn his woman was made for him. His mouth sucked at her clit, while two of his ringed fingers rammed up into her, making her jerk and thrash around him. When he felt her walls tighten he was rewarded with her flooding his mouth with her sweet taste, there was nothing better in the whole world than that taste.

He gently set her feet on the ground and smirked up at her; she had pulled on side of her dress down and was playing with her nipple staring at him with lust filled eyes. He stood up and adjusted himself, he was stone hard, but he knew they couldn't finish there. He kissed her, his hand going to her tit, massaging the hell out of the soft round mounds, he wanted more of her, but they had to get the kids home and he knew Daryl would be wanting this room soon enough.

Kayla put her hand on his crotch, "My turn?"

Norm shook his head, kissing her softly, "No baby this was all about ya, I'll get mine at home. Ya promised me lube time."

Kayla nodded kissing him hard, "Come on baby, let's get you cleaned up. Can't have you kissin' Ella or baby girl with my pussy on your face."

Norm growled, "Ya best be dirty talkin' me later too."

Kayla giggled as she led fixed her dress and led him to the bathroom to clean him up. An hour later, Kayla was standing talking with Deb when she felt her husband's arms around her waist, his breath smelling like whiskey was heavy on her neck and he whispered into her ear, "Dance with me baby."

Kayla smiled at Deb and the two of them hit the dance floor, Norm pulling her in close to him. His hands going to her ass as he kissed her, their bodies swayed back and forth and Kayla pulled away, her eyes filled with happy tears, "This is our song."

Norm smiled, "Yup, I thought I owed ya a dance."

Kayla leaned against his chest, letting him hold her as the words floated around them. '_Crazy Girl don't you know that I love you, and I won't dream of going nowhere, silly woman come here let me love you, have I told you lately, I love you like crazy…girl…'_

When the song stopped and everyone clapped, Norm tilted her face up to his and kissed her. His tongue caressing hers, his lips moving against hers, letting her know all that was in his heart. He pulled away and both of them were lost in the moment, his voice was rough and gravelly, "I love you crazy girl."

Kayla smiled, "I love you too Aricoh." He smiled, kissing her again.

Norm saw Ella and Tommy dancing and he sighed, "I want to kill that little asshole."

Kayla slapped his chest, "I know baby, but she loves him. Why don't we cut in and you can dance with your other girl?"

Norm nodded and they moved toward the young couple. Tommy went stiff as a board when he saw Norm, "Norm, sir."

Norm nodded at him, "Want to dance with my daughter, I'm lettin' ya dance with my wife, just remember to keep your hands to yourself on that one."

Kayla and Ella groaned, "Daddy!"

Norm snickered, pulling his daughter away from Kayla and Tommy who were now dancing together. Norm put his arms around his daughter, looking into her face, "Ya look real pretty tonight sugar."

Ella blushed, "Thank you daddy, Tommy said so too. Momma and Amber picked out the dress."

Norm nodded, "Well it looks real pretty on ya. Growin' up, gonna be gone to college before I know it."

Ella nodded laying her head on her daddy's strong chest, "I know daddy, but no matter what I'll always be your girl right?"

Norm tightened his grip on his daughter, kissing the top of her head, "Yeah, you'll always be my little girl baby, no matter what."

The song ended and Kayla walked back over, Ella kissed her dad's cheek and made a beeline for Tommy who smiled at her, his face lighting up. Norm groaned, "I guess he might look at her like he likes her."

Kayla laughed, hugging her husband's waist, "He loves her."

Merle walked over and clapped Norm on the back, "Come on Sarge, one last toast and then the bride and groom and gonna go screw like rabbits."

Norm shook his head and took Kayla's hand walking over to the bar where the shots were waiting. Merle had already done a toast for them, but now it was Norm's turn. He hated being the center of attention but for the kid and baby girl he'd do it. Kayla held onto his hand, beaming at him as he spoke, "We're all real proud of how far the two of ya have come and we know there ain't no one better for ya than each other. Just remember to love each other with everythin' ya got and don't give up on each other. It's worth it. Congratulations. To Amber and Daryl."

The rest of the clubhouse raised their shot glass, "To Amber and Daryl."

After what seemed like forever, the bride and groom had kissed and hugged everyone. Daryl picked her up and carried her back to the room the others had ready for them. Norm looked at his wife, "Let's go the fuck home baby."

Kayla nodded, snuggling into his chest, "Yes, please."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kayla was exhausted; they had gotten home well after two and put Mitch to bed. Ella had gone on her own. After that Norm was on her pushing her into the bedroom, he almost tore the dress from her body. When the door was closed, he leaned against it and pushed her to her knees gently. Kayla smiled up at him as she took him into her mouth. She loved giving him head, he never pushed too much down her throat and she loved how he twisted her hair in his hands. When she pushed on the spot right behind his balls he came hard into her mouth, cussing and swearing at the top of his lungs.

But he stayed hard. Almost looking wild as he took his vest off and then his shirt. He motioned for her to take off the dress and she did it slowly, making sure he enjoyed every second of it. He moaned sitting down on the bed when it was off and there she stood in her corset top and nothing else, since he took her panties earlier and put them in his pocket. He growled pulling her to him, his hands working at the ties that held the corset on. He loosened it just a little he wanted her tits to spill out of it while he fucked her. Yeah his girl was a dirty girl and he loved it.

Kayla got on the bed and heard him get into the dresser drawer where they kept their 'play things'. He came back to the bed setting the lube down he ran his hands up and down her ass, squeezing her soft flesh, "I fuckin' love this ass!" He slapped at her playful and she bucked her hips back into him, somewhere between the bed and the dresser it seemed Mr. Norm Black lost his clothes and was now fully naked grinding into her.

Kayla looked over her shoulder and smirked at him, "You better fuck me good baby."

Norm growled, "Oh I'll give you good baby, you're gonna walk funny tomorrow when I'm done with you!"

Kayla gasped as he thrust into her core, his cock hard and throbbing as he worked himself in and out. His one hand went to her breasts which were spilling from the corset and the other hand was working her clit. She couldn't hardly breath, the sensations were overwhelming. Then she felt him put lube all over her ass and he switched holes, slamming into her ass and she came hard. Screaming his name as her body slammed tight around him.

Norm came then, bucking as hard as he could into her. His cock feeling like it might be split into two, but he didn't care. He pulled out of her and they both fell to the bed panting, Norm pulling her under him almost as he hugged her, kissing her back and shoulders, "I love you baby, ya know that right?"

Kayla nodded, her heart starting to slow down, she wrapped his arm around her tighter, it had been one hell of a few years, "I know you do baby, I love you too." She traced her name on his arm, hoping that with seeing Amber and Daryl so happy today, maybe that would be enough for him to work on things, make things better. She missed her husband, she missed the man she fell in love with. She closed her eyes and felt him kissing along the corset. She smirked, "What are you doing?"

Norm chuckled, "I love this fuckin' thing, why don't we have one in red too?"

Kayla laughed, turning in his arms, so she could snuggle into his chest, "I need to get this one off."

Norm hummed, "Ohhh baby, you sleepin' naked against me, ya know that means middle of the night sex."

Kayla laughed sitting up she pulled at the lacing on the back of the corset and it fell away, she tossed it to the floor and settled back into her husband's chest, "I'm counting on it."

Norm kissed the top of her head, glad that things were finally back to normal for them, he loved her and he couldn't see himself ever letting her go, "Well ya best get to sleep cuz I'm wakin' your ass up and I'm fuckin' senseless again."

Kayla smiled against his chest, "Promises, promises."

**There you go! The quiet before the storm! I promised you guys some sweet fluffy, smutty before it goes nuts and I delivered! Now do your thing and REVIEW ME! **


	31. Bruises

Chapter 31….Bruises

**Well now, 'Angel's Unchained' is up and running and I'm soooo happy! And on premiere night! It's like shipper Christmas! **

**Well this chapter is a little filler, the bones of this one will come to play once Silver does the next chapter for 'Angel's' and then shit is getting nuts. Though we get to see what the past year and a month has been like for the Black family. Hold on tight, the demon Aricoh is in place here.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye wrapped at her wrists as she watched her husband pull himself from the bed. Her hair was so damn sweaty it was sticking to her face and her body was still riding the ride of sensations that her old man had just put her through. This was happening all the time now, he'd come back from whatever run the guys went on and he'd be rough, not even rough more punishing her and her body. She had no idea what she had done to make him act like this.

Well that's not true, tonight had been the worse by far. He had come home and something was off with him, but then again lately there was always something off with him. He had been on a run to North Carolina; it was the first one that Tommy went on with them. They were taking C4 and guns to a clubhouse in Ashville and he had been gone for four days. She been in the kitchen when she heard his bike come roaring down the drive, she steeled herself praying that he would be in a good mood. It seemed that every part of her life was falling into place, every part but him.

Norm came into the kitchen, dropping his bags on the floor. She smiled at him, "Hey baby, how was it?"

He didn't speak; he just sat down hard and motioned for her. She walked toward him and took her usual spot on his knee; he wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose into her chest, like he'd done after runs for twenty one years now. She held onto him, kissing his bald head gently. Waiting until he let her go. He slapped at her hip, "I'm starvin'."

Kaye smiled, getting up she went to the oven and pulled out the steak she had saved for him, setting it down in front of him, he started shoveling food into his mouth as she got him a beer. She sat down across from, "Ella is on that overnight with her friends and Mitch went to Josh's house for the night."

Norm eyed her and nodded, taking a pull from his beer, "Let me finish up here, ya need to clean out my damn bags, somethin' smells in there."

Kaye nodded, after a year with him like this, she knew when he wanted to be alone and right now he seemed like he didn't want her in the same zip code with him. She got up and picked up his bags, carrying them upstairs. She hummed quietly to herself. She could almost full on sing now with the help of Dr. Bennett and her vocal coach she was getting better every day. As she went through Norm's bag a little baggie fell out onto the bed. She picked it up and looked at it, her chest heaving, it was coke. She looked up to see Norm standing with his arms holding onto the top of the doorway, "What?"

Kaye stared at him, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? YOU BROUGHT THIS INTO MY HOUSE?"

Norm growled standing up, "OUR HOUSE AND DON'T FUCKIN' FORGET WHO PAYS FOR SHIT!"

Kaye threw the bag at him, "Is this way you're a grade A asshole? Can't GET IT UP WITHOUT IT?"

As soon as the words left her mouth she knew she should've just grabbed her damn keys and got the hell out of the house, but he moved so damn quick. He pushed her against the wall, knocking the air out of her, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

Kaye whimpered under his hold, he had her wrists pinned above her, his hips holding hers in place so she couldn't move, "I said what I said. You know I won't let you do this shit with the kids in the house."

Norm pulled her arms away from the wall and slammed them back above her head, she cried out. His eyes boring into her, they were black, she now knew why. She felt stupid that she had missed this all these months, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He was fucking drugged up on coke.

Norm ran his nose down her neck, "Ya ain't tellin' me what the fuck to do. I'm the man of this house and I tell YOU." He looked up at her, "Got that?"

Kaye nodded, her chin trembling as he pulled her away from the wall and tossed her onto the bed. He grabbed his cigarettes from his vest and put them down on the nightstand. His vest going to the chair in the corner, he didn't look at her, "Sing for me."

Kaye pulled her knees up to her chest, clocking him with her eyes as she moved around the room, "Why?"

Norm slammed his fists down on the bed, making her jump, "FUCKIN' SING TO ME! Ya sing for everybody fuckin' else! Sing for me damn it!"

Kaye nodded, her mind racing, she opened her mouth and closed her eyes, "_I can see the weight there in your eyes, I can feel the thorn in your side, your knuckles are bruised from a losing fight. One way down an empty street broken glass underneath your feet, you think the day won't break the sunless night. The sun will rise, the sun will rise, when you've lost your light, the sun will rise, and you'll be alright."_

He moved toward, taking a long drag from his cigarette, his hand reaching out to stroke her face, his eyes filling with lust, "That's my girl, my little song bird. Ya miss me when I was gone?"

Kaye nodded, her hand going to his as she leaned into the gentle touch, "I did you know that, I love you."

Norm nodded, putting his cigarette out he eased onto the bed, his lips finding hers he took her down underneath him, loving her. She felt his hands working up under her shirt and she sat up a little pulling it over her head. His lips then found her nipples, sucking and teasing at her. She ran her hand down the front of his pants and gripped him hard, working his shaft up and down. She would make sure he was good and fucked and then he'd fall asleep and tomorrow she'd talk to him about this when he wasn't high.

When he was done, he rolled off her and headed into the bathroom. Kaye felt the tears biting at her eyes, she wanted her husband back, she was doing everything she could to hold this family together, but if he didn't promise her that he'd stop the drugs, she'd have to leave him. She was just glad that Ella had graduated and was in college and Mitch was in high school. They were older now, they would understand, at least she hoped. She rolled onto her side and hugged herself, once she heard the shower start; she let the tears fall for the man that she was losing.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm had panicked, that's what it was when he saw her holding up the baggie of his stash. If the club knew he'd been snorting every day he'd lose his patch, get kicked out on his ass. But he needed it; he needed it to take the edge off. He hadn't been right since they lost Ty and all these runs weren't helping. When they couldn't make the quota for the Irish they were sending them on kills. So it had fallen to Norm to kill more people in the last few months than he had in his whole time with the demons. It was ripping him apart inside.

Then he'd come home and take all that shit out on her. He tried to act like he didn't see the bruises that she tried to hide, but he did and that made him want to use more.

Tonight when he looked at her, with her knees up against her chest, he just wanted her to look at him like she use too. So he had her sing, her voice was coming back and when his angel sang to him, he felt at peace. He knew she was growing more and more afraid of him with every passing day, but he had no idea what to do about it.

So after she had sung he had made love to her. Been good to her but he still felt her tears, even when he was good to her. He knew that his life was falling apart but he had no idea what to do to stop it. When he got into the shower, he turned on the hottest water he could and let it wash over his body as his own hot tears fell. He was a broken man and all he wanted was to hold his wife and have her love him again.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

The next morning Norm pulled himself out of bed. He felt her side of the bed and it was cold. He sighed pulling on a pair of jeans and he walked bare footed down to the kitchen. She was already sitting there, still in her pajamas. He walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee, sitting down across from her he sipped his coffee waiting for her.

Kaye sighed setting her own cup down, "I can't have you like this anymore. I WON'T let you bring coke into my house, not with the kids here. I don't like who you are on it."

Norm nodded, it time to pay the piper, "I know."

Kaye's chin trembled, "I WON'T hide anymore….bruises for you…if it's rough sex that's one thing, but this isn't what has been happening and I'm sick of it. I want the man I loved back Norman, not….I love Aricoh, it's part of you, but I've been living with him full time for months now and I can't….I won't."

Norm nodded, "I know, no more coke, you have my word."

Kaye looked up at him, her hazel eyes were stormy, "How can trust your word?"

Norm sighed, running his hand over his head, "Fuck Kayla, I don't know how this shit got so out of control alright? I just started doin' it to help me focus and….I promise on the kids that I ain't doin' it no more." He reached over and traced her wrist where his fingers marks were, "I promise alright….Barry wants us to do this rally in Texas and I think it might be good for us. Remind us what we have, just me and you on the road. You love rallies remember?"

Kaye nodded, "What about the kids?"

Norm smirked, "Barry said that Carol was staying home, she could keep Mitch. Jim has been spendin' a lot of time over there. He'd be safe and Tommy….well I don't fuckin' like it, but he can stay here with Ella. It ain't like they ain't doin' IT already. Come on baby, what do ya say? Come on a rally with me; let me show ya how good we still are together, how good I can be?"

Kaye sighed, nodding her head. Norm hoped that she would get up and come over sit down in his lap and kiss him, tell him everything would be alright. But she didn't, she got up and walked out of the room. He sighed, taking a sip from his cup; he hoped the trip would help fix what he had fucked up. He hoped.

**Alright! There you go! Now I wait for Silver and then I have one hell of a monster chapter for you! Stay tuned you all! REVIEW ME! **


	32. Rally

**Chapter 32…Rally**

**Well here we go…the beginning of a big ass mistake on Norm's part. Hang on tight my loves.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

The trip into Texas wasn't bad, Kaye had done longer trips on the back of her man's bike, but the tension was killing her. When they finally pulled into the cabin, she smiled as she slipped off the bike stretching her legs. Norm got off and started unloading their things, handing her stuff. He eyed her as she scanned the other people staying in cabins near them. She looked at him and smiled, "Lots of people."

Norm shrugged, "Yeah, like normal, lots of people. Come on let's get this shit inside."

Deb gave out room assignments, sticking Merle and Beth with the pull out couch. Merle didn't care; Barry had already said he was the new Norm in the making. When Kaye got into their room, she put their stuff up and changed into her red bikini top and her black cut offs. Norm came in and she smiled, "Tie a girl up?"

Norm snorted, walking over he kissed her neck when she held up her hair for him. Kaye giggled, "If you start that we won't get anywhere."

Norm tied the top and went over to her bag, pulling out her property patch vest and throwing it on the bed, "You best have that on ya no matter what, ya hear me?"

Kaye nodded, slipping the vest on, "Yeah baby, of course." She knew the drill, when an angel went to a rally she had her man's name plastered on her back for everyone to see.

Norm walked up behind her and ran his hand down the back of the vest; he had given it to her twenty years prior, when she took her angel wings. He ran his hand over the stitched words, 'Property of ARICOH', underneath it was the Demon logo. He growled, sitting down on the bed, he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "I fuckin' love ya, make sure ya keep close, don't want some asshole thinkin' ya are single."

Kaye nodded, turning in his arms she kissed him softly, "I know baby, I belong to you, Aricoh."

Norm smirked, his hand going inside her bikini top, "Damn fuckin' straight. Come on we need to ride the circuit. Want to show off my old lady."

Kaye smirked, kissing him again, "Oh yeah?"

Norm nodded, kissing the tip of her nose, "Fuck yeah, come on."

**-Home Sweet Home**-

After riding around all day Deb and Kaye were exhausted. Amber and Beth had gotten their fill of half naked women and slapping their husbands in the back of the head, the two younger women stayed back with them at the cabin. The men went into town to drink and start trouble. The women opted to sit around the fire and relax.

Deb watched as Beth and Amber fussed over their property patches, "Doesn't feel the same without Carol here."

Kaye nodded, "I miss her, but her and Jim have been spending a lot of time together. I think that's why he chose to stay back at the clubhouse."

Deb sighed, "Do you think they understand the weight of those patches?" Motioning to the two younger women.

Kaye nodded, "They do, it's just new to them. Remember we were like that once."

Deb noticed the faraway look in her friend's eye; she sat up putting a hand on her knee, "Are things any better?"

Kaye wiped at her eyes, "Some days and some days no, it's like he can't separate anymore the stuff he does for the club and home. But I'm sure things will settle down, he needed this trip."

Deb knew that Kaye was holding back, but she didn't push her friend. They heard the sound of familiar bikes and looked up to see their men, their very drunk men.

Norm had as much as the bar would give him, Merle and Daryl both told him to slow down, but drinking was one of the only things that dulled the pain of his failure. He had snuck into the bathroom and snorted some coke, letting that dull the pain more. He failed to keep Ty safe and now he was dead and his old lady wasn't with them this year. He almost laid the bike down when they pulled up but he righted himself. It took him three tries to get the kick stand down, but he did it. Stumbling off the bike he stared at his old lady. She was wearing one of his over sized hoodies and she looked fucking hot.

He stalked toward her, "Hey baby."

Kaye swallowed hard, "Hey baby, you alright?"

Norm didn't say anything he just picked her up putting her over his shoulder. Kaye squealed, "NORMAN!"

He slapped her ass, "That's right baby, screamin' my fuckin' name and I ain't fucked ya yet." He stumbled up the porch steps kicking the door open. Kaye waved good night to the others, who were already dealing with their own drunken assholes. She sighed when he dumped her onto the bed.

Norm stalked over to the nightstand throwing down his cigarettes, then he took his vest off and put it on the chair. His shirt came off and he grinned down at her, "Get naked…NOW."

Kaye nodded, standing up she took off her clothes, by the time she was naked, he was sitting in the chair smoking, "Put the property patch on…NOW."

Kaye slipped the vest on and buttoned one button. She knew he loved it when her tits hung out of it. He undid his pants and motioned for her to come to him. She walked over toward him, knowing that he wanted her to obey him.

Norm took a drag off his cigarette and blew the smoke over her tits, his hand going out to ghost over her nipples. Kaye moaned as he pinched one, "Did I say ya could make noise?"

Kaye shook her head 'no' and bit her lips, she could already feel herself dripping down her legs and he hadn't even touched her yet. Norm eyed her, "ON YOUR KNEES!"

Kaye hit her knees, Norm shoved his pants down his hips, tugging on his cock, he wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled her to his mouth. His cigarette had been abandoned in the ashtray. He kissed her hard; she could taste blood as he assaulted her mouth. He pulled back, "LICK MY SAC…NOW."

Kaye ran her tongue down the back of his shaft until she hit his balls. She licked them, taking each in her mouth slowly, rolling them around in her hand, looking up at him the whole time. He slapped her in the cheek a few times with his hard member, "Ya like that don't ya?"

Kaye nodded, moaning against his balls, Norm closed his eyes, he fucking loved it when she did that. He wrapped one hand in her hair and pulled her up by it, turning her so she hit the bed on all fours. He was going to fuck her senseless. He got up behind her, ramming into her. "FUCKIN' wet already ain't ya, ya little bitch?"

Kaye nodded, knowing that he didn't tell her to speak yet, but she wanted to moan, she wanted to scream. The way he was filling her up inside was killing her. His hand went around to her breasts squeezing it; his other hand was on her hip, "WHOSE OLD LADY ARE YA?"

Kaye whimpered, "Aricoh….YOURS….ARICOH!"

Norm chuckled, "That's fuckin' right!" His hand left her breast to massage her clit. She felt her body go out of control as she tensed and her stomach filled with warmth as she came, screaming his name. Norm followed a few seconds later, roaring as he buried deep inside her cumming hard.

Kaye collapsed as he took her down onto the bed with his weight. He kissed her neck sweetly, "That's my girl, that's my fucking angel."

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, she moved him off her, getting off the bed, she cleaned up and changed into her night clothes. She stared at him laying half on half off the bed. She moved him around, getting him on the bed and taking his pants the rest of the way off. When she climbed into bed she was exhausted. As soon as she was comfortable he rolled in his sleep, his arm going protective around her. She grabbed his arm pulling him closer, closing her eyes her last thought was at least he still wants me.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye watched as the fight broke out. She couldn't believe that he was checking out baby girl. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she would never had believed it. She looked over at Debra, who was looking at her with those big sad giraffe eyes, she couldn't take this. She took off her property patch vest and threw it down, then she grabbed her purse off the porch of the cabin they were staying at and started walking. She had no idea where she was going but she sure as hell wasn't staying there.

She walked slowly toward town, in nothing but her black cut off short shorts and her red bikini top. She heard a bike slow down next to her and turned to see Merle sitting there, "Come on ya can't be out alone."

Kaye shook her head, "No, I….I can't go back there tonight."

Merle sighed, "At least let me take ya into town, so I know where ya are if he asks."

Kaye huffed, "He isn't going to ask, he's too busy with other things."

Merle felt bad, he really adore Kaye, she was like the momma that he and Daryl never had and just the thought alone of what Sarge was doing to her was making his blood boil. He knew it was just a matter of time before she got sick of his shit and left him for good. "Come on sugar, get on."

Kaye nodded, wiping at her tears. She swung her leg over the side of his bike, "You sure about this? Beth won't be mad will she?"

Merle smirked, "She sent me to get you. As far as Sarge is concerned, he can suck me."

Kaye laughed as he drove them into the chaos which was town. Kaye directed him to the rally tent, "Just over here. I'm going to find some of the ladies I know from Savannah. I'll be fine."

Merle nodded, "Ya sure ya shouldn't come back with me?"

Kaye smiled at him, putting on her sunglasses from her purse, "Oh I'm good. Don't worry so much, I've been doing this for awhile now."

Merle watched as she walked away, her hips swaying as she did. He also noticed several sets of eyes watching her as she walked away. One thing was for sure, the Sarge was halfway to losing his wife and he didn't even see it coming.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye walked down the street and walked into Buffalo Bill's, she had been in there a number of times and she loved it. She sat down at a table ordering a bottle of tequila from the waitress. By the time the waitress got back she had four young bikers standing around talking to her. Kaye figured if Norm could look at baby girl why the fuck not. She was halfway through a bottle of tequila and her night was getting better.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

After talking with Amber, Norm sat on his bike, he had texted her a million times, but she wasn't answering and she wouldn't pick up when he called. He had picked her property patch up from the dirt, he knew he was fucked. It was the god damn coke, he knew he was addicted to it, he had snorted some that morning and when he looked at baby girl….SHIT…he couldn't even stand himself.

Merle had told him where he had dropped her off, so he got on the bike and headed into the rally. After an hour of walking the bars, he walked into the Buffalo Bill and saw his wife holding court with about seven young assholes sitting around her, laughing and buying her drinks.

Norm walked up to the table; his face set hard, "TIME TO MOVE ALONG."

All the 'kids' looked up at him. Kaye was glaring at him, "Ok, boys go on, my OLD man is here."

Norm huffed, his hands on his hips, he sat down across from her, knowing that she had been drinking, that getting to close would end in them both getting domestic violence chargers filed on them. He reached across the table and picked up the empty bottle of tequila, "Havin' fun?"

Kaye nodded, leaning against the table, so her bikini top was riding low, "I'm having a blast. Don't stay on my behalf."

Norm huffed, "The place I'm goin' is takin' your ass back to the cabin. Come on."

Kaye chuckled, "Nope!"

Norm growled, leaning over the table at her, "Ya got my god damn ink on your back, on display and you're down here flashin' your shit to every fuckin' body. I'm takin' ya back! Now get the fuck up!"

Just then a surge of people came in from outside pushing pass the table. Norm growled as he watched her jump up and push through the people. He went after her, but lost her on the street. He was pissed when he rode back to the cabin.

He saw Debra and Barry sitting outside, the two were softly kissing and talking to each other, both were smiling. He bowed his head, they use to have that. Now they were at each other's throats, because of him. What he did today, looking at baby girl, he was sickened of himself. He just wasn't thinking. Now who the fuck knew where his old lady was tonight, if she even still thought of herself as his old lady. He sighed, heading into the cabin.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

He lay on the bed, watching the clock on his phone tick away. It was after three in the morning and he had no idea where the hell she was. He heard the door open and was relieved when she stepped through the door.

Norm pushed up on his elbows, "Baby…"

Kaye shook her head, "Sssssh." He sat there and watched as she pushed down her shorts and panties, her bikini top went next. Even after so long she had the best fucking tits he had ever seen. She walked toward him, moving onto the bed, she pulled down the blankets he had covering his lower half. His cock was already at attention as she crawled up the bed to lay over him.

Norm had no idea what was going on, but he didn't say anything as she kissed him deeply, her hand wrapping around his half hard cock. She didn't say anything; she just started to work him up and down, while her lips worked against his mouth.

He moaned as his hands went to her tits, rolling her nipples in-between his fingers. He smiled at her, "Baby, ya got the best tits."

Kaye just looked down at him as she slid down his length. Her finger going to his lips to quiet him. She rose up and slammed down on him, taking him all in. Norm gripped her hips, "FUCK!"

Kaye smiled at him; it was the smile he fucking loved that promised all kinds of bad things going on in her head. She rode him then, her hands braced on his tattooed chest as she worked up and down on top of him. He kept one hand on her hip while the other played with her breasts. He loved her like this, she was screaming loud, moaning, making sure that the others could hear them. Fuck he loved his girl; she knew just what he needed.

Kaye clamped down around him; she ran her hands up her body to her hair, "FUCK NORM!"

He slammed up into her gripping her hips; he came like a geyser, slamming into her, "JESUS!" He roared as he fell back onto the bed, she slipped from his length and he pulled her onto his chest. Both of them sweating and spent. He kissed her softly, his hands raking through her raven curls.

Kaye felt him relax and she narrowed her eyes as her hand crept down between them. She propped up on her elbow smirking as her hand found his sac. Then her face changed, it hardened. Norm's eyes opened wide when her nails started to dig into his balls. Now she was no longer Kayla Black, he was staring into the eyes of Mad Dog Elder's daughter.

Kaye whispered to him making him shiver, "IF YOU EVER DISRESPCT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL PULL THESE FROM YOUR BODY AND then I'll take your kids and you'll never see me again. I just saved you face you stupid fuck, which is more than I can say for you. You disrespected me in front of my family today, something I would never do to you. We clear here…NORMAN?"

Norm felt tears stinging in his eyes as her nails dug in further. His voice was strained, "We're…..we're clear….FUCK baby let them go."

Kaye snorted, letting him go. Norm rolled onto his side, holding his balls in his hands. Agony coursing through his body as he tried to control his breathing. Kaye got up and pulled on a tee shirt and she stood there glaring at him, glad that he was the one in pain for a change. Their marriage was one step away from being over and he fucking knew that she wasn't going to put up with this anymore.

She slipped into the bed, facing away from him. She had cried most of the night. When she lost him at the bar, she had walked for a long time, just thinking about how she had been living this last year and she couldn't take it anymore. She loved Norm, but she was reaching the end of her rope.

Norm felt his balls shift back toward his dick again and he rolled onto his back wiping at his eyes. He deserved that. If she had done that, checked out Daryl, he would've beat the kid to death and then probably beat the hell out of her, if not killed them both. He looked at her back and groaned a little as he rolled toward her, his balls still felt giant in-between his legs. His arm went hesitantly around her pulling her into him, "Babe…"

Kaye shook her head, "Not tonight, good night Norm."

Norm sighed, pressing his lips into her hair; he kissed her, "Night baby, I love you."

Kaye didn't say anything, she just stared at the wall, she was done for the night. She still had a few more days of this hell and she wasn't getting into this anymore. She knew in her heart that things were coming to a head for them, but this was killing her. She loved him, he was the only man she'd ever loved and watching their relationship fall apart was killing her slowly.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm woke up and realized he was alone in bed. He got up and pulled on his jeans, his balls seemed better. He threw on his shirt and vest walking into the bathroom; he only winced a little when he pissed. He figured that was a good sign, because the night before he was sure she had ruptured his sac. He stepped out onto the porch and saw Daryl standing there watching baby girl and Kaye talk near the fire ring.

Norm sat down and pulled on his boots, not looking at the kid, "I'm sorry about yesterday, don't know what the fuck is wrong with me."

Daryl glared at him, "Ya know what I think's wrong with ya? You're on your way to a fuckin' divorce. Ya deserve one; she's a good woman, too good for ya. How ya feel when some other man is cozin' up to her?"

Norm was on his feet, his chest against Daryl's, "Boy, ya best watch how ya talk to me, how ya talk about my old lady."

Daryl snorted a laugh, "Ya she's your old lady, but how fuckin' long?" Daryl threw down his smoke and walked away before he put his fist through the Sarge's head.

Norm sighed watching his wife and Amber, he really was fucking shit up. What the hell was he going to do to get her back?

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye had came outside early. She couldn't even stand to be in the same bed with her husband right at that minute and she knew she would pressed against him the rest of the day on the back of his bike. So she dressed and headed outside taking her coffee and cigarettes with her. She sat there, listening as the little cabin resort came alive around her. She heard the door to their cabin open and saw baby girl and Daryl standing there. Amber said something to Daryl and then came waking toward her with a smile on her face, "Morning, you're up early."

Kaye nodded, blowing the smoke from cigarette away from her, "Yeah thought I'd get up."

Amber sat down next to her, putting a hand on her aunt's knee, "I'm so sorry about yesterday. I was really worried about you, so was Norm."

Kaye huffed, "Yeah I'm sure he hardly noticed I was gone. I wish Daryl would've gotten a good hit in on him. You looked fine yesterday, wearing more than most of the women do at these things. Dirty stupid fucker looking at you."

Amber sighed, "I shouldn't have worn those shorts, I know it. I did it to get a rise out of Daryl and now I've made a mess."

Kaye shook her head, "It's been a mess for awhile now baby girl don't you worry about it."

Amber sighed, looking back at the porch where Norm was now putting on his boots, "You're miserable."

Kaye nodded throwing her cigarette toward the fire ring, "Yeah I am and so is he. I don't think he loves me anymore, that's what I think. I think he just doesn't know how to let me go."

Amber shook her head, making her aunt look at her, "NO! Don't say that, he loves you something awful and you know it. Please, just hang in there a little bit; the club is trying to help him get his head on straight."

Kaye nodded, brush Amber's hair behind her ear, "You're a good girl, don't forget that. This life can make you hard."

Amber sighed as Kaye got up and walked toward the cabin. Daryl sat down next to her, "Do you think it helped? Talkin' to her?"

Amber shook her head watching as Norm tried to talk to Kaye, but the older woman just walked right pass him. Amber leaned into Daryl, "I don't know baby, I just don't know."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

The week had been a dance between the two of them. In private she was cold, hardly saying two words to him, they had fucked, hell he had even taken her sweetly, but she was just going through the motions. In front of the others nothing much changed. The only thing she wouldn't do was wear her property patch vest.

He laid it out every morning before they left the cabin, but she came out to the bike every morning without it on, while the others wore theirs. He hadn't said anything knowing it was her way to let him know she was at the end of her rope.

But the morning they were packing up, he couldn't take it anymore. He walked up behind her the property patch vest in his hands and he sighed, "I want ya to wear this." She turned around and glared at him, he swallowed hard, "Please Kayla…..for me?"

She snatched it from his hands and nodded, not saying anything more. He wrapped his arms around her and she pushed him away, talking through gritted teeth, "I'm wearing the fuckin' vest, now leave me the hell alone. What more do you want from me?" She put the vest on and picked her bag stalking out of the room toward the bikes.

Norm growled, picking up his own bag he stalked right after her. He loaded the stuff in the saddle bags and Barry signaled for all of them to get on the road. Norm knew she was trying not to touch him; it pissed him off that much more. He wanted to break formation and pull off to the side of the road and have it out with her, but he didn't.

When they stopped for gas, she got off the bike and headed into the gas station with the other women, not even looking back at him. He looked over and saw Barry looking at him, he knew he had to do something, "Kaye and I are gonna break off up ahead."

Barry nodded, "Never seen her this mad before."

Norm huffed, "Me either."

Kaye came back, downing a bottle of water. Norm sighed, "Did ya bring me any?"

Kaye huffed, whispering so the other's didn't hear, "What are your legs broken?"

Norm didn't say anything he just went inside getting his own drink. When he came out she was sitting off by herself at the picnic area smoking like a chimney. He hated how much she'd been smoking, she had all but quit and now she was back to it. He walked over and stood in front of her, she didn't even pretend to notice he was there. She simply got up and threw her cigarette away and walked back toward the bikes. Norm finished his water and followed her.

Kaye was enjoying the ride, even if she wanted to beat the shit out of the man in front of her, she loved riding. But she couldn't believe him, when they pulled away from the others and turned into a National Park area. She yelled to him over the engine, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Norm didn't answer her; he just rode them deep into the park and pulled the bike over, scanning for people. "Get off."

Kaye huffed, but got off the bike standing there glaring at him, "What?"

Norm took off his helmet and sunglasses, he stood up walking over to a picnic table, he lit up a smoke and eyed her. She was still standing by the bike, her arms crossed anger rolling off her in waves just like all week, "So….yell do what you're going to do….get this shit over. It's just you and me here."

Kaye shook her head, setting her jaw, "No, I'm good."

Norm shook his head, "We are far from good."

Kaye huffed, "WELL DUH! You have done everything you could think of this past year to make me want to leave you! All I'm waiting for now is for you to cheat or hit me! That's it. I'm sick of all this shit Norm, if this trip taught me anything it's that men still want to talk to me! I deserve better than what has been going on lately! I hate this!"

Norm was off the picnic table in a flash, standing with his chest pushed against hers, "WHAT SO A FEW ASSHOLES PUSH UP ON YOU AND YOU WANT OUT?"

Kaye was furious, "YES! I want to be wanted! I want a man to look at me with something other than disgust in their eyes; I want a man that will love me! WHICH YOU DON'T!"

When she was finished her chest was heaving and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He threw down his cigarette, cupping her face, "You think I don't want you? How the fuck can ya think that?"

Kaye huffed, "It's not always about sex! It's more! I want you to be glad to come home, I want you to come through the door and be happy to see me! You aren't anymore, you come home and you're cruel. You treat me like some pass around at the clubhouse! You don't even make love to me anymore, it's always rough and I end up with bruises and I hate it! I can't do this anymore."

Norm fell to his knees wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close to him, "NO! Don't say shit like that! I know I fucked up, I know I've been fuckin' up, but damn it I love ya! I ain't EVER loved NO ONE like I love you. Please baby, we got to fix this."

Kaye stood frozen; she didn't know what to do. It was the same thing he'd been saying for months, that he wanted her to stay but he didn't do anything to change. She thought about him and all those years he spent taking care of her and she felt guilt that now when he needed her she was ready to jump ship. She sighed, hoping she was making the right choice; she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

Norm jumped up, cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her sweetly, going slow like she liked. His hands rubbing her back. In-between the kisses he muttered to her, "I love ya girl, just ya. I know I don't deserve ya with all the shit I've been doin' but please give me a chance to make it right. Please don't leave me baby."

He pulled away from her and smiled at her, running his thumb along her lips, "That's my pretty girl."

Kaye smiled weakly at him, "Let's go home baby."

Norm nodded, "Yeah, let's go home."

As Kaye got onto the bike she knew in her heart that she needed to get things ready. IF he worked hard on changing things she would stay, she had loved him for most of her life and she wouldn't leave him. But IF things kept up, she was done. She would walk away from him and the Demons, she was strong now, she didn't need him to make it. She didn't need him, she just wanted his love. But she knew now, in her heart she would rather be without him if he was going to treat her like this. She was Mandy and Ernie Elder's daughter and she was worth more. She deserved to be loved.

**There you go! REVIEW ME! I know Norman too little getting too late.**


	33. Unravel

Chapter 33….Unravel

**Well you all know that shit was coming and I know a lot of you are worried. Well this is the chapter that tells you why it's been so damn hard for Norm since Ty died. Not only is he living with guilt, but he's living with something else, fear. He feels he MUST protect Daryl, he can't lose anyone else and that is why he was doing the coke. Well this is the point where our boy leaves the house and the demon Aricoh takes over. Be patient with me and them, I always do happy endings.**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm sat there sipping the worse coffee of his life wishing he was anywhere but there. He had promised her, had sworn he would do this, so now he sat there hearing junkies cry about how hard their lives were. Norm couldn't help but think they had no clue what a hard life was. He fidgeted with his cup of coffee, this whole thing was bullshit. If he wasn't afraid his wife would pack up his kids and head for parts unknown he wouldn't even be there. He waited till the meeting was over and he stood up moving through the people he swore to himself that he would never go again.

When he got home she came running up to him, hugging him hard. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, "What's all this?"

Kaye looked up at him beaming; he couldn't remember the last time she looked so damn happy, "Deb called me! We're going to be grandparents!"

Norm smirked, brushing some wayward curls from her face, "Amber and Daryl?"

She slapped at his chest, "You KNEW and you didn't tell me!"

She pouted at him and he pulled her back into his arms, "Yeah the kid about lost his shit, nervous as hell about it, but we thought we knew. So a baby huh?"

Kaye nodded, the smile so addictive he couldn't help but smile with her, "Oh GOD! It's been so long! I need to go out and get a playpen and maybe a high chair; I mean what if they need us to watch the baby! And a car seat you never know when you need one….."

Norm laughed, cutting her off by pulling her into a kiss, she relaxed into him and for the first time since before the rally she really kissed him back. He savored every inch of this; he had missed her so damn much. He pulled away, but kept his arms banded around her waist, "So you excited?"

He laughed when she nodded her head like a little kid that just found out their parents bought them a pony, "I can't wait! This is going to be so great! Just think next it'll be Merle and Beth. We're going to be swimming in babies. Then by the time those babies are in school Ella and Tommy….."

Norm groaned, biting at her neck, "STOP! I wanted to fuck ya but if ya start talkin' about our daughter's sex life I'm not gonna be able too."

Kaye snickered, leaning her head against his chest, "I know, sorry." She looked up at him, her eyes shining, "How was the meeting?"

Norm felt guilty for what he was going to say, he had vowed never to lie to her again, but honestly he could do this on his own. The meeting were just a reassurance for her and she didn't have to know he wasn't going. He hadn't done any coke since the rally and he wasn't going to start. He knew that he had to get his ass together or she'd be gone and just seeing her so happy over the baby he knew he couldn't live without her, "Oh it was fine, going to catch one tomorrow downtown."

Kaye closed her eyes, the smile almost wider, she leaned against his chest, "Thank you baby. I'm so damn proud of you."

Norm nodded, kissing the top of her head, he held her close to him, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms, "Anything for you baby."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm had been working when Barry stopped by; he was trying to get a transmission out of an old Ford truck when he heard the rumble of the bike. Norm stood up wiping his hands off; he nodded to his president and best friend. Barry got off his bike, heading toward him; by the look on his face Norm knew it was the Irish. He lit a cigarette and leaned against the truck, "What brings you all the way out here?"

Barry sighed, "Irish called, have another job for us, for Daryl. They're pleased with his work." Norm nodded, but didn't say anything, Barry stepped closer to him, "I know why you've been coking up, if you can't do this….."

Norm shook his head, "NO, he's got a damn kid on the way, that boy has enough on his mind right now. I can't let him do this."

Barry nodded, "I could tell him, he should know that you've been saving his ass for months. I hate the way the two of you are with each other."

Norm shook his head, "No, I deserve him to be pissed at me. Hell if he looked at Kaye that way I'd rip his eyes out. No I deserve his anger, just let it go. What is the job?"

Barry handed Norm a piece of paper, "You sure you can do this one? It's a family, two teenage daughters; they want them all taken down. Seems they stole a large sum of money from them."

Norm held the paper in his hands and cursed, "Shit, kids? Damn it."

Barry nodded, "I can do this."

Norm shook his head, "No, this is my job. It's my job to protect you and the club, I'll leave tonight. Tell Kaye that you have some work for me at the clubhouse."

Barry looked at his friend hard, "You doing your meetings?"

Norm had never in twenty two years lied to Barry, "Yeah, haven't used since the rally. Kaye's keeping a close eye on me. I'll be fine."

Barry nodded, pulling him into a hug, "Thank you brother, for what you're doing. For taking care of this club and our family. I just wish you'd let me tell that boy about what you've been doing, he should know how much you care about him."

Norm and Barry pulled apart and Norm sighed, feeling all fifty two of his years, "No, Daryl's the kind of kid that wants to pull his weight. If he knew….well just don't tell him. I'll handle it and text you when it's over."

Barry nodded slipping his sun glasses on, "Be safe brother, I need you in one piece and so does that old lady of yours. I have to tell you I thought for sure she'd be halfway to Florida by now."

Norm nodded, "Me too."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm got into the house without any trouble, the bow weighing heavy on his back. He had to go to Macon County to find someone to teach him how to use the damn thing. He'd never used one in his life, but he'd be damned if he'd let the kid be sucked into this shit with the Irish. He knew Daryl knew something was up when he saw the two bows on the back of the truck the other day, but Norm hoped he'd never find out what they were for. If the Irish thought Daryl was making the kills then he didn't give a shit. He'd killed before; hell that was what he did for the club. He had always been able to go to that place inside him that allowed him to block everything out and just act. But the blood on his hands was killing him and he knew it. They had to find a way out of the Irish shit before there wasn't anything left of him. He knew if they didn't do what the Irish wanted the first ones they would strike out against were the women and kids. He wouldn't let Kaye take any more hits for this club, no matter what he had to do. He hadn't protected before, but he sure as hell was now.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he pushed opened the door to the master bedroom. The man and his wife were asleep. He raised the bow and let the arrow fly the man never waking as death embraced him. He adjusted trying to block out how some asshole could come into his house and kill Kaye like this; he shook his head and fired, killing the woman silently.

He crept down to the next bedroom; closing his eyes he opened the door. He didn't think he just loaded the bow and fired, the girl never moved. But he heard movement down the hall and turned to see the other girl standing there frozen. He slipped the bow on his back and advanced on her, his knife coming out he slit her throat, covering her mouth he lowered her to the ground, sobbing, he whispered, "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry."

He stood up; tears welling in his eyes as he loaded the bow and let it fly into the girl. He leaned against the wall, his head spinning, that could've been Ella. He wiped at his face, trying to pull on the darkness in his soul. He made sure he left no evidence behind as he slipped from the house and headed to the club van parked a few blocks away. He knew he was dead inside, there was nothing left of him anymore, just the demon Aricoh.

When he got back to the junkyard, the house was dark. He went to the office and got in his desk, he pulled out the small baggie of white powder and he shook as he lined it up on the little mirror. He wanted to forget, he wanted to be anywhere but there right then. He didn't want to be him anymore.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm slid into the bed; his head was spinning, the coke coursing through his veins. He needed her, but he knew he'd have to keep himself in check, he couldn't be rough with her or she'd know that he was using again. He gently rolled her toward him, kissing her lips softly. She smiled against his, "Run go alright honey?"

Norm nodded, kissing down her jaw, his hands already working up under her shirt to find her breasts. He eased her onto her back, his tongue flicking out to taste her nipples. Kaye arched her back, moaning as his hand moved inside her pajama shorts. His mind flashed to the woman he had killed, he felt his hands gripping her harder and he willed himself to ease up. This was his wife, the mother of his children, his home; he wasn't going to take this out on her. He could feel tears biting at his eyes but he didn't stop, he kept moving slowly, loving her the way she liked.

When he was buried inside her, he moved slowly, loving her, showing her how much he loved her. He really did love her, more than his own life. When they came, they came together, with her looking up at him. Her body was sweaty but that smile, she looked up at him like he was a hero, he mattered. In her arms he never felt bad or evil, he felt whole. He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him; burying his nose into her hair he let the tears flow, hoping she couldn't feel them.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Four days later everything went to hell. The job had gone all wrong; they had gotten intel from some of Barry's contacts that a meth cook shop had been set up on the outskirts of town. Barry had asked Norm to lead them in; since the night he killed the family he had kept himself in a coke haze, making sure to just do enough to keep him numb. So he went into the war room and took some coke from his vest and snorted it quickly, hoping it would dull the pain of what they were about to do.

So when they got to the house he took the lead with Daryl right behind him. When they got inside the house was littered with people, apparently they were having a tasting party of some kind.

As soon as the door flew open, Norm saw a woman pull a gun from behind the couch and he fired, Daryl letting his arrows go as a few of the men jumped up. As they advanced into the house, they took down the others in the house that chose to fight instead of flee. When Norm came back into the living room he turned the woman over. What he saw made him sick, she couldn't be much older than Ella, his daughter. She was an addict with track marks up and down her arms and he had killed her, she was dead. He had taken another child from the world, even if she was a junkie she didn't deserve what she got.

Barry laid a hand on his SAA shoulder, "Brother you had no choice."

Norm stood up his face hard, "Tell that to her parents." He walked into the kitchen tearing apart the cooking operation; he needed something to clear his head as he tried to calm the demon inside him. He had killed another girl, and for him there wasn't much worse than killing a woman or a kid and he had done both.

After they set the house ablaze they rode back to the clubhouse. Barry called them into the meeting room and Norm sat there fidgeting with his band, half listening to what had been said. When the meeting was over he stalked to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Jack and headed back out to the firing range.

Barry watched him go, he knew that his SAA was struggling, they had lost Ty and him and Kayla were shaky most days at best, and now he had to live with the guilt of the murders he had done in name of the Irish. He knew things were ready to come undone, but he didn't know what to do to stop it, he wanted to protect his friend. Barry just hoped Norm passed out at the clubhouse; he didn't need to take anymore shit home to Kayla and the kids. Barry sighed, heading into the meeting room, feeling the weight of his president's patch; they needed to figure a way to cut off ties with the Irish before it lost them everything.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm sat out back, his eyes staring blankly ahead of him. He downed the whiskey in his hands, hoping that it would make him forget, hoping that he would wake up from this nightmare and be the man he once was. Sure he had killed for the club, but that was to protect his family, his brothers. The killing he had been doing for the Irish that was something different in it's self. So he drank trying to dull the pain.

But the alcohol didn't help; it only fueled his rage more. He rode home, not sure how the hell he got there. He just knew he needed Kayla; he needed her to tell him that he was alright, that he was still a good man. He needed HER.

**Ok, review me, the next chapter is going to rip your heart out…so be ready…the next two are. Hang in there with me! SOA**


	34. The Break Part One

**Chapter 34….The Break**

**Well here it is…I've been sitting on this for awhile now and a few of you have seen this in rough form. But here it is…Part one of the final break in their marriage. Remember I ALWAYS find a way to redeem my couples and ALWAYS give you a happy ending. It's the angst that we love anyway!**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

He laid the bike down in front of the house not even bothering to sit it to rights. He stumbled into the house and made his way to the bedroom. He stood over his wife's sleeping form, staring at her. What had happened with Kip had ripped him in two; the things she had done with Kip and kept from him were eating at him. He crawled on top of her, starling her awake. She stretched, "Hey baby, you alright?"

His mouth was on her, biting and sucking at her, he knew he was being rough, but he needed her to know she was his and that no matter what he did, she was HIS ANGEL. He needed her to hold him, stare into his eyes with her hazel ones and tell him that she loved him, that nothing would ever change that.

Kayla knew things must have gone bad that night, he was never like this and she felt herself almost screaming when his hand went up under her cami to squeeze her breast hard. She pushed him off and stood up, trying to catch her breath, "Baby, why don't we settle down a little, alright? You're scaring me."

That was the wrong thing to say, he pushed off the bed and stalked toward her, pushing her against the wall so hard, her teeth chattered in her head. He grabbed her by the throat his eyes wide and black, not their usual brown, his voice a growl, she knew he was high and drunk, "BITCH IF I WANT SOMETHING FROM YOU, YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME."

Kayla felt her chin tremble, in all their years together she had never once be afraid of him, but something had snapped in him that night and he wasn't the man that she knew, the man she loved. When he saw her chin tremble he pulled away from her, but didn't go far, he stalked back and forth in front of her, "What ya can do shit with Kip but ya can't do them with me? I ain't good enough for little Kayla Marie Black? YA HEAR THAT? MY NAME NOT HIS IS AT THE END OF YOUR NAME! It's MY DAMN INK ON YOUR BACK you whore."

He took his arm and cleared all the stuff off their dresser, family pictures, her mother's angel figurine all lost to the floor and Norm's rage. Kayla choked out a sob, "Please Norm don't be like this with me. Please baby, let's just talk this out. I know you don't want to hurt me!"

There was a knock at the door and Ella's voice on the other side, "MOMMA?"

Kayla went to walk to the door, but Norm put his hand around her throat tightening his grip and looked into her eyes, he whispered, sending chills down her spine, "Tell her it's fine and to go to bed." This was the side of him that people who crossed the Demons saw and she was more afraid of him in that minute than she had ever been of anyone in her life.

Kayla felt tears fall down her cheeks, "Ella honey it's fine, Daddy tripped and knocked things over. Just go to bed."

She heard her daughter hesitate at the door, but then Ella said, "Ok, momma, goodnight daddy."

Norm's eyes never left Kayla, "Good night peaches."

Once they heard Ella's door shut, Norm moved her, not letting go of her throat and threw her down on the bed. His hands yanking off her shorts and panties, he didn't even take of his vest as he unzipped his pants and thrust into her.

Kayla cried, pushing against his shoulders, "NO, not like this damn it Martinez!" As soon as she said the name of her rapist, Norm looked at her, his hand snaked out and he slapped her. His ornate rings he wore slicing into her cheek, cutting through the tender flesh the doctor had fixed, ripping her open.

Kayla felt an explosion in the left side of her face as he grunted above her. He came rolling off her. She pulled herself to her side of the bed and lay there half naked, sobbing into her pillow.

Norm was still in his haze of rage, coke, and alcohol but he knew that he had done something wrong. He made his way over to his side of the bed and flopped down next to her, his hand touching the ink on her back. He felt tears biting at his eyes, he rolled over and she flinched hard. He whimpered into her back, "I'm so sorry, please tell me I'm a good man. Tell me you love me."

Kayla choked on her sobs, "You need to go to sleep baby, we can talk in the morning. Please just go to sleep."

Norm kissed at her shoulder, and she whimpered, she didn't understand what had snapped in him. She'd seen him bad before but this was the worse he had ever been. She stared straight ahead, her body frozen, trying to remember any good memory that would help her make it through until he fell asleep.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Finally when his breathing was even and he seemed to be asleep, she slipped out from under his arm and went into the bathroom. Ella was at her bedroom door, "Oh Momma!"

Kayla shook her head, "It's ok, I'm ok."

Ella shook her head, "No, he slit your cheek, your face, momma you're bleeding."

Kayla let a sob rip from her throat as she turned on the light in the bathroom. She was shaking as she brought her hand up to the torn flesh, one of his rings had sliced right down the newly fixed scar, the doctor had said the skin was fragile and now she was bleeding everywhere. Kayla grabbed a hand towel and pushed it against her face, "Go get your brother up and pack a bag, we're going to Aunt Debbie's house. Go on now. He's asleep I'll be fine."

Ella nodded her head slowly and started toward her brother's room. Kayla closed her eyes, she told herself that all these years with him she would never let him cheat and she would NOT put up with him laying hands on her and there in the mirror was the evidence of his rage. Not to mention the fact she felt empty inside, he was her husband, but she felt like he raped her the way he took her. She bowed her head listening to the kids get their things together and she cried silently, this was too much. She couldn't keep going like this anymore. She knew he was high and he had promised her, she knew she had lost him.

She slipped into the bedroom; he was lying on his side, cuddled into her pillow, snoring deeply. She grabbed a bag and put what clothes she could in it, picking up a few pictures of the kids as she walked across the floor. She had changed her clothes, even though her face was bleeding and getting all over her clean clothes, she knew there was nothing she could do about that now.

She turned looking at him in the bed, he had done one of the things she had always told him she wouldn't stay around for. Now he was on his own, she took off her ring, setting it on his nightstand. "Good bye Norm, take care of yourself." She quietly shut the door and made her way down the stairs.

When Mitch saw her face, she watched his brown eyes narrow just like his father's, "DID HE DO THAT?"

Kayla shook her head, "We're going baby, just go to the car, Ella honey follow behind us in yours. It's gonna be alright. Just come on."

Ella was near tears, "Momma you need to go to the hospital."

Mitch nodded, helping her with her bag, "Come on momma, let's go to the hospital first."

Kayla shook her head, "No, I need to get to Barry and Debbie's they'll help us. Just come on now. I'm fine, just a little blood. Come on now, we're Blacks, we can handle anything."

The kids helped her get things into the cars, as they pulled down the drive; Mitch held the towel on her face while she drove. He sighed, "Momma, whatever has been going on with you guys for the last year, it has to stop. We can love you both even if you're apart. And right now, I think Dad needs some time to remember why he loves you."

Kayla felt tears biting at her eyes, but she knew her son was right. It was time for a change, she needed to stand on her own for once in her life and maybe doing that would help Norm get his head out of his ass.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kayla pulled the car in the Phillip's driveway and looked in her mirror to see that Ella was parking behind her. She got out of the SUV and Mitch had already grabbed their bags. She gave him a weak smile as they walked toward the Phillips front door. Kayla took a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

She saw lights coming on and Barry appeared at the door with his gun in his hand, "What the fuck Kayla?"

Kayla felt the tears, "With my daddy so far away I didn't have anywhere to go."

Debbie pushed around Barry, "OH MY GOD DID HE HIT YOU?"

Kayla nodded, her eyes watering, Debbie pulled her into a hug, "Come on get in here. Barry show the kids to the spare room, use Leon's old room. We'll put Kayla in Amber's, go on now, I need to get your momma to the hospital."

Ella shook her head, "I'm going too."

Mitch nodded, "Me too, what if dad shows up there, she doesn't need that tonight."

Barry sighed, "Well we'll all go so I can keep an eye on your momma. Let me get dressed. I'll send Merle over to keep an eye on asshole and I'll deal with him in the morning."

Kayla wiped at her eyes, looking at Barry, "Will you please call my daddy."

Barry sighed, he knew what was coming, she was calling in her father so she could ask the club for an official separation. It kept her still in good standing with the club, but because Norm had hit her, the club would have to let her go. "Yeah sugar, I'll call your daddy. Let's get ready to go. Come on kids; put your stuff into the other bedrooms. We'll be right back." Barry knew the two women needed a minute.

Deb wiped at her face, "What happened?"

Kayla shook her head, sobs coming from her throat, "He was so mad. He came home high and drunk, he….made me…he just fucked me like I didn't even matter. It reminded me of Martinez and when I called him Martinez ….I didn't mean too…he's my husband….is it rape if they're your husband?"

Deb wanted to go over to the junkyard and cut his dick from his body and make him eat it. She crouched down in front of her friend, cupping her face, "Yes baby, if you didn't want it and he made you."

Kayla shook her head, "But I know he loves me, he just can't stop using."

Deb nodded, "I'm sure he didn't mean too, but it's too late isn't it?"

Kayla nodded, letting her friend pull her into her arms, her life was ground zero. But she knew she had to get things under control. She had to make sure the kids were taken care of; the shit over the past year had to stop one way or another.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

At the hospital, Barry made calls making sure that Merle went over to keep an eye on Norm. He knew that before they went something had been bothering him and he'd done some coke and that mixed with the damn bottle of Jack he drank had his head all fucked up. He also knew that all the killing was going to leave him fucked up, if he'd been sober none of this would be happening and Kayla wouldn't be on her way to surgery to have her cheek back together.

By the time they had pulled into the hospital she was turning pale, Barry knew she had lost a lot of blood. They had given her a transfusion in emergency to help stabilize her before she went back to surgery. Ella had cried, but Mitch was pissed. Barry could see it radiate off the boy just like his father was, all internal.

Barry had called Mad Dog who was retired in Florida with his new wife. He knew the old bastard was driving all night to be there with for his daughter. Barry knew this wasn't going to end pretty for the Black family and honestly even if Norm was his best damn friend, he planned on taking a swing at him as soon as he saw him.

Debbie had made calls of her own and the waiting room was filling up with angels. Carol was there with her son Tommy who was dating Ella, the boy sat down, pulling the sobbing girl into his arms. Amber and Daryl had showed up, both of them looking like they stumbled out of bed.

Daryl marched up to him, "Did Sarge do this?"

Barry sighed, "Yeah he did son, he was fucked up and I should've stayed with him. I figured he'd pass out at the clubhouse, but he took it home to her. His ring sliced her right down the old scar tissue, opened the damn thing up. She was bleeding bad; I don't think she'll stay with him, not after this. She's put up with a lot of shit over the last few years. I think this might be enough for her."

Daryl snarled, "He's dead when I see him. Ya don't lay HANDS on a woman, EVER!"

Barry watched his son-in-law stalked away toward his daughter, he knew the fall out for this was going to ripple through the club. He hoped that they could help Norm, he needed them too. The angels had Kayla and the club would protect her, but losing Kayla like this was going to kill his friend.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm moaned as he rolled over, he squinted at the alarm clock which was blaring at him. He groaned, turning it off. He laid there in the bed, listening to the house, he must of overslept because it was silent. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed. When he looked over there was blood all over Kayla's pillow.

Standing up he grabbed his head, it was killing him. His eyes scanned the floor of the bedroom; he didn't remember a damn thing from the night before after the meth house. He knew he was fucked up on coke when they went and when he shot that girl he lost his shit, but after the clubhouse he had no idea what happened.

He stumbled out of the bedroom and made it into the bathroom, there all over the sink was blood. He started breathing heavy, his chest heaving, where the fuck was his family. He ran into the kid's rooms and they were empty no blood. He ran down the stairs and there sat Merle and Barry.

Barry stood up his face hard as stone; Norm sat down hard on the stairs, "Where are they?"

Barry didn't move, he folded his massive arms over his chest, "Hospital, you sliced her scar open with your rings when you HIT her; she went into surgery early this morning. Just got out before I got here, she's in recovery."

Norm walked over looking for his keys, "I got to go. I have to see her."

Barry all but tackled him into the wall, Norm froze under the grip his president had on him, "YOU WON'T GO IN THERE LIKE THIS! Mad Dog is here, he's taking care of her, what you did…..what the fuck IS WRONG WITH YOU? That's YOUR ANGEL! You pretty much raped HER you son of a bitch!"

Norm sagged in Barry's arms, Barry's words cutting into what was left of his soul, "I don't remember." Norm fell apart, sobbing so hard, that even Merle felt bad for the man. Merle knew the pain of addiction and he knew the Sarge was addicted. Barry had also told him about the Irish, ordering the younger man to NOT tell Daryl. Merle understood, but it didn't make what happened any easier to swallow.

Barry pulled his brother in for a hug, "Too bad she does, I don't know how you will fix this brother. I just don't know."

Barry and Merle waited while he pulled himself together. Barry ordered Merle to make coffee and set Norm's bike to rights in the yard. After he showered and he went into their bedroom and tried to pick up the mess he had made of things. He sat there on the floor, holding the angel figurine that her mother had given her after she took her wings and he felt tears biting at his eyes again. What the hell had he done? He carefully put the pieces back on the dresser, hoping he could fix it for her.

He went over to the nightstand to get his wallet and he saw her ring. He picked it up and looked at it, the same simple gold band she had worn for twenty two years, the tattoo underneath it saying his name and his Demon name. He wondered how long it would take before she had it covered with something else. He closed his eyes and slipped the ring in his pocket.

He came downstairs and they poured coffee into him. Barry getting updates from Debbie as they all three sat there in silence. Norm knew that Merle was barely in control of his anger at him for what he had done, he didn't blame him.

Finally Barry said they should head to the hospital. They rode together and Norm tried to think of what he would say to her. Her wedding ring in his vest pocket, he knew he had no right to ask her to keep it on, but he had to try.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

When they got to the hospital he was surprised to see so many Demons there. Daryl stood up and cracked his knuckles, knowing that he would paying him a visit soon, Norm just nodded at him knowing that it was a silent agreement that he was ready when the kid was.

He followed Barry down a series of hallways. Mad Dog stepped out of a room. The man was seventy but still the sight of him still terrified Norm in some ways and he knew that he had coming whatever the old man gave him.

Mad Dog didn't even look at him, he looked at Barry, "Do we really have to do this right now? She just woke up and the kids are in there."

Barry sighed, "He needs to see what he did, I won't let him be alone with her. Maybe you should take the kids to the cafeteria."

Mad Dog finally looked at him and a deep growl came from low in his belly, "You boy are gonna pay for this."

Norm nodded to him, but set his jaw hard, he knew what the club would do to him for this and he was ready to take his punishment if it meant he'd get a chance with Kayla and keep his rank.

Mad Dog disappeared into the room and came back out with Ella and Mitch. Norm moved to touched Ella but she side stepped him. But Mitch, even though he was fourteen, he balled up his fist and hit him square in the jaw as hard as he could. Norm knew the kid's hand probably hurt worse than his jaw, but it killed him that his son had hit him.

He stood there, head down, "Ya done son?"

Mitch glared at him, "You're no better than that guy that hurt her. No better." Mitch turned and walked away with his grandfather.

Barry nudged him, "Let's get this over. You're not getting a long time. But you need to see what you did."

Norm nodded, following him into the room. Barry hung back by the door as Norm stepped around the curtain; the nurse was finishing up changing her bandage. When Kayla saw him, she wouldn't look at him, she looked away.

Norm wanted to kill himself as soon as he saw the damage. The scar was bigger this time it looked like he had spilt the scar but also further down her cheek, almost to her jaw. He shook his head; the bruising on her cheek and under eye was deep, not to mention his hand print around her throat. The nurse smiled at Kayla, "I'll be back, just hit the call button if you need some pain medicine."

Kayla just nodded, waiting for the nurse to leave. When the door shut, Norm moved toward the bed, "Kayla…."

She held her hand up to him, her eyes burned into him like he'd never seen before, "NO! You don't get to talk this time. I've listened to all you have to say. I don't know what happened last night that made you think that coming home to me and the kids like that was alright but I'm afraid of you. I'm not coming home and you can't make me. I will go to the club if I have too, but I'm hoping you will give me this space right now." She took a deep breath, "You forced me Norm…"

Norm nodded, "I didn't mean it baby, I really didn't, ya got to believe me." He hoped that she would look at him, give him that smile, let him off the hook, but it didn't come. "Alright, but I ain't givin' ya a divorce, this was one night…."

Kayla's head snapped up at him, "THIS WAS COMING! You've been pissed at me since you found out about Kip, you…..NO; I'm going to take this at MY speed, not yours. You did this Norm, YOU DID. Not Martinez, not Kip, not anyone but you and now I need time. You….you forced me….you …..I won't keep the kids from you and I'll help them to calm down, but I need time."

Norm swallowed hard, fighting back tears, knowing that begging wasn't going to get him anywhere with her right now, "I love ya and I'm sorry…..would ya put your ring back on at least?"

Kayla looked at his hand that was outstretched to her, a tear falling down her face into the bandage the nurse just changed, "NO, I'm not. Please leave."

Norm nodded, "I ain't givin' up, I'll fix this Kayla Marie, just you wait, I'm gonna make this right."

Kayla just turned her head and stared out the window. Norm sighed, "I love ya, I'll make sure I check on ya later. Maybe we could talk on the phone or something, go see that doctor ya see." Kayla didn't say anything; she just let her tears flow down her cheeks. Norm sighed, "Thank ya for not going to club to ask for a formal separation, that means we can do this baby and I won't ever EVER lay my hands on ya again."

Kayla let out a sob and Barry walked over pulling his arm, "Time to go."

Norm nodded, "I'll see ya real soon baby, I'm so damn sorry." A single tear fell down his cheek as Barry pulled him out the door and back through the hospital. Once Kayla was alone, she sobbed openly, it was so bad that the nurses had to come in and sedate her. Her heart was broken.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

When Barry and Norm stepped outside the hospital, Norm slipped on his sunglasses, "Call the club, I'll be at the clubhouse ready for my punishment."

Barry took a deep breath, "Alright, we ain't gonna go easy on ya."

Norm nodded, "I don't want ya too."

Barry watched as Norm stalked over to his bike and got on, then he was gone. Barry pulled out his phone and let the others know that they were going to deal out a punishment that night and to be there by seven.

Demon rules said that if a member was found to hit his woman he would be challenged at one time by no less than five men as many as eight. Those men would beat on the Demon found guilty for up to ten minutes or until the Demon couldn't stand up any longer. The Demon was allowed to fight back, no weapons were allowed, it was the only way for a patched member to stay in good standing. Barry knew the club would vote for the beat down and he knew they would ask for the full ten minutes. Kayla was like a sister and mother to most the men that now sat at their table.

When Norm got to the clubhouse, the lot was filled with bikes. He knew that Barry would hand pick only five or six men, but he knew they would be the younger men, the ones that would make every punch count.

He walked into the clubhouse and took his vest off, sitting it gently on the bar. He nodded to Merle, "Ya one of them?"

Merle nodded, "This shit ya did to her, Sarge we can't let that go."

Norm nodded, "Good, make sure ya get me in the ribs a couple times, I want to remember what I did."

Barry cracked his knuckles and Norm realized that his president was going to get in on this too. He took off his tee shirt down to just his wife beater, his knife and gun going on the bar next to his vest. "Where?"

Barry nodded toward the firing range, Norm walked in front of them, his body on fire with anticipation of what was to come. He stood there and Daryl, Barry, Merle, Jim, and Viper all fell in around him. He nodded at Barry, "Make it good, I have a lot to atone for."

They were on him, working his back and his stomach, Barry got him in the eye. Another one of the brothers was keeping time on his watch; Norm briefly wondered how many minutes the brothers had voted that this beating go on. He hoped he got the maximum time, he deserved it.

When they finally stopped, Norm couldn't stand. Daryl and Merle dragged him into the clubhouse putting him in one of the side rooms. Barry had already called the club doctor to come look at him. Merle sat with him to make sure he didn't die and kept him awake.

Daryl stared into the room, "He didn't fight back."

Barry nodded, wiping his friend's blood off his knuckles, "Like he said he had a lot to atone for. He loves her and this was one way he could prove that to the club. I know he won't touch her like that again, if he did, he'd kill himself before we got to him."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

After the doc had looked him over she advised Merle and Barry to wake him up every hour and check for any signs of bleeding in his brain. He had a broken nose, spilt lip, the doctor was sure his eye socket on the left was cracked if not broken, broken ribs, and Norm knew he would piss blood for a week but it didn't feel like enough.

He tried to stand up and almost went down, Merle grabbed him, "Damn it Sarge stay the fuck down!"

Norm shook his head, "I need my cell phone. I want to call her and check on her."

Merle sighed, "Ya can't even talk the fuck straight, come on just lay down."

Norm shook his head again, "Not till I talk to her."

Barry sighed, "Fine, I'll fucking call her. Just sit the hell there and don't say anything till I give you my phone."

Kayla answered on the third ring, she sounded drugged, "Hello?"

Barry sighed, "Kayla honey, it's Barry. Norm came to the club tonight and took his beat down for what he did. He didn't fight back sweetie, he just took it, would ya just talk to him for a minute so me and Merle can get him into bed. He's real fucked up."

Kayla choked on a sob, "Yeah." Barry's gut hurt from how sad and weak she sounded.

Barry walked over to Norm, "Now I'm putting her on with ya and ya have like two minutes you both need sleep Norm, got it?"

Norm shook his head, taking the phone from his president, "Hey baby."

Kayla sobbed into the phone, "What did you do Norm?"

Norm ran a hand over his head, "I don't know, I didn't fight back, I let them do it. Took the whole ten minutes on my feet for you. Tried to make it right, I'm so sorry baby, I love you so much."

There was silence on the other end and for a minute Norm thought she hung up, then her voice came out hollow and cold, "I love you, but that doesn't make this right."

Norm sat there long after she hung up; staring at the phone, if he lost her, he'd lose everything. What had he done.

**Ok, there you go….if I get tons and tons of reviews I might post one more chapter today…now this time line is jumping ahead a little of Silver's story, but I couldn't wait to post this. Review me….Kaye**


	35. The Break Part Two

**Chapter 35…The Break (Part Two)**

**Well because you asked so nicely, here is the second part. I know it's a rough road for these two, but it will get better. Just not right now. Last update today, but I hope you liked the three you got! Hugs!**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kayla sat in the hospital bed staring blankly at the screen of the television. She wasn't sure what her next move was. Her daddy had told her whatever she wanted to do; he was one hundred percent behind her. She didn't know what she should do, she knew she couldn't keep going the way they were, the kids were affected and she couldn't have that. Sure Ella was in college, but she lived there. But Mitch was still young enough that this whole thing could really screw him up if she went back.

No, a time out was needed; she just didn't know how long the time out was going to be. She sighed, when she heard the door to her room open. She could hear Deb and the girls and she forced a smile as they rounded her curtain. Deb smiled with a large vase with roses in it, "There she is! Tough as nails." Deb walked over putting the flowers on the ledge of the window. Walking toward her, she kissed her friend, "How are you today?"

Kayla shrugged, "I'm good."

Baby girl was next putting a mason jar filled with store bought wildflowers on the ledge and coming over to sit down on her bed, "Hey Aunt Kaye how are you really?"

Kaye just nodded, "I'm going to live they tell me. But how are you? How's that grandbaby?"

Amber smiled, "Good, I'm good, the baby is great."

Kaye loved seeing the happiness in her face. She noticed Beth hovering at the door. "Beth honey don't linger in the doorway, come in."

Beth stood there, she had pity in her eyes, she couldn't believe what Merle had told her the night before. She couldn't believe that Norm had hurt Kaye like that and she couldn't believe that he had slept with Carol. She felt tears biting at her eyes and Kayla opened her arms, "Come here little one, it's fine. I'm tough like Deb said."

Beth pushed the flowers she was holding into Amber's hands and hugged the woman, sobbing into her chest, "You're so strong. If Merle did this to me I don't know if I could forgive him. I know if he cheated on me with one of the other angels I wouldn't ever be able to look at him."

Kayla had been rubbing the girl's back, but her hand stopped, "Cheated?"

Beth felt fear rip through her as she pulled away and looked into Kayla's eyes. She saw pure raw anger, "I thought you knew….I mean Merle knew …..I thought you knew about him and Carol."

The whole room seemed to be frozen at the revelation that the youngest angel had delivered. Kayla's head was spinning; he had been spending a lot of time with Carol, had this happened lately? Was this why he was acting this way? Was this why he was always so angry? Was it his own guilt eating at him?

Just then as if on cue the door opened and Carol came in smiling, "Well I'm late, but I have great news about the club…." Carol stopped looking at the faces of the women she called friends. "What did I miss?"

Kayla pulled herself from the hospital bed, her hand tearing the IV needle out. Before Deb or Amber could stop her, she was launching herself at Carol. The two women hit the ground hard, Kayla straddling her friend, "WHEN! WHEN DID YOU FUCK MY HUSBAND?"

Carol's eyes went wide, a sob breaking from her throat, "Oh God….Oh Kayla, I'm so sorry….you don't understand…." Her words were met with a great right hook to the face.

Kayla was panting, Amber and Deb trying to get her off Carol, but she was enraged, "WHEN!"

Carol sobbed, "Right after Mitch was born…..just once….we never told anyone!"

Kayla's face broke then, tears running down her face, her bandage was soaked with blood from all the movement, "You were MY FRIEND and you slept with my husband…..you betrayed TY! HE LOVED YOU! WORSHIPPED YOU!"

Deb pulled her up, "Kaye, stop this shit! They're going to kick us all out!"

Kayla spun around looking into the eyes of the woman who had been her best friend for most of her adult life, "Did you know?"

Deb took a step back, "What? NO!"

Kayla shook her head; her voice was low, "Get out."

Deb shook her head, Amber had pulled Carol off the floor and Beth had ran to get Mad Dog who was in the waiting room, "I'm not leaving you like this! I didn't know!"

Carol sobbed, "Please Kaye, I'm so sorry…."

Kayla looked at Carol, hate radiating from every pore of her body, "GET OUT WHORE! You're dead to me!"

Amber couldn't believe what had happened, she pulled Carol into her side, "Come on Carol, let's go….she's just upset."

Kayla let loose a wild laugh, "Oh yeah, well just wait baby girl, because this is your future. This is what the Demons do, they break your ass, do all the things they vowed they'd never do. THEY'RE LIARS!"

Amber shook her head, "Aunt Kaye, you need to settle down."

Deb nodded, trying to touch her friend, "Please Kaye….."

Kayla jerked out of her reach, picking up the flowers that her friends had just brought her, she picked up the big vase that Deb had given her first slamming it to the ground, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Amber pulled Carol out of the room, Deb stood there, tears running down her face watching as her friend exploded, her life was a lie and Deb knew that there was no saving what she and Norm had once. "I love you Kayla and if you need my help just let me know."

When Deb left, Kayla grabbed everything she could breaking everything. A nurse came in and tried to calm her, but Kayla had chased her from the room, this was her mess she would clean up.

Mad Dog finally came in and looked around the room, "What the fuck happened?" His daughter was sitting on the bed cross legged, blood was now dripping from her bandage to the front of her hospital gown, there was blood dripping down her arm from pulling out the IV, "Holy hell peaches, what the fuck?"

Kayla looked up at him, her eyes hard, "I want a formal separation."

Mad Dog swallowed hard, he'd never seen his daughter like this, "Why baby?"

Kayla wasn't going to cry, she had done cried every tear she would over Norman Black, "He not only laid his hands on me, but he slept with another member's wife."

Mad Dog felt his own anger raise, "It's done. I'll make sure that I find you and the kids a new place." Mad Dog started to turn to leave and he looked over his shoulder at her, "I'll have the nurse bring you something to clean this shit up with. You made the mess you clean up."

Kayla nodded, she did make this mess, but the mess that was her marriage, most of that was on Norm. It was time for her to start taking care of what was important, her children first and herself. It was time for Kayla Elder-Black to finally be free.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm had been at the clubhouse for almost two days while he recovered from the beating the others had given him. He had finally been able to get on his bike and now he was standing in the doorway of her room, watching her as she struggled to clean up glass that was all over the floor. He went to take a step into the room, when a large hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back out of the room. He was flung into the wall and stared into the eyes of his father-in-law, "Go home."

Norm shook his head, "No, I'm here to see my wife, what the fuck happened in there?"

Mad Dog snickered, then his face turned dark as he slammed Norm against the wall, gritting his teeth he spoke to his son-in-law, "She found out about ya and Ty's wife today. Ya need to let her go tonight; she almost screwed it all up by beatin' on Carol. Now go the fuck home, ya've done enough!"

Mad Dog released him, Norm felt sick, "It was so long ago…..Ty knew….I told him."

Mad Dog snickered, "Yeah, well ya didn't tell her." Norm slid down the wall and sat there, he had no idea what the hell to do. He wanted to see her, wanted to explain, but he knew Mad Dog would never let him in to see her. So he pushed off the floor and headed back to the clubhouse.

Norm had only been there an hour when Merle came knocking on the door of the dorm he was staying in. Norm could tell the younger man felt pity for him, "Pres said we need to be at the table."

Norm raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

Merle sighed, "Just be there in ten."

Norm knew before he even walked into the room. When he did, he saw Mad Dog sitting at the opposite end of Barry. As the members sat down around the table, Norm folded his hands and focused on his wedding ring. Barry sighed, hitting the gavel on the table, "We're meeting tonight to listen to a request presented by Ernie "Mad Dog" Elder, former president. Mad Dog."

Mad Dog stood up and sighed, Norm couldn't look at him; he stared at his wedding band. Norm's heart was dying as the words came out of Mad Dog's mouth, "Kayla Marie Black is asking the Demons for a formal separation from Norman Mitchell Black with the chargers of physical abuse and the fact that he slept with someone. She understands what this means and feels this is the only way she can move forward for her and their children."

Daryl whistled out a breath, "She's sure?"

Mad Dog nodded, "Yes."

Merle huffed, looking over at Norm, "Did ya know about this?"

Norm didn't say anything, right now all he could see was his wife. Her face when they first made love, her face when they got married, when she held their babies for the first time. The way she use to look at him like he was a hero, now she couldn't even look him in the eye.

Barry looked at his SAA and sighed, "Let's vote this, Aye."

Jim sighed, "Aye."

Viper groaned, "Aye."

Merle nodded, "Aye"

Daryl hesitated, "Aye"

Ram sighed, "Aye"

Dave nodded, "Aye"

Barry hit the gavel against the table and Norm felt like a shotgun had exploded in his chest, "The ayes have it, she is granted the protection of the club, but is no longer an angel till the time that she comes to the table and asks to be allowed back in with her husband."

Daryl and Merle were up first like someone shot them. They both needed a drink. Jim sighed, "I'm real sorry man."

Norm didn't say anything; he just sat there, the vest he wore heavy on his chest. Barry stood clapping him on the back and Dave disappeared out the door. Once everyone was gone, Mad Dog watched as Norm stood up and walked over to the windows that were above the president's seat. He held onto the ledge and heard the door shut, his chest heaved as sobs exploded from him. He felt a hand on his back and that made it worse, Mad Dog had stayed, the man whose daughter he had destroyed was offering him the only comfort. Norm turned and Mad Dog pulled him into his chest, hugging him hard, "Things are going to work out son, you just have to work on it. I know it will work out. She loves you."

Norm didn't say anything, he just sobbed. He wanted his wife, his woman, his angel by his side but he had killed what they had. Now he was alone.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kayla sighed as she watched the prospects load the moving truck with the few things she would be taking to the new place. Her daddy had set them up good; he had found them an apartment in a secure apartment building. It had three bedrooms and was fully furnished, so she was leaving all the furniture expect for her mother's rocking chair, that was coming with her.

Ella and Mitch were out with Norm, he was trying to spend time with them, make things right. Kayla had talked in great length with Mitch; the boy was really going through it. He understood why his mother was doing what she was doing, but he was angry at his father. Reluctantly Mitch had agreed to this outing today.

Kayla was just finishing up gathering her things when Norm pulled up with the kids. She took a deep breath as he got out of the Charger and stared at her. Mitch came running up to her, hugging her waist, "How'd it go baby?"

Mitch shrugged glaring back at his father, "Fine."

Kayla sighed, "Get in the car baby." Mitch nodded getting into her SUV. Ella walked up and smiled at her; Kayla reached out and touched her daughter's cheek, "Everything ok?"

Ella nodded, "He's really sad, I think he wants to talk to you. Will you at least talk to him? For me?"

Kayla nodded, "Your car is all loaded, go ahead and head to the apartment. Your grandpa is waiting with some guys to unload." Ella nodded and Kayla swallowed hard heading toward her husband. She stopped short, not wanting to be within arm's reach of him, "Ella said you wanted to talk to me?"

Norm nodded his head, his voice cracking a little, she looked good and his hands ached to reach out and touch her, but he knew that would get him killed, "Just wanted to know if ya needed anything?"

Kayla shook her head, "No, daddy has us set up. Ella was supposed to give you the new address and the land line for the apartment."

Norm nodded, taking a step toward her. Kayla stepped back almost like a fire was whipping at her heels. Norm held up his hands, "I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Kayla huffed, "Well that's good, because I think I've taken enough from you." Norm felt like she had hit him, she was afraid of him. He deserved that.

Norm sighed, "If ya need anything, just call. I'll be by to get the kids on Wednesday, want to take them for pizza."

Kayla nodded, "Yup, sounds good." She turned on her heel and walked toward her SUV, she was close to tears by the time she started the engine. She looked in the rear view mirror as she pulled away. Norm was still standing there watching her go. She sent up a silent prayer for strength, she wanted to help him, but right now he needed to help himself. Her focus was the kids and learning how to live without him.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Two days later, the apartment was unpacked, Mitch and Ella were settling into a new routine and Kayla was standing in the office of Bert White. Bert White owned the largest motorcycle dealership in the county and he had been friends with Kayla and Norm for years. All the Demons got their bikes from him. Well now Kayla needed a job. She wasn't going to suck Norm dry, she needed a job and working the junkyard with him wasn't an option, so there she stood in her best dress pants and favorite red blouse.

Bert came in and smiled, hugging her quickly, "Kayla Black as I live and breathe, what can I do for you?"

He gestured for Kayla to sit and she sat down folding her hands in her lap, "Well, I need a job."

Bert looked at her, "Is the junkyard doing bad?"

Kayla forced a smile, "No, it's doing great. Norm and I have separated and I need work. I know for a fact that your part warehouse is a mess and you need someone that will take care of it and organize it. I know my way around bikes and I'd be an asset."

Bert looked sick, "Kayla I want to do this, but Norm….."

Kayla sighed, "Call Barry, the club and Norm will be fine with this. I just need a job. Please." She hated that she sounded like she was begging, but she needed this job.

Bert sighed nodding, "Alright, I better not regret this. Be here tomorrow at seven and we'll see what kind of magic you can do with that warehouse."

Kayla stood up and held out her hand to him, smiling wider than she had in a long time, "You won't regret this!"

Kayla Marie Elder-Black had just gotten herself a job, things were looking up.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

It had been three days since they had left and Norm was coming unglued. He hadn't had a drink or touched coke since the day that Mad Dog had asked for the separation. He knew he needed to get sober, get his shit together if he was going to get her back. He had asked Barry if he could have a few days and he needed it. The DT shakes were bad and he had been sick for two days. His body working to push all the toxic shit out of his system.

He had just sat down on the couch flipping on a NASCAR race when he heard the sound of a bike coming up his driveway. He sighed, going to the door, he hoped it was Barry. He didn't want the others to see him like this. He groaned when he saw Merle coming up the porch steps. He forced a smile, "What's going on?"

Merle looked at his Sarge, he could tell by his pale face, his sweaty brow that the Sarge was detoxing on his own, "Droppin' by this paperwork from Barry, he said ya was sick. Need me to stick around?"

Norm shook his head, "Just the flu, I'm fine."

As Norm reached for the papers, his hand started shaking. Merle sighed, pushing the man back into the house gently, "Sarge, I know the DTs better than anyone. Why don't ya call Kayla to come over and help ya?"

Norm shook his head, "I can't. She don't need to see this shit. I did this."

Merle shut the door behind him and watched as Norm struggled to the couch, "Damn Sarge, I ain't leavin' like this. What else were ya doin'? I know ya was hittin' the bottle hard, but what other shit were ya doin'?"

Norm sighed, "Barry knows, he knows what I'm doin' here. I was usin' coke."

Merle crossed his arms, he felt sympathy for the older man, he himself had battled with the demons of addiction his whole life, "How many times a week?"

Norm huffed, giving him a sad smile, "You mean how many times a day? At least twice every day for months."

Merle ran his hand over his mouth, "Fuck Sarge, ya could die doin' this at home."

Norm shook his head, looking defeated, "Who would care? I lost my family. My Ella, she's sweet to me, but she don't trust me. My Mitch wants me dead and my angel….well she won't even look at me."

Merle went over to the couch hauling him up, "Well we're gonna get your ass clean and then we'll work on getting' them back. But right now ya need to sleep. I'll take ya up and we'll get a television in the bedroom somehow."

Norm looked over at Merle, "Ya can't tell no one."

Merle nodded, "I won't make that mistake again. This is part my fault you're in this shit. This is the least I can do. Beth will understand, I swear her ass to secrecy and she'll bring us what we need. Now let's get ya to bed."

Norm was out as soon as his head hit his pillow. Merle stood over him, feeling sick for the things that were still to come for the man that he and Daryl looked up too. There hadn't been a lot to look up to lately, but seeing him trying to get his life together Merle had hope that Norm could be saved. That Norm and Kayla could find the way back to each other. But first they needed to get him clean and sober and Merle Dixon was ready for that challenge.

**Alright there you go! Next chapter is Dixon detox and it won't be pretty. Review me!**


	36. Open Arms

Chapter 36…Open Arms

**Well I'm so glad you guys enjoyed all the chapters I got out yesterday. I was so excited to see a lot of support for Kayla and most of you guys hoped they could work it out. A few of you wanted Norm dead in a gutter, I get that…LOL. But now we see him in the lowest spot in his life and Kayla holding her head up high and struggling through. This first scene came to me when I was in the car yesterday shuffling kids and because Merle is in it I felt it would be fun! **

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Merle stood on the porch smoking. The last two days had been hell as Norm dextoxed. Merle had called Barry yesterday to update him, telling him to keep everyone away a few more days. Barry wanted to come over, but Merle knew that wasn't what the Sarge needed. Getting clean was one hell of a thing and Norm was in the middle of it and didn't need anyone else watching him as he did it. He had told Merle how grateful he was that he was there and Merle knew he was. Merle felt for him, having gotten sober his last run in prison, that was before he came out and met the demons. Now with Beth in his life and he and Daryl being Demons he knew he would never willingly use again.

Merle also knew why Sarge had started using. Barry had come over the first night and downloaded Merle on all of it. He had told him some of the details the morning he came to confront Norm, but he told him all of it. Norm had been covering for Daryl; the Irish were being McPricks and wanted a Robin Hood to do some hits for them. But Norm wouldn't let Daryl go down that road, so instead Norm had ran his whole damn life into the ground trying to protect his brother. For that Merle would walk through fire for the man.

Merle was snapped out of his thoughts by the sight of his angel pulling down the driveway. He threw his cigarette and walked to the truck opening the door, he grinned at her, "Hey sugar." Leaning in he kissed her, missing the feel of her skin at night. He knew he couldn't rush Norm's recovery but fuck he wanted to go home and sleep in the same bed with his old lady after he fucked her senseless.

Merle pulled back from the kiss glad to see his wife looked like she was feeling the last of their sex life too. Beth blushed, "I brought breakfast how is he?"

She handed Merle a small basket and he held the door for her. Once they were walking up the stairs he groaned, he could already hear sappy ass music coming from upstairs. "It's like a damn teenager's room. When he ain't pukin' or sweatin', he's screamin' out because of his dreams, or he's up there moonin' over Kaye….like now."

Beth smiled, setting everything down in the kitchen, "Well let's go get him up. He is supposed to take the kids for pizza tonight; he put it off twice this week. Not to mention the fact that you need to get him out to a meeting and if he gets done in time Mitch has a baseball game and I think it'd do him good."

Merle nodded, heading up the stairs with Beth trailing behind him. "Sweet Jesus, do ya hear what he's listenin' too? I swear to Christ I'm takin' his radio away from him. Next thing I know it'll be boy band shit."

Beth put a hand on his back, smiling sweetly, "I think it's sweet he misses her like that."

They opened the door to the dark bedroom. Journey, 'Open Arms' was playing on the radio. Norm was curled on his side, Kaye's property patch tucked in his arms.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm knew he should snap out of this shit, but his body felt like shit, when he closed his eyes he saw all the people he had killed for the Irish, and honestly his damn heart was broken without Kaye. He had never been sick when she wasn't there to take care of him or comfort him. He just wanted her there with him, holding him, telling him she was proud of him. But instead he had Merle. The kid was doing great, but he wasn't soft and didn't smell like a lavender field in the summer.

_Living with out you,_

_Living alone,_

_This empty house is so cold,_

_Wanting to hold you,_

_Wanting you near,_

_How much your wanted at home,_

He wiped at his tears, curling more into himself taking her property patch to his nose he took a deep breath, his angel was gone. He had fucked everything up. He had. Now here he was being pathetic mooning over her in their bedroom.

The door to the bedroom opened and he didn't look up, he just laid there. Merle sighed, "Jesus Sarge, it's worse in here than a teenagers bedroom."

Merle stalked over to the windows pulling up the shades. Norm blinked hard, trying to let his eyes adjust to the light. Merle walked over and turned off the radio, pulling the cord, and wrapping it around the radio, "You're cut off this shit, can't have ya sittin' up here listenin' to sad music getting' fuckin' suicidal. Now get your ass up. Beth brought us breakfast and then we're goin' to a meetin'."

Norm sat up groaning, he looked up at Beth who was standing in the doorway she gave him a sad smile, "You should go to Mitch's game today and then I think you owe the kids pizza. I can call Ella for you and make sure she and Mitch want to go."

Norm shook his head, "Nah, thanks sweetie, but I'll call her. I need a shower."

Merle nodded, "Thank Christ, I didn't want to think about holding ya under the shower. I love ya and all Sarge but not enough to see your junk."

Norm chuckled, lighting a cigarette, "Yeah I agree. Go on and eat I'll be right down."

Beth smiled at him walking over to the bed as he got up. She made the bed as he gathered his clothes. When he turned around she was putting Kaye's property patch vest on her pillow. Beth looked at him, "When my momma died, I put one of her shirts on a pillow and slept with it. I know this will work out Norm, you just have to be patient."

Norm felt his throat closing up again, so he just nodded and headed for the shower. In the shower he stood there letting the hot water wash over him. His hands were still shaking like crazy, but at least he didn't feel like he was going to die anymore.

By the time he got to the kitchen Beth had a plate of eggs and fresh biscuits waiting for him. He ate and listened as Beth and Merle talked about things at home. He felt bad for keeping the two of them apart. He looked up at Merle, "Why don't ya go home tonight?"

Merle shook his head, "Nah, I'm good here. You're gonna need someone around here for a little bit longer."

Norm sighed, scrubbing a hand over his head, "Well your angel needs ya at home."

Beth smiled, "I do, but it fine. If I really need him, I'll come over and stay in Ella's room to be near him. So you finish up eating. You two have a meeting soon."

Norm knew there was no arguing with the two of them. So he just focused on eating his breakfast, he knew he had to call Ella, at least she was sweet to him. Mitch on the other hand looked like he wanted to take a bat to his head; he couldn't say he blamed the kid.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

They had been hitting a meeting every day. Norm was surprised to know that Merle went to them all the time. Norm couldn't help but feel pride for the younger man; he had faced his inner demons and came out better for it.

After the meeting he stood outside sitting on his bike waiting for Merle who was talking to a few friends from NA. Norm pulled out his phone, his hand shaking he called Ella, hoping that the kids would go to dinner with him. He missed the fuck out of them. It rang twice and she answered, "Hello Daddy!"

Norm smiled, "Hey sugar, how's it going?"

Ella laughed, "It's great! Feeling better?"

Norm sighed, "Yeah I'm getting there honey. I was wondering if you'd be goin' to Mitch's game. I thought I would come and then take ya two to dinner."

"That would be great! I can take my car and drive us. I know Mitch is probably dying to see you too."

Norm chuckled, "Liar."

Ella sighed, "Well he's going. Momma won't let him stay home; she told him what happened between you two doesn't have anything to do with you and him. So don't worry. I'll tell momma. We'll see you there?"

Norm nodded his head, "Yup, I'll see you then baby. Love ya."

"Love you too daddy."

Norm closed his phone and took a long drag on his cigarette; at least they were going to dinner with them. It was the first step in taking back his life; he threw down his cigarette as Merle walked toward him.

Merle hoped this didn't blow up in his face; he and Beth had talked about this while Norm was in the shower. They had to get Norm and Kaye around each other, nothing could get fixed if they weren't in the same room together, "I have to stop by and get somethin' for Barry at the dealership."

Norm's face perked up, "Kaye's there."

Merle nodded, "Yup she works there, think you can handle that?"

Norm grinned for the first time all week, "Yeah I can."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye loved her job at the dealership; the men she worked with in the warehouse were younger, but so damn funny. It was hard work, organizing and getting the parts entered into the computer correctly, but once she got it done, it was going to be a piece of cake.

She was working on the top row of shelves, standing on a ladder, trying to scan in some exhausts when she saw Ricky one of the younger men come walking over, "Kayla what are you doing? Bert will bust a gut if he sees you up there like that."

Kayla laughed, "I've been climbing ladders since before YOU were born I'm fine."

Ricky shook his head, "Get down from there and tell me what you need done!"

Kayla smiled coming down the ladder, the boys in the warehouse were too damn sweet to her. Bert told her it was because she was hot and they all wanted on her good side now that she was pretty much a single woman, but she thought of all of them as her boys, like she thought of all of Mitch's friends. She got off the ladder and handed him the scanner, "Here! I need all the exhausted scanned."

Ricky smirked at her, "There was that so hard?"

Kayla chuckled, "Smart ass."

Ricky winked at her and climbed up the ladder, looking down at her, "Besides this way you can check out my ass boss."

Kayla blushed, shaking her head, grinning ear to ear; she looked up to see Merle and Norm at the parts counter. Norm's face was set in stone, his eyes on her. She swallowed hard, walking toward the counter, "Hey Merle what can I do for you?"

Merle smiled, "Hey Momma Kaye, I'm here for that part that Barry ordered."

Kayla nodded, "I'll be right back."

When she walked away Norm couldn't keep his eyes off her, she had been laughing. He saw it, but underneath it he saw something else, he knew she was lonely. But when she saw him, he saw the mistrust and anger. But he couldn't stop staring at her, it was like he couldn't even say anything to her, he was too busy trying to drink in everything about her.

Merle slapped his chest, "You might want to try and talk to her, just sayin'."

Norm nodded, he knew he was being a pussy, but hell after what he did he knew she wouldn't give him the time of day. When she came back she handed a small box over to Merle, "There you go."

Norm went to reach out to grab her wrist, but Kayla recoiled glaring at him, her chest heaving a little. He held up his hands, "Whoa, just…old habits I guess." He ran his hand over his head, "Listen I just talked to Ella, I want to come to Mitch's game and take the kids and you for pizza. Would that be alright?"

Kaye stood there her arms wrapped around her, "I think you should come to the game, his team is doing really good this season and he's starting pitcher tonight. I want you to spend time with the kids, all the time you want really. But I….I have things I had planned tonight so I can't come."

Norm narrowed his eyes as one of the guys from the warehouse came toward her, "Got a date?" It came out before he could stop himself.

Kaye just glared at him, "Yeah, you know me, whore to the end."

Ricky walked over, grabbing his cigarettes off one of the desks, "Hey Kayla, break time!"

Kaye nodded to the young man, giving him a soft smile, "I'm on my way." She turned back to Norm and Merle, giving Merle a smile, "Give my love to Beth will you?"

Merle nodded, "Yup, see ya at the game Momma."

Kaye nodded, shooting one last glare at Norm as she picked her iPod and her cigarettes off her desk. She walked away putting the ear buds in, not bothering saying one more thing to Norm.

Merle slapped at Norm's chest, "That was smooth dumb ass."

Norm sighed, setting his jaw hard; looking at the door his wife had just disappeared into, "Yeah, well you know me."

When they got outside Merle looked at him, "You want to use right?"

Norm nodded, the feeling was bubbling up inside him. He never realized that the rage he felt had been replaced by this need to use, "Yeah."

Merle sighed, "Alright, there's a meeting at St. Joe's. If we hurry we can make it. You don't need to see the kids feeling like that."

Norm groaned, "Didn't we just come from one?"

Merle laughed, "Yup."

As they pulled away from the dealership Norm looked back seeing Kaye standing out back. She had her iPod on and she was smoking. The others were bunched around a truck talking and laughing. It struck Norm then that she looked lonely that thought alone made his gut twist. He wanted to go to her, hold her, tell her she wasn't alone. But he had screwed that all up. Now he was stuck with watching from the side lines. He knew he had to figure something out before she was gone forever.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

After the second NA meeting of the day he felt better. Merle followed him to the baseball game, but Norm waved him home, telling him to go home for awhile and see his old lady. He felt awful the kid younger man was babysitting his ass and missing out on his own wife because Norm couldn't take care of his own shit.

He pulled his bike next to Ella's car. When he got to the field the game had just started. He knew sitting with Kaye and Ella probably wasn't a good idea so he stood next to the bleachers watching as their son pitched his ass off in the first inning. At the top of the second, Ella came over, smiling at him, "Momma said you can sit with us."

Norm looked over at Kaye; she was focused on the game, her bad cheek to him. The white bandage a reminder of why he was unwelcome with his family, "She probably doesn't really want me over there…."

Ella tugged at his hand, "Come on daddy, she offered and that's something. Mitch will be glad to know you're here instead of hiding over here. Come on."

He walked over with his daughter, waiting while she sat down next to her mother. Norm had his sun glasses on and he cast glances in her direction. She looked so damn good, he didn't like what she was wearing but she looked damn good. She had on her running tank top and work out shorts and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Norm almost moaned when a gust of wind blew and the smell of lavender filled his nose, her scent, the scent that meant home for so long. He tried to focus on the game, not wanting to push her; he just hoped she would come to dinner with them afterward. He had to ask her again, he had to keep trying even if she was going to push him away.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

After the game Mitch walked toward them, Kaye beamed at him, "There's my boy, the major league pitcher."

Mitch rolled his eyes, "Mom, really?"

Kaye chuckled, "Yup, and if you keep rolling your eyes at me I'll hug you right here."

Norm shifted nervously, "Did real good boy. Real good, you ready for some pizza?"

Kaye looked at Mitch, leaning down a little, "Remember what we talked about."

Mitch nodded, looking back at his dad, "Yeah, let me get my stuff."

Kaye watched him go, hoping like hell that Ella didn't leave them alone, but she smiled at her mom, "I'll help him. Meet you at the car you two."

Kaye wanted to smack her oldest right then, sneaky little bitch. She felt Norm move closer to her and she turned backing up a few steps, "Pizza should be good, I made sure they both had their homework done, so just make sure they get home in time for bed."

Norm nodded, his voice cracking a little, "Why don't you come with us? You love Luigi's pizza."

Kaye shook her head, starting to move toward the cars, she couldn't be this close to him, not yet at least, "No, I told you I have things to do."

Norm sighed, grabbing her arm and turning her around, "Come on Kayla Marie, I'm givin' ya all the space ya need, I'm just askin' for dinner for god sakes and with the kids."

Kaye shook her head, "No, this is at my speed remember and I never gave you ANY promises that I was even coming back, EVER. This is about you sobering up and me taking care of those kids and myself. Now, go to dinner with your kids, they need that."

Kaye turned walking toward Ella and Mitch who were waiting at Ella's car, she smiled at them, "I'll see you when you get home. Have a good time." She kissed Ella's cheek and pointed at Mitch, "Be good!"

Mitch nodded getting into the car. Kayla put her ear buds in and started jogging away from them, she didn't look back, she had to move forward and if Norm was part of that someday then he was if not, then so be it. But for now the most important thing to her were her children and learning to live for herself.

Norm watched her run out of sight, his gut twisting. He understood why she wasn't ready, but it didn't make the hurt less. He walked over to his bike throwing his leg over the side he focused on the fact that he was having dinner with his kids. That had to count for something; at least maybe he could start fixing the shit he screwed up with them.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm wasn't sure how to do this, he always had Kayla around to start conversations with the kids. Ella was trying, his little girl was so grown up and she was so easy to get along with like her mother. But Mitch was a different story; the kid could hardly look at him. Norm knew that if his dad had ever laid hands on his mom he probably would've killed him, so he was just counting his lucky stars that there was enough of Kayla in their son that Mitch hadn't tried yet.

The pizza came and he watched as both kids loaded down their plates. He took one hoping that he could keep it down, "So Ella, Tommy said you've got an internship at one of the group foster homes."

Ella smiled, "Yeah it's great. I'm working a lot but if I want to be a social worker, I need to see things first hand. I really like it. My classes are going great and Tommy and I are planning on taking a ride into Atlanta on Friday to see the Braves play."

Norm nodded, taking a bite of his pizza, "That's great honey. Be safe in Atlanta, I know Tommy's with ya but just be careful." Norm sighed, looking over at his son, "So what about you? Do you like your new place?"

Mitch snorted, "Yeah it's fine, too bad someone was a giant dick and screwed everything up so we had to leave home, but yeah I like it."

Ella slapped her brother's arm, hissing at him, "REMEMBER WHAT MOMMA SAID!"

Norm shook his head at her, "It's fine peaches." He looked at Mitch that was glaring at him, "Say what you want about me, that's fine, I did this shit. I screwed up everything, I'm the fuckin' loser that got so far up his own ass he went home and hurt the woman he loved. But listen to me when I say this boy, if I hear you're talkin' to your momma like that or givin' her a hard time you and me will have a long talk. Say what you want to me, but ya best be good to your momma. She don't deserve that shit."

Norm watched as his son's eyes soften a little, "Ya hear me?"

Mitch nodded, "I hear ya."

Norm took a another bite of his pizza, his heart thundering in his chest. He figured he really screwed up, but he couldn't have Mitch giving Kayla a hard time, not right now.

Mitch looked up at his dad, "You know it might be good to come over and stay the night on Saturday….you know work on the new charger together and stuff….if you have time."

Norm smiled at his son, "Yeah, I took a little time off from the club. I'd love to have the two of you over. Maybe we could grill some steaks or some shit, rent some movies. Merle's been staying with me helpin' me, so if that's cool."

Ella smiled, "I'm real proud of you daddy, going to your meetings. Momma wouldn't tell us why everything happened; she just said you were sick."

Norm wanted to eat his own gun, even though she wasn't talking to him, she had moved out of their house. His wife, his angel was still trying to cover for him. He took a deep breath, "Well, your dad's an alcoholic and a coke head. I hope you guys will forgive me for that. But I'm trying to get better, so I can make things better with me and your mom."

Mitch stared at his dad for a long time, "I'm proud of you too dad."

Norm wanted to cry, but he just smirked at his son and nodded, "Alright let's eat this, maybe we can take some home to your mom. Hey, why was she running tonight?"

Ella shrugged, "She gave up her gym membership, said it was too much for her to pay for. So she runs every night now. She had me drive us to the game and said she'd run home afterward. She's pretty bad ass dad. And she's doing good."

Mitch sighed, "A few nightmares, but nothing we can't handle. She doesn't sleep much, but she's good. Likes her job and she's even singing more now. I never knew momma had such a pretty voice."

Norm smiled, "Let me tell ya about the first time I ever saw her sing." Norm couldn't believe the way the night turned out. They sat there long after the pizza was boxed up and talked about the past. He even got a few smiles out of Mitch he was glad to be with his kids, he loved the hell out of them and had missed them. He was glad they were giving him another chance and he didn't plan on blowing it.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm walked the kids to the door, he hadn't been to the apartments before and he was glad that there was a fence that buzzed in each vehicle. He didn't want anyone coming in and hurting his family. He should've known that Mad Dog would find them somewhere safe. Ella opened the door and when she did, he heard her voice. It washed over him like a long last friend. He hadn't heard her sing in so long, it seemed the surgery that Dr. Bennett had done was a success.

Ella smiled at him, seeing his face, "She's on the patio, she sits out there sometimes and practices."

Norm nodded, walking further into the apartment, he stood just inside watching her as she strummed the guitar in her lap, _'Sometimes you picture me I'm walking to far away, you're calling to me, I can't hear what you say. Hush now, one night, almost let me die, it's ok, it's a memory, time after. If you're lost and you look and you will find me, time after time. If you fall, I will catch you I will be there, time after time.'_

Ella came up behind her dad, "Momma we're home."

Kaye turned around and saw the look on Norm's face, it reminded her of the first time he saw her sing. His face was open and she could see his love for her there. She cleared her throat, standing up and smiling at Ella, "Did you have fun?"

Ella nodded, "Yup, daddy insisted we bring you left overs."

Kaye kissed her daughter's cheek and gave Norm a small smile, "Thank you, I'm glad you had a good time."

She moved passed him heading into the kitchen area where Mitch was grabbing some milk, "Momma, daddy wants to take us over night on Saturday, will you be ok if we're gone?"

Kaye smiled, kissing the top of her son's head, "Yup I'll be just fine. I'll just get some laundry done and maybe go out with Aunt Anna. It's fine."

Norm sighed, "Can I talk to you outside before I leave?"

Kaye nodded, stepping out the front door, waiting as Norm said good bye to the kids. When he came out he pulled the door close, "Listen Ella said ya stop your gym membership, you should keep it up. Ya love that, just take the money from the joint account."

Kaye shook her head, "No, I like the running, it's fine. That money is yours."

Norm growled, "Damn it ain't just mine, this is my family. I'm givin' ya the space, I got that, but I ain't lettin' ya kill yourself workin' when the money is there in the bank."

Kaye sighed, "I know you'd do anything for us, and we're good. I just didn't think I needed the gym. So I'll see you when you come to get the kids on Saturday, come after three. I work till two, so after three alright?"

Norm nodded, watching her open the door to the apartment, "Yeah, I'll be here. I'm going to my meetings, really going this time. Merle's going with me. I'm not drinking or using."

Kaye stopped at the door, her chin trembled for a second, if Norm would've blinked he would've missed it, "That's real good Norm, good night."

She shut the door and leaned against it, finally letting the tears fall down her face. She would always love him, but she didn't know if she would ever trust him.

Norm put his hand on the door, wishing it was her he was touching, he whispered into the night, "I love ya sugar, sweet dreams my angel." He turned and walked into the night.

**There you go! Another monster chapter! REVIEW ME! **


	37. Treasure

Chapter 37…Treasure

**Well the Queen of this universe requested this so since the queen asked I must comply! This one has a lot of stuff for 'Angel's Unchained' in it, so start paying attention especially when Daryl is around. Ok, well strap in my dears, here we start the wooing part of our story! It's going to take a long time. This chapter takes place over several weeks. So hold on tight! **

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm and Merle were outside in the shop working on the Charger when they heard a bike come down the driveway. Merle stepped out of the shop to see who it was, he sighed looking over at Norm, "It's Daryl; I'll get rid of him."

Norm had been doing better, it was Saturday and he was picking the kids up at three. He had hit every meeting he could and the shakes were getting better. He shook his head at Merle, "Nah, it's fine. I can deal with it. Kid has every right to be pissed at me."

Merle sighed, "Alright, wish ya'd let me just tell the stupid fucker what's been goin' on."

Norm nodded, "Ain't my call, it's Barry's."

Daryl pulled up to the shop doors and nodded to them as he got off the bike. Merle leaned against the Charger smoking, while Norm walked toward him wiping his hands, "Sounds like your throttle is stickin'."

Daryl nodded, "Wasn't quite sure what the fuck it was, thought that's what it was. Do ya have one?"

Norm shook his head, "Nah, but I'll order one from Bert's gives me a reason to stop by and see Kaye."

Merle snickered, "Hopefully ya won't insult her this time."

Norm threw his rag at him, "Shut up asshole, I've been real good lately."

Merle shook his head, "What today?"

Norm smirked, "So boy how's that wife of yours and that new baby? You've got to be happy as shit."

Daryl shifted nervously, his thumb nail going into his mouth, "Amber's fine. Can ya look at this for me or we gonna buy tampons and talk about our feelings or some shit."

Norm looked over at Merle, the two men talking without talking, _'he's freaking the fuck out', 'this isn't going to be good'_. Norm nodded, "Alright let me have a look."

Norm grabbed his wrench and was walking over, when his hand started shaking like crazy. He dropped the wrench, "FUCK!"

Daryl eyed him, "What the fuck is wrong with ya? Should I be around ya? I can't take nothin' back to Amber, she can't get sick."

Merle groaned, "Jesus, settle the fuck down, ya can't catch addiction. The Sarge is detoxin' for Christ sakes."

Daryl looked at Norm, the man nodding, he couldn't look at the kid that he cared so much for, "Yeah boy, I'm sober now three weeks."

Daryl nodded, "That why? That why all this shit went down?"

Norm nodded, facing him finally, "I hope ya can forgive me for lookin' at baby girl. Someday. They say at the meetings ya have to make amends to people ya wronged."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him, "How's that going with Kaye?"

Norm sighed, "Let's get this bike looked at."

Merle shook his head at his brother; he really was becoming an asshole. He just hoped that shit didn't blow back on Amber. He walked over and started helping them with the bike, hoping that his brother could keep his damn mouth shut. Norm was suffering enough and it was all because he tried to save his brother from the hell that Norm was now living in.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Bert had let them all go at noon so Kaye decided she should head over to baby girl's. She had picked up the cuties little sleepers and bibs when her and Ella had gone shopping that week. When Kaye got out of the SUV baby girl and Sugar were already at the door, the dog bouncing down the stairs to see her. She bent down getting more doggie kisses than she would have liked, "What's going on big girl? You taking care of mommy and the baby?"

Amber smiled at her, "Come inside! I've missed you!" Kaye went up the stairs, letting baby girl wrap her into a hug that smelled like rain, she closed her eyes loving having the girl she thought of as her own in her arms. Amber pulled away a few tears shining in her eyes, "Come one let's go inside, I just made sweet tea."

Inside Kaye sat at the table watching as baby girl moved around the kitchen. "You look good, a little pale, but damn baby girl pregnancy looks good on you."

Amber chuckled, setting the glasses of tea down and sitting across from her, "Oh yeah, I'm real pretty when this little one has me throwing up around the clock."

Kaye reached across the table, grabbing her hand with a soft smile, "It will get better. Mitch was like that, I thought I'd puke him out some days."

Amber nodded, "Daryl…well Daryl I don't know how he feels. Some days he seems fine and others he's not."

Kaye smiled, "He's scared. They get like that. Norm was so afraid of having a baby. That's why we took you so much when we were first married. I used you to show him that he could do it. It worked out well for me, well as far as the kids go it did."

Amber smiled at her, "So I should get another kid to soften him up?"

Kaye laughed, "Well probably not, but hey it's worth a try."

Amber sighed, "How are you? We miss you around you know."

Kaye looked down at her tea glass, "I'm good." She looked up at Amber, "Really good, I love working at the dealership and I'm running all the time. Beth and some of her band mates have been letting me sing with them during practice. I might get up the nerve to honestly do it for real. The kids are doing good, Mitch is moody, but he's trying."

Amber nodded, "But what about you and Norm? Momma said you won't even talk to her, why?"

Kaye sighed, taking a drink of her tea, "I don't know who I can trust. They've all kept so much from me, I just don't want anyone going back to Norm and telling him things. They have to be on his side of this because he's a Demon; right now I'm just the mother of his kids. They have to protect me but I have no right to the clubhouse or anything."

Amber took her hand, "You have a place. No one is picking sides; momma just wants you to call her."

Kaye nodded, knowing in her heart she wouldn't, she smiled pulling her bag out and slipping it across the table, "I couldn't help myself. I had to buy something."

Amber beamed as she pulled out the three sleepers and several receiving blankets from the bag, "Oh Aunt Kaye! Thank you so much!"

Kaye stood up coming over she hugged Amber, the girl already crying happy tears over the few baby items, "I just want him to love the baby, I just …..I'm scared."

Kaye sighed, hugging her tighter against her, "I know baby, it's going to be alright, he loves you girl, it's going to be alright." Kaye closed her eyes and held her, hoping that things would settle down for Amber and Daryl, babies were a blessing. But Kaye knew dealing with Demons was like walking a mine field and she hoped that Amber was ready for whatever this mine field held.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm had sent Merle home, telling him that he would call if he was feeling the need to use. He and Mitch had worked on the Charger, Ella sat on the back porch watching them, working on a paper for school. The three of them talked and screwed around.

That night Norm and Mitch grilled them steaks, while Ella made a salad and some corn on the cob. They ate in front of the television watching some scary movies they picked up. They called and checked on their mom and then everyone headed to bed.

Norm was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling thinking of his wife, when he heard a song coming from Ella's room. He listened to the words; he had to know what that song was.

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby,_

_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself,_

_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady, _

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else,_

Norm knocked on Ella's door, she opened it, "Oh daddy, I'm sorry is it too loud?"

Norm shook his head, "What's that song?"

Ella chuckled, "It's 'Treasure' by Bruno Mars, why?"

Norm had an idea, it was nuts and if Kaye figured him out she'd probably gut him, but he had to try, he grinned at his daughter, "Can you make me a CD of this?"

Ella nodded, "Sure give me a minute."

Norm smirked, "Take your time; I have other stuff I need to do too."

Ella watched her dad go back into his bedroom and flip on the light. She walked down the hallway and watched as her father opened his phone, he smiled at her, "Hey I need a favor…..yeah I know I just sent your ass home….well I'm sorry you were in the middle of that….I need a pre pay…I'll pay for it don't want anyone to know but you, me, and Ella…..I'll tell you tomorrow….yup…enjoy that…." Norm got off the phone and smiled at his daughter, "If ya shut the door I'll tell ya what I'm up too, but ya can't tell your mom or your brother. This here stays between you, me, and Merle for now."

Ella nodded, shutting the door, glad that her father was finally working this shit out.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye was happy when she left work on Monday. She was exhausted, so tired she wasn't even sure if she would be running that night. As she walked across the parking lot to her SUV, she saw something on under her windshield wipers. She grabbed it and looked it the CD case. Written on the top were the words, '_Listen to me'._ She smirked; the guys from the warehouse were always trying to get her to listen to the Dub Step music. She shook her head getting into the SUV she slipped the CD into the CD player and sat there. Bruno Mars filled the car with his song, 'Treasure', she had heard this song before, but who would leave this for her. She turned the CD case over and over in her hand trying to see if there was a note. She took the CD out and figured she would ask the guys in the warehouse in the morning. She pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed home.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm sat across the street watching her, he knew it creepy but he wanted to make sure she found it. For this to work he was going to have to be romantic, put her needs first and this was just the first step in the path to that. He smirked as he watched her pull away; he hoped tonight he didn't scare the shit out of her with what he was planning. He just wanted her to have a friend, he wanted to be her friend, if she'd let him. He checked his watch; smiling to himself he headed for the meeting he had with Merle. He was getting better; things were getting better, now he had to make his marriage better.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm had stopped by the clubhouse after their meeting. He and Barry had a few things to talk out about the Irish. The talk he had with Daryl made him sick. No matter what he had done, it looked like the boy was heading down a shaky path.

Norm came home and had something to eat and took a shower. Now he was sitting on he and Kaye's bed, holding the new pre pay cell he got from Merle. He took a deep breath and texted her, _'how was your day treasure? Did you like the song?'_. He waited now, not knowing what she would do.

Kaye had just gotten into bed when her phone vibrated. She reached over and stared at the screen, her heart beating in her chest, she texted back, _'Who is this?'._

Norm chuckled, "Good girl." He texted fast, _'Just a friend who heard a song and thought of you. How was your day?'_

Kaye stared at the screen, what did she do? She had no idea who this was, Norm sure as hell wouldn't do this, he'd just rush into the house and push her into shit. Martinez and Kip were dead, so who the fuck would be texting her? _'I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong the number, or person'._

Norm smiled, _'Nope Treasure I got the right girl, trust me.'_

Kaye stared at the screen still not sure what to do, _'Treasure is not my name, that's how I know you have the wrong person. Have a good night.'_

Norm rolled over his side, _'You're Kayla from the dealership, I paid someone to get your number. You looked like you could use a friend. I promise I'm not some crazy asshole, maybe I just need a friend too.'_

Kaye wasn't sure who this was, _'It's not fair that you know who I am but I don't know you'._

Norm snickered, _'You can call me Journey. Don't all women love romantic things like this? I just want to be your friend, nothing more.'_

Kaye dialed Norm's number, she didn't know this person, Jesus it could be anyone. She was glad when he answered on the second ring, "Yeah?"

Kaye sighed, "Norm, someone is texting me, I don't know who they are. They left a CD on my car today, I'm worried is there anything going on with the club I should know about?"

Norm couldn't stop the smile on his face, she was scared and she called him first. But that wasn't what he wanted, he didn't want her scared. "What ya got a boyfriend now or some shit?"

Kaye groaned, "NO! I don't know who this is!"

Norm huffed, "Do you live with me?"

Kaye sighed, "No."

Norm clicked his tongue, "Not my problem. There's no shit going on with the club. You probably just got yourself a god damn boyfriend." He clicked the phone shut, hoping that she would text him back. This might all blow up in his face, but he had to try something. If she called and was scared again or if Ella said she was scared, he'd come clean. He didn't want her afraid any more.

Kaye sat there staring at the text, what was she doing? She had no idea who this person was. She took a deep breath and typed, _'Ok Journey I guess we can be friends.'_

Norm stood up almost doing one of those fist pumps that Mitch did, _'Good. How was your day Treasure?'_

Kaye shook her head, _'Why Treasure? Why not use my name you know it?'_

Norm smiled, _'Just like the song, a treasure that's what you are.'_

Kaye felt herself blush, laying back against her pillows, _'My day was good. I'm sleepy.'_

Norm closed his eyes picturing her lying against her pillows getting ready for bed,_ 'Well get to sleep Treasure, sweet dreams.'_

Kaye smiled, _'Sweet dreams Journey.'_

Norm dialed his daughter, Ella picking up on the first ring, her voice hushed, "Did she go for it daddy?"

Norm chuckled, "I think so, she even called me to tell me that someone was texting her. I told her it wasn't my problem. But if she seems scared or freaked out, let me know, I don't want to scare her."

Ella did a little squeal, "This is so damn romantic! I promise daddy, if she seems upset I will call you right away. This is sweet daddy."

Norm sighed, "I hope she thinks so when she finds out it's me."

Ella sighed, "She will, she just needs a friend and so do you. Good night daddy."

"Good night baby, sweet dreams."

Norm lay in their bed that night, his heart feeling lighter than it had in a long while. He would be her friend, get to know the things about her that he hadn't taken the time to do in the last few years. He was going to his meetings, and he was going to unravel the mess he'd made of his club. He was going to restore the order to his life and get the club on track and hopefully in the process he get his wife to fall in love with him again.

**Ok, there you go! Let me know what you think of his plan! Review me!**


	38. Baby Steps

Chapter 38…Baby Steps

**Well you seem to love the way this is going! Norm's playing it cool, getting to know her. This chapter works right along with Silver's new chapter of 'Angel's' so enjoy! So if you guys have any ideas on things that Norm can do let me know! Sigh….here we go!**

**For those of you just wanting the Amber part, it's the last section! Enjoy!**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye rolled over and hit her alarm; she stretched and got out of bed heading to the bathroom. She could hear the kids already up and moving around. She got herself into the shower and when she came out her phone vibrated on the nightstand. She walked toward it, her heart pounding a little in her chest, she felt silly. She felt like a teenager again when she picked up the phone and opened the text message, _'Good morning Treasure, I hope you have a good day today.'_

Kaye blushed sitting on the edge of her bed she smirked, _'You too Journey, shower is done and I'm ready for my day'._

Norm groaned, the thought of her in the shower had his cock screaming at him. He had gotten up and was sitting in the junkyard office. He was glad she answered him; he missed waking up next to her. He willed the twitching in his crotch to stop and texted her back, _'What's your favorite color Treasure?"_

Kaye sat there, really trying to think about it. No one had asked her that in a long time. She always wore black and red because that was what Norm liked on her, _'Green, I love green. What's yours?'_

Norm chuckled, that one was easy, _'Black like the color of your hair.'_

Kaye blushed again, not sure what to answer him back. She hadn't had a man pay attention to her in so long. Norm was always busy, sure they fucked, but he never talked to her or asked her about herself or her day. Their conversations were centered around the kids and the club. Ella appeared at her door smirking, "You alright momma?"

Kaye nodded, "Oh yeah, you leaving for school?"

Ella smiled, "Yup, I'll drop off Mitch. Who you texting this morning?"

Kaye blushed, putting the phone down, feeling horribly guilty, "I…well…a friend."

Ella smiled, "You need a friend momma. I'll see you tonight."

Kaye stood up hugging her daughter, "Have a good day baby, see you tonight."

Ella gave her a wink and was gone. Kaye went back to her phone; she took a deep breath, _'Thank you. I'm off to work now. Have a good day. I hope to talk to you later.'_

Norm smiled, _'Oh you can count on it.' _He snapped his phone shut and sit it down on the desk only to have it ring a minute later. He chuckled, picking it up, "Yes?"

Ella squealed, "She looked so happy, you were just texting her right?"

Norm snickered, "Yup, told her to have a good day. I'm heading out in a few to pick up something green to leave on her truck. Any suggestions?"

Ella thought for a minute, "A scarf, there's a place on Lincoln Ave, the Silk Pearl, momma loves their stuff and they have beautiful scarves! Get her one of those!"

Norm nodded, "Alright sugar, I'll do it. You have a good day and behave yourself. Tell Mitch I said hi and make sure he doesn't rat on us."

"Promise daddy, I had to tell him. He freaked when he figured out she was texting a man, I had to make sure he knew that man was YOU. We love you."

Norm could hear Mitch saying it in the background; this was going well for him. "Love ya both."

He hung up and smiled as he flipped the close sign on the door. He had a girl to go and woo and he had a part to drop off for Daryl. He just hoped the kid wasn't a giant ass when he saw him.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye was working on some invoices when she heard a familiar voice, "Well it looks like you're fitting in around here."

Kaye turned to see Deb standing there, she smiled at her, "I was in the area and thought I would stop by to see you. I've missed you."

Kaye got up slowly, hugging herself, "I've missed you too. How are things going? I stopped by to see Amber." Kaye walked slowly toward the counter not sure what to say to her best friend. She ached to see her, hug her, tell her all that she had been going through, but she didn't trust that it would stay between them. She didn't want anyone telling Norm that she was lonely and missed him. So she swallowed it all down.

Deb smiled, "When do you get off for lunch? Maybe we could catch up?"

Kaye shook her head, "I'm a single lady now, well you know as single as I can be. I have to work to pay the bills now."

Deb sighed, "Norm said you won't take any money unless it's for the kids. You know that half that money is yours, that junkyard is yours."

Kaye nodded, "I know, but I want to do this on my own right now. Prove to myself that I can do this on my own, you know."

"I know that. I know you can do this on your own, but you have family and friends that need you. I need you. I miss my friend."

Kaye sighed, "I miss you, but I know if I tell you something it would put you in a bad spot with the club. I love you and I miss you, but I have to get back to work. I'll call you soon."

Deb looked miserable; she pulled out an envelope from her purse, pushing it toward her, "We came up with the money to buy you out of the club the way you wanted too. I figured you might need it."

Kaye took the money and nodded to her, "I gotta go, give my love to Barry." She turned on her heels and walked away as fast as she could. Holding the money against her chest, tears were starting to fall from her eyes as soon as she got to the bathroom. She stood at the sink breathing hard, staring at herself. Her connection to Carol was over, she wanted nothing more than to gut the woman, but she had children and that was the only reason that she was drawing breath.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm had found the green scarf. He had no fucking clue what the hell he was looking for and ended up having the sales lady help him pick one. What the hell was he thinking? If any of the Demons rode by and saw him in some pink ass girly shop he'd probably be the laughing stock of the club. But for his lady he did it. He even paid extra for the damn gift wrapping.

He slipped the small box into her SUV on her seat, he was a little pissed that she hadn't locked the doors, but he was focused right now. He had to make sure this worked out and if Ella said a scarf was the deal, then he'd get her a damn scarf.

As he was making his way back across the street to where he had his bike hidden, he saw her coming out. He hid behind a tree and watched her. She looked upset; he hated that fucking look on her face. He sighed as she opened the door and stopped. She scanned the parking lot and stared across the street, for a second Norm thought he was caught. But then she shoved her purse into the car and picked up the box, smiling. Norm grinned, that's better, he put that smile there, even if she didn't know it was him.

He watched as she opened the box and pulled the scarf out. She smiled, wrapping it around her neck, and adjusting it in the mirror of the SUV. Norm smirked, watching as she got in and started the SUV. His pocket vibrated and he wanted to full on laugh like a mad man. He opened his phone, _'I love it, thank you Journey. But you didn't have too.'_

Norm sat on his bike, _'If it made you smile, I needed to do it.'_

He shut his phone and waited till she was gone to pull out and head toward the farm. He was starting to feel like the man he once was. He let the road clear his head; he knew he had to have his mind clear to deal with a pissed off Daryl. But at least his girl was happy.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye loved the scarf, she had no idea who this man was, but he was sweet. She needed something today after seeing Deb and having the reminder of what Norm and Carol did there in the front of her mind. She had gone to Bert and he let her go home early. So going outside and seeing the present, well that made her day better.

Now she was walking through the store, picking up stuff that they needed at home. She was rounding the corner when she ran her cart right into Carol. The two women stood there a minute staring at each other. Carol ducked her head a little, "You look really good Kaye."

Kaye nodded, "Yeah." She went to go around Carol and the woman snaked her hand out and grabbed hers, "You best let me go."

Carol shook her head, "We need to talk! Our kids are dating."

Kaye narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to her, "That's the reason I LET you live! You're dead to me, so you might as well let go of my hand before I decide to forget about your kids and do what I want."

Carol swallowed hard, "At least talk to Norm."

Kaye's head snapped up like she'd been hit, she grabbed Carol's neck and pushed her against the shelves, "DON'T! Say his name, do you hear me? You don't get to say his name to me."

Kaye released her and left the cart, she stormed down the aisle out of the store, she figured she'd order take out tonight. One thing was for sure she was finding a new fucking place to shop.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kayla was halfway back to the apartment when her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at it, "Not today Norman." She was still fueled on hate after seeing Carol and Deb. She tossed the phone in her shotgun seat and focused on the road. Then it rang again. She picked it up in case it was the kids and saw it was Amber. She answered, "He….." But it wasn't Amber on the other line.

"Dammit Kayla! It's me! DO NOT HANG UP ON ME! It's Baby Girl….Jesus…Her and Daryl had a fight…he left…FUCK KAYLA….She's bleeding and hurting …. I think she's losing the baby….Baby please! I don't know what to do…"

Kayla couldn't breathe; she did a U turn knowing she was closer than any ambulance, "I'm coming baby. Tell her to breath, I'm almost there. Get a wet wash cloth."

Norm kissed the top of Amber's head, "Be right back baby girl. Just hang on Momma Kaye is comin'." He walked into the bathroom trying not to focus on the blood that was on the rug. He ran a hand towel under the water, "I got one."

Kayla nodded, pushing the SUV to the limit as she pulled down the drive to the farm, "Alright wipe her face. I'm almost too you. Just keep wiping her face, tell her to relax. "

Norm was shaking as he wiped Amber's face, "It's alright baby girl, you need to relax. We got ya."

Kayla pulled down the dam, "I'm here, bring her out!"

Norm dropped the phone on the ground and scooped up Amber, running through the house. He made sure the door closed behind him as Kayla jumped out of the driver's seat, tears in her eyes, "OH JESUS!"

Norm nodded, "Get in the back, I'll drive!"

Kayla nodded her head, getting in, Norm handing over Amber who was muttering Daryl's name, her head going back and forth. Her hands still on her stomach, "My baby, no Daryl…my baby….I want Daryl."

Kayla looked up at Norm as he jumped into the SUV and they sped down the dam hitting the highway. Kayla kept talking to her, "Baby girl, we're here, Uncle Norm and I are right baby. This baby is gonna be fine, you just have to relax. Just relax baby." Kayla looked up and caught Norm's eyes in the rearview mirror, both of them knowing there was no way she could promise the baby was fine. Norm knew the pain in his wife's eyes, she had gone through alone and if anyone could help Amber put the pieces back together it was her.

Kaye pulled out her phone, kissing Amber on the top of her head, "It's alright baby girl, I'm here."

Deb answered, but Kaye didn't give her a second to talk, "DEB! You have to get everyone and get to the hospital NOW! It's Amber the baby! We're in the car now taking her. We'll explain when we get there. JUST HURRY!"

Kaye hung up the phone and smoothed down Amber's hair, her eyes were open and she reached her bloody hand up and Kaye took it, squeezing it, "Your momma and daddy are coming. I got you sweetie, I got you."

**REVIEW ME….oh yeah we are evil!**


	39. Family Matters

**Chapter 39….Family Matters**

**Well you guys have been sooo patient with us. We are writing just as fast as we can to get this story out there to you! I had to wait just a bit to make sure I was in line with Silver. So here is the side of the last few chapters from Kaye and Norm's POV. And some extra!**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye was sitting talking to Ella when Norm came in with Daryl. The paramedics ran him to the back while Merle and Barry talked quietly to Norm. Kaye watched him, he did really look more like his old self, but this wasn't about them. Even if Carol was sitting with Jim pleading at her with her eyes to talk to her, no, this was about their family, baby girl and Daryl, even though Kaye wanted to put her size eight up his ass, he was still family and Kaye hated to say she loved that kid like crazy. Kaye felt Ella squeeze her hand, "Talk to him momma, he needs you tonight."

Kaye watched as Merle and Barry headed toward their angels, Kaye walked toward smiling, "You did real good, bringing him back."

Norm nodded; he knew if he needed a meeting, finding the kid like that, fighting with him earlier, and baby girl almost losing the baby, he was at his limit. He took a deep breath, "I need to go, can ya call me if anything changes?"

Kaye looked at him searching his face, "Yeah, I can do that. You alright?"

Norm nodded, his hands ghosting over her arms, he wanted to pull her to him, but he knew he couldn't do that just yet, they weren't there. She was comforting him, when she didn't have too, and that alone was breaking his damn heart, "I'm fine, just need a meetin'. Already told Merle and Barry, just call me if anything changes." He stopped his hand going to the scarf, "Ya look real good in green baby."

It hit her then, the text messages, the gifts, it was him. She nodded, "Thank you, a gift from…. a friend."

Norm sighed, "I'll be back in an hour." He dropped his hand from her scarf and she watched him walk out the emergency room doors, her heart beating in her chest. She held the scarf a little closer to her, wondering what she should do next.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kayla was exhausted as she sunk onto the bed, she needed some peace and quiet after the day she had. She carefully took the scarf off and held it in her hands, she had looked at it the last time she and Ella had gone to the Silk Pearl, she wondered if he went in there on his own. Just the thought of her Demon standing there in that store made her smile. What was he doing?

Almost on cue her phone vibrated, she looked down and saw it was a message from Journey, _'You alright? It was a long day here.'_

Kaye sighed, _'Same here, you ok?'_

Norm had stayed even after Kaye had left, he was standing outside of the hospital smoking a cigarette and he knew he needed to text her, he just wanted to know if she was alright. Things were still a mess inside, but they seemed to be working out somewhat, that is if he could keep Barry from killing Daryl. _'I'm doing shitty tonight, but I'm better now.'_

Kaye smiled, taking off her boots, and changing into her night clothes, _'I know the feeling, is there anything I can do?'_

Norm smirked, _'Yeah but we don't know each other well enough for that. How about you just keep talking to me?'._

Kaye laughed; he made a sex joke, that's her Demon, the big asshole, _'What's your favorite movie?'_

Norm stood there, not sure if he should answer her because he knew his answer would give him away, _'I like a lot of movies, not just one.'_

Kaye shook her head, "Well if that's the way you want to play it Norman." She smiled to herself as she texted him, _'I love lots of movies too. I should go; I need to release some tension.'_

Norm choked; his cigarette hitting the ground, his heart racing in a way that he figured at his age wasn't good. _'What kind of release?'_

Kaye laughed knowing she had him on the hook now, _'Oh you know what I mean, I'm lonely and it's been a hard day. I don't know you well enough to tell you.'_

Norm felt his cock stirring in his pants, "Don't you dare." He hissed at the phone in his hands, she didn't know it was him and here she was baiting some stranger, talking about sex!. _'Well I best let you go then.'_

Kaye fell back on her bed laughing, she freaked him out. Good! She figured this would be fun, stringing him along for a few days, might make things interesting. The next time she was in a room with him, she planned on making sure that 'Journey' got a nice little text message. That would confirm that it was him.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

She woke the next morning and took Mitch to school, she already had called Bert the night before and explained what was going off so she had the day off so she could go to the hospital and help anyway she could. When she got home, she went into Ella's room and kicked her bed; the girl had afternoon classes so she was sleeping in, "Momma what the hell?"

Kaye laughed, "Get dressed I'm feeling pretty damn good today, let's go do something crazy!"

Ella looked at the crazy woman in front of her, "Momma it's nine in the morning, how much trouble can we get into?"

Kaye smiled at her, "Oh a lot baby, a lot. Get dressed."

On the way to Skinny's tattoo shop she told Ella she had a tattoo she wanted covered up but the place it was in she needed her there to be witness that nothing happened. She might be separated from her Demon but she wasn't stupid.

When they got there Skinny started shaking his head, "Kayla I've known you and Norm for years and I know if I cover that up he's gonna gut me."

Kaye shook her head, "Nope, trust me. I brought Ella along and she's going to sit with us. I have on boy shorts that you just have to move out of the way, this is going to be fine. I swear!"

Skinny wasn't happy about this, but he trusted the Old Lady of one of the scariest ass Demons to know what she was talking about. Kaye lay on her stomach as he got the area ready. Ella looked at the strawberry tattoo, "Momma when did you….you know never mind."

Kaye smirked, "You need to keep your mouth shut about this to your daddy until he asks about it. I know you might have something to do with some text messages I've been getting."

Ella's face went red, fidgeting with her mother's purse in her lap, "Well he was trying momma, I had to help him!"

Kaye snickered, "It's alright. But you owe me one now, so you can tell him you came with me, but if I hear he finds out I know it's him I'll bust your ass. Got it?"

Ella nodded, smiling, "You're doing this to get a rise out of him?"

Kaye smiled wide, "Oh hell yeah. I plan on having you take a picture of it with my phone then I'm going to send it to him when I can watch him. Two can play at this game."

Ella sighed, "Why don't you just make up?"

Kaye shook her head, "Sweetheart, we both need this time, he needs to be sober and I need to learn how to live without him. We'll work this out, but for now, I want to see where he wants to take this, but it's going to be on my terms. Do you understand that?"

Ella nodded, sighing, "Yeah, but now I get to stare at your ass for the next three hours."

Kaye snickered, "Well at least it's you and not just me and Skinny here."

Skinny looked paled, "You will tell your dad you were here the whole time right?"

Ella laughed, "Yup, I will."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm sat in the waiting room, he knew Kaye was coming up; he had talked to Ella earlier, though he thought something was up with his oldest daughter, but he had too much going on at the moment to question her about it. He was waiting for Barry to come out and give him the instructions for the run that he, Merle, and Jim were making. More AKs going to Arkansas he hated to go but he figured it might be a good thing to put some distance between him and Kaye. They'd been good the day before, but he knew she was still nervous around him. He felt his pocket vibrate; he pulled out both cell phones and smirked when he saw it was his 'Journey' cell phone. _'Hey Journey, how has your day been so far?'_

He smirked, _'Better now, what have you been up too?'_

Kaye smiled, she was sitting just out of sight by the nurse's station watching him as he texted her back. Stupid bastard didn't even know what a shock he was in for, _'I got a new tattoo today, do you want to see it?'_

Norm felt his hands start to shake, she got inked? Without him there? There were rules about that kind of thing! He struggled to control his breathing, knowing if he freaked out he'd give himself away, _'What did you get?'_, he wanted to type, what the fuck did you get and who the fuck put it on you! He was going to have a long talk with his daughter when he saw her. She was supposed to be watching out for her momma.

Kaye had to bite back a laugh watching his face twist when he read the text. She knew he was barely holding onto his control. She smirked as she sent the photo that Ella had taken to him. She stood there watching just waiting for him to either lose his shit or adjust his cock.

Norm's phone vibrated again and he opened the message. There on his screen big as life was Kaye's ass cheek, her purple lace boy shorts pulled to the side. In place of the strawberry there was a pit bull, it looked like it was ripping out of her skin and across the collar was the word Aricoh. Norm growled, knowing that he'd be using that picture later tonight when he was hard off the road sitting in the hotel room trying to keep from using or drinking. He adjusted himself and wiggled in his chair, damn she got it covered up. But why the fuck was she sending pics of her ass to someone she didn't know?

Kaye walked over to him, "Hey, hear anything yet?"

Norm looked up at her; he wanted to scream at her, throw her ass over his shoulder and march her back to the house and keep her ass there. But he knew he couldn't do that. He cleared his throat, "Nothing yet, what have you been doing today?"

Kaye smiled, sitting down next to him, hissing a little at the soreness of her ass, "Oh nothing, just hanging out doing things." Kaye flipped her hair on purpose, the smell of lavender flooding his nose. She smirked to herself, seeing Deb come down the hall; she smiled at him, "Well see you later."

Norm watched her as she walked away, his cock straining at his jeans. He wanted to slap her right on that new ink for getting one without him, but she did put his name on it. He fumbled with the cell, his mind racing, _'Why a junkyard dog? And why on your ass?'_

Kaye was standing at the foot of Amber's bed, listening to Deb lay into the nurse, when her cell vibrated. She smirked, looking at it, _'Had another one that was a mistake, this one looks better. Something I've wanted for awhile. Well I got to go! Hope you aren't upset that I sent you a picture, it was just to share with my friend, after all I'm still married. I was just so excited to share it with someone that doesn't know my husband.'_

Norm smirked, watching Barry walk toward him, _'No problem Treasure, I have to go. I'll text you later'._ Barry smiled at him, "How's it going with her?"

Norm shrugged, "Baby steps, taking it slow. Now tell me what I need to know."

Kaye stared at her phone closing it; she smiled when she looked up at Deb. The other woman had known her long enough, "What are you up too Kayla?"

Kaye chuckled, "Just punishing a Demon."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm sat in the hotel, his leg fidgeting. This was his first run without drinking himself to sleep and it was hard. He had the television on and he had eaten, he had one of those cans of Arnold Palmer sitting next to his cigarettes, but he wanted to use.

A knock on the door had him to his feet, he answered and there stood Merle, "How's it goin'?"

Norm shrugged, "Hard, everything ok?"

Merle nodded, "Listen why don't we get out of here for awhile? Anything you want to do?"

Norm sighed; it was nine not a lot of options that didn't include getting shit faced or lay, neither he planned on doing. He smirked an idea coming to him, "Yeah, I think I know what I want to do. Come on." He turned off everything in his room and he and Merle walked down the street to 'Valley View Tattoo'.

Merle chuckled, "What are you gettin'?"

Norm smirked, "A little something for the wife."

Merle snorted, "Do you have room anywhere?"

Norm nodded, "Yup, gonna hurt like fuckin' hell but yeah I have room."

An hour later he was sitting in his chair, the needle of the rig digging into his skin was calming. He had his phone on his chest, watching as Merle got more ink added to his arm, some tribal kind of shit. Norm looked at the picture of Kaye again and smirked. He texted her, _'How's that ass feeling tonight Treasure?'_

Kaye was laying on her stomach reading in bed, Ella had just come in and put A and D ointment on her ink and she was now wondering why she thought this was a good idea. When the phone buzzed she smiled, _'It's good, hurts like hell. How was your day?'_

Norm smiled, _'Good, been busy. Getting some ink myself tonight, you inspired me.'_

Kaye chuckled, feeling like a teenager, she couldn't believe she was having a secret romance with her own husband. The whole thing was so damn sweet, every time the phone vibrated she felt her heart race a little. _'Nope, you will have to wait till we meet face to face someday.'_

Kaye sighed, looking over at the picture of her and Norm from Amber's wedding on her nightstand. _'Well we better make that soon. Good night Journey.'_

Norm smiled, _'Night Treasure'._

Merle threw a magazine at him, "Who you textin' as if I have to ask?"

Norm smirked, "Just gettin' to know my wife again."

**There you go….let me know what you think! Silver will be posting again; this chapter had her stamp of approval. I can't tell what is going on with Daryl and Amber, but you will all know soon enough! Review me! **


	40. WAnted

Chapter 40….Wanted

**Well thank you guys for all the love of the last few chapters and thank you to those of you who have followed! I'm honored! Well this one gets us a little further into our story and also introduces some new drama for Kayla and Norm. Hugs, SOA**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm stood watching as the guns were handed off to the Charleston charter. His new ink was killing him where his boxer waist band was digging into it. But it was a reminder of what it meant, that he belonged to his old lady.

Once the guns were safely on the other charters truck, they did a round of man hugs with their brothers from North Carolina and headed out onto the road. As he rode he let his mind think back to the first time he and Kayla fought. It seemed so stupid now, but then it was a big ass deal. It was the day after his bachelor party one day before their wedding. He smirked at how they threw shit and yelled. Kaye had been pissed that she had to leave her party to take care of him and in the morning when he woke up he had been pissed that she was there. He wanted a blow out party, to wake up with strippers lying around him. Instead he had gotten sick like a bitch and had to have his old lady take care of him. After screaming, they made love slow and that next night he went and got her name inked into his forearm forever. Now he hoped his new ink would tell her that he wasn't giving up and he planned on sticking around forever.

Merle pulled ahead of him on the road and he opened up the throttle following the other man. He was glad he was heading home.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye was finding it hard to sit down. She didn't remember the first tattoo on her ass hurting his much, but then again she was much younger than and this new one was much bigger. She chuckled to herself wondering what the funeral director would think someday when he got her body ready, her this little old woman and a big giant pit bull on her ass. It was like her own private joke.

It was break time and she smiled to herself as she stepped outside to smoke. The boys were all listening to music by Ricky's truck, but she hang back by the door, just enjoying some down time. She looked up as an older man in dress pants and a button down shirt walked toward her, "Kayla Black?"

Kaye nodded, a cold shiver going down her spine, "Yes, can I help you?"

The man smiled, "You don't know me, but I know you. You're father Viktor was my brother in law, I was married to your Aunt Monica, she passed a few years ago."

Kaye shook her head, fear pounding in her heart, THE FRENCH, LE MECHANT, "I'm sorry, but Ernie Elder is my daddy."

The man held up his hands, "I know that, I'm sorry. Let's start over again; I'm Marcus, Marcus LaSalle. I'm your Uncle and I need your help."

Kaye backed up toward the door, she could see out of the corner of her eye that Ricky was now watching her, "I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

Marcus nodded, "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm like they were. My son and I are trying to take power in New Orleans. There's a power struggle, the French Quarter has many bosses that come together to create Le Mechant. I need you to help me."

Kaye shook her head, "I don't know how I can help you, I have NOTHING to do with that place, with THEM."

Marcus sighed, "You are the last reminding Blake, you have a vote at the table. If you would just give me a chance, let me talk to you. I want peace with the Demons; there's been too many hurt already. I want to get Le Mechant out of the drug business, focus on guns. Move toward more legal forms of income. But I need one more vote and Kayla you hold that vote."

Kaye couldn't believe this, this was done. Norm and Daryl had seen to it, Le Mechant was dead, as dead as their leader and his right hand man and now this man stood in front of her telling her he wanted power. "I'm sorry Mr. LaSalle, but power does bad things to people, makes them monsters and I won't let Le Mechant rise again."

Marcus stared into her eyes, "If it's not me there will be someone else and they might be worse than Viktor and Phillip combined. A street punk named Negan is trying to take control; he wants us to turn to sex trafficking. Please think about this. Here's my card, I have a month before they meet again. I know what they did to you and your niece, I'm sorry for that. I was in France taking care of your Aunt, she was dying of cancer. Just please, let me fix some of the rifts between the Demons and Le Mechant before it's too late."

He put the card in her hand and walked away. Kaye stepped toward him, "Why don't you go to the Demons?"

Marcus turned giving her a soft smile, "Then I wouldn't see the woman that looks so much like my beloved Monica, you have your aunt's eyes. She would've loved you."

Kaye stood there watching as he disappeared around the corner of the building. Her hand on her chest, his card in her other hand. She jumped when she felt someone touch her arm, she turned to see Ricky narrowing his eyes at the spot where Marcus was, "You alright Kayla?"

She shook her head, but she knew she wasn't alright, she was far from alright, "Yeah I'm good." She turned walking back into the warehouse.

Ricky watched her go and then he flipped out his phone, "Norm we got a problem."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm was glad he had tapped the kid from the warehouse to keep an eye on Kayla. He drove through the streets like a bat out of hell. His body was aching and his ink hurt like a son of a bitch, but he knew he had to get to her. He got the security guy to buzz him into Kaye's apartment. He parked his bike just outside their place and got off heading to the door. He had ridden all day not stopping except for gas; he pounded on the door hoping she was still up.

Kaye opened the door in a pair of shorts and an oversized tee shirt, "Norm…."

He pushed past her walking into the apartment, "What's going on? I know someone came to see you today and I want to know if you're alright and what the hell happened."

Kaye stared at him, trying to decide what to do. She didn't want to bring him into this, they were separated, she couldn't put this one him, but she knew he wouldn't let it go. "I got a visit today from Marcus LaSalle; he's my uncle, well by marriage. He was married to Viktor's sister Monica. He said that Le Mechant is rebuilding and there's a power struggle and that as the last living Blake I have a vote at their table. He said if I don't help him a man named Negan will take over and pull them into the sex trade. He said he wants peace with the Demons."

Norm was pissed; he walked out the patio doors and crouched down taking deep breaths of fresh air. If he didn't control himself he'd explode and scare her, he focused on the fact that she was fine and she told him. He had no idea what the fuck to do, he heard her behind him and he stood up slowly, not looking at her, "What did ya tell him?"

Kaye hugged herself, "I didn't tell him anything. I just told him that I couldn't help him."

Norm nodded, "I don't want ya alone, not right now. He could be in town and we need to see what we can find on him. I'm stayin' tonight. I'll sleep on the couch."

Kaye shook her head, but Norm held up his hand, "NO, I know you're pissed at me, I get that, but I'll be damned if I'm going to leave you unprotected and the kids. Just let me do this, alright?"

Kaye sighed, "Alright, I'll get the couch made up. Are you hungry?"

Norm felt relief spread through him, she wasn't going to fight him, "Yeah I can make somethin'. I have to call Barry and have him get Viper on looking into these people. Damn it, all this shit lately."

Kaye didn't know what to say, she just walked back into the apartment heading to find some sheets and pillows for the couch. At least he was there and that made her feel better. She came out; he was still on the patio, a cigarette in his hand, talking to Barry on the phone. At least they were safe for tonight.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm fixed himself a sandwich and sat down on the couch. He had already gotten a shower and thank GOD he found some A and D ointment for her ink. He checked in on both kids, who were asleep and he made sure Kaye was in bed. Now sitting on the couch he scrubbed a hand over his face looking around at the little apartment, she had done good his girl. It was nice, though he wished she would come home, he knew they were nowhere near close to that yet. He was just starting to take a bite of his sandwich when his other phone vibrated. He opened it, _'I'm scared'._

Norm sighed; he pulled himself off the couch and walked back toward her room. He cracked open the door, the room was black and he could barely make her form out under the blankets, he cleared his throat, knowing he was going to expose himself, "I know your scared baby, but it's gonna be fine. I promise, we won't let anything happen to you or the kids. I mean it this time, I got my head on straight and I ain't lettin' ya get drug into this. I'm watchin' over ya so get some sleep. I love you, for what it's worth." He closed the door, not waiting for an answer, half figuring she might throw something at his head or shot him.

He sat down on the couch and his phone vibrated again, _'Thank you, I love you too, for what it's worth.'_

Norm closed his eyes and smiled, one step forward, it wasn't much, but it was something. Now all he had to do was protect his girl.

**I know more drama with the French! Just a little short update today! Now I'm off to clean my house! Happy TWD Sunday! SOA!**


	41. Guest

Chapter 41….Guest

**Well I know you were all excited to know that the baby was going to be fine in 'Angel's Unchained' and now you know that Daryl will live, as long as Barry and Merle don't get a hold of him…LOL…so now you can all take a collective sigh of relief! So now back to our focus here, which is Norm and Kaye! So here we go! He got into the apartment and sleeping on the couch! Hope you like! **

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye sat up in bed, her body shaking covered in sweat. She closed her eyes, willing the dream away. She hadn't had one like that in a long time, she knew it was because of her uncle's visit. She had dreamt that Martinez was with her and she couldn't get away no matter what she did. She looked at the clock, it only half past four in the morning, she knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon.

Throwing off the covers, she pulled out a pair of running shorts, a sports bra, and a tank top. She figured since Norm was sleeping on the couch she could sneak out and blow off some steam before work. She grabbed her switchblade slipping it into her sports bra and she pulled on her running shoes. She grabbed her iPod and headed quietly through the apartment. She was almost out the front door, when a familiar gravelly voice stopped her, "Where the hell ya goin'?"

Kaye sighed turning she saw Norm sitting up on the couch glaring at her, "I couldn't sleep, I figured I'd go out for a run. I'll be right back. I'm going to the park at the end of the street."

Norm rubbed his eyes hard, picking up his cell, "Shit it's just five, alright come on."

Kaye watched as he stood up, his muscles in his chest rippling as he pulled his shirt over his head, "I'll be fine, I've done this a million times."

Norm nodded, pulling on his vest, "And that was before the French came to town. Viper's on the patio, I'll let him know I'm leavin'."

Kaye sighed, putting her hands on her hips, "When did Viper get here?"

Norm chuckled, "After I called Barry, he's been out there all night. Fuckers nuts, likes to sleep outdoors, don't worry. I'll take ya to the park."

Kaye knew there was no arguing with him, so she waited by the door. Viper came wandering in and waved at her, making his way toward the coffee pot. She rolled her eyes, when did she warrant so much protection? Norm smirked at her opening the door, "Come on baby, times a wastin'."

Norm sat on his bike watching her as she did another lap around the small park. He wasn't sure what she was doing running this early, but he had heard her whimpering in her sleep so he knew it was probably nightmares again. He just worried he was the reason that she was having them. It was almost six by the time she jogged over to him. Her face was glowing from her workout, her chest heaving and he felt himself get hard just thinking about how much he'd like to push her against a tree and fuck her senseless, but this was on her terms.

Kaye pulled her ear buds out, "Thanks I needed that ."

Norm smirked at her, "I ain't complainin' I got to watch ya jog and that's a damn gift in itself." His eyes lingering on her breasts making her blush hard, he could still get a rise out of her and he loved it.

"STOP! I was just jogging. I'm sorry I woke you up."

Norm chuckled, handing her helmet to her, "Oh no, this was a good morning, lots of stuff to pull from for the shower later, you pressed against me on the bike, you in that outfit, you jogging…yeah good shower stuff."

Kaye giggled nervously, slapping at his shoulders climbing on the bike behind him, "Take me home you ass."

Norm smirked over his shoulder at her, "Of course my treasure."

He knew she was blushing, just from the way she was pressing her face into his back, but he wasn't going to bitch about it, he didn't think he'd be this close to her for a while, if ever, so he'd take what he could get.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm walked up the steps of Barry and Deb's house, Barry came out looking a little worse for wear, his eyes heavy and looking like he slept in his clothes. Norm chuckled, "You look like shit."

Barry flicked him off, lighting a cigarette, "Fuck off, how's she doin'?"

Norm sat down fidgeting with his leather band, "She's good, slept like shit, but she's good. I just dropped her at work, got Ricky, that kid I told you about watchin' her. Tommy took Ella to school and said he'd shadow her and Viper is at Mitch's school. So they're covered. I think we should meet with this guy. Just the three of us see what he wants."

Barry nodded, "Sounds good, I think you're right. We can't take this to the club till we know somethin'. I let Merle and Daryl know last night at the hospital."

Norm smirked, "How's that goin'?"

Barry ran a hand over his face, "Don't fuckin' ask, just know ya ain't the only one sleepin' on the damn couch. I'll call Jim and Dave get them up to speed. Just stick close to her, we'll meet this guy by then Viper should have some information on what the fuck is goin' on in New Orleans."

Norm stood up hugging his friend, "I'll talk to ya later, gonna try and take my wife out tonight. Ya know since she's lettin' me in the house now and all."

Barry chuckled, "Don't fuck it up."

Norm looked over his shoulder getting on his bike, "Well ya know me, but I'm tryin'."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm worked all morning, he was behind on things at the junkyard so he almost forgot about heading to the dealership to see Kaye at lunch. But he managed to stop and pick them up something to eat and get there just in time for her to come walking out the back door. She smirked at him, her brown sack lunch in her hands, "What're you doing here? I thought Ricky was keeping an eye on me."

Norm had already set up their lunch in her SUV, leaving both doors open, "I thought ya might to have lunch, just the two of us."

Kaye looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but she got into the SUV and watched as he came around and got in the passenger seat. He handed her a sandwich and took a bite out of his own, "So how's your day?"

Kaye looked at him, "Did you just ask me how my day was?"

Norm nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Kaye shrugged, "Just not use to that I guess."

Norm felt like an ass, for all the years he wasted with her, never asking how she was or what she liked. This was his way of making things better, at least he hoped. Kaye took a drink of the Arnold Palmer he brought her and smirked, "My day's been pretty good, busy, we're getting ready for inventory."

Norm nodded, "Good, busy is good. The guys treatin' ya alright?"

"Yeah, I like it. It's like I'm their work mom or something, it's fun. Ricky kind of reminds me of how T-Dog use to be, you know he's really funny. Are you thinking of patching him?"

Norm shrugged, "Don't know, he's a good kid and he came to me by the way, said he'd keep an eye on you. He's a good kid." He felt jealous raising inside a little, Ricky was barely twenty one and he knew women Kaye's age started to look at younger man as a challenge, but he swallowed it down.

Kaye took a bite of her sandwich, "Tommy and Ella have been having problems. I'd almost like to see her with Ricky over Tommy. Is that bad?"

Norm had noticed that Tommy was spending a little too much time at the clubhouse with the hangarounds and he knew what Kaye was hinting at, "Tommy's been talkin' about goin' Nomad. So yeah, I know what ya mean. Is she alright?"

"She seems to be, she's a little sad, but she said she figured they'd break up. You rarely stay with your first love."

Norm sighed, "Ricky's a good kid, but don't go marryin' her off yet alright?" He smirked at her and she laughed, her whole face lighting up. Damn he missed that, "What? I ain't ready for that shit yet."

Kaye reached over and put her hand on his knee, it was the first time she had touched him since that night he screwed up everything. "I promise, I'm not picking out china patterns yet."

Norm put his hand on her hand, "What about dinner tonight? Just me and you? No pressure just a date."

Kaye pulled her hand back, "I don't know. I need to think about it."

Norm nodded, "Alright, that sounds fine. This is your speed I get that."

Kaye looked at her watch, "I have to get back or the guys will draw boobs on all the hub cap boxes."

Norm nodded, "Alright, I'll see ya after work alright?"

Kaye smirked, "Yup, see you then."

Norm picked up their trash throwing it away. When he pulled around to the back of the building he saw her leaning against the wall, smoking. He smirked, pulling out his cell phone, he texted her, _'Hey Treasure, what about that first date? Ya said we should meet soon?'_

Kaye looked up and saw him sitting on his bike and she smiled, when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket she pulled it out and read the message. She smiled, texting him back, _'Well my husband might get mad.'_

Norm chuckled, shaking his head, _'Fuck the old bastard, let me take you out tonight. I promise you'll have fun.'_

Kaye looked up at him, their eyes locking over the parking lot, she really did love him. She didn't want to love him, but she did, _'If my kids go out tonight I'm sure I can swing that.'_

Norm knew in that moment he couldn't fuck this up, _'I guarantee your son is going to Joey's and your daughter will be busy at the clubhouse, so I'll see you tonight.' _Norm pulled away not waiting for a response. He had some shit to do before he picked her up tonight from work. He couldn't help the big goofy grin on his face, he was going on a date with his wife.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Norm followed her home, when they parked he pulled his bag off the back of the bike and followed her into the apartment. He could hear Ella and Mitch in the kitchen, he walked over to the couch and put his bag down. Heading into the kitchen area, he kissed his daughter on the top of her head and messed up Mitch's hair, grabbing a water from the fridge, "How are my offspring today?"

Mitch groaned, "I just fixed my hair."

Norm laughed, "Shave it and you don't have to worry."

Ella snickered, "Oh daddy he's at the stage where ANY hair ANYWHERE is important."

Mitch punched his sister in the arm, "SHUT UP!"

Norm rolled his eyes, "You stop hitting your sister and you STOP with the pubic hair jokes. That shits wrong as hell in front of your daddy. Jesus. So where are you goin' tonight?"

Mitch smirked, "Going to Joey's, Marybeth and Dawn are coming over to watch movies."

Norm smiled, "Don't get her pregnant."

Ella growled, "JESUS! When I wanted to start dating it was like hell for me, but he gets 'don't get her pregnant'? What a double standard!"

Kaye laughed from the doorway, "Oh get use to that. Are you going to the clubhouse with Tommy tonight?"

Ella nodded, "Yeah we are, he wants to hang out. I told him I'd come with him." Ella raised an eyebrow, "What are you two doing tonight?"

Kaye looked at Norm, "I'm not sure yet."

Norm took a sip of his water, "Dress nice, we're goin' some place different tonight."

Kaye smirked, "Alright, clubhouse nice?"

Norm shook his head, "No, nice. No leather tonight. I'll drop lover boy off and I'll come back and get ready."

Mitch hugged his mom good bye and the two headed out. Ella smiled at her mom, "Don't get pregnant."

Kaye slapped at her daughter, "STOP! It's not like that! I'm not a whore, I'm not sleeping with him on the first date."

Ella laughed walking into her room, "SUREEEEE!"

Kaye stood there hugging herself, she wondered what the evening had in store for her. She headed to her bedroom, hoping that she would find something 'nice' to wear for whatever he had planned.

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Kaye stood in front of the mirror, she wasn't sure what to think, this was the sixth outfit she put on and she had no idea if this was what he wanted or not. She had settled on her pencil skirt with a red silk blouse that came off the shoulders. Her makeup was light, not clubhouse makeup, and she pulled her hair up so it cascaded down her back in long raven ringlets. She took a deep breath, this was as good as it got.

When she came into the living room, Norm felt his throat close up a little. He was standing there in his black jeans, with the chain wallet hanging from his pocket. His good black boots and a black button down shirt, "Damn, ya look good."

Kaye blushed, "You do too. Are we taking the bike?"

Norm shook his head, "Nah, I thought we'd take your truck tonight, don't know if I can behave myself with ya in a skirt on the back of the bike."

Kaye looked down at her heels, "Oh, sorry. I can put pants on."

Norm took a step toward her, wanting to pull her to him, show her how damn good she looked, but he stopped himself, "Nah, the truck is fine. Can I drive?"

Kaye grabbed the keys handing them to him, the touch of their fingers make them both looked at each other longingly. Kaye smiled, "After you, sir."

Norm laughed, opening the front door, "Shit, that's a fuckin' first someone callin' me sir. Come on treasure, let's get this show on the road."

**-Home Sweet Home-**

They drove in comfortable silence to the theatre district in Atlanta. When they pulled up to the front of the Civic Theatre Kaye stared at him, "You're taking me to a play?"

Norm nodded, "Yeah, I asked Deb which one would be best, she said ya wanted to see 'Wicked' so here we are."

Kaye felt like crying, in all their years together he had never taken her to anything but bike rallies, "You don't have to do this. I know how much you hate musicals."

Norm shrugged, "But ya love them, so I can sit through one once in awhile. Come on, I didn't pay this kind of money for these tickets not to go."

He got out and opened her door, offering her his hand when she got out. He was surprised when she kept her hand in his as they walked toward the theatre. He tried to settle down his heart rate, having a fucking heart attack because his wife was holding his hand would make him pussy number one at the clubhouse, but damn he missed her touched.

Through the show he watched her face, the way she smiled, the way she cried at certain parts, the whole time her hand in his and he wondered why he never did this before. Afterward they went to a small restaurant that Barry suggested and they talked, really talked about things. Nothing too heavy, just stupid shit that he'd always been too busy to talk about before with her.

When they got to the apartment, she unlocked the door and he followed her inside. "Do you want a tea? I got those Arnold Palmer's you like."

Norm nodded, leaning against the counter, "Sure."

When she handed it to him, he caught her wrist and held her there, just staring into her hazel eyes. His other hand took the tea and set it behind him, "Kayla?"

Her eyes were wide, "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna kiss ya, if that's alright?"

Kaye nodded her head, leaning in a little, "Yeah."

His body and hands stayed where they were as he leaned down, his lips brushing hers for the first time in months. He willed himself to not take the kiss too far, but was happy when he felt her tongue flick out to seek his. He opened his mouth, his hand going to her cheek, caressing the soft skin that had been part of him for so long. He leaned against the counter, letting her rest her body against his. He knew she could feel his cock digging into her stomach, but if all he got was a kiss then he would be happy, that was about her being happy and feeling safe with him again.

Kaye pulled back, her voice shaking, "I don't….I don't know if I can…not just yet."

Norm stroked the side of her face, "I know….I get that…this is nice though."

Kaye beamed at him, "Want to make out on the couch? I can't offer more, but I might let you get to second base."

Norm growled, "Oh led the fuckin' way."

When they got to the couch, he leaned back in the corner of the couch so she was almost on top of him, his hands went to her waist as her lips found his again. Their mouths battled, each one tasting the other as deep as they could. Norm couldn't breathe when she broke the kiss, kissing down his jaw line and sucking at the sweet spot on his neck, he tighten his grip on her waist, moving his hands to her hips. She smirked at him, "Above the waist there lover boy."

Norm sighed, "Shit, I need a break."

Kaye chuckled, propping herself up on his chest, "What too much for you?"

Norm ran his hand over his face, "FUCK, I haven't made out with you in forever, my dick is gonna fall off."

Kaye almost purred, rubbing her breasts against his chest, "I know baby, but we need to go slow, I'm still scared and I don't want you to hurt me again."

Norm sighed, his hands going to the cheek that HE did damage too, "I know baby, I know."

Kaye leaned in and kissed him again, their kisses slowing, each stroke of their tongues was so passionate both thought they might cum from that alone. His hand started edging toward the swell of her breast when the front door slammed open. They both looked up and saw their daughter standing there, tears rolling down her face, "I HATE HIM!"

Kaye pulled herself from him and Norm adjusted himself standing up awkwardly at the couch, while Kaye pulled her daughter into her arms, "It's alright sweetheart, we're here, what happened?"

Ella was almost hyperventilating, "I broke up with him…..he was….he was sleeping with…one of those whores!"

Norm's fists balled at his sides, "I'll ….."

Kaye glared at him, "This is their business, now Ella tell me you didn't drive here like this?"

Ella nodded, as Kaye guided her to the couch, "No….Ricky was there tonight….he drove me home….he's outside….daddy will you tell him thank you…..oh momma he's an asshole!"

Kaye looked up at Norm and he nodded, heading out the front door, he found Ricky there pacing. As soon as he stepped outside the kid looked up, "Is she alright?"

Norm nodded, "She's fine, just upset. Thanks for bringing her home."

Ricky sighed, "He's an ass. Has a fine woman like that and he was screwing around on her. Those whores were awful to her."

Norm chuckled, "Oh don't worry my wife will take care of that shit. Why don't you and me run and get some ice cream and some fried food, I think that's the next step."

An hour later, Norm, Kaye, Ricky, and Ella sat around the small kitchen table, laughing as they ate junk food. His daughter was better and Norm didn't miss the look Ricky was giving her, he'd seen that look before, he use to see it in the mirror when he first met Kaye. He felt her hand on his knee and looked over to see her staring at him, she was looking at him with that easy smile of hers. That one he had missed, like he mattered. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I love ya sugar."

Kaye smiled, "I love you too, asshole." Norm laughed, glad that he was getting his second chance and happy that he was there tonight for both of his girls.

**Ok, there you go! Poor Norm he's gonna have blue balls by the time she gives in, but it's worth the wait! REVIEW ME!**


	42. Show and Tell

Chapter 42…..Show and Tell

**Well we need some fluffy stuff, some sweet smutty fluffy stuff. We have the big chapter coming up with the French and we will see some action for Kaye and Norm, but this chapter is just a little fun stuff. Per the screams of littleshelly0619 and the Queen. Smut! So enjoy**

**p.s. the tattoo Norm got was from an idea from EtollieBlack, so thank you lady! I loved it so much it had to be part of our couples story!**

**-Home Sweet Home-**

Ricky left and Ella went to bed and now Norm found himself lying on the couch. His mind going to the kisses he had shared with his wife before his daughter came in. He groaned, trying to roll over and forget the throbbing in his dick. He sighed and closed his eyes when his phone went off. He reached over and opened the phone; it was a text message from Kaye. _'So where's this new ink? I didn't see it today.'_

Norm chuckled, tracing his thumb across the ink that was now healing above his pubic area. He texted her back, _'I can show you if you want.'_

Norm held his breath, not sure she would go for that, but hell just to have her look at the area near his dick would be enough right now. His phone buzzed and he almost jumped off the couch when she said, _'Alright'_. He walked bare footed down the carpeted hallway. He pushed her door open and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, her hair was loose on her shoulders and she was a dark green night gown with thin straps and black lace edging that he'd never seen and he had to agree green was his girl's color.

Kaye smirked at him, "Is it on your ass?"

Norm chuckled, walking toward her, his sweat pants hanging low on his hips, the ink just peeking out, "Nah, I wanted it someplace ya would see it all the time."

Kaye smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Show me yours and I'll show you mine."

Kaye couldn't help herself, she didn't know if she was ready to have sex with him. The memory of that night was too fresh in her mind, but he was so damn gentle with her earlier in the night and damn it to hell if he hadn't looked smoking hot all night. Then the kisses, he hadn't kissed her like that in years and she couldn't help that her vibrator hadn't made this separation easy, it just wasn't as good as the real thing. So here she was in her new night gown, coming onto her husband and she had no idea where this was going.

Norm stepped close to her, pushing his sweats and boxers down enough for her to see the ink. He tried to keep his cock covered so he wasn't pushing it into her face, but the little fucker had ideas of his own. He was straining against his sweats but mostly hidden.

Kaye looked at it, right above his pubic hair line were the words, _'Property of Kayla Marie' _on either side were angel wings. Kaye reached out her fingers ghosting over the now scabbing ink; she looked up at him, "Why?"

Norm's eyes were that hot smoldering brown that she loved, his voice cracked, "Because I wanted ya to know that when I pull my cock out there was a declaration that it and me belong to you."

Kaye pulled away and he went onto his knees, his hands on her legs, "Baby, I'm sorry for all of it. I know in our meetings they tell us we have to make amends and I know ya ain't ever gonna probably totally trust me, but I'd give ya my life if it meant ya would let me in again, forgive me a little. I told Ty, he knew what I did."

Kaye shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes, "Why? Why would you do it? Why would you tell him?"

Norm cupped her face in his hands, "Cuz I'm an asshole and I was jealous. At the time ya were always with one of the kids and I felt like ya was forgettin' me. I know that was just ya bein' a good momma to our kids, hell you're a better momma than anyone I know. We got drunk and did what we did and neither of us remembered. Ty was in jail, Carol was lonely and it's all on me not on her. She's your friend and she hates herself for what she did, what we did. After Martinez, after almost losin' ya I told Ty, remember I came home all beat to hell and told ya that it happened on a run. That was Ty lettin' me know if I ever strayed from ya again he'd kill me. He didn't want ya to know. I was gonna tell ya, but he swore me to keep my mouth shut, sayin' ya went through enough for the club. He never told Carol he knew, he just went on lovin' her, knew it was somethin' we both regretted."

Kaye pulled herself onto the bed, her eyes going to her hands in her lap. Ty knew and he still loved Carol, he had protected Kaye from the truth, damn she missed that man and wished he was there so she could talk to him. Norm crawled onto the bed after her, kneeling in front of her, "Baby talk me here, I ain't done shit since, it was the only time. I ain't even gotten head from anyone in the twenty two years we've been together. Please."

Kaye nodded, her tears falling into her lap. She felt his hands come up to wipe at the tears, his voice cracking, "I love ya Kayla Marie, never been anyone else. I know I've made a fuckin' mess of this shit, but I can't go on without ya."

She looked up at him slowly, seeing the tears roll down his face was too much. She reached up and wiped at his tears, she didn't say she forgave him, but she offered him comfort for his own pain. Norm turned into her touch, kissing the hand that was comforting him. Then she caught him off guard by pulling his head down, kissing his lips softly. He eased her back on the bed, loving the feel of being on top of her body again. He was gentle making sure his weight wasn't on her, he was afraid she would get scared, so he rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. Their tongues working in and out of each other's mouths, Kaye's hand resting on his bare chest, tracing a soft pattern.

She pulled away, wiping at her face, her voice a whisper, "I don't know if….I'm not ready."

Norm nodded, "It's alright baby, I can wait. I can take care of ya if ya want…..besides I'd like to see that pit bull ya got on your ass." He smirked at her and she blushed.

Kaye stood up shimming out of her panties at the foot of the bed. Norm sat up sitting on the edge of the bed feeling like a damn kid his first time. Kaye came to him and softly kissed his lips and when she pulled away she turned in his arms her ass face level with him. He turned her around slowly and lifted up her night gown. He ran his fingers over the pit bull that had his mark on it. He leaned in running his tongue down the ink, placing soft kisses there; the strawberry that had mocked him was gone. He was her past, her present, and her future.

Norm slipped his hand across her thigh slowly, "Stop me if ya want…..but let me do this for ya…please."

His fingers found her core and he growled at the fresh shaved pussy he found, she hadn't shaved for him in so long. He leaned his forehead against her tight little ass as his fingers traced her slit, running up and down, she was dripping for him. He closed his eyes and slipped one finger into her hot core, she shivered in his arms.

Kaye's mind was in a fog, his lips on her skin, the way he traced the ink with his tongue like he was worshiping the mark. When his fingers found her core, she knew she couldn't resist him. She loved him, she didn't want too, she wanted to hate him, but she loved him. She believed him when he said that he never had anyone else. She turned in his arms, pulling his hand from her core.

Norm thought he screwed up, that she wasn't going to let him be with her. But she moved, getting onto the bed, she spread her legs and crooked her finger at him, "Come here."

Norm stood up, not sure what to do. Should he keep his pants on? He went to get on the bed and she stopped him, "Lose the pants Black."

Norm smirked at her, pulling down his pants and boxers as he watched her pull the night gown above her head. He looked at the door and walked over locking it, "Just in case…..earlier Ella…."

Kaye nodded, her hand going to our core, "You coming over here and helping a girl out or are you going to stand there talking all night?"

Norm growled crawling onto the bed, making his way toward her, "Oh sugar, I'll help ya out."

He half lay on her legs, burying himself into her core. Kaye moaned, her hands going to her breasts as his tongue started working on lapping away at the juices dripping from her. He pulled back, looking up at her as he slipped two fingers inside her, moving them slowly. He watched her face the pleasure and relief at his touch. When she opened her beautiful hazel eyes he smirked at her, his mouth going to her clit, sucking the tight little bud. He kept his eyes on her as she started moaning thrashing all over the bed. Her body becoming thick with sweat as he worked her with his mouth. When she came, she screamed out his name, her walls crashing around his finger and her legs trembling. He moved onto his back, wiping at his face. He knew he wasn't going to ask her for anything, this was about her. He closed his eyes, hoping his raging hard on would go down. But then his eyes snapped open as she lowered herself onto him.

Norm's chest was heaving up and down, "Baby?"

Kaye leaned in kissing him, licking her essence from his scruff, she started moving her hips, "I said I wasn't ready for you to fuck me, but I can make love to you. Just stay on your damn back and hold onto my hips."

Norm groaned, his hands going to her hips, "Yes ma'am." Her one hand on his chest, the other tracing over that ink above his cock, Norm's voice was strained, "Ya like it?"

Kaye nodded, her head going back as she changed position letting him hit her just right, "YES, damn it I love it." She looked down at him, "I love you even though I don't want too."

Norm nodded, his hips bucking up into her, loving watching her cum undone above him. He felt his balls tighten and he came right after her. Kaye collapsing on top of him, panting. He moved her so her head was in the crook of his neck, her voice a whisper, "I don't want to come home yet. I need some more time, but you can visit."

Norm smirked, tilting up her face to him, "I like that, but I ain't leavin' till ya do. I'll sleep on the couch, but I ain't leavin' ya and the kids unprotected."

Kaye smirked at him, "Well maybe you can sleep in here tonight, keep the nightmares away."

Norm smiled, "What ever ya want treasure." He kissed her deep, loving that he was spending the night with the one thing he loved more than anything in the world, his Kayla Marie.

Across the hall Ella smirked, her night had been shit but at least her parents were making up. She turned off her light and settled into her blankets. Just as she was closing her eyes her phone vibrated. She picked it up and saw she had seven missed calls and texts from Tommy, but she opened the one from Ricky, _'Sorry you had a bad night, but I was glad I spent it with you. Sweet dreams.' _ Ella smiled, texting him back, _'Thank you, sweet dreams back.' _She set her phone aside and listened as noises replaced yelling in her mother's room. She smiled and pulled on her ear buds turning her iPod up as loud as it would go, "Good job daddy, finally."

**There you go! Review me! Next time a meeting with Uncle Marcus! **


End file.
